When You Were With Her
by Lost Inspiration
Summary: Did she or did she not sleep with him? What really happened when Gibbs retired? The aftermath of Rule 12
1. When You Were With Her

**When You Were With Her: **

He kissed her goodnight, like he did every night. Except tonight, it was different. She invited him in, and made him feel welcome. But what he didn't know was that his partner, who had been waiting for him the entire night, saw the whole thing.

"McGoo, good morning, how are ya?" Anthony DiNozzo asked, as he walked into the squad room. McGee looked up at his somewhat friend, "You seem like you're in an awful good mood." McGee said unsurely.

Tony laughed, "I'm in an _excellent _mood!"

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Probably slept with _another _bimbo." Ziva muttered under her breath. Tony looked at her, "What?" he asked. "Nothing." Ziva said quickly. Tony looked at her for one more second before looking back at McGee, "_Anyway, _let's just say…Hugh Hefner ain't got _nothing _on me."

* * *

><p>"Tony, just <em>shut up, <em>and do your job." Ziva hissed as she hopped out of the truck, Tony had been going on about his night for the past half an hour and it was driving them all insane. "Geez, what's got her panties in a bunch?" Tony muttered once she was far away. McGee shrugged, "Maybe you shouldn't have ditched her last night." He mumbled.

Tony froze and thought back in his memory, he smacked his head, "Oh yeah! We were supposed to have a movie…" Tony slowly trailed off; he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"But, I mean, it was just a stupid movie night."

McGee shrugged, "Maybe not to her."

* * *

><p>They finished up the crime scene rather quickly and as they were packing up, Ziva decided to ride back with Gibbs.<p>

Tony lightly touch her on the shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

She scowled at him, "Now why would you care?" She turned to leave, when he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"You're gonna tell me what is going on, _right now." _He commanded.

Her eyes turned into slits before she finally let something slither from her mouth,

"I'm Pregnant."


	2. Hope Is What We Need

**Hope Is What We Need**

Tony stood in front of her, his hands still on her shoulders. Her eyes still held that same coldness but then he smiled, "Congratulations." He said.

Ziva angrily furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

He chuckled, "So, who's the lucky bastard?"

Ziva looked at him for another moment before smiling, as she turned to walk back to the car she stood up on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear,

"As much time as you spend in a mirror, you should know. Or maybe have someone do it _for _you."

* * *

><p>The rest of the way back Tony sat in the van, dumfounded by what <em>that <em>could mean.

'Is she trying to say my hair is bad today?' he thought, and he immediately tried to do some damage control.

No, that couldn't be it.

'I wasn't late today, was I?' he thought back and shook his head. "Nope, right one time, sort of…'

He scratched his head, "What the hell could it mean?" he muttered.

He coughed and when his lips touched his hand, he cringed. The scars, _she, _had left last night. He smiled at the memory, but then…

He stopped.

"Jeanne lives across the street from me…" he said in a hushed tone.

'She saw…me…and my…" he shrunk back in his seat. "She saw me and my girlfriend having-."

McGee slammed on the brakes and he lurched forward, "Aye! McGee! Will watch it? I have some precious jewels to deliver!" he snapped.

"Sorry, it's just this bad driver in front of us."

Tony looked over the dash board, "It's Gibbs."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Did you tell him?" Abby whispered as Ziva came and stood by her side. Once they had arrived back at NCIS headquarters. Ziva, not wanting to spend another <em>millisecond <em>with Anthony DiNozzo, offered to take the evidence down to her.

"Yes," Ziva sighed, leaning her hands for support against the table. "I told him."

"And?" Abby asked.

Ziva sucked in a breath before slowly releasing it, "All men are idiots." She finally said.

Abby lightly touched her hand, "_What did he say?" _she stressed.

Ziva let go of the table and looked her closely in the eye, "He told me… 'Congrats, who's the lucky bastard?'"

Abby sighed, "No he didn't."

Ziva nodded, "He did."

Abby hugged her friend, "You're right," she said as she let go.

"All me _are _idiots."

Abby smiled at Ziva's stomach, "Let's just hope you're a little smarter than your dad."

Ziva lightly rubbed her tiny baby bump, "What we _need _is some hope for your dad."


	3. All Die Trying

**Author's Note: Minor Language in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>All Die Trying<strong>

Ziva returned back to the bullpen shortly after her…chat, with Abby.

As usual McGee was typing quickly and look like he was about to break his hand, Tony was flipping through a GSM magazine, and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"So, uh, what did Abby say?" McGee asked, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Ziva shrugged as she sat down, "Nothing new, victim was a male. Late twenties, early thirties, possibly…"

McGee nodded, even though he had partially tuned her out, "Right, yeah. So, um, I was able to track down of our victim's file. His name's Robert Callen. Petty Officer."

Ziva nodded, "Right."

"I'm gonna go talk to Ducky for a second." McGee said before getting up and leaving.

"So," Tony said as he flipped a page in his magazine. "What did you and Abby talk about?"

Ziva pursed her lips, "Nothing, _interesting _in _your _perspective. _" _

Tony clicked his tongue, "Did you…talk about your _baby daddy?" _

Ziva flicked her eyes over at him, "Why?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know…maybe you're…having second thoughts about him?"

Ziva slowly stood up, "_Him?_ What would make you think that?"

Tony closed his magazine and leaned against his desk, "Regretting that one night stand with Greg?"

Ziva's whole body turned red from anger, "_I_ _never slept with Greg." _She hissed.

Tony rested his hand against his cheek, "So then…the little squirt, has no dad?"

The tips of Ziva's lips tipped upward with anger, "I know _exactly_, who the father is and right now he's acting like an _asshole!" _

Tony turned around in his seat and looked around, "Was it Alex from Human Resources? He is a cutie." He whispered in a gossip-like tone.

"It's _you! _You incompetent little asshole! You're so fucking stupid! I can't believe you!" Ziva shouted.

Everybody in the office turned and looked at the scene, including Gibbs and the director, who had been walking down the stairs at the time, they both immediately stopped like everybody else.

Ziva's breath became ragged and her body turned red, "It's _you! _Don't you understand? It's _you,_ and _only _you. I never-." Ziva stopped.

She let out a ragged breath before shaking her head, "Why am I trying to explain _myself _to _you_? I have _no reason _to do that, if _anything, you, _should be explaining to _me." _Ziva cried. "If anything." She muttered.

"Ziva, what's going on?" Jenny asked softly as she lightly touched her friend's shoulder.

Ziva tearfully looked at Tony and then at her friend, "I'm carrying an asshole's child!" she exclaimed before storming off in a totally different direction.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at Tony, who licked his lips before putting his head in his hands

"Well, what has been going on while I was gone?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked angrily.

Tony looked up at his boss, "Not important."

_Slap _

His whiplash nearly killed him as his boss hovered over him, "What's _not important? _Your _partner _is carrying _your _child, we'll get back to that in a second but, she's _your partner. _Partners are supposed to trust each other, does it seem like she can trust you now? I wouldn't trust you with a gold fish."

"I'm gonna go check on Ziva." Jenny said as she dismissed herself.

Gibbs waved her off and looked back at his agent, "Now, what's _the most important _rule in the office?" he asked.

Tony looked up at him dazedly, "Don't spill your coffee?"

_Slap_

"_Never, ever, _date a co-worker." Gibbs reprimanded.

"Technically, we never dated." Tony responded.

Gibbs sighed, "Damn, loopholes."

* * *

><p>"I hope he rots in hell." Ziva muttered as she wiped her face. "Ugh, I mean how can you be <em>that <em>incompetent?" Ziva spat.

"Ziva, maybe he's just in shock."

Ziva angrily smirked at her friend, "So being shock gives him the right to sleep with other women? That doesn't sound like shock to me! It sounds like stupidity. I just….I _hate him." _She hissed.

Jenny rubbed Ziva's shoulder, "Hatred takes too much energy, and you're gonna need all that energy for this baby." Jenny said as she rubbed Ziva's belly.

Ziva pursed her lips and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Where'd you dig that old quote from?"

Jenny laughed quietly, "My mother used to tell it to me."

Ziva nodded and sank down to the floor on the director's office, "It is a good quote. I like it, if it was cheerier I would paint it on the nursery."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Jenny asked excitedly.

Ziva shook her head, "No."

"Do you wanna find out?" Jenny asked.

Ziva shrugged, "If I found out I could paint the nursery whatever color I like."

"And you could spell the name across the wall." Jenny added.

Ziva smiled, "Yeah, it would be very pretty," she looked at her stomach, "It must be lonely in there, all by yourself. No one there with you, no brother or sister. But here, here, there are tons of people here. But still, we are all…alone."

Jenny stood up, off her desk and held out her hand, "Come on, stop all this talk. You've had a rough day; I'll have someone take you home."

Ziva shook her head as she stood up, "No. No. I'm fine…I just," she sighed. "I just…maybe some fresh air." She said quickly.

Jenny smiled sadly at her friend, "How about you go down to Abby's, she has a futon there. You look like you could use some rest."

"I have not been to sleep in the past couple of days, damn morning sickness."

Jenny rubbed Ziva's shoulder, "You can take the _other _elevator, last thing I need is for more blood on the carpet."

Ziva frowned, "Don't worry; I won't lay a _hand _on him. I won't even _breathe a word._ I don't want Eden to see something like that." Ziva said surely.

Jenny smiled, "Eden?"

Ziva nodded, "If it is a girl. Isaac if it is a boy." She said simply.

"Pretty Names for pretty little babies."


	4. Trying Is Not As Hard As Doing

**Sorry for the long wait! But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Trying Is Not As Hard As Doing:<strong>

"So, what do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Abby's lab.

Abby placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Besides two partners, fighting with each other?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Rule 12."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Gibbs."

"Hey, it takes two to make a baby." Gibbs added.

"Well, technically-"

"Abby." Gibbs said sternly.

"But Gibbs, it only takes _one _to break the _other one's _heart."

Gibbs nodded, "I know." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Now, where is she?"

Abby pointed to her office, "She was crying, but now she's asleep."

Gibbs placed a kiss on Abby's forehead before strolling into the office.

Ziva lay on top of the futon, her hands on her pregnant belly.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Ziva shook her head.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Healthy." Ziva murmured.

Gibbs shrugged and sat down next to her, "Every new parent says that. Really?"

Ziva smiled, and rubbed her stomach gently, "A little boy. With auburn curls and big brown eyes. Playful, and funny, and smart. Like…"

"Like his father." Gibbs finished.

Ziva frowned, "My child does not have father."

"Well, that's kinda necessary to make a child. Ziver…"

"You know what I mean Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"I know he's not ready."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "He's keeping secrets from me. From you. I will not let him do that to _my _child. He or she will not relive my own childhood. Having to _hide _from my father, his work was his girlfriend. We were just one of her accessories."

Gibbs lightly stroked her hair, "Tony's not your father."

"So?"

"Give him a chance."

Ziva shook her head, "No. And there's no way to change my mind."

"Everybody needs a second chance. How many chances have I given you?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "That is not the point. This involves someone else."

He licked his lips and thought about what to do next.

He helped her sit up, "How many weeks are you?"

"Thirteen." She mumbled.

"So, you two didn't waste any time, got busy right when I left?" Gibbs said in a joking manner, hoping to get a smile, he didn't.

"It was his idea. And I was vulnerable. It is all my fault."

Gibbs rubbed her shoulder, "Give him a chance. One. For me. Come on. If he blows it…then you can shoot him. With the biggest gun. Right between the legs."

That got a smile, a small one, but it was a start.

"Fine. But once the child gets here, there will be no _chances. _He blows it, and he's gone. I will raise the child by myself. I will love it and care for it. For both of us."

"Think about it." Gibbs murmured as he stood up.

He held out his hands and he pulled her up.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly.

"Upstairs, at his desk, freaking out."

"That's one thing I hope the baby doesn't inherit. Stupidity."


	5. Bermuda Triangle

**Alright, I know it's been a long time, but I'm here now! I _finally _sat down and typed, two chapters (one for this story, and one for another) but still...Here it is. I know it's short but the second part will be out soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS **

* * *

><p><strong>Bermuda Triangle <strong>

_*Clink. Clink. Plink.*_

He looked up.

She stood, in front of his desk, red-eyed and puffy cheeks, with the angriest face he had ever seen.

He glanced at what had landed on his desk.

_Car Keys. _

"You are driving." She said quickly as she grabbed her shoulder bag and proceeded to walk to the elevator.

He barely had time to process what was going on before he found himself, waiting for the elevator also.

* * *

><p>"Uh, not to, uh…"<p>

"Too late. There is no other way you can upset me." Ziva said simply, but it seemed as if some venom still laced her words.

"I, was just gonna say, where exactly are we going?"

She tossed him a piece of crumpled paper and climbed into his car.

He opened his mouth, but figured he had done enough damage, unfolded the paper, put the address to memory, and hopped in the car also.

He started the car quickly and nearly burned rubber as he pulled out of the parking garage.

He guestimated the expectant arrival time as about an hour drive since it was far out of the city.

The car was dead silent, not even a radio could break the electrifying tension.

But _he _decieded to break it, _cautiously, _of course.

He slowly glanced and looked over at her.

Her head lay against the window and her finely manicured nails rest casually against her stomach.

"You could, uh, take a nap, if you want." He suggested hesistantly.

Ziva scratched her nose and shook her head, "Conversation is not necessary. All you are to do is drive me to my appointment. If you wish to come in, I cannot stop you, this is your child too."

Tony licked his lips with confusion but decided not to continue the conversation.

He noticed she was drifting off after a while of the drive and resisted the urge to reach over and stroke her belly, which was hidden under her loose shirt.

He was in the middle of thinking why she could need it, she couldn't be _that _far along, could she?

Gibbs had only left, 'One Month ago. Maybe Two..or Three...'

Then suddenly, his familiar James Bond ringtone rang through the car and her eyes opened quickly.

He looked down at the phone and then over at her.

He knew who it was, and _she _knew who it was.

The third person in the Bermuda Triangle.

"Answer it." She hissed.

He obeyed quickly and pressed the receiver end to his ear.

"Hi," he said quietly as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "What cha' doin'?"

"The usual," Jeanne sighed. "Paperwork. We had some real headturners today. Like worse than Friday the Thirteenth."

Tony chuckled, "Wow, that's a…that sounds like a horrible day."

"Yes, now, how was _your _day?"

Tony coughed lightly and looked around the car, "Uh…okay, I guess."

"Paint me a picture," Jeanne said. "Like I did you."

"Uh…Have you ever seen that E! about the slacker and the TV personality?"

"Knocked Up?" Jeanne questioned.

"Yeah…my life is like the total opposite right now."

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No."

"You Sure?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Course."

"Dinner tonight?"

Tony glanced over at Ziva, "Uh, sure."

"Kay. Tonight. Around seven? Your place?"

"Kay." Tony agreed.

"Alright, I gotta get back work. Love You."

"Uh…Love You Too."

She kissed the phone before saying a final good-bye and hanging up.

He flipped his phone shut before setting it in the cup holder.

"So I am some TV personality now, and you're the slacker?" Ziva said as she sat up.

"How do you know _I'm _not the TV personality and it's not the other way around?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed, "This is not one of your stupid movies Tony." She took her hands and rubbed her stomach, for effect, "_This _is not a movie. He or she is _real." _

"You don't think I know that?"

"No, _I don't." _

Tony scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes, "Look, tell me what you want."

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked in a demanding tone.

"Look, you kept this from for what? Nearly three months?"

"_When I found out I didn't know what to do_." Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, and when did you find out?"

"Six weeks." Ziva muttered.

"So, you've known for, what, two months? Hm, two months of putting your unborn child at risk."

"What is this _your _business, this is your baby too!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tony questioned.

Ziva stared at him, her mouth open, and her eyes ablaze.

That was, before her hand collided with his cheek.

"Bastard." She growled, just as her hand glazed the side of her holster.

She shook her head, she didn't have a clear line of vison.

He ran his tongue over the inside of his cheek before turning his attention back to the road.

And, once again, the tension of ferocity filled the car.

Neither felt the need to say anything to the other, the damage was done, and it didn't seem necessary to add another bullet to the wound.

But that never stopped Ziva before.

"You love her?" Ziva asked, practically out of the blue.

"Are we at this again?"

"It is just a question." Ziva stated.

Tony clicked his tongue and let out a long breath before shrugging, "Don't know."

"What do you know?"

Tony shrugged again, "I know the National Athem, I know all episodes to Magnum P.I., I know-"

Ziva tapped the dashboard, "You know what I mean."

Tony tilted his head to the side and gave a side shrug, "Maybe I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Part, I'm trying to decide, it'll either be more drama or simple and hectic (I don't know if those two can go together but with Tony and Ziva it can.) Anyway, remember to review!<strong>

**And let me explain something...**

**Gibbs left and then came back quickly (for a reason later in the story) Shalom, _might _happen, but don't count on it. Wait...no...it will happen, not that I think about the pieces. **


	6. Someone Shot An NCIS Agent

**Disclaimer still applies**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Shot An NCIS Agent, But They Didn't Shoot The Deputy:<strong>

Ziva rolled her eyes at his comment, he was so damn irritating. She turned in her seat and instead of continuing to fight with him looked out of her window.

Boy…this was going to be a _long _seven months.

* * *

><p>"Okay, which one?" Tony asked as he opened the door to a large office building.<p>

"Follow me, and you'll find out." Ziva muttered as she brushed past him.

He rolled his eyes but followed quickly, she opened a door to another large waiting room.

She smiled at the receptionist before signing in; they had a short conversation, while she shooed him to take a seat.

He sat in the same office chair they had at almost every doctor's office.

He looked around; it was the familiar type of office.

Chairs, tables, magazines, and _plenty _of baby pictures.

There was a woman, dark-brown curled hair that framed her face perfectly and almost matching eyes to Ziva's. The man next to her, he presumed was the father as was the fact that he had his hands placed protectively on her rather large stomach.

He on the other hand, in Tony's opinion looked a lot like him.

They had a little boy with him, the name 'Jake' sewed in big blue letters on a red and blue shirt. He had dirty blonde hair and the prettiest hazel eyes Tony had ever seen in his opinion.

His mind started to drift off and he started to think that maybe that would be them in a few years; maybe they could work through all fighting.

Then he thought, what if the woman he was seeing _didn't _look like Ziva, what if that was him and Jeanne? Where would he stand with Ziva? And the baby?

His thoughts were interrupted when Ziva took the seat next to him.

She smiled at the little boy as he sat up under the table.

He was playing with a small teddy bear and it's bandana before Ziva reached into her bag and pulled put a Superman sticker.

She held it out to him and he glanced at his parents for approval, when he got it, he grinned and happily accepted it. She helped him patch it on before he ran over to show the receptionist.

"He really likes Superhero's, huh?" Ziva commented.

The man nodded, "It's good to see you too, Ziva."

Ziva laughed and shook her head playfully; she patted her lap and pulled Jake onto it.

"You act as if I'm a complete stranger, Jake." She whispered as she tickled his sides.

Jake giggled and shook his blonde curls.

"Swroee!" he cried out. "Mommy!"

The woman smiled and held out her arms, and Ziva let him go to his mother.

"And who's this?" the woman asked as she eyed Tony.

Ziva's giggles faded along with her smile, she glanced back at Tony.

"_This _is _Tony_."

"I take it you're the father, then?"

"Eden!" Ziva exclaimed.

"You know I'm always blunt."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "That's the problem."

Eden followed her sister's actions, and too, rolled her eyes, "I'm Eden, and this is Hunter." She explained as she held out her hand. Tony shook it and gave a DiNozzo smile, "Tony DiNozzo."

Eden nodded and ran a hand through Jake's curls, "And this," she continued. "Is HJ. But we just call him Jake, from his middle name to stop confusion. Or you can just call him Quad."

"Yeah, well, I call him Bumble Bee. Because he's full of Honey." Ziva murmured as Jake waddled over to her, his tiny fists outstretch.

She smiled and tried to pry open his fist, but when she got no such luck she tickled him to get the rest out.

As Tony watched her play with Jake he suddenly felt horrible about his things he had said in the car, and was about to text Jeanne and tell her to reschedule when Eden said the unthinkable.

"So, found any good families yet?"

He looked at Ziva, hoping they were just doing some kind of sisterly joking, by the look on her face she wasn't.

"Some, I just don't think they could handle something with such a large responsibility. I mean, you know what mother used to say. A baby changes everything."

Eden opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head, dropping the conversation, in which he much wanted to hear.

"Anyway," Ziva said as she attempted to put Jake's hair in a ponytail. "Do you know what you're having?"

"Girl." Hunter said.

"Yeah, a sister!" Jake exclaimed. "Now I can teach her how to beat up her boyfriend!"

"Can you teach me too?" Ziva asked.

Jake looked over at Tony before nodding, "Does he need a mastectomy?"

"A what?" Ziva asked.

"Does he need his _wiener _snipped off?" Jake elaborated

"It's a little late for late, Jake." Ziva whispered into his ear just as a nurse in blue scrubs called her name. She kissed Jake's curls before setting on his father's lap, and followed the nurse toward the office door.

Tony got up quickly, not knowing _exactly _what _he_ was supposed to do.

The nurse, with the nametag, Sherri, ushered them to a light blue room, with multiple machines and a few chairs, along with a larger reclining chair for the patient.

Ziva pointed to the chair by the ultrasound machine before she hopped up on the larger one. They took her blood pressure, weight, and some other stuff while Tony looked around the room.

He focused on all the baby pictures, and ultrasound photos, and the pictures of older children smiling and laughing.

He snapped out of it when Ziva kicked his leg.

"Hey!" she shouted at him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"_I said, oh never mind." _She muttered before looking away.

He shrugged it off before remembering the waiting room.

It was his turn to speak.

"Hey, you never told me you had another sister."

Ziva shrugged, "Half-sister. She is one of my father's…plans that spun off course. We grew up together, we babysat Tali together. But she is about a year older than me, so she decided she wanted to go an American college, my father, of course, said absolutely not. Eden, she," she laughed at the memory, "Eden told my father she was going for a walk, with one of the body guards. She knocked him out, and then went to her mother, before finally going to the college of her choice."

"Your father let her go?"

"My father cannot control the women he impregnates. Besides, I always knew she and Tali were his favorite. Ari was always his first priority, though."

"So, Eden was a…daddy's girl?"

Ziva's eyes turned to slits, "_My sister was never a daddy's girl, _she tried many times, to run away. We _all _wanted to run away. That is why my…"

"Ah, Ziva."

Ziva smiled as a rather handsome young man, entered the room in a white lab coat, with a blue dress shirt and dark brown slacks.

"Hello Scott."

Scott smiled and hugged her gently before looking at Tony.

Ziva looked between the two men.

"Uh, Tony, this is Doctor Times. Scott this is Tony, the baby's father."

Scott held out his hand which Tony shook hesitantly, eying the man over.

Scott sat down on his swivel chair and grabbed a clipboard from the counter. He read it over before nodding approvingly. "Alright, heart rate's good. But, uh, blood's gonna have to be drawn today, no big deal."

Ziva nodded, "Can we make sure everything's okay?"

Scott nodded and set the clipboard down, before rolling over and grabbing a tube of gel.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure you know the drill by now." He joked.

Ziva smiled as she scooted back and laid back against the seat, raising her shirt to the bottom of her bra line.

"Alright," Scott said as he carefully placed a large round circle across Ziva's stomach, before flipping on the machine. He pointed to the large plasma above Tony's chair.

"The picture will be right there." He told Tony, who looked quite curious.

Tony simply nodded and looked up expectantly.

He pressed the 'wand' against Ziva's stomach and swooned around it before finally finding what he was looking for, just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Tony's cell phone began ringing.

He immediately hit silent/vibrate and watched as a small figure appeared on the screen.

"There's the little buggar." Tony said.

Ziva smiled and nearly laughed as she watched her child's features on the screen.

"You guys wanna hear the hear…"

_Bzzz…Bzzz…Bzzz_

Ziva frowned and watched as Tony flipped open his cell and began whispering, he held up a finger before leaving the room without an excuse.

"Uh…anyway…"Scott said, trying to lighten the, now, ice cold mood. "Do you wanna hear the heart beat?"

Ziva nodded before sighing and running her hands over her head.

Soon, the sound of what she thought, as horses racing around a racetrack, filled the room and the smile was brought back to her face.

"Beautiful, right?" Scott asked.

Ziva nodded, and even though she had something that growing inside of her that would to some, would be the nicest present ever. It was giving her a stomachache, but most of all, a heartache.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Tony groaned as he slid into the driver's seat. "Where do I take you?"<p>

"_NCIS." _

"Are you sure, I could take you home."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Sure, because it's closer, that way you can get to your _date _tonight." She muttered.

Tony eyed her as he pulled onto the freeway, "And what if I do? I can have a life, can't I?"

"A _life _is what got us in this mess in the first place." Ziva countered.

"Hey! You were the one who _seduced _me!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah! You did! How can you forget?"

"You are the one whose mind is off."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I remember exactly how it went."

He eyed her reaction, "Oh Tony," he breathed as he pretended to kiss another person. "I'm so scared…" he said in a high pitched voice. "Please, come over. _Please. _I-I…just need somebody to…to talk to."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I wanted to _talk."_

"You practically launched yourself at me!" Tony exclaimed as he looked at her.

Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes before looking through the ultrasound photo's in her hand.

"So, it's okay for your hoocie mama to do it, not me?"

Tony glared at her, "My _girlfriend, _is _not _a hoocie mama. She quite intelligent, and beautiful. And at least she doesn't keep _secrets _from me!"

"Please," Ziva spat. "_Everybody _has their secrets."

"So, were you just gonna keep the kid from me."

"If I could, I would have. Seeing as you already have one priory in life."

"And this?" Tony asked.

"Dating Bitches." Ziva hissed.

"Oh, so then you're a bitch now? Cause I sure as hell dated you."

"Sleeping together does not count as dating."

Tony grinned at her, "So, scheduling when we sleep together doesn't count as a date?"

"Yes," Ziva said as she looked at the road. "Deer."

"Hey, we're not in a 50's movie."

"No I Mean-Tony!"

He swerved, the deer jumped, either way, nobody was safe.

_Everybody _was hurt.

Everybody might not live through the rest of this story…

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be lovely...<strong>


	7. Shape Up or Get Out

**Delay. Delay. I know. I got bored... Sorry...Thanks for the reviews and here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer still applies**

* * *

><p><strong>Shape Up Or Get Out:<strong>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

There was a reason he had all these rules, they weren't just for show, they were for life, so nobody would get hurt. But he should have guessed two of the most stubborn people wouldn't listen of course.

It would _never _be the same.

His cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

He quickly flipped it open, not bothering to check the ID, just giving his simple, "Gibbs."

Just as quick as he gave his reply, he was standing in the emergency room of Monroe University Hospital with the rest of the team waiting for the ambulance to get there.

The hospital said the car's crash emergency system, had called and said that there had been an accident and nobody had responded during the questioning.

Suddenly, he overheard the nurses talking, they were preparing for two crash victims, in which he assumed would be DiNozzo and David.

Then, suddenly, he watched as two stretchers busted through the emergency doors.

It looked as if Tony got the better part of the impact, he only got a glance at Ziva, and she didn't look good.

They weren't told anything, at first, except that the deer had died on impact, Abby found that _very _depressing.

They had to lie and say that Ducky was Tony's grandfather, McGee his brother, Abby, Ziva's 'adopted' sister. And Gibbs as their stepfather.

It was nearly hours later before they got a sliver of information.

Ziva had a few bruised ribs, multiple cuts and scrapes, a concussion, and a partially sprained wrist.

But it seemed like they were leaving bits and pieces, _multiple _bits and pieces.

Like bits and pieces about the baby.

Tony on the other hand had made it out with a few cuts and scrapes, along with a minor concussion, and a fractured radius.

A doctor, by the name of Thomas Kidd, Tony's doctor said the car had spun and Ziva's side had hit the trunk of a tree.

Ziva's doctor, though, had yet to come out to talk to them.

"So, they hit a deer?" Abby asked as Gibbs pulled her into his arms. Her cheeks red and puffy from all the crying.

"They're okay Abs. Doctor Kidd just said all Tony had was some cuts and scrapes, and maybe a concussion, and maybe a sprain."

"What about Ziva?"

Gibbs opened and closed his mouth.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Abs." he murmured as he kissed her forehead. "Wait and see."

* * *

><p>There was darkness all around her, she tried to take a breath but it felt as if someone was stepping on her throat. She tried to reach for her throat, to push the person off, but all she found was nothing.<p>

Then, she saw was a looming figure, it was so tall she could barely see the face, _barely. _

He was pointing a gun at her, grinning down at her, laughing mechanically

Tony.

Pointing a gun at her.

But not only her, her child.

A little girl, with the curliest brown curls she had ever seen, and emerald green eyes.

She smiled up at him, "Hi Daddy."

Tony chuckled, "Night, Night, Princess."

She tried to scream, no, but she still could not breathe.

She tried to run, grab her daughter, do anything, but she was helpless, and she hated that.

Then quickly, she took the deepest breath she had ever taken in her life and then ran.

She ran and ran told the child, and when she was just a few inches from the girl…

_BANG!_

Her eyes flashed open as she coughed, and wretched.

She felt something down her throat, she grabbed at it when someone removed her hands.

Ziva looked up and saw Scott sadly smiling down at her.

"Relax, calm down." He murmured.

He motioned for the doctor and he slowly removed the intubation tube.

Ziva pushed his hands away and pulled it out herself, faster than him.

"Ms. David, I would strongly advise you never do that again."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Shut the hell up." She said her voice very quiet, so hoarse you had to listen intently to hear the last few words.

Scott handed her a glass of water which she sipped precariously.

"Better?"

Ziva nodded, "What happened…?"

"You don't remember?" the nurse asked.

Ziva shrugged awkwardly, her bruised shoulder giving her a tough time, "Some."

"Like what?"

Ziva attempted to sit up but found it too painful, she sighed and was offered more water, after sipping a few more times, she finally spoke, "There was a deer. Tony…he…he wasn't paying attention. He was…yelling…at me. He swerved and then…I don't remember anything else…." She said drowsily, her eyes opening and closing slowly.

"So he wasn't paying any attention to the road?"

Ziva nodding before coughing once more, she looked up at Scott.

"What about…the…the baby?"

Just then, a petite brunette in blue scrubs walked in and looked over Ziva's clipboard, she looked fairly familiar but Ziva couldn't place her.

The woman looked at her, her ice blue eyes, telling a story, a story that's couldn't be read.

"Ms. David, good to see that you're up…how are you feeling?"

"How's it _look _like I'm feeling?"

The woman smiled, "Feisty. All right, good."

"Can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked.

The woman nodded, "Sure."

"Have we ever met, before?"

The woman shrugged, "I don't think so…"

Ziva nodded, "Alright doctor…?"

"Benoit."

Ziva nodded, "French."

Doctor Benoit nodded, "Yes."

"You are young to be a doctor?"

Jeanne smiled, "You sound like my mother now…"

"Mothers…" Ziva murmured. "Am I _still _a mother? Is my child _alright?" _

"Uh…"

Ziva looked at Scott, who's eyes had drifted to the ground.

"_Scott." _She demanded. "What is going on?"

Scott looked up at her, "I'm _so sorry, _Ziva."

* * *

><p>"So, you're pretty." Tony said as the nurse stitched up his final cut.<p>

The chestnut skin colored women with short curly brown hair, by the name of Carly, giggled.

"I think that's just the morphine."

Tony looked at his arm which was held in a sling, "Yeah, maybe. So how long do I have to wear this thing?"

"About two to four weeks. Do you have someone to make sure you get home safe?"

"Her she is now." Tony grinned as Jeanne walked through the door and into his arms.

She kissed his cheek and then wrapped his good arm around her.

"Since when is your last name DiNozzo?" she quizzed as she ran a finger over one of his bandages.

"My mother's maiden name. I use it sometimes."

Jeanne nodded and placed another kiss on his lips.

Carly smiled at the couple, "So this is the famous Tony?"

Jeanne turned to her and smiled at her friend, "Yes. Isn't he charming?"

"A little banged up, but yes, Doctor Benoit."

"Speaking of," Jeanne said turning back to Tony. "What were you doing that got you into this mess?"

"Driving. Hit a deer."

"Well, I can see that much."

"It's a long story…"

"Well, you're gonna tell me right?"

Jeanne nodded, "Which reminds me, Carly? Can you check on the other accident victim? She took the news a little hard."

"What accident victim?" Tony asked as Carly left the room.

"The woman that was in the car with you," Jeanne said as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think. I was just giving her a ride home. My boss asked me to."

Jeanne nodded, "Alright. So you're gonna come home with me right?"

Tony grinned, "Yeah, maybe."

Jeanne purred and licked the spot below his ear, "Play naughty wife and naughty husband?"

Tony grinned, "The best game…but uh…how's the woman?"

Jeanne frowned, "She…uh…she lost the baby, Tony."

"Oh…" Tony said quietly.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. And then she can try again in a few months." She said soothingly. "It's not like that's me."

Tony smiled, "Can't you just have the baby instead? Skip all the drama."

Jeanne grinned, "Let's make it happen."

* * *

><p>They both breathed heavily as he wrapped his good arm around her naked waist.<p>

"I didn't know you didn't need two arms to have sex." Tony breathed as Jeanne play with a few of his chest hairs. "We would have been having sex for a long time."

Jeanne rolled eyes, "Sure that's the reason."

_Beep Beep Beep_

Jeanne grinned and reached over him in an attempt to reach her cell phone.

Instead he grabbed the lower half of her body and pulled her to sit on top of him.

"Ah, all nice and wet." He whispered seductively.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, "Hello Doctor Kidd…Yes, I am with the patient…he's fine…" Jeanne smirked, "Nope. No stress. Yes, alright. Anything else…Wait, what? Well…what about security?" Jeanne sighed, "I'll be…" she eyed Tony. "I'll be right there."

She hung up, grabbed her robe, and climbed off of him.

"Where are you going? I thought we were just getting started?" Tony whined.

"A patient is missing." Jeanne said quickly.

"Who?"

"Your friend. Ziva David."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw...Poor Dear. Lol. <strong>

**But Ziva's missing! I wonder where she went? And now that the baby's gone where is this story gonna go?**

**And why is Daddy Gibbs letting all this go right in front of his eyes?**

_Tune in Next Week for the continuation of When You Were With Her..._

_**Next Week:**_

_Gibbs and Tony have a heated 'discussion.' _

_The team searches for Ziva._

_And something's gonna go down..._


	8. Running Away, May Solve Your Problems

**A lot of angry readers...grr...dang. I mean I know you guys know I have a purpose behind this, I promise I do. But I just don't this stories to be all gushy. I wanted some real _drama _for once. **

**Put it's gonna pay off I promise.**

_**Trust me. **_

**But anyway, I can tell you right now this chapter is not mushy or TIVA-ess. **

**Don't hate me though!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Running Away, May Solve Your Problems:<strong>

"What do you mean she _escaped?" _Tony asked as they ran through the hospital doors.

"Well…when Carly went to go check on her she was upset…but _there. _Then when some person, Gibbs, I think came in to talk to her, he said she was gone. Her IV was dripping on the floor."

They both raced to the front desk to see if she had returned, figuring maybe she had decided to take a walk in the garden.

No such luck.

Still, the nurse directed them to where she had been staying and they quickly rushed to the room.

It wasn't _supposed _to be a crime scene. But it sure as hell looked like one.

The IV left a watery mess on the floor, the sheets were distraught. Some blood covered the floor, and not one paper was intact.

"Well, it's not like she just _floated _out of here." Tony commented.

"The window's open Tony. She probably used something to climb down on, with two bruised ribs…Damn, either she can't feel pain or she's crazy."

Tony lightly touched her shoulder, "Hey, don't…don't talk about her like that."

Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows at him before he felt a hand on his shoulder, the grip tightening.

Hot breath slowly was felt on his neck and three slimy words dripped into his ear, "_Let's Go Talk_."

He held up one finger to Jeanne before turning and watching his steely-eyed boss walk out of the room assuming he should follow.

Once he did, Gibbs led him into a much deserted waiting room.

He watched as Gibbs slowly looked over the coffee table of items, before he finally picked up a phone book. A _hardcover _phonebook.

He looked at Tony and then back at the phonebook before he rammed it into Tony's head. He threw the phone next, and then any other hard object he could find.

Until blood_ oozed _from the side of Tony's face.

He looked at Gibbs, horrified, almost demanding an answer.

Gibbs stepped up, eye-to-eye to him, barely murmuring, "That's what Ziva would have wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"She would have wanted me to kill you dead, for acting like such a damn asshole."

"I'm _not _acting like _asshole_." Tony countered.

"Huh? Really? Then where were _you _when they told her she lost _both _babies?"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait, what?"

Gibbs nodded, "That's right DiNozzo. She was carrying twins. _Your _twins," Gibbs jabbed a finger in his chest, "And _you _made her lose 'em."

"I-I…"

"Yeah, that's right speechless now, huh? Feeling the weight of it? Yeah. While you busy screwing that whore in there-"

"She's _not _a whore, she's my-"

"Screw the story DiNozzo. I know everything. We _all _know everything. So stop acting like a shithead, and man _the hell up. _You're the only man in her life right now."

"What about Scott?" Tony sneered. "He seems to like feeling-"

"Scott's engaged, dumbass. To one of Ziva's _friends_. Kimberly. "

"Well…she's got you."

"Yeah, but I didn't knock her up and then nearly _kill_ her. You know what; I think you hit that deer on purpose. That way she's lose the baby and then you wouldn't have to deal with _all that drama_. Just keep your life as Tony, _DiNardo."_

"Did she tell all the crap she's called me, like a bitch, an asshole-"

"It's because you're acting like one!"

"But boss-"

"Don't but boss me nothin', listen to me DiNozzo are you listenin'?" he slapped the back of Tony's head with the phonebook. "Are you _listening'?" _

Tony nodded silently, stern-faced, "Yes." He mumbled.

"Right now," he whispered. "She is out there, somewhere, crying and hurt. Not just because she just lost her children, but because the man who _fathered _them is treating her like she doesn't exist. Now, you got two options. One, you go out there, look for her, and make right for being a bitch, or… I just end it right here, and let her shoot you down to hell."

Tony didn't say a word.

Gibbs clicked his tongue, "Even better, I'll even pick." He shoved Tony towards the door. "Go. _Find her." _He commanded.

Tony quickly jogged over to the exit but stopped and turned to look at Gibbs, he opened his mouth when Gibbs called, "Don't worry I'll tell you precious…person."

Tony quickly turned and ran back to his car.

Gibbs shook his head as he picked up and tossed an apple in the air before biting into it.

"I'll tell her to leave you the hell alone, that's for sure."

* * *

><p>He checked all the local gyms and shooting ranges before finally pulling into NCIS headquarters.<p>

He could feel the eyes burning through the back of his skin as he walked into the building and up into the bullpen where McGee and the director where sitting talking about something, in low hushed tones, until Tony appeared.

Jenny looked at him, "You took it too far Tony."

"I suppose she's not here then is she?"

"Nope." McGee replied. "And she won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Because, Tony, I just got her resignation."

With that, the whole world seemed to stop and crash down onto his shoulders.

Ziva _loved _NCIS, no matter what, she was always here.

And to quit…

"Where's Abby?" he asked suddenly.

"Downstairs. In her lab. As usual." Jenny said slowly.

"Are you sure?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I gotta talk to her." Tony said as he rushed off.

"Doesn't Abby have chemicals?" McGee asked. "Like, some, to melt his face off?"

Jenny sighed and nodded, "I'll call the hazmat team."

* * *

><p>"Abs, look I need your help." Tony said as he ran into Abby's lab<p>

She had her back to him, focusing intently on whatever was on her computer screen.

He tapped her shoulder, "Abs, come on. I need your help. Abs!"

"I'm not talking to you…"

"You just did Abby."

Abby turned around in her chair, "Right…Well…I _shouldn't _be talking to you. I _come on Tony, _really?"

"Why does everybody seem to think I'm the bad guy?"

"Because when she told you kept denying it was yours with lame jokes, and then when you finally got it _through you thick skull _she was about to have a mental breakdown. And then, oh yeah, let's not _forget _who was driving _the damn car!"_

"When you put it like that…"

Abby glared at him, "Get out of my lab Tony."

"Abby, I need your help."

"You want some help, do it yourself." Abby hissed before turning back to the screen and working on a report.

Tony stared at the back of her for quite some time before she said, "If you keep standing there I gonna call security have them throw you in a sewer."

Tony shook his head and sighed before running back up to the bullpen.

Jenny and McGee had gone somewhere, for when he returned they both were gone.

He collapsed into his desk chair and tried to think…think of anything really.

Where would she be? Where would she go? How the hell was he going to find her?

Suddenly something hot was poured onto his head.

He was prepared to yell and shout at the person when he looked up to see Gibbs, he leaned forward and wacked the back of Tony's head, "I thought I told you to _find__her _and not sit on your ass."

Tony wiped the coffee from his face, "I was thinking about where she would be, since nobody will _help _me."

"Who would?"

Tony groaned and wiped off most of the coffee from his hair and clothes, but it still leaked into his cut from Gibbs, and there was nothing he could do about that.

He sighed before standing up and walking over to Ziva's desk.

He looked over nearly every inch, trying to find _something, anything, _but found no such luck.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught something sticking out of her bottom drawer.

He tugged at it lightly before pulling it into his hands.

It was a shiny, black, address book.

He immediately opened it and then stopped; did Eden ever tell him her last name?

He shrugged and flipped through it anyway, he soon found a problem.

It seemed as if Ziva new a _few _Edens, more like twenty-two. It must be a popular name in Israel, or somewhere, he supposed.

He decided to narrow it down by people who were actually in the Virginia/Maryland area.

He got seventeen.

How many were married?

Nine.

How many had kids?

Four.

How many had kids named Jake who likes to draw his name over the whole page?

One.

Eden McKenzie.

He quickly picked up a phone and dialed the number.

When the phone kept ringing and ringing he became afraid that this was the wrong number, maybe Eden had gotten a new number and Ziva just forgot to put it in.

"Hewhoa?"

He smiled, "Hi Jake. Buddy. It Aunt Ziva there?"

"Maybe, I don't know…"

"Is your mom there?"

"Maybe, I don't know.

"Is your daddy there?"

"Maybe-"

"You don't know, I got that part." Tony grumbled, becoming frustrated.

"Jacob, who's on the phone?" he heard Eden call in the background. He also heard as Jake transferred the phone to his mom.

"Hello?" Eden asked.

"Eden, hi, this is Tony. I-"

"You this here, and you this good, ya little bastard. I don't know who the hell you think you are. But I _strongly, strongly, _suggest you stay the hell away from my sister. Or the cops won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about."

"Eden, wait-"

He stopped as the sound of dial tone filled his ear.

"Great," he muttered. "Now I her on my ass too."

"She should be, that's her baby sister you screwed up."

"So then you know Ziva's at her house."

Gibbs shrugged, "Could be. I don't know. Why don't you go and find out?"

Tony looked at the page, "There's no address."

"So find one." Gibbs said.

"But boss, you didn't hear what she just said, she's have Mossad. She'll kill me."

Gibbs stood and took a sip of his coffee, "And? Who the hell messed it up?"

* * *

><p>"1919 Pedalwheel Drive." Tony murmured as he drove down a very quiet street, lined with huge homes with lots of trees and flowers.<p>

It was nearly four in the morning, yet, still he was out, looking. After trying to find an address for two hours, instead of having McGee do it for him.

Finally, he arrived at 1919 Pedalwheel Drive.

There was just one problem, it was gated.

"Damn you Eden." He cursed as he got out of his car.

The fence had to be at least nine feet tall, and it looked like it had some sort wire on top.

He groaned as he slipped on his running shoes, stuck one foot in between both bars and grabbed onto a higher one and proceeded to climb up.

He made it to the top when he saw headlights coming, freaked out, and tumbled to the hard driveway.

He managed to stay still and let the car pass, while not making a sound before standing up.

He punched himself mentally, for ditching the sling at Jeanne's house, but there was no time for that now, he quickly ran up the driveway and onto the front steps before stopping.

As he saw Hunter sitting on the front steps, a shot gun in hand.

"I really don't think you wanna do that, son."

"What are you talking about? I just wanna talk to Ziva." Tony explained as he proceeded to take a step closer to the front door, Hunter pointed the barrel of the shotgun at him and the ushered him back.

He shook his head, "You see, my wife. She's pretty mad. And David's aren't nice when they're mad. _Especially _when they're family is threatened. And since I married her, it makes me and my son _part _David. So yeah, the whole family's kinda pissed."

"Look, Hunter, this is just between me and Ziva."

Hunter stood up, "No, I believe it _was_ between, you, Ziva, and the bitch you're sleeping with. Now when she called my wife in the middle of the night in tears, it _makes it _between _everybody._"

"Look, I didn't come to disrespect anybody."

"Then what _did _you come for?"

Just then the front door opened and Eden appeared wearing a pair of maternity basketball shorts and a Princeton hoodie, her dark brown hair, which cascaded down her shoulders, was turning a shade lighter under the porch light.

Jake only clad in 'Cars' boxer underpants and a red and blue train shirt.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here?" Eden growled.

"Yeah!" Jake piped up.

Eden set her hand on top of Jake's head, which shushed him.

Tony turned and looked at Eden, "I just want to talk to Ziva."

"Well, _she doesn't want to talk to you._"

Tony chuckled and kicked his feet at the ground, "You know, everybody keeps telling me all this crap, yet I haven't heard a word from Ziva."

"That's because she hates you." Jake commented.

Eden looked down at him and then back at Tony, almost as if agreeing with the little tyke.

Tony bent down and looked Jake dead in the eye, "Did Ziva say this?"

Jake nodded, "She called you a lot of words that I'm not allowed to say yet."

"Like?"

"I said I'm not allowed to say them."

"Go ahead."

"She called you a bitch, an ass, and a pothead, an ungrateful piece of trash, worthless, and a bastard. Well…the bastard part I just added in."

"Why?"

"Because if you make Aunt Ziva mad then _I'm _mad. So now, _I hate you_."

"It's not good to hate somebody Jake." Tony told him.

"Screw you, and your mother." Jake growled.

Tony raised his eyebrows and stood, he looked at Eden with a half-hearted smile. "Kid knows some language."

"At least he tells the truth."

Tony sighed, "I just want to tell her I'm sorry. For a lot of stuff."

"What makes you think she's gonna accept it?" Hunter asked.

Tony looked at him, "Because she's that kind of person."

"Just because you slept with her doesn't mean you know her. She doesn't know you anyway. What kind of man, goes and screws another woman while the other is, sorry, _was _carrying his child, or _children, _for that matter?" Eden asked.

"A coward." Jake replied.

"I'm not a coward." Tony told them.

"Then what are you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm somebody who's just doing their job."

"Find a new job." Eden stated.

Having enough of this game, he pushed past Eden and Jake and rushed inside the house.

"Ziva!" he shouted to no end just as Hunter came and grabbed his bad shoulder and twisted it behind his back.

"That hurt?" Hunter hissed in his ear.

"Yeah." Tony strained.

"Well then imagine how she must feel. Now if you _ever _barge into my house like that again, I'll make sure you won't move a week? You got that? It's not a threat, it's a promise."

"Promises can be broken."

Hunter twisted it harder, "Stop being a smart ass." He shouted.

"Stop."

Everybody stopped, and looked up toward the large staircase.

There, at the very top, was Ziva.

He didn't have to guess she had been crying, her cheeks were puffy like marshmallows and her eyes were red.

She had changed into a short sleeve shirt and yoga pants, and her hair was naturally curled, as if she had just woken up, or lying down for a long time.

"Ziva, listen, I-"

Ziva held up a hand, "I do not want to hear your excuses. You have made plenty of them." She slowly walked down the stairs until she stood in front of him.

She eyed Hunter and he released Tony's arm.

"I know, about your mission. To get _information _from that Benoit girl. I know, Jenny told me. But I _did not _want to hear it from her; I wanted to hear it from _you. _A mission I understand, I have been on plenty, but this wasn't a mission, this was just another way to restart your life, with someone new."

"No, that's not true-"

"Yes it is. That is why you do not always answer calls, or when you lie. Or when act like a complete asshole. _That is why _I was so hesitant to tell you I was pregnant. I just felt like something would go wrong, but you know, seeing as how happy Eden was, I figure. Sure, he might fall down a few times but eventually he'll get there."

Ziva shook her head, "No. You won't get there. _We won't get there." _

Tears were now forming in the corners of her eyes, "And yes, I know that right after they released you and Jeanne went to make_ another_ baby. I _heard _you call me and your child _drama." _Ziva wiped away the few tears that spilled over.

"It didn't hurt me that you called _me_, _drama. _It hurt that you called _our baby _drama. Like it was unwanted, and then to know that you just tossed him or her up in the air to go make another one…that's when I had enough, Tony. You can call me names, but not our baby."

"Ziva, listen, that's not what I meant. I was just jo-"

"Yes it is…and that's why I _hate you _for it. Now go, leave me alone. Leave my whole family alone! Don't call me or them! I want _nothing _to do with you. Go; go be with your girlfriend and your_ other _baby_. _Go! I knew you couldn't handle it after all."

Tony just stood there, his mouth open slightly, staring at her, until she shoved him.

And shoved him, tears spilling over, as she shoved him closer and closer to the door.

Soon the shoves became punches and kicks until finally he was outside standing on the front steps, like an idiot.

She looked at him with the saddest face, and the biggest frown, "I never thought I'd have to say this but, you've turned into my father."

She slammed the door, before collapsing behind it.

Eden watched as Hunter gently picked her sister's body up, into his arms and let her cry into his shirt.

Jake, who had climbed into his mother's arms, too, began to cry.

Eden soothingly rubbed his back before Hunter allowed Ziva to wrap her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist before he and Eden climbed up the stairs into their bedroom, where he set Ziva on the bed and Jake crawled in next to her.

The two American parents could watch helplessly as the two they loved sobbed and sobbed.

Meanwhile, outside, still Tony stood.

Replaying what just happened.

He hadn't even met her father but from what she had described, he was not a nice man.

She had said he wasn't around all the time, he was always out with other women, planning more children to come into this world. Not coming home all the time. Not returning phone calls…

'Damn,' he thought. 'I really am turning out like him.'

Almost in agreement the porch light flickered, and then shut off leaving him in a sea of darkness and betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know this seems bad...okay it is bad. But...hope is near, like <em>really <em>close. Like the next chapter, I actually wrote it last night after this one and stayed up til 3 AM writing it. It's _super _long, like twenty-four pages, but it has a reason to be so long! It envolves TIVA, good TIVA, not bad TIVA. Well...not totally Tony sleeping with Jeanne again (No that will never happen again) but anyway.**

**It envolves somewhat happy TIVA, and making-up TIVA.**

**It'll be good, I promise!**


	9. The Rollercoaster of Life

**Okay, first off..._really long. _Like Twenty-Seven _pages _long. **

**But anyway...it's sorda a filler/apology/make-up/Can I really trust you?/ What will happen if I do?/And...why the hell did you do all that to me?**

**Okay, we all know Tony's been a bad guy, okay _a really _bad guy, but, he's here to talk, for case related reasons. With some pushes, he and Ziva...talk, kinda, and she lets him in on a huge secret, involving the hospital, what she heard, and what she _didn't _hear. **

**Um...A lot of rants...I know...but anyway, this will probably be the last chapter for a few days, my fingers need a rest. Three chapters in one week! Espically this one! Really long :)**

**Disclaimer: As usual...I don't own anything you've all probably heard of...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rollercoaster of Life:<strong>

_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal…_

"McGoogle, will you please turn that damn song off!" Tony shouted across the bullpen.

McGee smirked but killed the volume as he watched Abby hang ornaments on the office's Christmas tree.

It was almost two months since the car accident, and since nobody except Jenny, had heard anything from Ziva. The team didn't necessarily put it behind them; they just tried to put it towards the back of their minds, and move on, sorda.

They figured she'd come back when she was ready.

Hopefully, that was soon.

Not to say that nobody was pushing either person, sure, they wanted their teammates happy again, it seemed like it would never happen.

Sure, Tony put on a fake a chuckle or smile here and there, he wasn't the same top-movie-referencer-slash-top-person-to-get-the-most-Gibbs-slaps-person.

Nowadays, he barely got three.

They learned from Jenny that Ziva wasn't as bad as Tony, but she wasn't the same either.

Like Gibbs had said…nothing would ever be the same.

…

"We have a case." Gibbs shouted as he strolled into the bullpen. "We need to watch over a family for a few days, got a threat in the mail."

"Since when do we do that?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sent him a glare, "Since it was your _job, _DiNozzo."

"Well…who?" McGee asked.

Gibbs flipped open a file folder and read over a name, "Uh…the Deacon's. Uh, Hunter...but goes by Todd, Deacon. And his son, along with his wife, her sister, and their son. Security's bringin' up now."

"Well, what makes them so special?"

"Hunter Todd Deacon was involved in some…classified stuff in Afghanistan."

"What kind of classified?" McGee asked.

"Well when they get here why don't you ask the director, he's _her _friend."

McGee nodded, "Uh, sorry for asking boss."

"Right," he flipped open his cell phone, mumbled a few words, before hanging up again. "They're on their way up. Security said they should be arriving right about…now."

Just as he uttered the last word, the elevator doors slid open and three security guards stepped out before leading the family towards the conference room.

They didn't stop at the bullpen to introduce themselves, it wasn't necessary.

Hunter Deacon-McKenzie barely glanced up as they walked by, while both his wife and his sister-in-law parted their air so it hid their faces from that side of the room.

Jake held his mother's hand tightly as they walked by before his father picked him up and had him bury his head in his neck.

As soon as they were out of sight Tony walked quickly over to Gibbs.

"Boss, did you-"

"Nah, DiNozzo." He sighed. "No."

* * *

><p>"This is a stupid idea." Hunter commented as he tapped the side of his Starbucks coffee cup.<p>

They had been waiting for what it seemed to be an hour, an awkward hour.

"You keep saying that, it doesn't make it like we're actually gonna disappear." Eden replied.

"I'm telling you the FBI would have done just as good of a job."

"But the FBI would have made you paid for it." Gibbs said as he walked into the room.

He looked at Ziva before finally taking a seat at the head of the table.

"So, uh, wanna explain to me what's going on?"

Todd Deacon-McKenzie, spoke up, "It's classified Agent Gibbs…Your director will understand."

"We can't protect your family if we don't know what to expect."

Todd sighed, "About two decades ago, I was in the war."

"Which one?"

"Any, pick one. I was in nearly all of them." Todd said. "But, one was different from the other. It involved an Iraqi man and Al-Qaeda. One of their terrorists, I shot and killed, that's what I was told. I knew they may be after me some day, and then I got this," he pulled a piece of paper from his winter jacket and slid it over to Gibbs.

He unfolded it and frowned, there in the center was a family photo of Eden, Hunter, Todd, Jake, and Ziva. Though a big red X crossing them all out.

"Don't worry, Mr. Deacon, we'll make sure nothing happens to your family." He said as he handed the paper to a security personnel who then sealed it in an evidence bag.

"Promise?" Jake piped up.

Gibbs smiled and nodded, "Promise."

Jake eyed him curiously before looking at the personnel's hat, "Can I have that?"

Gibbs reached over and swiped it off the man's head, he handed it to Jake.

Jake grinned, "Promise accepted." He put it on before turning it backward.

"Jacob, don't do that." Todd scowled lightly.

"My name is Hunter Jake McKenzie. Not Hunter _Jacob _McKenzie. Daddy is Hunter _Rhys. You're _Hunter Todd. And, pwus, I don't like Jacob, grandpa. It reminds me of apples, I don't like apples." Jacob explained.

Eden smiled, "He's right."

Gibbs smiled once more before standing up he proceeded to walk out the door but stopped, "Ziver."

Ziva slowly looked up at him, "Director wants to see you…now."

Ziva stood up and walked out, but not before promising Jake she'd be back, before following him up to Jenny's office.

She knocked politely before Jenny's face appeared as she opened the door.

She smiled and welcomed her friend in; and as Gibbs prepared to stick his foot in Jenny shut the door.

She gestured to the couch in the corner of her room; she beckoned for Ziva to follow.

"Come, sit, sit." She said as she patted the seat next to her.

Ziva sat down quickly before Jenny rubbed her hands together, "So…"

"Yes?"

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Nothing new?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

Jenny smirked, "No…traveling or taking new classes?"

Ziva sighed, "We went to Disneyland for Jake's birthday."

"Oh, when was it?"

"November 26th."

"A few weeks after yours."

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Presents?"

"Clothes, a few pieces jewelry…" Ziva said, not though clearly focusing on the conversation.

"When you say clothes you mean…"

"Just clothes." Ziva shrugged

"Just you know…baby…clothes?"

"What?" Ziva asked quickly. "No. No. Why would _I _need baby clothes? I lost the babies remember? Eden would be the one-"

"Ziva, when you lie, you scrunch up your nose. Plus," she pointed to Ziva's jacket. "Doesn't work well to a detailed person's eyes, a person who worked for Gibbs, anyway."

Ziva licked her lips and sighed, "I left the hospital before they could do another ultrasound. But after I…passed the babies, I just wanted to make sure everything was, okay. So I made a doctor's appointment, but uh, I wasn't prepared for him to tell me I was still pregnant."

"So, let me get this straight, you were pregnant with triplets?"

"I suppose."

"Damn, Tony must have some super sperm."

Ziva frowned, "I don't know…"

Jenny lightly touched Ziva's hand, "Ziva…you gotta tell him."

"Jenny, I don't want to. I don't want to put my child through the pain of losing their father. Look at what happened the _last time _I told him."

Jenny sighed and nodded, "I know. And I understand why you may be feeling that way."

"So you won't tell him?"

Jenny nodded, "I swear. My lips are sealed."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I wanna play with my drum set." Jake moaned as Eden unlocked the door to their home.<p>

"I heard you the first time Jake." Eden replied as she pushed open the door and let the four year old run inside.

"Daddy, come and play with me!" Jake shouted from a room in the back.

Hunter smiled, hung his coat up, and the followed the sound of drums to the back room.

"Here, let me take that for you Dad." Eden said as she reached for Todd's suitcase.

"No. No. Eden, you shouldn't even be lifting heavy stuff like this. You should be taking it easy." Todd said as he hoisted the suitcase up into his arms.

"Alright, I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Todd chuckled, "Not that old." He kissed Eden's cheek before heading up the staircase into one of the guest bedrooms.

Ziva just stood around before Eden set her hands on her shoulders and escorted her over to the couch, "Sit." She commanded. Ziva didn't move, she smirked at her sister.

Eden pushed down on Ziva's shoulders, putting as much pressure as she could, until finally Ziva sat down and Eden fell forward, onto the couch.

"You're such a bitch." Eden muttered as she attempted to stand up.

Ziva stifled a laugh.

"Ziva, come on, it's not nice to not help a pregnant woman up." Eden complained.

Ziva laughed, "Hunter! Come help you wife!"

Hunter jogged into the living room before turning on his heels preparing to leave again, "Hunter." Eden warned.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Hunter said, his back still turned.

"Why?"

"Because I'll laugh my ass off." Hunter said between chuckles.

Eden glared at him, "Hunter Ryan, I swear if you don't help me up I'll cut your balls off so fast."

Hunter turned and looked at her, "Let's see, if I _don't _help you up, I still _have_ my balls. If I do, I _lose_ my balls. You see my dilemma."

"And _Emersyn _will never meet her _father." _Eden stated more like a hiss.

Ziva looked between the couple, a huge grin on her face, "Hunter, I'd do what she says. She once, took one of those little Ken Barbie dolls and did the same."

"Ken's don't have dink-dinks."

"_She made her own_."

Hunter walked over and extended his hand to his wife and pulled her up, "You were one messed up kid."

"Messed up, super genius, what's the difference?"

"Uh, Harvard or a Juvenile Delinquent Center…"

Eden rolled her eyes and rubbed her belly, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm always pregnant."

"No, I would have left by now if you were always pregnant."

"No comment…."

"Alright, we have leftover corned beef from last night, would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

Eden grinned, "Yes, please, Best Husband, ever."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "You say that now."

Eden brushed past him and started walking up the stairs, "Ziva, darling, come with me! Let's finish folding these cute little baby outfits!"

"Eden, I don't know…"

Eden frowned, "Ziva, you _promised!" _

Ziva sighed and stood herself up, "Fine. I'll be right there."

Eden smiled and continued up the stairs, and just as she was out of earshot, Ziva shook her head.

Hunter grinned, "You want one too?"

Ziva nodded, "Can I add some Vodka to that order?"

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Tony whispered as he and McGee checked the perimeter of the McKenzie residence.<p>

"Because, Todd Deacon is a friend of SecNav and he wants the best of the best to work this case."

Tony straightened his tie, "Oh. Well then, I'll take that as a compliment."

McGee kicked some stray snow, "So…you talked to Ziva?"

Tony shook his head, "Nah."

"Why not?"

"What's there to talk about? She lost the baby Probie; she's probably found somebody else of something."

"Aplogize?"

"I already _did. _That got me thrown out on my ass."

"Well…maybe it's the way you did it. I mean, come on, what did she do to you?"

"Before or after she told me?"

"Either."

"Before…she…well….she…"

"Exactly."

"Well after all she did was call me and my girlfriend-"

"_X-_girlfriend."

"I never said we broke up."

"She hasn't called you lately."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alright, enough! All I'm saying is that maybe it was for the best." Tony said as they started walking back toward the house.

"You don't really mean that do you?" McGee asked. "I mean, it still was you two's baby."

Tony shrugged, "I guess. I mean, can you imagine Ziva and me, as parents?"

McGee thought about it and then shrugged, "Yeah. With Ziva, I mean teaching the kid martial arts, and then you teaching them comedy or watching every movie known to man, or you anyway."

"Doesn't matter there's not a baby."

"Hey, do you boys want a sandwich? Hunter's makin'."

Tony and McGee looked up to see Todd Deacon standing out on the outdoor patio, holding one of the French doors open.

"Uh, no thanks." Tony called.

"Well, at least come inside for some hot cocoa." Todd offered.

"We really have to work, sir." McGee added.

"So put it in a to-go cup."

McGee looked at Tony, both shrugged, before running over and into the house to meet the friendly man.

Tony held his hands up to his mouth and blew air inside to warm himself up as Todd poured hot chocolate into two reusable Starbucks style cups, while Hunter added the finishing touches to two large sandwiches.

"Eden! Ziva! Jake! Food's ready." He called from the opening leading up to the stairs.

Hunter kept from making eye contact with Tony, but smiled at McGee, "My father makes the best hot chocolate, nobody knows exactly how he does it but he does."

McGee took a sip, and then nodded approvingly, "Yup. I totally agree."

"Agree on what?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Hunter lifted him into his arm and onto his hip, "Grandpa's Hot Chocolate."

"Well, duh, it's like the bestest."

"Best. It's _the best."_

"I _know, _that's what I _said." _Jake emphasized as he cupped his father face with his tiny hands and shook it gingerly.

"Alright, what do you want for lunch?" Hunter asked.

"Chocolate Cake."

"You can't have chocolate cake for lunch."

"Why?"

"Because that's dessert."

"So?"

"It's lunchtime, not desserttime."

Jake hugged his father tightly and kissed his father's lips, "I love you daddy."

Hunter chuckled, "No buddy."

Jake kissed him again, "I love you _very _much."

"No."

"I love you _super _much."

"Nope."

Jake leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I love you more than _mommy."_

Hunter gave a dramatic sigh, "But mommy's the one with the boobs!"

"I know, right!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake knows what?" Eden asked as she and Ziva appeared in the kitchen. "Don't tell me you told him where babies come from."

Hunter grinned, "No…"

"No…" Jake added with a shake of his head.

"Good." Eden sighed as she sat down.

"Boys comes the daddy's pee-pee, and girls come from the girls va-"

Hunter covered Jake's mouth, "I said never say that again." He hissed.

Jake grinned and attempted to speak through his hand, "Bubedbinpuwlic."

"What?" Ziva asked.

Jake pried his father's hand off, "You said in _public." _

Hunter rolled his eyes and plopped Jake in Eden's lap before returning to the counter.

"Is there mustard on that?" Eden asked.

"Yes."

"Cheese?"

Hunter nodded.

"Pickles."

"I apologize, dear, I forgot pickles, let me put pickles on it for you." Hunter said sincerely as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled a jar.

"Ziva, you want pickles on this too?"

"Of course."

Jake giggled, Ziva looked at him, "What?"

"You don't put pickles on a sandwich."

"You put them on a Hamburger."

"Only _White Castle _Hamburgers."

Eden pursed her lips and titled her head adoringly at her husband, "Hunter…" she said in a sing-song voice.

"No." Hunter said firmly.

"Come on."

"No. I spent like ten minutes on this sandwich."

"And I spent like eight months carrying this baby. Which was like _thirty-five pounds on my bladder."_

"The baby does not weigh thirty-five pounds."

"I was talking about placenta, fluid, and belly all together." Eden smirked.

Hunter set the plates in front of the two women, along with three cups of hot chocolate.

"I'll make you a deal, cause I love you."

"I would hope." Eden murmured.

"White Castle for Dinner," he said before looking down at Jake, "And _Frosty's _for dessert."

Jake grinned before taking a small sip of hot chocolate, "I still like mommy more."

"Slushies' included." Hunter added.

Jake tapped his chin before picking up a carrot stick on his mother's plate, he chomped off a large piece before nodding, "Alright. Grow some boobs and we'll talk."

It took a whole gallon of willpower to keep from laughing, that included the elusive Gibbs who had been able to stay in the shadows of the kitchen while he watched the scene go down.

Ziva got up first, having only eaten half of her sandwich, in about an hour.

As she set her plate in the sink, she offered to take the drowsy Jake up to his room.

Eden agreed and they slowly passed the boy from one brunette to another before Ziva left upstairs, Gibbs following behind quietly.

He watched as she gingerly placed him in his big boy bed, and watched as her fingers lingered as she weaved her hands through his hair.

She stopped when she caught him looking at her through the corner of her eye.

She stood up and looked at him.

"Gibbs."

"Ziver," he said as he took a step closer. "How ya been?"

"Fine." Ziva stated as she moved over to Jake's dresser and began folding a pair of his underpants.

"So…is he always that…"

"Talkative? Hyper? Yes. Eden was like that when I was little, from what I remember." Ziva said quickly as she set the underwear in the drawer as her hand brushed against one of the new baby's pink onesie's.

Gibbs watched as she somewhat stared at the piece of clothing before removing her hand and looking at him.

He turned his head and looked at all the Superhero and Car posters hanging at odd angles on Jake's wall.

"He likes different." Ziva stated.

"You pregnant?"

Ziva simply looked at him, "Gibbs that is preposterous."

Gibbs turned and looked at her, "Don't lie to me, I know. I've had three X-wives, Ziver."

"None of whom you had children with."

"The children didn't make it."

Ziva's eyes fell, "I'm sor…"

Gibbs touched her hand which lay at her side, "Hey," She looked up at him, "You can tell me."

Ziva nodded, "I am…pregnant."

"Can I ask?"

"It is still Tony's baby. It turns out I was pregnant with triplets, as you know, two died in the crash, but the third," she smiled. "She is okay."

"It's a girl?"

Ziva nodded with a smile, "I found out three weeks ago."

"Ziver…"

"I didn't know, when I was in the hospital. I thought it was just two babies not three, Scott, said something but I wasn't really paying attention, I don't remember everything, I was still kind of in shock from what he told me, I was only partially listening…I have an appointment in two weeks…"

"You didn't look like you were pregnant with triplets."

Ziva shrugged, "I do not know everything about this…" she gestured to her stomach. "All I know, is that she is alive," Ziva smiled, "And she likes to kick at night."

Gibbs chuckled, "Sounds like Kelly, Shannon was always complaining about that."

Ziva smiled before looking over at Jake, watching his chest move up and down, "I know what you're thinking."

"And that is?"

"Well, two things. One, did I really give Jenny my resignation and…am I going to tell Tony."

"Alright, any answers?"

"To the first, yes, I gave it to her. Whether or not she filed it…I do not know. The second one…I just…just keep remembering what happened last time."

"Well, things are different now."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "How?"

Gibbs kissed her cheek, "Ask him."

* * *

><p>"Jake, come on! Or we'll leaving without you." Eden shouted as she prepared to lock the front door. Jake soon ran and crashed into his mother's legs, his blue hoodie in hand.<p>

"Jake, it's cold outside you need a _coat." _

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are mommy?" he asked innocently.

Eden rolled her eyes and grabbed a nearby coat before grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

It was only seven and it was already nearly pitch dark, yet nearly all the household decided to go pick up dinner. Tony volunteered to watch the house, much to Hunter and Eden's disapproval.

Tony watched as the Black Escalade slowly backed out of the drive way and started down the street before turning away and began exploring the house before stopping at the kitchen where Ziva was sitting at the kitchen bar, reading a thick book.

He hesitated to step in, "You may come into the kitchen." Ziva said, not bothering to look up.

"How'd you…"

"Mossad trains you for these things. That is why _I _always win at hide-and-seek."

"Didn't see you as the type of person who played _hide-and-seek." _Tony said as he stepped closer.

Ziva shrugged, "It's not like I play it twenty-four seven. I only play it when I am home."

"Where are you other times?"

"Trying to stalk me now?"

Tony took the seat next to her, "Course not."

Ziva looked at him before standing up and walking over to the cabinet, "Water?"

"Not poisoned is it?"

Ziva gave a fake smirk, "Yes I am wicked witch of the west, and I want to poison you."

"Well maybe if you dyed your hair…"

Ziva glared at him, "Do not push it."

"Sorry," he muttered.

She filled two glasses from the tap before pulling her chair on the opposite side in front of him and handing him his glass.

He took a sip and nodded, "Good water."

"Sure…So why did you not go with Eden and the others to pick up dinner? I'm sure you could have found something you liked. I mean house-sitting is not that exciting."

Tony shrugged, "They've got McPu-…Tim's going with them."

"Thank you for sparing Tim's name." Ziva murmured as she tapped her glass.

"Okay…no problem…" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small rectangular object with a large cap on top.

He screwed open the top, took a sip, and then held it out to her.

"Want any?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Come on, it's not like it's hard liquor or anything."

Ziva shook her head again, "No. I just, do not want any."

Tony screwed the cap back on and slipped it back into his pocket, "The old Ziva wouldn't mind _germs." _

"People change." Ziva stated simply.

Tony nodded, "Yup, they sure do."

"Some more than others."

"Yeah."

"Mentally, Emotionally…"

"Physically." Tony added.

Ziva looked at him curiously, "I suppose."

"I mean like glasses, or a pimple. I mean, like you, your face is a little puffy."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean, it's just an example. But I mean it's not like you can go out running or anything," he explained. "With all the snow." He added quickly.

"Eden has a gym."

"Geez, what doesn't this house have?"

Ziva smiled, "Emersyn, yet, anyway"

"Who?"

"Eden's baby."

"Oh…"

"She is due in two weeks, Christmas Eve, so we'll see how that works out."

"Yeah."

Ziva took another sip before tapping her fingers on the countertop.

"I…" Tony started.

"Jeanne and I broke up." He blurted.

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Would you like my condolences?"

Tony sent her a look and she returned a deadlier one.

"You are the one who changed." She said as she stood up.

He looked at her as she walked over to the sink, "I changed?" he asked.

"Yes. So now that this is _over _what do you want from me?" Ziva said in a deathly tone.

"I never said I wanted anything." Tony defended.

"Good." Ziva stated as she nearly tossed her glass in the sink.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Ziva sighed and leaned against the sink. Her palms holding her weight.

She turned and looked at him, "I don't want to keep doing this…"

"Yeah, like I want to? We're supposed to be partners."

"Yeah, well, I _depended _on you and you let me _fall_ to go and be with _her. _By the way, how was the baby making expedition?"

"I thought we were trying to get past this?"

"We are, I am just being-"

"Nosy?" Tony guessed.

"_Curious._ To if what you left me for was worth it._" _Ziva opposed.

"Whatever."

"Harder than it looks?" Ziva pursed.

Tony sighed, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"What?"

"I was _born _stubborn; you just became an asshole over the past few months."

"It's not like I _meant _to…"

"But you still did. You could have told somebody-"

"It was a need-to-know basis."

"_Has not stopped you before_. You could be dating the president's daughter on the quiet-quiet and _still _the whole office would know by your damn _reply all." _Ziva said.

He shook his head and decided it was not a good time to correct her idiom, "Well…she's not really my type."

"Tony, for once, can you be serious? Life is not a joke."

"You don't like I know that _Zee-vah?" _

"Then why do you act like a child?"

"You just said I was acting like an asshole." Tony countered.

Ziva held up her hands, "I don't want to fight with you. I cannot keep doing this. It's killing us. I can't, Tony. Something's gotta-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Us?" Tony asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said, 'It's killing _us,'"_

"So? I was talking about you and me."

Tony shook his head and stood up, he walked over to her quickly, he looked her in the eyes.

"No, that's not what you meant." He said as he made it over to her.

He seemed to dare himself to say the words…

"Are you still pregnant?"

Ziva looked at him, stone-faced, no indication on whether it was a lie or the truth.

"Ziva," he murmured, he slowly raised his hand to graze her cheek, she turned her head away. "Ziva, answer me." He asked lightly, barely trailing into begging territory.

She looked at the wall before blurry eyed at him, before she merely nodded.

"Yes."

Tony shook his head, "You lied to me. How can you yell at _me _for lying and you've been doing the _exact _same thing?" he shouted.

Ziva shook her head, "No, Tony. Listen, _I _was told I lost _both_ babies. I wasn't told there were three. I found that out two weeks after the fact-"

"You still knew, for what? Six weeks?"

"I just kicked you out of my life, for what I thought was forever, I just lost two of my children. What did you want me to do? I was scared, I will admit, I'll admit it up to god. I did not know what to do, but the only thing I wanted her to have for Christmas _is a father who will love her, no matter what." _

"Her?"

"It's a girl."

Tony looked at the ground and gave the hint of a smile, "A little girl," he murmured. "Lock up your daughters, gentlemen." He chuckled before silence took over once more.

"Tony…" Ziva said.

Tony didn't say anything; he looked at the single tile on the floor, thinking of something he should have been thinking about since the beginning.

"Tony, I don't think we're ready for all this-"

"That why you're giving it up?" he asked suddenly looking up at her.

Ziva looked at him, clearly shocked, "I _never _thought of giving it up. I was just thinking we should try and figure things out, but where would you get that idea?"

"I overheard you an Eden talking at the doctors-"

Ziva sighed, "You were not paying attention to the _whole conversation_, my neighbor's _dog_ had a litter of puppies so she asked me to help her find a good home for all them."

"Oh…"

"I was never _sold _on adoption when Scott mentioned it, what my options were. I did not want to get rid of it, or give it up. I was…torn. But while I was in the hospital, it frightened me about what could happen."

"Like what?"

"I had this dream…"

"About?" Tony questioned.

"Whether or not I could trust you or not."

"And?"

Ziva chewed on the inside of her lip, "No."

"You sure it was a dream?"

"Tony, _you pointed a gun at me and then shot our daughter_!" Ziva cried. "I don't know if that was a dream or the future!"

Tony coughed as he thought about what she just said, as if it sunk into his thick skull and into his brain, _reality _suck into his brain.

Tony swallowed hard before scratching his throat, "When you told me you were pregnant…I don't know. I thought Gibbs was making us go undercover again..."

Tony shook his head, "No. There's another lie. I'm turning into Paul Giamatti in Big Fat Liar-"

"Tony…" Ziva sighed clearly annoyed he could never take a conversation seriously.

"Right, sorry. I-I mean, a baby's a lot to spring on anybody. And it's like that was just added to my plate-"

"It's not like you have not gone back for fifths before."

"Can I finish?"

Ziva waved her hand, "Sure."

"Not to say it was your fault, cause it's not. None of it. I was being a jerk, an ass. I shouldn't have thrown it back in your face back at the office. Or in the car…I don't know. You didn't want me to be like your father, I didn't want to be like mine. But now that I think about it," he ran his hands through his hair, "I was worse than him. I mean sure, he wanted til _after _my mom was dead to start sleeping with other women, and he didn't lie about _everything. _Okay, he lied about _a lot _of things. But, at least he didn't _force_ my mom to kill herself. And now…that you told me…it's a girl. If she ever found herself pregnant and then her boyfriend or whatever was acting and doing the same things I was doing-"

"He'd be dead by now."

"Hey…"

Ziva smiled sadly, "I'm just saying."

"It's true though. Sure my job pays for my apartment, my clothes, my car, heck everything. Still, there are like _a millon other_ jobs that don't involve me lying to everybody. But, don't blame the director. I took the mission before she knew about us, heck, before I even knew there was an, _us." _

"You're not helping yourself."

"Ziva."

"How can you expect me not to speak, I've been holding this in for two months."

"Well, you could have called."

Ziva kicked her feet, "I shouldn't have to."

Tony sighed.

"Where does that leave us? Your girlfriend, or whatever she was, is supposedly gone. But what if she comes back eleven months down the road? Where does that leave me and the baby? You can't do that to us."

Tony nodded, "I know. I understand. But she's not coming back."

"How do you know?"

"Because, she found out. About everything. She said she wished she never met me. And to be honest, I don't really blame her."

"Neither do I."

Tony sent her a look, "Trying to apologize here."

"You're doing an OK job, so far, I suppose."

"Ziva, I don't know, what I can do to prove it to you-"

"How do I know I'm not just your back-up plan? You broke up with Jeanne, or she broke up with you, whatever, and you come back over here and apologize, out of the kindness of your heart or because you don't want to be the evil-spirited old man yelling at the children on the block to keep off his grass?"

"If you had asked me two weeks ago I would have said so I wouldn't be alone, I mean I'm nearly forty, and it's kinda scary. But now, I could be sixty and this same thing could happen, which it shouldn't, but I mean I shouldn't have hurt two, okay, three women just for my selfish insecurity issues."

"So you admit you have issues?"

"I'm not gonna go that far…"

"Oh so close…"

"Okay, now you're just teasing me."

Ziva shook her head, "No, just showing you how it feels to have something dangling in front of your face and just as you reach for it, it disappears."

Tony grabbed her hand, "I pissed you off, hell, I pissed off the whole office. I hurt you. I gave you that scar above your eyebrow. I made you lose our two babies. I help you _make _those three babies. I did a lot of stupid things that I'm willing to make up for. I've just been thinking about this for two freakin' months. It's been eating me alive, Ziva."

"Why should I feel bad for you now? When I am the who has been suffering?"

"What do you want me to do? Let you go out and do the same things I did, to show me how it feels?"

"Tony," Ziva said as she took back her hand. "I don't like this. I can't just _forget _everything that happened. I can't, I wish I could. I certainly wish a lot of this stuff didn't happen, But I can't. I can't trust you. You can say I can, but I'm not all that sure."

"I'll prove it to you."

"That'll take a lot of proving. _Actions speak louder than words._"

"I know. I know. But I'm willing to do it, anything. My actions, all the crap I did, it was stupid, but people say, in order to feel the person's pain you should walk in their shoes. I can't do that. I can't _imagine _doing that."

Ziva looked at him curiously, "You have been speaking with a therapist."

Tony opened and closed his mouth, "He's not really a therapist."

Ziva smiled, "Ducky."

"The one and only."

Ziva pursed her lips, "You have talked to Gibbs then?"

"Not directly, we talked, as in he yelled, I listened, in the hospital, otherwise it was all case related. Same with Jenny."

"Okay…" Ziva said hesitantly.

"What does that mean? Ok? What does that mean?"

"Your apology, has been…noted. If that _was _an apology…"

"What you want me to say? I'm sorry? Ziva _I'm sorry _for everything, for the mission, for lies, for assiness, for the crap I said, for making you lose the babies, for all the crap I just put you through, you and Eden, and Hunter, and Jake, which speaking of, you know I called here once and he called me a poody-head, but that's beside the point. _I'm sorry. _I know you're gonna say those are only words but…they aren't…they really aren't."

Ziva nodded, "What are they then?"

"Promises. Not empty ones either. Full ones that I plan to keep. I'll clean up my actions, too. I swear. I wanna prove it."

Ziva licked her lips before taking a calm breath, "I apologize also. I could have approached the situation _better_, I suppose."

"So…"

Ziva licked her lips, "You're still hanging on that hook, but you're not choking."

"Well, what do I have to do to make sure I don't hang myself?"

Ziva smirked, "You're on their pretty good."

"Ziva…"

"Alright, no lying."

"For both of us."

"Fine. No, assiness, as you like to call it. No pitching _movie _baby names-"

"Hey, some of those are pretty good-"

"Hook's getting tighter." Ziva whispered.

"Right, sorry, again."

"No complaining, get rid of all those movies that take up have of your guest room, um, you have to-"

"Whoa, whoa, back up, what?"

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I have to get rid of what?" Tony asked.

Ziva grinned, "Movies. Tony, come on, where would the baby sleep? I'm not saying we'd even be at _your _apartment, but still…"

"Can't she sleep in the bed with us?" Tony asked.

"Who says we'll be sleeping in the same bed?" Ziva asked.

"We're not sleeping in the same bed?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?"

"For one, I'm not necessarily saying that I completely trust you, _and _I have no idea where your _solider _has been, remember?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Bleach, and trust, honesty, respect, loyalty, and alcohol."

"Ziva that's dangerous."

"Life is dangerous." Ziva stated.

"Back to giving up my movies…"

"Tony, they're getting to hoarder numbers."

"You're over exaggerating."

"I'm not compromising." Ziva replied.

"Three-thirds?"

Ziva simply looked at him.

"Fine, a forth."

"Deal." Ziva replied before she shrugged, "I would have settled for a half."

"Damn." Tony muttered.

Ziva laughed, "Damn indeed."

She stood up on her tippy toes and reached up on top of the cabinet. She pulled down a small rectangular, tape recorder.

"What's that doing up there?" Tony asked.

"Oh, Eden keeps it up there so she can listen in on Hunter's poker games. It just happened to be on…" she removed the tape and stuck it into her pocket. "While we were talking so now, if you do it again, which I strongly hope you won't, I have proof of your promises."

"You're not gonna file it with the courts are you?"

"Of course. I'm not an assassin anymore, I'm a mother."

* * *

><p>"Come on Jake, bedtime." Hunter murmured as he lifted Jake up into his arms.<p>

"Stay." Jake sleepily murmured.

"Nah, come on, it's almost midnight. And now that you've sugar crashed…"

"Sleep with you?" Jake asked.

Hunter nodded, "You can sleep with me buddy."

"Mommy stay here?"

Hunter looked over at his wife who was curled up in the large comfy chair, a yellow blanket balled up by her feet.

"Yes, mommy's tired, I wanna live to see tomorrow."

Jake sleepily giggled, "Mommy kill you if you wake her."

"Yeah," Hunter whispered. "Pregnant women like their sleep."

Jake rubbed his eyes, "I noticed."

"Alright, come on, let's get you in your pajamas."

Jake nodded and laid his head on Hunter's shoulders as they climbed up the stairs.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Tony silently watched as his partner slept peacefully on the couch, quiet snores sometimes escaping.

"You two talk?"

Tony nodded, not bothering to turn around to talk to his boss, "We talked."

"She forgive you?"

"I'm not sure. She said I'm not choking myself on the hook."

Gibbs patted his shoulder, "Just take as a semi-acceptance, because I'm not even sure you _deserve _a full acceptance."

"How do I know when she accepts it?"

"You'll know."

"It's…"

"The rollercoaster of life DiNozzo. Sometimes it's bad, sometimes it's bad. Sometimes, you _make it _bad. Like eating a chili dog before the ride and wondering why you feel like crap afterwards. All _you_ gotta do, _is the man the hell up."_

"Yeah, I know."

"She give you rules?"

Tony nodded.

"Well I'm gonna give you some too. You break her heart again, or more importantly, that little girl's heart and I won't just give you that cut. I blow your head off. Got it?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah."

"Two. I don't want you on anymore missions that need a need-to-know basis, I don't care _who _they come from."

"Okay."

"Three," he slapped the back of Tony's head. "That's for breaking rule twelve."

"Didn't you already give me one?"

"Yeah, but I can't hit Ziva." Gibbs said, Tony gave a small smile.

Just then McGee and another Agent from a different team walked quickly into the house, their hands balled up in four young men's jackets.

"Boss," McGee breathed. "Look what we found."

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked as he ushered them all into the kitchen.

"Tell him." The other agent hissed.

The shortest one, with red hair, spoke up timidly, "Look. We-we just trying to get into Sky Hawks. The guys, they said that you had do something that involved a federal agency. And well…we thought since we never heard of NC…NCDS that we could say we did it and not get in trouble with the cops."

"Sky Hawks?" Gibbs asked to no one in particular.

"It's a club at the local high school, boss." McGee said.

"Well, you see, we didn't think it get this far." Another boy started in.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Shut it…I don't wanna hear it." Gibbs said. "Take to the headquarters; we'll talk more about more there. McGee, you go get Mr. Deacon, I'll put these two in the car."

"What about me boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smirked and gave him a glint in the corner of his eye, before he and the other agent moved out.

Soon, McGee and Todd quickly ran down the stairs and into one of the cars as Gibbs, McGee, the other agent, and the boys drove to headquarters.

Tony sighed before coming to stand next to the couch, looking down at Ziva's sleeping face.

He slowly reached for the blue blanket that came over the couch and pulled it over her, stopping just below her stomach.

He sat down on the floor, right next to her stomach and tapped it lightly.

"Alright, missy. So I know, that you've heard what's gone and I know you've noticed it's a lot roomier in there, cause your siblings are gone but…I you know…I kinda made amends with your mother, and your aunt, and uncle, and cousin. And a whole bunch of other people that you have to see to explain. But anyway…Mom's been upset, making you upset, cause dad's acting like an ass, sorry, butt. And I know Gibbs has a rule about this but I'm sure he'll make an exception, he always makes exceptions for cute kids, which of course you'll be one but, back to the main point. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the yelling, and the fighting, and the car accident which a lot of people are telling me it's not my fault, like Ducky, sometimes, but I think it kinda is. I mean I was making fun of your mom, and I shouldn't have been, and that's how we lost your brothers or sisters. And the Jeanne problem, I know, was stupid, I know. I, uh, wish I could go back and change some things, but this isn't Austin Powers in Goldmember. So…to make it up, besides apologizing, and never doing it again. I promise to buy your first tiara, if you're into that kind of thing or help Gibbs build you a tree house, and your first bike, and," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Don't tell mommy this, but, your first James Bond movie."

He stopped and smiled as he felt his daughter move under his touch.

Ziva stirred before resting her head back on her pillow, "I told you she likes to kick me when I'm asleep."

Tony smiled, "And I promise I won't shoot your boyfriend unless it's necessary. And like ninety-nine percent of the time. It is."

* * *

><p><strong>So, she hasn't really <em>ninety-nine percently <em>forgiven him but it's a start, a small start. And, now we know it wasn't just one, or two babies, it was _three! _Yes, I know, but this is kinda sorda fiction people, and I'm trying to make it as realisitic as possible, but how can I write a TIVA story about the consequences of breaking rule 12 and there's not a baby?**

***_Insert Evil Grin Here* _**

**Anywoo, he's making much needed apologies, and explaining his feelings. And she's letting him in on, can she really trust him, her dream in the hospital, and other troubling thoughts. **

**Jeanne's gone too!**

**Yeah, well, she had to go. And that's all I'll say about it...for now. **

**Oh yeah! And the baby's a girl! Even though Ziva really wanted a boy, can you imagine all the pink stuff Abby'll buy, or even a pink Bert, like...Berta! Yeah, I just thought about it. **

**And the Gibbs had a lot of father/daughter/son moments, in this chapter. **

**And some Eden/Hunter/Jake/and Baby Emersyn storylines. **

**But, back to apologies, I don't want Ziva to just throw herself at Tony, and say, 'Oh Tony! I'm so glad you've gone to yuor senses!' **

**No.**

**Ziva's a tough chick, and she's not gonna let anybody walk over her like that, so Tony's gonna have to prove himself obviously. And I might add as a last note, you will see a familar face from Season 8, (not saying I'm jump starting 4 seasons, here. We're still in Season 4.) **

**I'll even give you all a hint, _Permanent. _**

**Anyway, until the next time my fair readers...**

**Broken Piece of The Puzzle**

**Reviews would make me and my day very happy!**


	10. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Long Break...Really Long...But I was _really _bored! So now...I'm writing. And writing. And writing. So expect more chapters and more frequent updates. **

**Thanks to all the reviews while I was gone and I promise to update the rest of some of my stories soon, but until then enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Actions Speak Louder Than Words: <strong>

"It's three days 'til Christmas Eve, McGee! And I still don't have Ziva or Gibbs's presents." Abby exclaimed as she and McGee flipped through _multiple _holiday magazines.

"Well for Gibbs, get him a chisel, carve his name in it. Ziva…uh…well, hmm…"

"I know right? Well not about the Gibbs thing, that's genius. But, I mean what do you get Ziva? I mean is she still mad? Does she _want _a present?"

"A gift would be nice, I suppose."

Abby and McGee spun around; she stood in Abby's doorway. Her brown curls, now darker than ever, in their opinion. Her face was slightly tanned, her chest bustier, but they figured she was the youngest of all of them, she perhaps still had some growing to do.

"Ziva…oh my gosh! Hi, w-what are you-?"

"I am here to tell McGee; Gibbs would like him back in the bullpen."

"Uh, sure." McGee said as he quickly set the magazine and prepared to stand. He rushed to the door barely muttering a goodbye before the dinging of the elevator leaving started the awkward silence.

It was unusual for _Abby _to not have anything to say, Ziva was just as content though.

Just as Ziva turned to leave, Abby spoke up, "So, what are you doing here?"

Ziva turned and shrugged, "I cannot, catch up with some of my old colleagues?"

Abby smirked at her, "Really?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

Abby stood up and walked over to her computer, "So…you've talked to Jenny?"

"Yes."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"Ducky?"

"Some."

"Palmer?"

"Is there a point to this, Abby?" Ziva sighed.

Abby turned and looked at her, "Have you talked to Tony?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Abby blurted, shocked.

"Yes, we talked…"

"I don't mean to push…well I kinda do, because, well I'm mean but last time you two talked, you ended up in the hospital." Abby said quickly.

Ziva nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"So…"

"We talked, for about an hour. About his actions, what we could have done better, what needs to change…"

"And…so you're together?"

Ziva shook her head, "No. We are just working through it. I still do not _fully _trust him, and I do not _respect _him, completely. _But, _some things have to put…not behind you but…"

"Work at it." Abby finished.

"Yes." Ziva stated.

"So, how are you guys working at it?"

"Um, we are talking, sometimes with Ducky, sometimes by ourselves, once a week. Usually at a coffee shop, or some other place that is public."

"Oh…well, Ziva look I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened, with the babies…"

Ziva held up her hands, "I know…Abby, it is okay."

"No, it's not." Abby said quickly. "Ziva, I mean, how can you guys be _okay?"_

"We're not okay." Ziva said. "We're _far _from okay. We just have to work and respect each other. I never said I clearly _accepted _his apology. He did a lot of things wrong, and that can't just go away like a scrap or cut. This is a huge gash across my chest, my heart, Abby. His actions spoke louder than words, and his actions were like screams to me."

"Do you trust him?"

"Not at all times."

"Do you respect him?"

"Not really."

"Are you still in lo-"

"No. I do not believe we were ever _in love, _all we were really interested was the sex."

"Been in that type of relationship before."

"Did yours involve a baby?"

Abby shook her head.

"Then yours was completely different…"

"You're right, it's completely different." Abby replied. "But, uh…"

"Can I sit?"

Abby nodded eagerly, "Yah, yeah, sure, sure. Of course." She quickly grabbed a chair and allowed Ziva to take a seat near the evidence table.

"So, do you wanna get some drinks?" Abby asked.

Ziva shook her head, "No thank you."

"Sushi?"

"No, thanks though."

"Well, what do you want to do? Let's get together, I haven't spoken to you in like, three months."

"It's two days before Christmas."

"So, New Year's then."

"I don't know Abby…"

"Oysters?"

Ziva sighed and shook her head, "I cannot….I cannot have oysters…Abby."

"What? Why?"

"I…"

"Wait…" Abby said, as she tried to contain her excitement. "Are you pregnant?"

Ziva lightly bit her lip, "Yes."

Abby grinned and hugged her tightly, "Yay! But wait…" Abby said as she let go. "How?"

Ziva pursed her lips before shrugging, "I…We're not entirely sure. Let me rephrase that, _I'm _not entirely, sure. But, I can give you the short version."

"Okay."

"When the car…spun, and hit the tree, two babies died in the impact. But one, she was…" Ziva smiled, "She was farther back, and even though it hurts now, I am glad, that she has nestled herself there."

"Her?"

Ziva grinned, "It's a girl."

"Have you guys decided a name? Or is Tony not…"

"We have not talked about names, yet." Ziva as she looked at the ground. "Not that Tony hasn't pitched any."

"Are you gonna let him have a say? I mean it is his baby too, does he deserve it? I think he has to prove that to everyone, you and her especially."

Ziva nodded, "Yes. We have discussed that too. We have made…somewhat understandings, and questions that still need to be answered."

"Well, you have a couple months right?"

Ziva nodded, "About four and a half…"

"A lot can happen in four months."

Ziva nodded, "We would know…"

Abby agreed and tapped her fingers against her desk, as Ziva shifted in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Ah, nothing." Ziva replied. "She's is just moving, you, never really get used to it."

Abby smiled as she watched her friend rub her stomach which was hidden indefinitely in the long sleeved, striped that was _obviously _too big for her.

Ziva looked up at her, "I can see bursting at the seams," Ziva said with a small smile. "You can…"

Abby grinned, "Where?" she asked as she walked over to her.

Ziva placed two hands at the top of her stomach, "Um, she might be aslee-no," she placed her hand on her far left side. "Right here. She's got the hiccups."

Abby smiled as her hand came in contact with the cloth, and even though it was thick, she could still feel the small bounce of Ziva's baby girl.

Ziva laughed, "Do you wanna see a picture?"

Abby nodded eagerly, Ziva reached into the small messenger style bag she had brought with her and pulled out four small rectangular photos, she handed them to Abby.

Abby grinned at the first one, "Oh my gosh! She's already got chubby cheeks!"

Ziva nodded a proud smile on her face, "She's right on track, though."

Abby turned to another photo, she flipped the photo over so Ziva could see the small infant's hand crossing over her face. The expectant ninja nodded, "That was the day when she did not want to be bothered with the camera. There's another in there, where she was asleep too."

Abby turned to the next one, which happened to be the one Ziva was talking about.

"But the last one is my favorite." Ziva commented.

Abby turned to the last photo and busted into her huge 'Abby style' grin.

"Okay, this is like seriously the best one. Is she laughing?"

Ziva nodded, "Scott said she was probably yawning, but I don't think so."

"You have to make me a copy."

"Sure."

"I'll hang it right next to Bert and speaking of…"

"Yes?"

Abby walked over and reached behind her desk, she returned with a large, polka dot colored box.

"I got this, for you, a couple months. When you first told me, and well…I haven't really seen you to give it to you." Abby explained slowly, as she held it out to her friend.

"Um, thank you…But I'd like to wait…until Christmas."

"No, come on, Ziva. I still need to get you a present!"

"Abby that is not-"

"Well, technically two, but…And by the way, when are you due?"

"Uh…May 6th."

"Oh that's a pretty date."

Ziva nodded, "I suppose, but Abby, um-"

"You have to go…"Abby said slowly.

Ziva nodded, "I promise, to come back though. I just…Tony and I need to talk, about things."

"I thought you guys already talked."

Ziva set the box on the evidence table, "We talked a few days ago, but-"

"You just want to make sure, everything is okay?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Can you bring Jake too?"

Ziva shrugged, "Possibly. Eden's had her baby," Ziva smiled, "A girl. Emersyn Noelle Lucia. 7 Pounds, 14 Ounces. 22 Inches. Small than Jake, though."

"Oh, when was she born?"

"December 13th. She is named after Saint Lucia."

"Does she look like her?"

Ziva nodded, "Hunter is suspecting Eden had a threesome with her."

* * *

><p>"That all you're going to eat?"<p>

Ziva looked up at him, as she removed her finger from her spoon which stirred the hot chocolate.

"Yes. Is that a _problem?" _

"No," Tony said quickly. "I just thought, that maybe, since you were eating for two-"

"I am fine, thank you." Ziva said, quickly ending the conversation.

He picked up on the nearby salt packets, and tossed it in the air before catching it in his hand.

"So, uh, what do you want to talk about?"

Ziva shrugged, "Abby thinks we should see a therapist."

"Why?"

"She does not think, this is healthy. For the two…_three _of us."

"Well…I mean, it's not like it's something major."

Ziva glared at him from across the table, "_Nothing major? _Really? Right, now, I wouldn't be able to fit behind this table if-"

"I know, but I thought we were moving past that-"

"We are, I just cannot forget, though."

"I know."

"I don't think you do."

"Ziva." Tony said.

"What?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't trust you. If I were to have this baby right now, I wouldn't want you there. I would only let you see her if Gibbs was there." She said, no emotion showing in her face.

"I-I…"

"What happens, if Jeanne, she comes back, _pregnant? _Hm? Because I _know _you two did not use protection."

"She's not coming back." Tony stated.

"_How do you know?" _

"Y'all doing alright over here?" their waitress asked as she refilled Tony's coffee cup and Ziva's hot chocolate mug.

"Yes." Both X-partners mumbled.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, no thanks." They both said, once again.

"Well, your pancakes will be out soon okay."

Tony nodded, and took a sip.

The waitress turned to leave and smiled at Ziva, "How far along are you?"

"Five, nearly six, months."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Girl." They both answered at once.

"Got a name?"

They both shook their heads, "I know y'all will think of something good." She murmured before walking towards the back.

"_Prove something to me." _Ziva as she leaned back against her seat. Her arms wrapped tightly around her pregnant belly, she caressed it gently as she watched him.

"Prove to me that you won't leave me. Or my baby-"

"_Our _baby."

"I don't think you _deserve _to call her _yours." _

"I'm not saying that. I'm not saying that she's _just mine. _She's half mine, though."

"She is, but you have to _earn _that half."

"How?"

"All the stuff you promised."

Tony pursed his lips, "I already got rid of half of my Hot Rods."

"Those are not _movies." _

"Come on-"

"You _promised." _

"I know I did but-"

"You said you were going to keep them, do I have to go down to the courts?"

"No," Tony sighed. "You're right. I'll start getting on it on Saturday."

"Okay." Ziva said as the waitress set Tony's pancakes in front of him.

"Alright, so, to take a step _forward. _Can you come over _and help _me?"

Ziva licked her lips and picked under her nails before looking at him, "….S-sure."

Tony nodded, "Thanks."

He slowly cut into his stack, and Ziva slowly added more whipped cream into her hot chocolate.

They were quiet, only the sound of forks clinking, and mouth's slowly chewing.

Until Ziva finally spoke, "I, uh, have a doctor's appointment today, at three," she took a sip, "And a prenatal birthing class in about a month, on the twenty-second."

"You want me, to go?"

"If you want to…"

"Okay, alright." He cut his other pancake in half and plopped it on the extra plate, next to him, he slid it over to her, and she opened her mouth to object when he began speaking.

"I wasn't going to finish it anyway." He said simply.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Alright, well, then, the baby's hungry." He replied.

Ziva gave him a small smirk before picking up her fork and taking a small dig into the fluffy wonderland.

"So, I'll meet you at the doctor's appointment?" Tony asked between mouthfuls as he slid a few pieces of bacon and sausage onto Ziva's plate.

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Scott still pissed at me?"

"Does the pot call the kettle black?"

Tony sighed, not feeling like correcting her English this time, "I'll take that a yes."

"Is Jenny still mad at you?"

"I wouldn't know we're not speaking."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Not even to-"

"No. Not even case-related."

"Oh…"

"So, now, I gotta get her some of those damn orchids, she likes so much that are like three month's rent. And I gotta get Scott and engagement present."

"You do not have to _buy _people to make them like you."

"I know but-"

"You prove yourself worthy, of being a father, that is. Of being, whatever you and I will be once the baby is born."

"What _will _we be?"

Ziva shrugged, "Nobody knows but you, me, and time."

* * *

><p>She drove her car, and he drove his.<p>

He held the door open for her; she let him sit next to her while they waited for them to call her name.

They figured, it was better to put on foot forward, then one back in quicksand.

It wasn't worth it anyway.

But we all knew it couldn't last.

Sure, he looked away we they weighed her, and held back every snide comment and movie remark. And even, left the room as she changed her shirt.

But then, he met the big brother.

There was a courteous knock, before Scott entered wearing a purple dress shirt, along with a red tie, along with black dress pants. He smiled when he saw Ziva, and barely noticed Tony as he sat in the corner.

"Ah, Ziva," he murmured as he kissed both of her cheeks.

She smiled, "Hello. Scott."

Scott chuckled, "So, uh, how's Emersyn?"

Ziva smiled, "Fine. She is _beautiful. _You would have never guessed Eden tried to pull her out herself."

"Yeah, well, eighty-seven hours of labor will do that to a person."

"You're not going to do that to me are you?"

"Hey, your sister wanted an _all-natural _birth, And Emersyn was doing fine, no problems, so, I mean the longer she was in there, the better."

"No comment." Ziva replied.

"Alright, so, let's get started." Scott said as he pulled up a chair, still completely oblvious to Tony, until he turned to reach for a pen. His eyes made contact with Tony's and they both froze. His hand dropped, and his eyes turned to an icy blue, icier than Gibbs's.

He gave an slightly angry chuckle, "So, you brought Tony along?" he asked as he turned back to Ziva, who nodded, "Yes. I _invited _him."

Scott nodded, "Alright. So, let's just…keep going. Um…so, everything's good. Blood, urine. Everything. Um, the pregnancy so far. Any, backaches? Nausea? Still having morning sickness?"

"Um, Yes. Yes. And sometimes."

"Alright," Scott said as he wrote a few words on the chart. "Um. So, you felt the baby kicking a lot these days?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes…she kicks _a lot _when I am asleep."

Scott chuckled, "Sleeps during the day, and stays up all night. Sounds like a teenager already."

Ziva smiled, "I sure hope not."

"Onto a simpler note, nothing out of ordinary?"

Ziva shook her head, "No. She has been fine, I suppose. I mean, I have never been pregnant before, but, if anything I would ask somebody, like you or Eden."

Scott nodded, "Alright. Well, let's see if we can get a picture of her today."

Ziva carefully rolled up her shirt to the top of her bra line once more, and leaned back, before Scott placed a blue gel on to her stomach. Scott placed the wand on Ziva's stomach and moved it around slowly before stopping towards the center.

"There she is, and it looks like…she's awake."

Ziva smiled, "I can tell, look." She pointed to the edge of her stomach and they all watched as it bounced a little.

"She's looks perfectly healthy. But let's see if we can get a picture of her face." Scott said as he quickly zoomed in onto the baby's face.

"There you go. She must just be waking up." Scott commented as they watched her yawn in the womb.

Tony looked at the screen and then at Ziva, "She can yawn?"

Ziva nodded, "She is a _real _thing, Tony."

"I know, I mean, I've just never seen that before…"

"Well, that cannot be helped." Ziva replied as she watched Scott print off a few pictures.

"Alright, I'll be right back. But you can sit up now, Ziva." Scott said as he turned off the machine and left the room.

Ziva picked up one of the photos and smiled, she ran a finger over the edge. She murmured something that only she and her daughter were to hear, but that couldn't stop him from wondering.

"What'd you say?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her, "Nothing. Just, something, between her and I."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright," Scott said as he reentered the room. "So, Ziva, have you thought of how you want to have the baby?"

Ziva nodded, "I was thinking, a water birth-"

"You mean, have the baby _in the water?" _Tony butted in.

Scott and Ziva looked over at him, "No. I want to drink a glass of water and maybe she'll shoot right out." Ziva shot back.

Tony held up his hands in defense, "I was just asking, I had never heard of that before."

"Hm, not in your genre of movies?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'll look into it." He snapped back.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You were saying?"

"Um, any signs of pre-term labor? Contractions, um, labored breathing…"

Ziva shook her head, "No. It is just not as easy to catch Jake, that's all."

Scott chuckled, "He's still as slick as the day I delivered him."

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Anyway. Everything, seems good. You seem fine, the baby too. I'd say a good clean bill of health. Um, just stay away from _stress _and you'll be fine."

Tony glared at the back of the man's head, "Are you trying to tell her to stay away from me?"

Scott turned and looked at him, "_All I told her was to stay away from stress. _I never said anything about you_. _Soplease, _don't get it twisted." _Scott hissed as he stood up.

"I don't like what you're implying, still. Looky, here pretty boy." Tony said as he jabbed a finger in Scott's chest. "Now, keep talking to me like that and I'll have your license revoked faster than you can say lubricant."

The two men glared at each other, until the heard they door slam shut. Tony's eyes quickly tore away from Scott's as he ran to catch her.

When he finally reached her, she was nearly to her car; he knew if she got any further he would probably never see her again.

"Ziva," he said as he grabbed her arm, she turned and glared at him. "Ziva. Look at me. Ziva."

"What!" Ziva shouted. "What do you _possibly _want now? What do you want to _ruin_ now?"

"Ziva, he can't talk to me like that!"

"He can do whatever the hell he wants! Because _he _was there, when _you _weren't. Sure he's not her father, he never will be. He's engaged, I am happy for him. Sure. But there are not times, when I wish my life was that simple. To find a man who won't give my headaches at night, and heartaches in the morning."

"Ziva, you're not listening to me. I'm his paying patient-"

"No, you're not. _I am. _I pay for the bills, my car, my food, her clothes. I pay for all of that, what do you pay for? Exactly. Nothing. Just because you are here now, doesn't mean anything."

"I'm willing to make changes for you! For her!"

"I shouldn't have to fight for that! You should be making changes automatically!"

"Ziva, I understand that, but, he still shouldn't be calling me stress! Like I'm the main cau-"

"_But you are. _Do you realize that when I was in the hospital my blood pressure was so high they were afraid I wouldn't make, not just because it was a job to _breathe, _which it still is. And, then to add to _all _of my injuries, I lost my two children, my two boys. And then you go a screw a women! Your actions will get you _killed!_"

"I _thought _we were getting over this!"

"Well I'm sorry, this is something I _can't _forget!" she exclaimed before tossing down the items in her hands, getting into her car and speeding away quickly.

He frowned as he saw his daughter's sweet sleeping face, on the ground.

_Totally oblivious to the world in which she was about to be brought into._

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy!" Jake shouted as he ran through the house. "Look what Abby got me! Isn't it cool!"<p>

"Hunter Jake! You're not supposed to open your presents, now." Eden said as he caught her son in one arm, while she balanced baby Emersyn in the other.

Jake smiled, "But Abby let me. I mean, it was too big _not _to open."

Eden gave a playful sigh, "Okay. What is it?"

"It's a volcano that spits _green _lava!" Jake said excitedly as Abby and Ziva quickly appeared in the room.

"Gee, just what this house needs." Eden said sarcastically as she hoisted Jake onto her hip and stood up.

"Sorry, I just thought it was _so _him."

"It is. That's the problem." Eden said with a grin as she stared down adoringly at her son. He kissed his new baby sister before his own mother, "Can I keep her?"

"Who?"

Jake smiled, and Eden playfully shook her head.

"Of course we're keeping her!" Eden murmured as she kissed his curls.

"I wove her though."

"I said we're keeping her, Jake."

"I meant Abby!"

Abby grinned, "Yay. My first nephew likes me."

Eden smiled, before turning towards the kitchen, "Hey babe. Can you take Emmé? And put her down?"

Hunter soon appeared and scooped his new daughter in arms and placed a kiss on Eden's cheek before slowly making his way upstairs.

Watching the scene, Ziva's heart slowly sunk, but as Jake proceeded to talk to her belly and talk to his baby 'Coo-Coo' as he liked to adoringly call his cousin, her thoughts were slowly extinguished.

As she, Abby, Jake, Eden, and Hunter were in the middle of an intense game of Candyland, Todd, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, and McGee arrived.

Eden had invited everybody, or nearly everybody, I might add, to her yearly Christmas Eve dinner.

"Jake, you've gotten so big." Gibbs said as he picked the small boy up.

"Yeah." Jake replied. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"You gotta guess!" Jake shrieked.

"Um…you got a new toy!"

"No! Well…yeah, but that's not it."

"Well then what is it?"

"Guess again!"

"Um, you…went to Disneyland?"

"Yes…but that's not it either."

"Okay, then….did Mommy have her baby?"

"Yes! How'd you know?"

Gibbs tapped his head, "I'm smart like that."

"Whoa." Jake gasped. "How can I be smart like that?"

"Don't get married four times." Jenny muttered as she walked past him. Gibbs rolled his eyes, "You gotta listen to your gut."

"Your gut?" Jake asked.

Gibbs tapped Jake's belly, "That's your gut."

"I thought that was your stomach." Jake replied.

"There's a part of your stomach that's a gut."

"Oh. Okay."

"You wanna know how to use it?"

Jake nodded, in awe of his new mentor.

So, as Gibbs taught Jake how to 'read' his gut, and Ducky and Todd discussed news and other worldly things, Hunter and McGee discussed which computer system would be best for the family, while the women sat in the kitchen chatting about whatever came up.

"Emersyn is beautiful, Eden." Abby commented as she gazed down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She had the chocolatest hair that was a curly wonderland, and blue eyes that everybody had a bet would change to hazel.

Eden grinned as she checked on apple pie she was baking, "Thanks. I'm glad to know _somebody _thinks that. Jake keeps asking when are we gonna take her back."

Jenny laughed along with Ziva and Abby, "I thought he wanted a baby sister." Abby said.

Eden nodded, "Oh he did. Until he realized that they cry, _a lot." _

"He'll get used to it." Jenny told her as Ziva stood up.

"Where ya going?" Eden asked.

"Bathroom." Ziva said quickly. "I'll be back."

Eden nodded, "Kay."

The younger David sister quickly disappeared upstairs, while Eden started another conversation she had been dying to start.

"I'm worried."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"I've never seen my sister this…depressed. And that says a lot, she's more upset than when Tali and her mother died."

"Ziva's mother is dead?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. She never spoke of her though."

"What was she like, Eden?" Abby asked.

Eden smiled as she remembered the memory fondly, "She was really nice, and caring. Treated me like her own. We all used to have girls' day, where Ari and her father would have to leave and then we'd bake cookies, and give each other manicures." She giggled. "Tali loved 'em. She used to take the nail polish and try to paint her eyelids." She frowned, "I miss her. Them both. A lot."

"How'd she die?"

Eden licked her lips, "They were killed together. It was an, okay, day. Eli, sent us to the market. He wanted a special dinner that night, and of course, being the kind women Ziva's mother was, she agreed So, she, Tali, Ziva, and me. We were supposed to go to the market, but, father wanted us to have target practice-"

"He didn't want Tali to go?"

Eden shook her head, "Tali did not believe in violence or that kind of thing. She used to make father so angry, when she told him no, so finally he gave up. The market was only down the hill. So, Ziva and I did not really want to go, but he made us. And then, as we were walking towards the target area, all we heard was the b-…the biggest boom. And screams, lots of screams. Father immediately, had us hidden in the cellar below the house. We were not told…that Rivka and Tali did not make it until three days after. I still believe Eli chose that day, because he planned it, the attack. That it. Tali was worthless to him, Ziva and I were his prize possessions. Ari being top though."

Eden sighed, "I believe she blames him for their death, and so do I."

"Eden," Abby murmured.

Eden shook her head, and wiped away a few stray tears, "It's alright. Today is supposed to be a happy day. It's Christmas Eve!"

"Mommy! Look! I gotta gut!" Jake shouted as he ran shirtless into the kitchen, his stomach protruding out.

"Oh no! Somebody got Jake pregnant!" Eden exclaimed as she picked him up.

Jake kissed her cheek, "It's my _gut _silly."

"Right, sorry."

"Oh yeah, Daddy wants you."

"Why?" Eden asked.

Jake shrugged, "Oh yeah! Because he and Mickey got Grandma on the computer!"

"Oh that's so good! Now she can see the baby."

"Is she gonna take the baby?" Jake asked.

Eden smiled and playfully shook her head as Jake wiped her cheeks with his tiny fingers.

She let Jenny, Abby who was still holding Emersyn, go first and as she was walking towards the living room. Ziva grabbed her sister's shoulder, Eden looked at her.

Ziva kissed Jake's cheek, "Bubbi, would have liked you." She murmured.

Jake smiled, "Aunt Tali too?"

Ziva nodded, "She would have _loved _you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, semi-longish, I guess. The next one (which I am in the middle of writing now) is kinda long too. But there's a lot to fit. Like the baby, her name, their supposid trying to makeup, the surprise that coming, the present To-...Almost got me there, though! LOL. <strong>

**I'll try and get it up by Sunday, but Friday the the earliest if you're lucky. **

**So go look for some Four Leaf Clovers! **

**Leave a review, just hit the button! **

**P.S.: I know Scott seems a little...undoctor like...I know it probably won't happen in real life but...**

**:~**


	11. Painting A Blind Man's Picture

**Alright, I say this commercial with a four leaf clover and I was like...dang...there's a four leaf clover, and it's friday (technically Saturday; it's 12:15) but anyway, update! And another update will be up soon, maybe (Wednesday or Tuesday) **

**Along with High School Is Another Word For Hell, Ice Cream Cooties, and What Happens In The Desert: Stays In The Desert. (I'm working on those while I type this.) But try and forgive my because I typed this chapter before typing it, and I really suck at that. I normally just type straight from the heart, but I did proofread!**

**Anyway...Disclaimer still applies**

* * *

><p><strong>Painting A Blind Man's Picture<strong>

"Ugh," Ziva said as she plopped a box down next to one of the many others in her new apartment.

Not wanting to intrude on her sister's lifestyle much longer, she decided to move out shortly after New Year's Eve.

She found a beautiful apartment, with a nice kitchen, two bedrooms, and nearly everything she could ask for in an apartment. There was also, one plus she extremely grateful for, she was now, forty-five minutes from _Tony. _

She groaned at the thought of his name.

She wanted to get past it so badly, but every time she thought of him with that woman. _Jeanne. _She hated the name, when she saw it in one of the baby name books Eden had given her, she immediately grabbed the darkest pen and scratched it out.

She couldn't bring herself to think of the happy times, they all seemed to lies and dreams that would never come true.

She wished they could, but somehow, it just seemed like it was out of reach.

She knew, the baby was due in a few months, she wished she could just stop time.

Rewind.

She sighed and laid down on the couch as gently as her still aching ribs would allow. She ran her hands over her belly, she had get over it. Get over him. It was time to _move on. _She was focusing too much on their fights, and how to change each other.

When, she did not even have a nursery started.

Sure, she had a few sets of clothing. And a few bottles and pacifiers. But she did not have a crib, or any diapers. She was nearing twenty-three weeks, pre-term labor wasn't _common _in her family, but losing two children at once wasn't a sure way to prevent it either.

"Oh, teteleh." She breathed as she stroked it once more. "I am sorry. I really am. This is not how I planned to do this. Or even do it at all. Sure I love you now, but, this is what I was afraid of. Hurting you, like my father did me. If I could change your father, I would. I swear I would." She murmured.

She made a small move of her lips as her daughter kicked her hand.

"Promises are meant to be broken, teteleh."

* * *

><p>French Rose.<p>

Cerise.

Magenta.

Hot Magenta.

Rose.

Fuchsia.

How many shades of pink could there possibly be?

He had seen every shade, except pink, itself.

"Damn," he cursed. "Can't there just be pink?"

He heard a chuckle behind him, "I think they stopped making pink in the fifties."

He turned and looked, a man stood behind him. He had to be in his early thirties, sandy brown hair, green eyes, and casual clothing. He had on the store's apron signifying his worked there.

"Well, then…this is gonna be harder than I thought." Tony said as he slowly eyed the selection.

"Can I help you with anything?" the man asked.

"Uh," Tony hesitated before shrugging, "Yeah. Sure. You see. I kinda messed up. Well, big time."

"What'd you do?"

Tony shook his head, "It's a long story."

"Okay, well," the man said.

"Um. But anyway, my boss is pissed at me. _His _boss is pissed at me. _She's _pissed at me. So, I'm trying to _redeem _myself."

"She's pregnant?"

Tony nodded.

"Having a girl?"

Tony nodded once more, "I'd be kinda weird to have a boy with a pink room."

The man chuckled, "Well. I mean. You don't necessarily have to have pink for a girl. You can greens, and yellows."

"Yeah. I know, but I mean I have this vision…" Tony said as he tried to change the man's mind.

"Okay, so," he reached over a picked up a sample card. "Then this'll be your color."

Tony took the card from him and flipped it over, _French Rose. _

Tony shrugged, "I mean, it's okay."

The man chuckled again, "Alright," he reached up again and pulled down another card.

He handed it to Tony, "How about Lavender, purple?"

"I like this one better than French Rose."

"Okay. How about Hollywood? Or Magenta. Or even better, just Rose?"

"This is better. I went from like two-hundred to four." Tony said sarcastically as he looked over the colors.

"Well, I mean it really depends on what color the crib is."

"Since when does the crib color matter?"

"Since some browns don't go with purple."

Tony sighed, "Hell."

"Eh, you'll get used to it. Just make sure it's not mix-matched."

"What's wrong with mix-match?" Tony asked.

"Okay, dude, you really should hire somebody to do the nursery for you." The store worker said.

"Let me guess. They charge two hundred an hour. And she's a woman."

"Hey, women are expensive." The man replied.

"Yeah, kids are too. Now that I'm learning this new information."

* * *

><p>He decided he couldn't make a decision, under that kind of pressure. So, he told the man he'd return soon, and chose to ride over to his top secret project.<p>

He knew it was against the rules Gibbs had given him, about having secrets, but somehow he saw Gibbs not chopping his balls off with this one.

He hoped, because nearly everyone was in on it.

The drive was not short, but not long enough to make him pull out his hair out.

The sun was shining sort of, and the snow was starting to melt, slowly but surely, but clouds still loomed over head.

He slowly pulled up into the driveway, which he was thankful they had paved before he bought it.

It was quaint and appealing; gray with a wraparound porch. It seemed perfect, for just the three of them. Two car garage, a large backyard, he could already imagine his daughter running around in.

He turned the car off quickly and got out of his car. He watched as two of the construction workers walked out of the house with a two-by-four on their shoulders.

"You guys almost done?" Tony called.

The two men smiled, "Yeah! We even put in a home theater for ya!" one said sarcastically.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Remember who signs your checks."

"Right…" Both men chuckled.

He quickly jumped up onto the porch, trying to maintain his cheery mood, and opened the front door.

"Knock! Knock! Where's my bourbon drinking-"

"Knock it off DiNozzo. There are people trying to work." Gibbs said as his hand collided with the back of Tony's head.

"Right, sorry."

Gibbs smacked him again, "Rule Six."

"Right, sor-…You know, I'll just shut up now."

"Good." Gibbs whispered. "Now. You pick out a color?"

"You see, about that…" Tony trailed off.

Gibbs sighed, "I gave you one job."

"I know, boss, but there's like _a million colors of pink!"_

"And?"

"Right, well, I narrowed it down to four." Tony replied as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the four paint cards the man had given him.

Gibbs flipped through them before wiping his forehead on his sawdust-covered shirt sleeve.

He shrugged, "This all ya got?" he asked.

"Boss, there was like _a million _pinks and purple." Tony replied.

"A girl's room doesn't have to be pink, DiNozzo."

"Well…I mean…I have a vision-"

Gibbs gestured with his hand and the expectant father followed the older man up the newly built stairs and around a winding hallway. He walked a few doors down before opening a door, "Well," Gibbs said as he pointed to the left wall. Three of the same walls were the same unpainted, white, color. The construction workers said they were that color when they rebuilt their home.

The fourth wall, the one on the left was still white except four or five different shades of different colored paint samples on the wall.

Gibbs pointed to the first one, "This is Amaranth. It's a nice pink." He pointed to the second sample, "This is French-"

"Rose, I know. I don't like it. It wasn't pink enough." Tony commented.

Gibbs chuckled, "Pink Enough?"

"Yeah. I want it to look like somebody threw up strawberry pink wonderland. I owe her that much. Probably a lot more."

Gibbs smiled at the younger agent, and lightly patted Tony's shoulder, "You're putting a lot on the DiNozzo…That's what fathers' do, now all you have to do is prove it to her."

* * *

><p>"Can the baby really be this small?" Abby asked as she, Jenny, and a <em>very <em>pregnant Ziva waited around a baby store picking up nearly ever pink item they say.

"If she is born premature…" Ziva stated, blankly.

She was upset with them, _pissed _at them, not only before they had taken her out into the semi-cold day, and because she was just in that "annoyed" type of pregnancy mood today.

She wanted to finish unpacking; even though she was somewhat glad inside that she wouldn't have to shop for the nursery stuff all by herself.

"That won't happen, Ziva." Jenny assured her.

"Nothing can be sure about the future, Jenny." Ziva sighed.

Abby gave her a serious look, "Ziva, look, I don't know if this is some kind of pregnancy _funk _but you need to _snap out of it." _

"I am not in a _fuck." _

Abby kept her stern face as she mentally laughed at her friend's mistake in language.

"I am just tired." Ziva mumbled.

"Well, we'll get you a Hot chocolate with extra sugar to pep you up." Abby said cheerfully before disappearing down an aisle, towards the door, before Ziva could object.

"So…" Jenny said cautiously as she refolded a small baby outfit.

"Yes?"

"Does Jake want to keep Emersyn, now?" Jenny asked.

Ziva shook her head and chuckled, "He got…_props _for showing his new baby sisters as his _show, _in show-and-tell."

"Bet _that _brought up some questions."

Ziva smiled, "Too many."

Both women laughed before it got quiet among them. They placed tiny outfits, and bibs in the basket, before Ziva asked, "When do I return?"

Jenny shrugged, "Whenever you feel ready."

"To leave the baby, or not kill Tony? Because if that is the case you are not far from it." Ziva asked seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jenny replied nonchalantly.

"Oh please," Ziva scoffed. "He _told _me, you two _never _speak. And do not lie and say that you do. _I know you." _

"I…"

"Okay, so the line at the coffee shop was _insane," _Abby said as she reproached them, "So, we can go that Starbucks by your place."

Ziva nodded, "Sure. I just have this set of bedding I've had my eye on."

…

"Abby, this is not the way my apartment." Ziva said cautiously as the steam from her hot chocolate nearly burned her hand.

"Yes, it is." Abby said quickly.

"No. We never passed that Kmart before…"

"_Yes, _we have." Jenny interrupted.

"No, but we did pass that Meyer when I invited…_Wait, Abby!"_

"Just enjoy your hot chocolate." Jenny said as she tried to relax the Israeli.

"You guys are taking me to see Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

"You guys were making good progress!" Abby explained. "He messed up. He messed up _big. _I get that, but he's _trying, _to make it up to you! But you won't let him."

"You don't know _anything _about _our _situation." Ziva replied coldly as she turned to face the Goth, while Jenny tried to keep the fight at bay, whole concentrating on the road.

"Yes, I know. He slept with another woman; he lied to you, to everybody. He crashed the car and you miscarried. That's _the past, _this is the _present. Move on. _It not you, _for her." _Abby pleaded.

Ziva simply turned back in her seat and stared out her window watching the snow fall.

* * *

><p>"We'll be back at five." Jenny called as she and Abby walked out the front door along with Gibbs and McGee. They left Ziva and Tony sitting on an unfamiliar sofa, of Rachel Cranston, neither looking at each other.<p>

Just then, a red head with hazel eyes and a soft expression appeared from the nearby kitchen with three mugs on a tray, along with a few sets of chocolate chip cookies.

She set the tray on the table in front of them before packing up a clipboard and sitting down in her chair.

She wrote a few silent notes before looking at the X-couple…sorda.

She gave a small smile, "So, I see that you two were reluctant to come, today." Doctor Cranston said as she took a sip of whatever was in the mug.

Neither expectant parent answered.

"Look," Doctor Cranston said. "We don't have to say anything; we'll just sit here for three hours."

Tony glanced at Ziva, who licked her lips.

"It's pretty hot in here, you take off her coat." Rachel said to Ziva.

Ziva looked at her with a hesitant look before slowly removing her coat.

"There," Doctor Cranston said. "So, it looks like you're…pregnant?" she said as she eyed Ziva's lower abdomen.

Ziva looked down at her bulging abdomen which was hidden to some sense in a white Disneyland hoodie.

She looked up at the doctor, while, she unknowingly stroked her belly with one hand and partially covered it with the other.

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Girl." They both answered at once.

The doctor smiled, "Pink. Lots of pink. That's all I see."

Tony and Ziva nodded, "Lots." Ziva mumbled.

"Lots of toys, lots of dresses, and lots of…love?"

"Of course!" Ziva objected. "Of course I love her."

"What about you, Tony?" According to your co-workers you _are _the baby's father."

"I am, of course I love her. She is my daughter." Tony replied solemnly.

"That's good. That you love your daughter. It's a manly thing to do. But, as I see it here, it wasn't always like that…You two fought?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"It does not matter, we have already discussed it." Ziva replied.

"Yes, it says here you reconciled in early December?"

"It wasn't really a reconciliation…it was an understanding of some sorts."

"So you two, never, _fully _forgave each other?"

"We did." Ziva lied.

"So, then why have you two once again drifted apart? Since, what? The _middle _of December. Better yet, why are you two _here?"_

"I was tricked." Ziva said.

"I was kidnapped, and brought here."

Doctor Cranston chuckled, "You've got friends that care for you."

Ziva shrugged, "I suppose."

Doctor Cranston shook her head, "I know. They love you both, and your baby…I believe you two were once that close, do you know what happened?"

Ziva looked over at Tony before speaking, "He kept something from me.""

"Like you didn't keep something from _me." _Tony butted in.

"Whoa. Tony let's let Ziva finish," the doctor said as she tried to calm the storm that was brewing. "Now, Ziva, what exactly happened to make you lose your for him?" Not to him anymore."

"When I first moved here, from Israel. I bought an apartment _unknowingly-"_

"She knew." Tony muttered, yet shoved three cookies in his mouth when he got the glare from the two women.

"Anyway," Ziva continued. "It started with Gibbs leaving. After he got blown up-"

"Whoa, wait. Your boss, he was nearly killed? Do you think, that, put the strain your partnership?"

Ziva shook her head, "Sure we were devastated, but, yes, our job is dangerous that is what we sign up for. _Not, _to be _lied _to, and _cheated _on."

Tony before you say anything let me ask this question, to Ziva. Okay?"

Tony nodded as he squeezed his lips shut.

Doctor Cranston looked over towards Ziva, "How did you find out this information?"

Ziva angrily bit her lips until it bled, she shook her head, her curls brushing against her hood, "I saw him." She growled.

"Saw what?"

Ziva looked up angrily, "I saw him. I saw him lead her in, and compliment her hair. He took her coat, and hung it up for her. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to go. She grabbed his hand," a tear escaped from her eye and slowly ran down her cheek, "Told him…Told him to stay. That she loved him. He kissed her, softly. She fell back onto the couch, and he followed. He treated her so kindly, and gently, until she screamed his name." Ziva murmured as another string of tears spilled over.

"That must have hurt. Seeing him with another woman."

Ziva glared at the woman, "No. it felt absolutely _fabulous." _She snapped.

Doctor Cranston handed her a tissue, "Can Tony talk now?"

Ziva shrugged, "Sure."

The doctor looked at Tony, "Go ahead."

"We broke up, when Gibbs got back, maybe a few weeks before that…But still, the flirtation was still there. I mean how can it not be? And then…the director sent me on this mission, this undercover, _need-to-know _mission. That I couldn't tell _anybody _about it, or anything."

"So…you kept that secret, from everybody?" Doctor Cranston asked.

Tony nodded, "Yeah."

"That must have been a lot of work…keeping that bottled up." She commented.

"I mean…not really."

"That's because he was screwing the woman, that kept him occupied-"

"Hey! I thought we couldn't interrupt."

"You can't…" Doctor Cranston said as her eyes drifted toward Ziva.

Ziva sighed and began twirling a strand of her hair.

"Like I was _saying," _Tony continued. "I did…sleep with her, but it was only a part of them mission! When I slept with her I was Tony DiNardo! Not DiNozzo."

"That's his excuse." Ziva muttered.

"Alright, I think I've heard enough…"

"How come her story was longer than mine?" Tony blurted.

"Let's just stick to the point at hand, please, Tony?" the Doctor asked. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "You've got the degree not me."

"Right, so…You guys, kinda," she looked down to see if she read the paper correctly, "Had instance that caused some harm to the both of you."

Ziva's eyes drifted to the side as she weaved a hand through her hair, "Yes." She mumbled.

"What happened?"

Both agents stayed silent.

"Whatever you say here stays between us, and only us."

"We were fighting…in the car, and, uh, I looked away from the road…and, a deer…it made me swerve. And…Ziva's side hit the hardest, and, she lost the baby. The two other babies."

"I'm sorry."

Ziva looked away, but nodded.

"Ziva, can I ask you a question?"

Ziva shrugged, "Sure."

"Do you, blame Tony, for your miscarriage?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? If I hadn't been with him, I would still have my boys. They were perfectly healthy."

"Are you sure?" Doctor Cranston asked.

"Yes. I was told multiple times."

"Did your doctor, did he tell you there were three?"

Ziva grew quiet, "….No." she finally muttered.

"So, for all you know, if you had been carrying them, you would have never known. Until you had them, of course. You probably wouldn't have the right prenatal care."

"Well, we don't know that, will we?"

The doctor turned to Tony, "Do you blame yourself, for the accident?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I? I shouldn't have been yelling at her, fighting with her. When you're having a baby you should be happy. We…we weren't happy."

"Were you two _ever _happy?"

"I don't know." Ziva murmured.

"Me neither." Tony added.

"So, let's get something straight. You both blame Tony for the accident?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Ziva, you realize that all this, _guilt, _is now placed on his shoulders?"

"He deserves it." Ziva hissed. "You don't know what he did while I was in the hospital."

"What did he do?" Doctor Cranston pushed.

"He slept with his _girlfriend, _claiming he wanted to make another _baby _with less _drama." _Ziva replied.

"Is this, true, Tony?" she asked.

"Well…I mean…."

"It's a simple question." The doctor said.

"Yeah." Tony finally answered.

"Why? Why would you go, and sleep with her?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know…I just had a baby sprung on me, and I wasn't handling it well. Now, before she says I backtracked on my previous promises, I'm not saying that it was _right _of me to do it, but still."

"You know it was wrong."

"Yes. And I promised never to do it again."

"And you, accepted this promise Ziva?"

Ziva nodded slowly, "Yes."

"What other promises, did you make Tony?"

"They're all on tape; she filed them with the courts. I said, I won't lie. Or keep stuff from her-"

"Which he went back on." Ziva butted in.

"When?" Tony shouted.

"Three weeks ago! You've been acting shady ever since! Ever since we first talked." Ziva shouted back at him.

"Whoa. Whoa. What does she mean, Tony?"

"I-I, um, I had something to do."

"See, he is being shady now." Ziva muttered.

"Relax, Ziva, relax." Doctor Cranston said in a soothingly tone. "Tony, what were you doing?"

"I was doing what she told me. I was, taking care of my apartment. Act like a father."

"How can I know if these are not lies?" Ziva asked as she eyed him angrily.

"Because," Tony said as he looked at her. "You told me stories, tons about your father. And how horrible he was. And when you told me…well, we've been over that part. It's just that when you said I was turning _into _him meant something hard, and horrible."

"That meant I was turning into my father." Tony finished.

"What was your father like Tony?" Doctor Cranston asked.

"At first, when I was real little…He was super nice. We dressed in matching outfits; we went to the zoo, the aquarium. All kinds of father-son stuff. And then…my mom, she announced she was pregnant." Tony coughed as he tried to hold back tears.

"With a girl." He murmured.

"So, you, have a sister?"

Tony shook his head, "No."

"Then…what happened?"

"At first. I resented the idea. Of being a big brother. I would break stuff, get in trouble in school. Anything. Just to show them that having another one would be a bad idea…And then, my mom, she babysat my cousin, Amelia. And then once I started playing with her, and reading to her…I started to like the idea. And then," Tony licked his lips and scratched his chin, "She went into labor, and then complication set in-"

"What happened?"

"I don't remember all of it. I remember is that she crashed or something. And they had to do an emergency C-section. But-my mom, she didn't make it. Neither did Carly. ..They found out my dad beat her, beat bad, that's one of the reasons…she hit her head and broke up her ribs, or something…she was really bad, but they blamed it on the car crash, not my dad. But…Carly didn't make it."

He looked up at Rachel, "Her name was Caroline Annabelle DiNozzo." He told her.

"After, that, after they died. Dad was different. No more zoos or matching outfit, only at boarding school."

"And then Ziva,"

Ziva turned and looked at the woman, as she too, was near tears.

"You too, had a sister and a mother…"

"Yes," Ziva replied. "They were killed."

"How?"

"Suicide Bombing. They were in the middle of it."

Doctor Cranston nodded, "Did your father change too?"

"He worked more hours. I saw him less, I was not allowed have friends over, women came and went…"

"So it seems, you both lost your mothers and your sisters…that must be hard. Especially for you Tony, I mean, just as you were just settling into the idea…But it seems, as if, things, they're repeating…"

"What?" Tony asked.

"When your mother told you she was pregnant, you rebelled, the same thing happened with Ziva. The crash. _Except. _Except, Ziva did not die-"

"But my boys, did." Tony butted in angrily.

"I think it means more that it's a girl. Here's what I think. Do you wanna hear what I think?"

"Sure." Both agents answered.

"I think, you're re-living your childhood. To try and change what happened. To show you weren't like your father."

"But I am. My sons, they're dead. And she was nearly there…I guess DiNozzo men shouldn't reproduce." Tony muttered quietly.

"But, you still have your daughter. You still have Ziva."

"No. I messed up. I screwed up three women's lives, all because of me. And me alone. My actions." Tony said.

"Do you hear what he's saying, Ziva?"

"Yes. He sees that his actions. They lose things. But his sister's death, that is not his fault. He should not have _that _on his shoulders. That is too much on a human."

"Does that mean you forgive him?"

"No."

"Why not? You just said people shouldn't be carrying that kind of weight on their shoulders."

"I _said, _do not hold onto things you _did not _do. He _did _lie to me. He _did _cheat on me twice-"

"He _did _apologize. He did try and change, for you and for her."

"_After, _things got out of control." Ziva countered.

Doctor Cranston sighed, "It seems that you're holding onto this, _tightly." _

"You can't let these types of things go, that easily." Ziva replied.

"Do you love him?" Doctor Cranston asked, a small smile tugged at her lips, as she saw the agent's angry face suddenly turned to full-fledge confusion and paleness.

They were stubborn, she knew that much.

They were gonna be the toughest case she had ever seen.

"What?"

"_Do you love him?" _

"I…I-I do not know. I am blind, not with love-"

"With hatred." Doctor Cranston finished.

"Yes."

"Is that your answer to the first or second question?"

"Second."

"Do you love her, Tony?"

"Ziva or my daughter?"

"You've already announced that you love your daughter, I'm talking about Ziva."

"Of course I love her, she's the mother of my child child…" he told her, he felt like it was a lie rolling off his tongue, and maybe part was the truth, an weird part.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Tony sighed, "I don't know."

"Alright," Doctor Cranston replied. "Can I give you some homework?"

"Sure."

"You say that you love your daughter. And I trust that you do. So…I want you _both _to pick out a name _together. _Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so," she checked her watch, "It's nearly four-thirty…I'll call your friends."

She stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you really hate me?" Tony asked as he turned and looked at her.

She stared into his hazel eyes before shaking her head, "I do not think this is hate, only disappointment. And frustration…"

"Because I wasn't acting like a jackass and not like a father." He stated, not even trying to make it sound like a question.

Ziva nodded, "She hurts more than me."

"Can I how you something?"

"It depends…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Trust me, you'll like it."

She eyed him cautiously as he handed her, her coat.

"Trust me," he said. "Trust me. You trust me right?"

Ziva opened and closed her mouth, she placed a hand on her stomach, as she felt her daughter's presence.

A kick.

A soft, kick, not a painful, nervous one she got when she knew something was wrong.

"No. But, that…you…I should trust you. I should _try _to trust you." She whispered, mostly to herself but louder from him to hear.

She took a shaky breath before slipping into her coat.

Tony grinned, "You're being the bigger person, but you'll love it…You're being a bigger person."

"Is that a compliment or insult?" she said in an attempt to keep the light mood.

He grabbed her hand and quietly, they both snuck out the front door.

"Tony, Ziva, it's kinda quiet in there…"

* * *

><p>As soon as he parked the car, her breath hitched. He opened the door for her and she stepped out.<p>

Her feet crunched under the snow as he walked beside her. The impending snow storm the weatherman had forgotten to mention, looming over head.

Her cheeks were cherry red from the cold, yet she did not feel it. The water in her boots, the snow on her barren head.

She stomped her feet as she walked onto the porch. She turned and looked at him.

He got down on one knee, her breath caught, he smiled, "I bought the baby a present…"

She slowly took the key from his hand and turned it over, the date in which he brought the beautiful four bedroom fixer-upper home.

"10-06-06."

"Tony…" Ziva murmured.

"That's why I was kinda…"

"Secretive."

"Well, it's not really a secret…"

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"Jenny?"

Tony shrugged, "After we made-up, yeah."

"Abby?" Ziva breathed, curiously, as she eyed the small pink rocking chair.

"Yeah. She was pretty hard, but I needed _somebody _to help with the nursery. And some other parts…But can we go inside, it's kinda cold out here."

"Is this from a movie?" Ziva asked.

"Have you ever seen 'Father of The Bride: Part II'?"

Ziva shook her head.

"Then no." Tony said quickly. "Now, Zi, it's really cold."

She slowly slipped the key into the hole, before pushing the door open.

"Remember, it's not done yet…" Tony said cautiously as she stepped inside.

The floors were a nice hardwood, but she could see where somebody had labeled where a rug be, along with a glass coffee table.

A small formal dining room was towards the back of the large living area. She slowly approached a doorway and peered inside.

The kitchen was _huge. _An island in the center, nice granite countertops. There was tape where the refrigerator and stove would go, along with a spot cut out where the dishwasher and sink would go.

She could see the remnants, and beginnings of what looked homemade cabinets.

Gibbs's handiwork.

"It'll probably be done, by the time she gets here." Tony called.

"Gibbs is helping you, build this?" she called as she slowly walked through the kitchen.

"Yeah, how do you think I got all this done?"

Ziva shrugged, "You hire contractors?"

"Plenty. They're out on break right now. But, usually, as long as me or Gibbs is here. They're here."

Ziva noticed a sleeping bag against a nearby wall, "You have been sleeping here?"

"Yeah, Gibbs too. Nearly two months. We don't really sleep. We work, and plan, and drink coffee and bourbon."

She turned and looked at him, "When?"

"After you first yelled at me in the office. My old college buddy bought this place, and then didn't know what to do with it so he sold it to me cheap. I stopped when….you lost them. And, then…it got into high gear when we talked at Eden's…I wanted to keep my promises."

"I thought I told you, you can't buy people?"

"I'm not trying to buy you, or anyone else…I just wanted to prove to you, that I _can _, that I _will _be a good dad."

"This says a lot, I know…But this is only a house, not to say this isn't an inpro-"

"I've also ben to a parenting class, I've been trying to figure out to get a baby registry and I'm almost there, I started writing letters to her, I started reading books about pregnancy, about water births-"

"Wait, what?"

"You told me, to widen my genre of books, so I did."

"No, not that, well yes, that but, letters?"

Tony nodded, "Just one here and there…about what I'm doing or I'll tell her how pretty she is..."

"Oh…"

"Do you wanna see what we're going to do to the nursery?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

She followed him as he led her towards the stairs.

"This way," he murmured as they both climbed up the stairs. She clasped the rail tightly until she reached the top.

"This way…" he lead he rover the piles of wood and around a few cans of paint before he finally stopped in front of a door, with a hand crafted flower design engraved in it.

He let her push the door open, and let her walk in first. Unlike the floors downstairs the floors were a darker cranberry with another white rug rolled up in the corner.

The ten or twelve paint samples taped to the wall, and a few drawers were piled on the floor.

She also saw a few green and yellow striped photo frames on top of a box. They were filled with pictures of the team, she and Tony, and the few ultrasound photos he had been given.

A large window had already been installed along with the window seat.

"How'd you pay for all this?" Ziva asked a she stared at him. "I mean the workers, the-the furniture…"

"My movies. My Armani ties. I rented out my apartment to another buddy. I switched out my car for a cheaper one that still looks good, and drives fast."

"But those are your prize possessions."

His eyes twinkled at her as he grinned, "She is now."

* * *

><p><strong>He's changing awe...Is she buying it? <strong>

**Next chapter! And I finally have a name for their baby! (Middle name's not done yet) It's really pretty. **

**But I told you somebody from Season 8 would be stopping by. **

**Dr. Cranston! **

**The therapist wasn't really supposed to unravel like that but I like the way it did, and he wasn't supposed to show the house to her until she was like 6 months or something, but now I'm fine with that and can start planning the next chapter, but I'll only post it if I get a lot of reviews!**

**So hit that button!**

**~Broken Piece**


	12. Diamonds In Her Eyes

**I know. I know. Long wait. But I was going to post this on Saturday but...It's Friday so yay!**

**Disclaimer still applies and I do not own Neil Diamond. **

* * *

><p><strong>Diamonds In Her Eyes:<strong>

She smiled softly, "That is…Good to, know." She murmured.

She slowly walked from the room as something caught her eye.

The door was white, a pinkish kind of white.

The thing that caught her attention was the word.

Ziva.

_Her name. _

It was carved so delicately, it looked like it took hours of time. Flowers were decorated around the corners of her name. She reached for the doorknob. Her hand jumped as she felt the cold from the knob to her hand.

She went to turn it, to find out what was on the inside, but couldn't.

Not because armload of pregnancy emotions were stopping her. It was because it was _locked._

Tony pulled her hand from the knob, "No. You can't go in there." He told her.

"Why?" Ziva asked. "It has my name on it."

Tony gave her dazzling DiNozzo smile, "Doesn't matter."

Ziva sighed, "That s not fair."

"Can I at least show the rest of the house?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Brr. It's cold." Tony mumbled as he dusted the fallen snowflakes from his hair as one of the workers walked by with multiple Starbucks coffee cups.<p>

He had left Ziva with the interior decorator, while he stood on the porch when a familiar blue Charger pulled up behind his car.

The same silvered-haired fox stepped out and bounced up the stairs to come and stand next to him.

"You _escaped?" _Gibbs asked as they both stared across the street.

"I…it was over anyway."

"Did it do any good?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah. She…I got here, she likes the house."

"'Thought you weren't gonna show it to her 'til later. When it was done." Gibbs commented.

"I was…but I thought it was time, to show her I was serious."

"So…what do you think now?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged, "I feel better, that she knows, I'm committed. That I won't make stupid mistakes that'll get us back here in a few years."

"So…how do you feel about that?"

Tony looked at his boss, "You been talking to the therapist?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I've just been seeing two of my agents who can't stand each other, and I just want it to end right now."

"I…She seems so perfect. Boss. I seem, like so, wrong for everything."

"Hey," Tony looked at him, "_Neither _of you are perfect. She's not perfect, you're not perfect. We all try to be perfect, but there's no way we'll every be that. Plus, perfect's boring."

"Yeah, because then life's just…life. No surprises."

"She's scared, ya know?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded, "She doesn't show it, but I hear it, and I see it. Her words, her actions. Maybe that's why she was mad for so long." The last few words were tangled in the cloudy fogginess of his future that seemed all too far away as he thought about it.

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head, "_Let it go. _Put that behind you. I can see you getting riled up, you made promises, and you're showing her that you're committed.

"But what about her?" Tony asked. "What's she got to prove?"

"What are you talking about? That baby, will always be her baby. She's the one who's carried her for, what five months now? And she's the one who's got to give birth to her. She's the one who gets to hold her. She's already made a commitment to the baby. I think she's tried, tried hard, at making commitment with you, but you know," he kicked the snow from his boot. "There's a saying that my dad always used to tell me, 'Don't Give Up, Til You're Dead'. So yeah, maybe she should try harder, but there's only so much…"

"So…What should I do?"

"I think…You should follow your gut. But, don't _not _trust her, or become angry with her because she didn't tell you, or when you weren't there. That's the past. And if you do, that'll only set you back seven steps…"

Tony licked his lips, "Would it be wrong if I said I loved her?"

Gibbs smirked and patted Tony's shoulder, "Which one?"

As Tony opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of another foot on the porch stopped him. He turned and looked at her; she ran a finger over the rocking chair's edge.

"So, what'd you think?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked up at him, "It's very…beautiful."

"It's not done yet, remember."

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"So…Hey, you must be tired. I'll take you home." Tony said.

Ziva chewed on the inside of her lower lip, and looked at Gibbs, who stepped forward.

"How, about, I just take you to my place. It's closer anyway."

Tony looked between the two, "I'll come with you." He replied afterwards.

"Alright, just get in the car."

* * *

><p>"Here are some clothes." Gibbs said as he set a pair of USMC sweatpants along with a NIS t-shirt, on his guest bed.<p>

"Thank You." Ziva said as she rubbed her eyes, before looking at him, "How long have you known?"

Gibbs shrugged, "After I knocked some since into him at the hospital."

"So, everybody knows?"

Gibbs nodded, "Pretty much. McGee's working on the security system. Abby and Jenny are working on photos and other crap like that. Ducky's, I think, writing some kind of story or something…"

"And you and Tony are practically building the whole thing." She murmured.

"Yeah, pretty much…"

She ran a hand over the bedspread, "I…I'm…"

He sat down next to her, "Ziver," he whispered as he ran a hand over her cheek, "It's okay to say you're scared."

She looked up at him as tears filled along the rims of her eyes, "I am…scared." Her voice broke. "For her. Gibbs. What if…"

"Ziva, life's full of what ifs, you just gotta make sure you pick the right one."

"How do you know which is the right one?"

He shrugged, "Follow your gut."

Ziva smiled slightly and patted her belly, "Yes, well, my _gut _is temporarily being housed."

"Ziva, you know, you're only supposed to say sorry a number of times." He told her. "Once, is technically breaking the rules."

Her smile fell, "I accepted his apology in December."

"So, why couldn't he take you home?"

"I'm not ready for him to know that yet." Ziva replied.

"So, you forgive him, you just don't trust him."

"I do…I just…Every time I let someone or something in, it goes bad."

"Well, maybe it's just time to break that streak…Let him help you, with anything. You both made mistakes, but you gotta move on, Ziver. You gotta, or you're gonna make both yourself and her sick."

"I have already lost my sons; I cannot afford to lose her."

He kissed her temple, "He loves, you and he loves her, he just doesn't exactly know how to put it, _yet_."

* * *

><p>"Samantha…" she murmured as she ran the over her tongue. "Samantha…Aaliyah?" she sighed and shook her head, picking a name…did require more than one person.<p>

She clicked her tongue, cursed under breath, and crumpled the sheets at her side, before calling his name; he arrived quicker than she could blink.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need…your help." She sighed.

"Oh, with what?"

"Names."

"Our joint assignment from Ms. Cranston, perhaps?" Tony quizzed as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Oh, well, I was just doing the same thing. I found, or rather, I found the books I bought a couple weeks ago, but left here." He said as he deposited five baby name books on the bed.

"Have you come up with any?"

"Uh…" he flipped through a page, "Summer…and Allizari-..No. You?"

"No." Ziva sighed.

"Well, we got all night and," he counted on his fingers, "Like one hundred and twenty-one more days."

"I believe your math is off, but yes, I suppose." She said as she grabbed a book and proceeded to flip through it, he did the same, but hummed a familiar tune as he did so.

"So you turn to your only friend…You can find." Tony hummed as he flipped through a baby name book. "There in your mind, S…"

"What do you think about Emerald?" she asked as he looked up and stopped singing the old tune. "It is a gemstone, it will be her gemstone."

Tony eyed her stomach, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out the ultrasound photos, he had kept with him since their fight.

He pursed his lips before shaking his head, "Nah. She doesn't look like an Emerald."

He held them out to her, he pointed to the baby's outline in the picture, and some of the almost visible features, "See?"

She carefully took the photo before nodding, "I suppose you are right. Do you…have a computer? Or a laptop?"

"Yeah. It's downstairs; you want me to get it?"

"Yes, please."

He quickly stood and dashed from the room only to appear seconds later with the laptop booted up, and ready for her use.

She cautiously took it from him and set it in front of herself before clicking onto the internet.

He sat back down in his usual place and began flipping through names once more, "Hey," he asked a few minutes of silence. He held up the book for her to see, "What name was here?"

She squinted at it before shrugging, "I do not know."

He put it back down in front of him before, decided to use his detective skills to figure it out.

_Jane_

Scribble.

_Jenna _

He figured that Jake had gotten ahold of the book and decided to color in it, but as he flipped through more pages, he discovered that was the only name crossed out.

Then, it clicked, why it was only a J name crossed out, he decided to leave it be as she focused on something on the computer.

"Okay, what about Marni?" he asked.

Ziva looked at him, and he could tell she trying her hardest to not hurt his feelings with her answer, "Veto?" she tried.

"Okay…What about Emma?"

"It is okay…"

"Sophia?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Cara."

"Italian?"

"Some heritage wouldn't be bad." Ziva commented.

"Okay…what about Sarah?"

"I like the meaning; I don't like the fact that there might be twenty other Sarah's in her grade."

"Right…" Tony said.

"Okay, how about Hebrew _and _Italian?"

Ziva looked up at him, "What name?"

"Gianna and Isabella."

"They are both…nice. But I like Isabella more."

"Okay," he took out a pen and paper, "You know Isabella is kinda popular too right?"

"Yes…but I never said I was absolutely _sold _on it either." She said as she turned the computer so he could see. He grinned and scooted forward as he watched Ziva's latest ultrasound.

"Okay…how about, we totally stray away from Hebrew and Italian names?" he said after a while. "How about….an AFRICAN name!"

Ziva frowned, "What?"

"I don't know, like Abimbola?"

Ziva pointed to the screen, "Does she _look _like an Abimbola? What does that mean, anyway?"

Tony shrugged, "Uh…Born to be wealthy."

"I have no problem with a cultural name, but can it something simple?"

"Akizindoula!"

Ziva frowned, "So you want her to be picked on."

"Nah, I just made that one up." He smiled as he watched his daughter's hand move to cover her face, "She doesn't like the camera."

Ziva looked down, before nodding, "No. She doesn't. Or light, for that matter."

"She doesn't like to be woken up."

Ziva smirked, "Like her father."

"I feel so bad for the kid, wait she meets Abby. She'll have a camera shoved in her face before she's had her first diaper change."

Ziva laughed, "So…what do we have so far?"

Tony looked at his list, "Nothing, except a maybe, Isabella."

"Okay…Um…What about Clementine?"

"Oh, so now she is a fruit." Ziva replied.

"Okay…what about you?" he said.

"Peyton." Ziva suggested.

"Okay, I like Peyton." Tony said as he wrote down the name.

"Madeline." Ziva tried.

"What's it mean?"

"From Magdala. Or, I read somewhere, high tower. I believe."

"Where the hel-…heck is that?" Tony said, glad he caught himself.

"I have no idea. But I think place names, are a good idea."

"Yeah. Got anymore?"

"Siena."

"Ah, the old town in Italy. Very nice Ms. David."

"Okay…Avery?"

Tony shrugged, "I guess, it'll grow."

"Paris."

"No."

"Camden."

"Veto."

"Augusta."

"Hell no." Tony replied, forgetting about his resign from cursing.

"What's wrong with Augusta?"

"I went to school with a fat, Augusta…one day…she sat on me."

Ziva shook her head, "How traumatic."

"Okay…anyway. We've got," he counted, "Four. Four names."

"That's better than the thousands we had before."

"But none of them are definite matches." Tony replied.

"Okay…So, I have an idea. We'll each make a list. Twenty names, no more than fifty. Half an hour, then we'll meet and if we have one in common…"

"We'll have the best name."

He nodded, "Now you're thinking."

"Okay, so, give me a sheet of paper."

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly half an hour, more like two, but in total they both ended with fifty-two names.<p>

He came and sat next to her, not too close, but close enough that the laptop in between them didn't overheat.

As he read over her list, he hummed another tune, "What's it like in New York City?"

Ziva looked him curiously, "We are not in New York." She stated.

"I know, it's just a song."

He took his pen and scribbled the last word of the title onto his piece of paper, "That's the title."

"I like that name, it means night or queen."

"Well…She'll certainly be queen when she meets me."

Ziva nodded and began reading his list once more; one name caught her attention, only because it had been on _her _list.

He noticed it too.

He took the highlighter and highlighted it.

She did the same.

She went through the rest of his list, but the names like: Jamie, (after James Bond) and Anne (after the some movie about a princess) neither stuck out but that one name.

The same was said about her list, the simple names like: Willow and Avi, weren't the same.

"Alright, what'd you think?" Tony asked.

"Only one." She replied.

"Me too."

"What is it?" she asked.

He pointed to the same on her list, and she pointed to the one on his list.

Identical matches.

Tony grinned, "Guess we got a name."

* * *

><p>Even though, a middle name was not decided, her first name was a definite.<p>

It meant, 'Gift' and 'Peace' that she was, although Ziva did add that she was only peaceful at intervals of time, preferably in the morning.

Ziva fell asleep, after deciding that at Two AM, she was not in the best mood to pick a second name. He let her be and collected all the books and set them on the nearby dresser before leaning against a wall and simply staring at her.

Her curls sprawled in either direction of the pillow, a small smile gracing her lips, and her finely manicured nails rested on the home of his child.

No, _their _child.

He walked over and kissed her hand, softly, and then her stomach, whispering a goodnight to his newly named princess. He put the laptop to sleep, smiled, and bounded downstairs where his boss was waiting.

"Been up there a long time." Gibbs commented as he chucked a pillow at the younger agent.

"Yeah, but it was an accomplishment."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We gotta name."

"Can I hear it?"

Tony reached into his pocket, and pulled out the folded piece of paper he had written the name on, he handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs unfolded the paper and smiled as he read it, "I like it."

"It took nearly three hours, but we got it done."

"She gonna have a middle name?"

Tony flopped down on the couch and let the pillow cover his face, "Let's save that for a rainy day."

* * *

><p>He was in the middle of reading, "What To Expect, When You're Expecting" when he heard a shuffle upstairs. He brushed it off as Ziva getting up to pee, or Gibbs upstairs to check on her.<p>

He shifted and allowed the moon to help him find his place once more, when he felt eyes on him.

He swallowed but did not look up, "Gibbs I've been living with you for like, two months, I can tell when you're behind me."

"It is a good thing I am not Gibbs."

He turned around so fast, it gave him whiplash.

He rubbed his neck, "Ow." He mumbled as he flipped on the lamp beside him. "Thoguht I told you to stop doing that."

"No…You told me to stop observing you in a creepy manner." She replied.

"Okay, I'm telling you now." He said as he set the book. "It's three in morning, I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I was…I came down because I was hungry, saw you were reading, I decided to see what it was."

"Oh yeah, I didn't feed you. Okay, what do you want?"

"I am perfectly capable of getting food, Tony."

"But I am _asking, _Zee-vah."

"Ice Cream." She stated. "Chocolate Ice Cream."

"That's it, ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Nothing, wacky with it? Prunes? Barbaque Sauce? Anything…"

Ziva looked at him strangely, "Those things are just disgusting."

"So…just chocolate ice cream?"

"…And some churros."

"Alright…Anything else?"

"…And Peanut Butter. And whipped cream. And…some Oreos."

"What? No fudge?"

"Actually, that is a good idea."

…

"Okay, I got the ice cream, and the peanut butter, the whipped cream, the Oreos, and the fudge. But I had to go to like eleven different, Latin food stores to find the churros." Tony said as he set the brown paper bag in front of the Israeli.

She took out each item, one at a time, "Okay, so, the fudge will go with the ice cream. And the peanut butter will go with the Oreos. And the whipped cream with the churros…? Okay…you lost me."

"I just really wanted the ice cream. But…"

He frowned, "Don't tell me you're not hungry anymore…"

She pursed her lips, "Okay, I won't tell you then."

* * *

><p><strong>So. They have a name! Baby Girl DiNozzo has a name! I'm not telling though. There are some clues in the stry though. I'll give you a hint, the songs Tony were singing just weren't for fun. Let's see who can be the first one to guess it right! <strong>

**The first one is really old and the artist last name, is in the title!**

**It's a really pretty name though. **

**Middle name's not decided yet, I have it down to ten but suggestions would be nice. **

**Try and figure out her first name though! **

**I already have the next chapter typed and ready to go, so give me reviews and I'll post!**

**I'd like at least ten please. Tell me what you think. **

**I'd love it. **

**~Broken Piece **


	13. She's Got Your Heart, And Your Wallet

**Welcome back!**

**So, thanks to all the guesses and reviews I got!**

**There were tons of different names but I only was looking for one. **

**A lot of people said Delilah, after the "What's It Like In New York City?" part, from the Plain White Tees. But almost nobody got the "So you turn to your only friend…You can find." part! It's by Neil Diamond.**

**Hence the title "_Diamond_s In Her Eyes" .. **

**Anyway, the Delilah answers were _right, _but the major answer I was looking for was only answered by two people: WriterUnexpected and TivaBelieva.x.x.x**

**Congrats to everybody who guessed but Delilah _WILL NOT _be the baby's name. **

**The actual baby's name was the title of Neil's song, and the one Tony was singing. **

**But I'll tell you, since it's probably bugging you how long this author note is...LOL.**

**Anyway, I gotta tell you guys _really _quiet because we all know Abby might be watching to find out too. **

***crouches down, looks from side to side* **

**Okay *whisper* the baby's name is...**

**SHILOH! **

**It means "Gift," or "his gift" rather. And Peace. **

**Obviously her life won't _always _be peaceful, but she is a gift for living through the car accident. **

**So anway, you now know her name, so go listen to "Hey There Delilah" and "Shilo" they're pretty good but onto the stroy. **

**Disclaimer still applies...Of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>She's Got Your Heart, And Your Wallet<strong>

She groaned and rolled over as she felt the sun on her face.

She smiled as she picked up the small pink teddy bear that lay on the pillow beside her. Tied to his leg was a small notecard with their daughter's name neatly written on it.

She sat up and slid her legs over the edge of the bed.

She then heard commotion from downstairs.

She slowly walked half waddled down the stairs, holding her belly in place, to find Gibbs at the counter making coffee.

She chuckled as she sat across from him, "Shocking, to find you making coffee."

Gibbs smiled, held some out to her, "Not coffee."

"Then what is it?" Ziva questioned.

"Tea."

She eyed him suspiciously, before taking a cup; she tasted it before nodding, "For a man who drinks coffee, his tea is A plus material."

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you some."

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

Ziva ran a finger over the tea cup, and looked at him incredulously, "Gibbs…"

"Ziver."

"May I please go with you?"

"You'll be on desk duty."

"Why?"

Gibbs smirked at her, "Ziver, try and touch your toes."

Ziva frowned, "I am still capable of doing my job."

"_But, _being in the field is dangerous and I can't have you putting her in danger."

"Fine, no field. What about-"

"No, interrogation."

"Of, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Ziver, what happens if we get one of the crazies? Hm? And then you get hurt, or something. Once again, it goes back to safety. If this was just you, I would say proceed with caution. But it's not just about your safety. It's about hers too."

"Can I at least _watch _observations?"

"You can watch, you can…"

"Abby's?"

"Not when she's got chemicals."

"Ducky's."

"Uh…I'll let you handle that one."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Basically I am benched for the next four months. That's not really fair, maternity leave policies usually start at eight months."

"It's _my _policy."

* * *

><p>"Grab your gear! We got a dead petty officer at Quantico." Gibbs shouted as he strode into the bullpen.<p>

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Ziva asked from her desk.

Gibbs chuckled and reached behind Tony's desk to grab two large white boxes.

He set them on top of Ziva's desk, "Cold cases. They've gotta be filed."

Ziva sighed, "Gibbs, you're giving _her _a headache."

Gibbs smiled, "Little bourbon might clear that up."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"Alright, see ya later." Gibbs said as he, McGee, and DiNozzo walked towards the elevator.

Ziva sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes, "I'd kill for a good cookie right now. My head is killing me."

"Well, consider me your fairy godmother."

Ziva looked up; Jenny sat on the edge of her desk with backpack, two cups of some hot liquid, and a small white paper bag.

Ziva gave her a confused look, "Fairy godmother? Is that a type of religion?"

Jenny smiled and shook her head, "No. Ziva. You know, if you're gonna have a girl you gotta catch up your fairytales."

"Fairies have _tails, _now?"

Jenny shook her head, "Fairytales? You know, Cinderella? Wanted to go to the ball with Prince Charming, but couldn't because her mean ol' stepmother wouldn't let her go. So her fairy godmother came and granted her a wish, so she could go to the ball as long as she was home by midnight."

"Huh? I'm sorry I zoned out after I smelled the cookie."

Jenny smiled, "So it is true, what they say about pregnant women." She said as she handed Ziva the bag.

"What?" Ziva asked as she took out the giant cookie and took a bite.

"That they've got the nose of a bloodhound."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ziva asked through swallows.

Jenny laughed, "Nothing, Ziva. Anyway, I went to your apartment. Got you some fresh clothes. But I do have a question? I only found like three things of maternity clothing."

"So?"

"Ziva, you're five months pregnant. It's _obvious _you're pregnant."

"Okay, so now you're calling me fat."

"No, Ziva. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm just saying…Embrace this, pregnancy."

Ziva frowned, "I am."

"Have you started a nursery?"

"No."

"Have you gone shopping? I know you love shopping."

"Er…some."

"Have you picked out a name?"

"Yes."

Jenny raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Yes." Ziva said smugly. "Last night. We both liked it."

"We?"

"Yes. Tony and I."

"Can I hear it?"

"No."

"Why."

"It's a secret."

"Ziva."

"It is."

"Can you give me a hint?"

Ziva scratched her nose before pursing her lips, "Alright…It is a movie that is based on a book."

Jenny laughed, "You and Tony would do that, wouldn't you."

"I just realized it this morning."

"Okay. So, you wanna change?"

"Yeah, sure." Ziva said as she picked up the backpack.

Jenny eyed the boxes on Ziva's desk, "Looks like you're busy."

"Jenny that is abuse. You wouldn't want a little, pregnant woman doing all that, would you?"

"Ziva, that's a lie."

"No it's not."

"No, I meant you're not a little old pregnant woman. You're a big one."

* * *

><p>"Jenny, you did <em>not <em>go to my house."

Jenny bit back a laugh as she pretended to go through cold case files, "I did. I really did." Jenny lied.

Ziva glared at the director, "These _are not _my clothes."

Jenny smiled at looked at her friend, "Yes they are, I went right to your closet."

"Yeah, maybe in the maternity store!" Ziva whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ziva reached into her blouse and pulled out her bra strap, "This is not my bra. This one is all…not the ones I buy."

"Well…Ziva, you can't wear skinny jeans when you're pregnant."

"I wasn't planning on it!"

Jenny smiled, "What's wrong with that? It looks fine on you."

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just…It's…"

"Sinking in."

"Yes."

"And you don't like that."

"I do, that means I am closer to actually holding her. It's just it means…time is going too fast. What if I'm not the mother she needs?"

"Then she'll hate your guts."

"Jenny!"

"Ziva, I'm kidding. I'm sure you'll be fine. She's gonna love you no matter what. Especially when she sees that treehou-…Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you about that."

"I already know about the house." Ziva said. "It is beautiful."

"But he didn't tell you about the backyard, yet, huh?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay, just forget I said any of that."

"Alright…"

"Okay, I know you, Ziva. You're bored."

"Not yet."

Jenny grabbed her hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked as Jenny dragged her towards the elevator.

"You're gonna go talk to Abby, while I finish my work."

"What, no! Jenny, no. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you…She's just…She hates the hormones that all."

"Okay, now I am hormonal."

"Oh, Ziva….."

* * *

><p>"No." Ziva said as Jenny stood on the other side of the open elevator door. "You cannot make me."<p>

"Ziva. Get out of the elevator." Jenny said.

"No. I now weigh more than you, so, you cannot pull me."

"Yes, but," Jenny reached into her bag and pulled out a yellow manila folder. "This application can strangely disappear."

"Jenny, those take a very long period of time to get accepted." Ziva said.

"I can make it get through _quicker." _Jenny added.

Ziva sighed, "I'm not going to talk to her."

"Fine. I'm just trying to get you out of doing all that paperwork." Jenny said as she led Ziva towards the lab's door.

"Abby," Jenny said as she walked through the door. "I was wondering if Ziva could-"

"Ziva! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I just wanted to, I…I'm just really sorry!" Abby mumbled as she crashed into the Israeli. "I really, really am!"

Ziva opened and closed her mouth, "I…I, I'm…It's okay Abby."

Abby wiped away her tears, "I just, I…I want you guys to be happy!"

"Okay, Abby." Ziva replied. "I know, you were just…trying to help."

"Yeah, I was."

"I…Thank you for caring, so much, but…"

"You want me to kinda back off."

"Just a little." Ziva said.

"Well, does that mean I have to take back the skull baby hat, I got?"

Ziva looked back at Jenny, before back at Abby, "No. Those are fine."

* * *

><p>"Okay, which do think is a better color for the nursery blanket?"<p>

"There are separate blankets?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Oh course. Now, which one? Lilac or Magenta?" Abby asked as she held up two paint swatches.

"Uh…Magenta?"

"Are you sure? Because according to , Lilac is an awesome color for a baby, and it's very soothing."

"Then, lilac then."

"Well, I don't wanna pressure you." Abby said quickly.

"No, no. It is a very beautiful color, I am sure she will love it."

"By the way…I heard, no wait, that's kinda invading you guy's space."

"You want to know what happened at the therapist's office."

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"The only you two _tricked _me into going to."

"It was the only way, did it help?"

"Yes…Somewhat. We did not talk about feelings or things like that. But it did help; give a little push in the right direction. He showed me the house."

"Oo! Did you like it?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Well…" Abby questioned. "What'd you think?"

"It is a nice thought. It shows his commitment."

"So does that mean you two are back together?"

"Uh…No. Not, at the moment. I," she clicked her tongue, "I no longer hate him, as I used to. I see, his, trying's. Now I must do the same."

"Okay…So…Any ideas?"

"As to?"

"Names? Come on, Ziva."

Ziva smiled "Oh, yes. We have actually."

"You guys did it together?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

Ziva grinned, "It's a secret."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You will have to wait until she is born."

"You're kidding me."

Ziva shook her head, "No. We want to keep it to ourselves, until she is born."

"Ziva, what about all the stuff I could do! Like put her name on pillows, and on her blankets!"

"You can do it when she gets here." Ziva stated.

"I bet you Gibbs knows."

"Knows what?" Gibbs asked as he and Tony walked into the lab.

"The baby's name Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "How am I supposed to make all those cute little gifts?"

Abby's face brightened when she saw Tony, "Tony! Come on! What's the baby's name?"

Tony smirked, "Alright…I guess, since you're Abby, I guess we could tell you."

"Please."

Tony wiggled his finger, "Come here," he whispered.

Abby quickly rushed over.

"Okay, the baby's name is," he whispered the last part in her ear.

Abby glared at him before punching him, hard, "Akizola? Really?"

"What? Zi, isn't that what we decided?"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows before nodding, "Uh, sure."

"See! That's not her name! Gibbs. I know they told you."

Gibbs shrugged, "Maybe."

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"Sure." Tony said. "It's the name of a movie."

Abby rolled her eyes, "There are like a gazillon movies!"

"Okay, it's not Epiglottis."

"That's a part of the throat, not a movie, Tony."

Tony clicked a finger at her, "That's what they WANT you think."

"Abs, come on. I'll let you pick out your own Caf-Pow." Gibbs said as he led her towards the door. "I'll get it out of you Anthony DiNozzo! I will!" Abby cried as Gibbs hit the up button for the elevator.

Tony watched as Ziva read over a book, in which the title was unknown to him. She glanced at him as she flipped a page, "Yes?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Um, hey, you wanna take half a lunch break, half a shopping spree?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. It's almost noon, I figured you'd be hungry."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Uh…What are you up for?"

"I am not that hungry." Ziva stated. "I am a little nauseous."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just some left over morning sickness."

"Well, maybe some shopping will cure that."

* * *

><p>"I have a headache." Ziva stated. "And it has nothing to do with this pregnancy."<p>

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"I had no idea there were this many shades of pink." She replied as they stood in front of the selection of car seats in the store.

"Yeah, been there, learned that."

"Does it have to be pink?"

"Well, she's a girl."

"Not all girls like pink, Tony." Ziva pointed out.

"Compromise?" he tried.

"Life's full of them." Ziva said.

"Okay. How about…purple?"

"Abby said Lilac is a pretty color, and is very soothing."

"Alright," Tony held up a car seat with different shades of purple, including Abby's lilac. "How about this?"

"No."

"Why? It's so…Purple!"

"I see that."

"Alright," Tony sighed. He picked up a light brown one with a purple airplane interior, "How about this one?"

"It is a good possibility." Ziva said.

"Okay," Tony held up a similar one, "This?"

"They are nearly the same." Ziva said.

"No. This one is airplanes, and the other one is kinda of a Purple, Paisley color."

Ziva shook her head, "Stop spending so much time with Abby."

Tony dropped both carriers down and ran over a sleek, black and pink, with a somewhat Zebra pattern, car seat. He held it up for Ziva to see, "Ziva, come on, it's perfect!"

"Tony, it's more than looks."

He pointed to the sign, "See, right here, it says five star safety! I mean, why would they sell it, if it wasn't safe? And she's gotta ride in style! I mean she's half DiNozzo, anyway."

"Because they want to make money." Ziva whispered sharply.

"Okay, so, no, to this one. Alright, which one do _you _like?" Tony asked as he set the car seat back down.

Ziva tapped her chin before walking over and taking down a light beige car seat with light pink stripes and a pretty butterfly in the interior.

"Compromise." She stated. "It has your pink, but some neutral things about it that I like. And a _butterfly._"

Tony took it from her and looked it over, before reading the stats on it.

"Alright," he said as he placed a box in the cart. "What else?"

"I don't know, I have no idea what you already bought."

"Well, Gibbs is making the dresser. And the picture frames. But the crib and the changing table is all ours. Oh yeah, and the stroller." Tony replied as they proceeded to walk down the aisle.

"What about the…rocking chair, yes?"

"Oh that, well, do you want a _normal _rocking chair or a nice cushioned one?"

"Your pick."

"Well, you're probably gonna sit in it more than me." Tony said.

"Fine. Let's…just see what's available here."

"Okay." Tony said as they both followed the sign towards the nursery section.

"That one." Ziva pointed as they came up one the aisle of the rocking chairs.

"There are tons of 'that ones'.'" Tony replied.

She pointed to a chocolate brown glider with an espresso finish with beige cushions, "It looks comfortable."

"Well go try it out." Tony replied. "I'd hate for it to be as hard as McProbie's skull."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked over and set herself in the chair, she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

Tony, being himself, decided to look for toys and found a small flashlight that immediately caught his attention, as it was covered in bright colors.

He sat down on the ottoman and shined it at Ziva's stomach.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Waking the baby up."

"Why? It's so nice when she is not kicking my appendix."

"Because, when you're just sitting in the chair with no baby it's like…You're sitting in the chair with no baby._But _if the baby is awake, then it'll kinda feel like you're with the baby."

"Couldn't you have just gotten a baby doll?"

Tony thought about it for moment, "Oh yeah."

Ziva rubbed a side of her stomach, "Well, your plan worked. She is awake, and _upset _that she is awake."

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, but we're trying to make your nursery as cool as possible."

Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "She's kicking hard, very hard."

Tony watched as, it looked like to him, bounced a little, "Looks like it."

Ziva opened one eye, "You have no idea."

Tony looked at her tentatively, "I probably don't."

Ziva swallowed her fears and slowly took his hand and placed it near the center, close to her belly button. And rubbed it gently before they both felt their daughter kick.

"Wow…The…The book, doesn't really talk about what it'll actually feel like. It just says stuff like when it's supposed to happen…I read _a lot _of books."

"I can tell." Ziva replied. She rubbed her stomach with her other hand, and whispered something in a language he would guess to be Hebrew.

He presumed since she switched languages, it wasn't for him to hear.

The second language, he knew.

By heart.

"Mamma e papà ti amo. Più di ogni altra cosa."

Tony smiled, "Yes, we do."

"Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"I can't feel my feet."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, boss, I'm sorry." Tony whispered as he shut the door to Gibbs's guest room. "Lost track of time…We got this really cute pink little swing thingy. And we ordered a bassinet that's really nice. And a little play bounce thing. And-"<p>

He heard a door slam from downstairs and quickly walked down the stairs to meet McGee who stood in the living room.

"Will you be quiet!" he whispered. "Do _not, _repeat _not _wake her up. Got it?"

"What?" McGee asked.

"McChildless, I have _learned _not to piss her off. She WILLkill you. Without hesitation."

"Okay…" McGee said cautiously. "I just brought security plans for the house."

"Alright, let me just get boss off the phone." Tony replied as he put the receiver back to his lips. "Right, sorry boss. Probie almost got me killed…No, okay….It wasn't _that _much. Nah, it was only like fifteen, hundred boss, relax."

McGee choked on the Mocha Latte he was drinking, "Fifteen hundred? On what?"

"Sh!" Tony cried. "Okay, see you tomorrow boss. Bye." He flipped his phone shut, and ended the call.

"How did you spend that much on lunch?"

"Oh, we didn't just go to lunch. We went shopping too." He pointed to the boxes in the corner. "That's what that is. A playard, a bouncer, this really sweet pink swing, and a bassinet and a really nice, I mean expensive glider that was SO _nice." _

"So…You and Ziva, you're…cool?"

"Um, I think the wound is healing but it may not need a Band-Aid."

"When'd you start using metaphors?"

"That was a metaphor? I thought it was just what genius's used to make the people around them look stupid."

* * *

><p>She slowly picked the lock and quietly pushed the door open.<p>

The heels of her boot clicked on the hardwood floor as she stepped in.

She smirked as she saw two _very _special agents, asleep, on the couch with German instructions on how to put together a car seat.

She gave a silent laugh and shook her head before slowly creeping up the stairs.

She took a guess at a door, and opened the first one she came to.

She was right.

She unzipped her snow covered boots and slowly slipped into bed next to her sister, under the covers.

Ziva smiled as Eden's face appeared next to hers, "Hi." Ziva mumbled.

"Hello, sleepy head."

"Mm, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I came to see you." Eden replied.

"How'd you know where I was?"

Eden shrugged, "Abby."

"Oh."

"So, what's up?"

"Um, nothing." Ziva sighed.

"That sigh didn't sound like nothing."

Ziva sighed once more, Eden laughed, "Neither did that one."

"He bought me a house." Ziva said quickly.

"Who?"

"Tony."

"He bought you a house?"

"Well, technically he bought the baby a house."

"When?"

"Supposedly since October, but it's been a secret for so long."

"Is it nice?"

"Very."

"But?" Eden asked hesitantly.

Ziva sat up and looked down at her sister, "When you first met Hunter, did you guys have rough patches?"

"Uh, yeah, course. Like any couple. But don't base your relationship with mine. This is YOUR relationship." She rubbed Ziva's stomach, "YOUR baby. Not mine."

"Where are Emmy and Jake anyway?"

"Hunter took them for ice cream."

"In the middle of the winter?" Ziva quizzed.

Eden smiled, "Okay, maybe I needed some alone time."

"You're not alone now." Ziva stated as she slid and lay back down.

"Yeah, but, he can bond with his kids, can't he?"

"Yes."

"So, back to this whole house thing. Does it look expensive?"

"Well, he's rebuilding it so it must cost a fortune; they're working on it day and night."

"So, what does that mean?"

"He's changing. He sold all his movies, and his apartment. And his car. He says the baby is his most prize possession."

"So, that's good. He's not an asshole anymore."

"Yes, I suppose. He's opened up. It is nice, to know what goes on, inside his head. His heart."

"Okay."

"I…I have this really strange feeling, and I don't think it's the baby."

"Gas?"

Ziva gave her a look, "No."

"So, then what do you think it is?"

"Do you remember? When we were little and Abba bought us that large dollhouse, and we used to pretend when we'd have a family of our own?"

"Yeah. I remember I said I wanted to marry an Australian. But I settled for a Brit." She said with a laugh.

"Yes…I remember saying I wanted a man who would sweep me off my feet, and make me laugh and smile, and be charming. Nice to our children. Intelligent. Funny…And now…"

"Ziva? It sounds like you're describing Tony? Oh my god. Are you falling in love with him?"

"No." Ziva shook her head. "No. Of course not. I…I'm scared that, what if, I made a mistake. What if I missed my Prince Charming?"

Eden smiled sadly, "Oh, I don't think you missed him. I just think that you're a little teary-eyed, still."

"I don't know what to do Eden, one minute I can be incredibly happy and then, I feel afraid of what will happen next."

"Okay, I can't decide if this is hormones or if you're just crazy."

Ziva laughed, "He spent fifteen hundred on the baby at this one store. He wouldn't let me pay for anything."

"I think he made one bad mistake, and now he's manning up thankfully. Now all you gotta do is forgive him, and try to be a family."

"You may be right. I may be losing my mind." Ziva said quietly. "I do not know if I am falling for his things, or his _real _character. I do not know if I should trust him, take him back. I wanna move past this, I really do."

"I never said you had to take him back. Give it time. You got your whole life to figure things out. And if he's not the one, you can find another man. There are millions out there."

"What if S-, what if she resents me for not marrying her father."

Eden let out a breath, "Ziva. Stop thinking about the negatives, for once. Think of all the good things. Like, when she takes her first steps, or her first words. She won't care if you two are married are not."

"You are right. For once." Ziva smirked.

"I usually am. But it sounds like to me, Tony's changed since the last time I yelled at him."

"Abby tricked us into seeing a therapist."

"I know."

"Yeah, well-Wait, what? You _know?" _

"Who do you think set it up? Ziva, you were miserable. And talking to you was like talking to a brick wall. I figured maybe if someone gave you a little push."

"You and Abby are nearly the same. You are meddling in my life."

"I am. But you two are actually talking and going places together. Despite the fact you _escaped _from the therapist's office."

"I had to trust him; he took me to see the house."

"So, you trust him now?"

"…."

"It's not a difficult question." Eden said. "It's either a yes or no. Move on. Move past."

Ziva swallowed and licked her lips, "It has only been a day. I trust him to help me this baby, and name her, but to help me raise her. That takes time. I have to build trust with him, and he with me. But yes, I do trust him, more than before…"

"Your baby has a name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It is a secret." Ziva smiled.

Eden frowned, "If you weren't pregnant with my niece, I'd so kill you right now."

Ziva sighed, "Can I give you a hint?"

"Please."

"It's a movie. And a book."

"Gee, let's see how many movies there are based on books."

"It is also a song."

"Okay…Come on, one more."

"Um…It is a unisex name and it means…peace."

"Shalom?"

Ziva shook her head, "No. But you are very close."

"Paz?"

"You were closer with-"

"No! I got it. It's Sh-" Ziva covered Eden's mouth.

"Sh! Tony cannot know I told you. It has to be a secret, okay?"

Eden nodded as Ziva removed her hand, "It's a beautiful name Ziva."

"Thank you," Ziva replied. "It is the name we both liked."

"Compromise." Eden stated. "That's a nice step."

Ziva nodded, "Yep. Life's full of 'em."

She smiled and touched her stomach, "The baby has hiccups. She has hiccups."

Eden laughed and felt her sister's stomach, "Too much amniotic fluid in her diet can to that to a baby."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Eden slowly crept down the stairs only to Tony waiting for her.<p>

"She asleep?" he asked.

"Yup." Eden replied as she sat the counter. "The baby had hiccups."

"She okay?"

Eden nodded, "Yeah. Her stomach's a little sore. But yeah. She might be sick in the morning."

He handed her a cup of tea, "Don't worry I didn't poison it."

Eden took a sip before nodding, "I would hope not. I would love to see my niece."

"Look," Tony said. "About what happened, with…everything. I'm sorry for putting you all through that. Even Emersyn."

"People make mistakes…You just made a big one. So did my sister. We all do. Heck, I made the mistake of getting on the wrong plane, but I met Hunter, from that."

"Um, I think mine was a little bigger."

"It is. It _was. _My sister's always been one to hold onto things. That's her mistake. She always has. And she probably always will. But that's just who she is."

"I've noticed."

"I think she'll get over it, once she she's this…_new _you. But, just to remind you. You hurt my sister, again-"

"I won't. I swear I won't. I'll try my very hardest not to make any of them hurt, as bad Ziva did. I promise you that."

Eden smiled, "Good. Just know I'll still kick your ass. It's in my blood. Every David's blood."

"Hey, Eden?"

"Yeah?"

"You coulda told me, my kid was gonna be half ninja."

Eden laughed, "Sorry."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, I love her and I haven't even met her yet. I haven't held her yet."

Eden grinned, "She's got your heart, but more importantly, _your_ _wallet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything seems to be lightening up in NCISland! But you never know what I might throw at you. <strong>

**But anyway, I apolgize for the poor Italian (I used Google Translate) and it basically means "Mommy and Daddy love you very much. More than Anything." **

**Which they do (Now each other, they have to work at, but at least they're trying.)**

**They seem to be trying to make it better and move past, but you never know what or WHO (Major Hint) might come by and ruin everything. **

****So go listen to "Hey There Delilah" or Shilo" or watch NCIS (they're all really good) and ******Until next chapter...(Which I won't post until I get 12 reviews or at least 10.) Tell me what you thought of the chapter, the baby's name, or what you'd like to see, and leave a review. **

**_C'est la vie_**

**~Broken Piece. **


	14. Daddy Dearest

**Lots of reviews, so thanks for that! But I need more to post the next chapter. **

**Thanks to MyMindJJ for the Italian language and Sweet Venice. Like I said, Google Translate...Not the best, but the closest I could get. **

**This chapter, or the guess rather, goes to oldmoviewatcher, who guessed who would be appearing next (Jeanne's not back, yet...) **

**Glad you all love the name, but remember nothing is easy about TIVA. Which is why a surprise will erupt later in the story. **

**Disclaimer still applies...And I don't own _Cajun Night Before Christmas. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy Dearest:<strong>

_Poke. _

_Poke._

_Poke, again. _

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. Her nephew grinned as he finally saw his aunt's eyes.

His first words to her made her giggle, "Aunt Ziva. You got FAT!"

She laughed and laughed and tickled him until he promised to give her his sister, if she stopped. He climbed next to her, and snuggled into her side.

"Aunt Ziva?" he breathed.

"Yes, Jake?"

"Tony got me a fire truck."

Ziva looked at him, "He did?"

"Yeah. It's really cool. But, I don't wanna play with it if you don't want me to."

Ziva smiled and pulled him into her arms, "Jake, it's okay. I won't hate you if you play with the fire truck."

"But he hurt you, he made you cry."

"Yes." Ziva stated. "He did. But…He said he was sorry. And he's trying to be good again."

"Is he doing a good job?"

Ziva chuckled, "Yes, he is."

"Mommy says he bought you a house."

"He did."

"Is it pretty?"

"Yes."

"Is it big?"

"Yes."

"Can I come over and play when it done?"

"Yes."

"Oh cool!"

Just then, Eden appeared in the doorway breathless, "Sorry. I _told him _to check to see if you were awake. Not wake you up."

"It's okay." Ziva said as she looked at her sister. "I am supposed to get up anyway."

As she sat up, a wave of nausea washed over her.

Eden gave a sorry smile, "Yeah, I was kinda hoping you'd sleep through that."

"Ugh," Ziva mumbled as she rubbed her stomach. "I hate morning sickness."

"You're sick?" Jake asked.

"Kinda, Jake." Eden said as she climbed onto the bed.

"Well, why is it called morning sickness if it's two o'cwock in the afternoon?"

"It's two o'clock?" Ziva exclaimed.

"I was letting you sleep. You seemed really tired. I figured you hadn't slept well in a long time."

"I hadn't really, but…Ugh."

"Are you gonna puke?" Jake asked as he watched his aunt's face turn slightly green. "Mommy if she pukes can I take it in for show and tell?"

"Jake." Eden warned.

"I'm just askin'!"

"Okay, wanna go ask daddy to make some tea? For Aunt Ziva?"

"Okay." Jake said as he climbed off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Hunter is here too?" Ziva asked as she placed her head in her lap.

"Yeah. Gibbs said we could spend the night."

"Where'd you stay?"

"Well. Jake, Hunter, and I shared a bed. Emersyn was only content in her swing. So that's where she slept."

"Oh."

Eden rubbed her back, "So what do you want to do today?"

"What do you mean? It's two o'clock!"

Eden glanced at clock, "It's twelve ten. You know Jake can't tell time, yet."

"Okay, noon. Even better." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Come on. That's the best part about being pregnant. Sleeping in, having people wait on you hand and foot…All the food."

"Oh please don't mention food." Ziva groaned. "I feel horrible. Oh my god, what is Hunter cooking?"

Eden shrugged, "I _think _it's pancakes but then again-"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jake shouted as he ran into the room, with some object in her hand.

"Yes, Jake?"

"Aunt Ziva has a phone call." He said proudly as he held out the cellphone.

"Oh yeah?" Eden said as she looked at her sister, who still had not moved. "Here, give me baby." She took the phone and handed it to her sister.

Ziva reluctantly took the phone, and as she murmured a groggy, "Hello" her face drained of color. And she soon darted for the bathroom, "I'm going to be sick."

Jake, ran after his Aunt while Eden looked at the phone before checking the caller ID: _Tel Aviv, Israel._

* * *

><p>"What's going on mommy?" Jake asked as his mother tried to calm her sister.<p>

"Sh, Jake. Just go and…get that tea for mommy okay?"

"Okay." He said hesitantly before leaving for the kitchen.

Ziva coughed before leaning back against the cold tile wall.

"Did I read the area code right?" Eden asked as Ziva caught her breath.

"Yes." Ziva breathed.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Why is he calling?"

Ziva panted and coughed once more, "He…He is coming to DC."

"For what? What's he got here?" Eden exclaimed.

"He heard."

"Heard, what?"

"He heard you were pregnant. He doesn't know about me..._Yet._"

Eden sighed, "And now he knows about Jake."

"He knows about Jake. And Emersyn. He has been watching us."

"What do you mean?" Eden asked cautiously.

"He has men here, watching. They were spying on Tony and me before we broke up."

"Are they still here?"

Ziva shrugged, "I do not know." She rubbed her stomach; she looked at her sister, "Think we can get out of this?"

"We can be in Costa Rica in two hours."

"He'll be here in a week though."

"What's some extra vacation time?"

* * *

><p>"No." Gibbs said as he stared down the assistant director of the agency, as he stood in Jenny's office, one week to the day later. They all had been dreading that day. "He can't come, it's too dangerous."<p>

"He wants to see his daughter. Or _daughters _rather."

"Eli David is a scum of a man. From what she has told me it's a safety hazard to everybody."

"I don't care Agent Gibbs. I have to honor this man's request and since I am higher up in command you must obey."

Gibbs looked at Jenny was had her hands tied as well, "He has a point Jethro. You may not like it, but we have to."

"This bull." Jethro cursed. "Just bull."

Leon Vance reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone, he replied a few words before closing the phone. "Director David is here."

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Tony whispered as he watched Ziva wipe her forehead once more.<p>

She shook her head, "No. I feel horrible."

"You look like it."

Ziva glared at him, "Thanks." She sneered. "I just wish to go home." She said as Gibbs walked into the bullpen, smoke nearly streaming from his ears.

"Boss, she's burning up. He's stressing her out, and he's not even here yet."

"Oh, he's here." Gibbs muttered. "And requesting to see the two of you."

Eden looked up from Jake's drawing, "But I do not wish to see him, Agent Gibbs."

"Here, take this sweatshirt off." Tony said as he picked up the cuff of the large sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Then it will be fairly _obvious _that I am PREGANT."

"You don't want him to know?" Tony asked.

"Not if you would like to live to see your next birthday." Ziva growled.

"Okay, sit down." Tony said as he slowly led her to her desk, not wanting exactly to piss her off. She sat down and slid as close to her desk as she could, when the elevator dinged, and the man of the hour arrived.

He had not walked two feet when he met the steely gaze of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He came and stopped in the bullpen, he looked at his daughters, their respective "partners," Ziva's coworkers, and then finally his eyes landed on Jake.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"What is your name?" Eli asked.

"H.J."

"What does that stand for?"

"Hunter Jake."

"You mean, Hunter Jacob?"

Jake screwed up his face, "No. It's just, Hunter Jake."

Eli turned and looked at his oldest daughter, "Why is his name not Jacob?"

"Because I didn't want to name him Jacob. He would have been called Jake, anyway."

Eli looked at Emersyn, "Let me guess, her name is Ava."

"No."

"Isabelle."

"No."

"Then what is her name?" Eli asked.

"Emersyn Noelle Lucia."

"None of those are Hebrew."

"I know."

"Why do you not honor your Hebrew heritage?"

Eden shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to raise my kids, Jewish. Hunter is Catholic. I may raise them like that. We do not know."

Eli sighed, "I obviously made a mistake in raising you somewhere."

"Yeah, not just one place." Eden muttered.

Eli turned and smiled at his youngest daughter, "Ah. My Ziva. My charm. My achiever."

Ziva smiled at him, without getting up, "Shalom Abba."

Eli held out his arms, "Come, and give your father a hug."

"I…Um…"

Eli furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you not hug your father?"

"She hurt her ankle." Tony spoke up. "She fell."

"How?" Eli questioned.

"She was chasing a suspect and tripped on a pipe." Gibbs spoke up.

Eli looked at the entire team questionably before walking towards Ziva. He stood next to her as she attempted to keep her body as close to the desk as possible.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up quickly than anyone could even stop him, not even Ziva. Ziva's round, bulging stomach was no match as to how big Eli's eyes got.

"Uh, where she fell, she actually hit the pipe so her stomach got swollen and uh…"

Eli held up a hand and Tony's rambles silenced.

"Who did this?" he growled.

Ziva did not answer; she simply gave him the same steely eyed glare he was giving her, letting no emotion show on her face.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him; he hissed in a language that only Ziva and Eden could understand.

She said something under her breath in the same language.

He shouted something before storming from the bullpen towards the lobby.

Ziva opened her mouth and then closed it before rushing in the other direction.

Eden stood up to go, but Tony beat her to it.

He followed her to the bathroom, where he locked the door behind them.

"Look. I don't speak Hebrew…"

"He said I was a disgrace." Ziva mumbled as she wiped her face. "That I am the child he never wanted."

"Ziva…"

"He said my mother would be ashamed." She murmured.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Tony said as he took a step closer to her. "I'm sure he's doesn't mean it."

"He means everything he says. He told me Ballet was a waste of free breath. That is why I quit. All I ever wanted was his approval and now, when I finally get it…"

He, without even thinking, engulfed her in a hug. "It doesn't matter what he thinks. You've got her, and me and Gibbs. You've got all of us, you don't need him."

"I wish my mother were here." Ziva mumbled into his chest.

For once, she actually forgot about everything that happened, and she just let him hold her. Like her father never could.

* * *

><p>"I told you. I told you this was going to end badly." Gibbs said as he stormed into Jenny's office, where Eli unbeknownst to him, was arguing with her.<p>

When he saw Gibbs, he glared at the man, then at Director Sheppard.

"You let this happen to my daughter." He accused as he jabbed a finger in Jenny's face. "You ruined her!"

"I cannot stop and dictate her sexual relationships." Jenny said.

"Who is the father?" Eli asked.

"I do not know."

"You and my daughter are very close. I know. I have seen pictures. Who is Anthony DiNozzo, man she is seen so often with?"

Jenny smirked, "You've got the High-Tech security, you tell me."

"Boss," McGee said as he walked quickly into the room. "We have a problem."

"What's worse than this?" Gibbs muttered as he turned to face his Agent.

"Well, when Tony left his phone rang. I answered it after Abby told me not to but-"

"Just spit it out, McGee."

"Tony's father's is town. And he's coming to see Tony."

* * *

><p>Ziva sniffled before removing her arms from Tony's body. He handed her a paper towel and she wiped her face, she sadly chuckled, "Stupid Hormones."<p>

"It's okay. That means the baby's doing alright."

"Yes, well, I hate them. I cried at that the weather report the other day."

Tony smiled, "Sometimes the weather is sad."

"You're just doing that to make me feel better." Ziva mumbled as she ran a wet towel over her face.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Well, thank you…I am sorry. For everything."

"Yeah, um, okay, no prob. Hey, you wanna go get something, to eat? I know you didn't eat breakfast."

Ziva nodded, "Sure. I'd like that."

"I'll get my keys." Tony said as he turned to leave. As he unlocked the door, he turned and looked at her, "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"I think your mother would be proud."

* * *

><p>"Here, you speak French. Read what this says." Tony said as he handed her the instructions to the baby swing he had attempted to put together a few days ago, but failed miserably.<p>

She licked the tips of her fingers before taking the instructions, "This is _NOT _French." She smirked at him, "This is _Italian_."

Tony frowned, "Are you serious?"

Ziva nodded, "You were reading it upside down."

"What!"

"Yes. Upside down. Now, can you read it now?" Ziva asked as she handed it back to him. "Can I finish my sandwich now?"

"You've had three." Tony stated. "And a thing of fries. Along with a milkshake."

"I've been vomiting for two days, Tony. Nothing's obviously made it to my stomach."

"Can I at least have a fry?"

"Is your airway constricted?"

"No."

"Is your bladder being sat on?"

"No."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Then, fries are not in your future. AH!"

"What?" Tony asked. "What's wrong? Was that a contraction? Because you know, it's okay. Because if she was born now she would a sixty percent chance of survival. They've got a really good NICU at-"

"Tony." Ziva said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"It was _just _as leg cramp. A really bad one at that. I get them all the time now, which really…sucks." She said as she tried to reach down and rub her bare leg, but her large baby bump prevented her.

"Did, you want, me too?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Sure." Ziva sighed as she let her head lean against the wall.

"It's still hot." Ziva stated.

"You're already in overalls in the middle of winter." Tony replied as he carefully massaged Ziva's lower calf. He didn't want to do anything that could possibly revoke this new bond and/or trust she had started him. He didn't want to move entirely too fast, and end up ruining everything. He didn't know if being in a neutral place helped, or that being together for a week with the new and improved him, was helping her heal.

It was only in his dreams a few days ago that he get to _speak _to her, let alone touch her.

He slowly massaged her lower calf, and then her ankle, and was about to ask if this was enough when he heard her soft snoring. It had toned down since her pregnancy, which everybody was thankful for.

He removed his hands and stood up.

He looked around the barren nursery that still needed to painted, and decorated, along with the rest of the house. He walked over to the shopping bags Abby had deposited on the floor the previous day; he opened it and pulled out a book.

He came and sat down next to Ziva, and opened the book slowly, "Cajun Night before Christmas." He murmured. "This is from Aunt Abby. She's from Louisiana, maybe one day we'll take you there." Tony said as he flipped to the first page.

"Cajun Night Before Christmas, by Trosclair. Hm, okay. Alright," he flipped to the next page and scrunched up his voice to sound very scratchy.

"Twas the night before Christmas." He read. "An' all t'ru de house, Dey don't a t'ing pass. Not even a mouse." He purred.

"De chirren, been nezzle, good snug on de flo', An' Mama pass de pepper. T'ru de crack on de do'." He scratched his throat, "You see princess daddy can do _tons _of impressions. Like James Bond. Or Brad Pitt. Even Gibbs when he misses his coffee. But anyway," he put his scratchy voice back on, "Den Mam in de fireplace, Done roas' up de ham. Stir up de gumbo, an' bake de yam…"

…

"Merry Christmas to all. 'Til I saw you some mo'!" he said as he slowly shut the book. "The End. So, what'd you think? If you like, I can get you the sequel, and we'll read it every night. It's called Cajun Night _After _Christmas. But only if you like this one."

Just as he opened his mouth to continue speaking, he heard a knock at the door.

"You want me to get it boss?" one of the workers asked him.

"Nah," Tony said as he stood up. "I'll get it."

He pointed to Ziva, "Just make sure she doesn't wake up."

"On it, boss."

Tony grinned; he said that to Gibbs nearly every day, it was nice to hear someone say that to him once in a while. He quickly bounded down the stairs and strode to the front door, and opened it.

As soon as he saw who was standing on his porch, he wanted to put it on major defense mode.

Slam the door in Eli's face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I know my daughter is here." Eli stated.

"That does not answer my question." Tony said.

"I know you _impregnated _my daughter."

"You make it sounds like it's a bad thing."

"It is! She had a future! A great career ahead of her!"

"One that'll get her killed! She's lucky to be alive right now." Tony shouted.

"You _ruined _my daughter." Eli spat.

"_No. He didn't."_

Tony and Eli looked up to see Ziva at the top of the stairs.

"Ziva." Eli murmured. "Ziva."

She quickly walked down the stairs and appeared next to Tony, "I…I never wanted to be a Mossad Agent, I just wanted to impress you. To earn your…approval. You seemed so happy when I joined. I wished that look on your face today…"

"My actions were…insolent. For that I am sorry, I should have handed it differently."

"Yes…It might have been better, to tell you earlier."

"That was your choice, like it was to keep this child." Eli said.

"There wasn't a doubt I was keeping her." Ziva said quickly, quite offended he would think that.

"It is a girl?" Eli staggered.

Ziva looked at Tony before nodding, "Yes. I am having a girl."

Eli smiled, "Then, let us…Celebrate. Your daughter's upcoming arrival and Eden's new daughter…"

"Emersyn." Ziva finished.

"Yes, Eden's child."

"Her name is _Emersyn." _

"I know."

"Can you not say it?"

"I…To celebrate the birth of Eden's daughter…_.Emersyn_, with a dinner. Please join me, join us."

"You want, us? To come to dinner, with you?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Yes. Tonight. At the Moore. It is about twenty minutes from here-"

"Wait, how'd you even know we were here?" Tony asked suspiciously.

Eli opened his mouth and licked his lips, before sticking his hands in his pockets, "I have my ways."

"You mean your men." Ziva said. "Your spies."

"…Yes." Eli said slowly. "But, please, join your sister and I. For dinner. A _FAMILY _dinner."

* * *

><p>"I say don't go." Eden said as she paced around Gibbs's bedroom. "Remember last time, he sent someone, somewhere? Ima, and Tali."<p>

"There will be more people there this time." Ziva said from her spot in the bed.

"There were just as many people at the market." Eden said. "He was acting weird. He was so excited about Jake but was kinda cold to Em."

"He acted weird when I told him I was having a girl." Ziva replied. "I still, though, do not want to go."

"Me neither." Eden said as she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"MOMMY! AUNT ZIVA!" Jake shouted as he ran into the room. "GET UP! GET UP! DINNER TIME! DINNER TIME!" Jake tried to pull the covers from his mother, but of course, she was too strong from him.

"Jake, hush." Eden said as her son tried to climb under the covers with her.

Jake moaned and settled for Ziva's stomach. He laid his head on her belly, until the baby kicked his ear.

"Ow!" he cried as he pulled away and rubbed his ear. "Mommy. Baby kick me." Jake mumbled.

Eden sat up and pulled her tearful son into her lap, "I'm sure she didn't mean it. Right, Ziva?"

Ziva looked at her sister, "Uh, er, no. Jake. It's just that, you see. My belly, it's very small, so you she's all cramped, so she's gotta stretch her legs sometimes. But, you, you were making her space even smaller, so she's was like 'Hey! You're Not Helping Here!'"

Jake giggled, "Really?"

"Yeah. So, do you wanna say you're sorry?"

"Sorry, Little Baby Cousin, Gisela."

"Who said we were naming her Gisela?" Ziva asked.

Jake grinned, "Me."

"Hey, babe." Hunter breathed as he stood in the doorway attempting to tie his nice, silk, purple tie. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm not going." Eden said.

"Me kneever!" Jake shouted.

"Us, neither." Ziva said as she rubbed her stomach.

Hunter sighed, "Come on. He's trying to reunite with his only two daughters."

"Yeah. So he can kill us." Eden said as she covered Jake's ears. "Then go off and have two _other _ones, with some woman he'll only talk to three times in her entire life time."

"Ede, he's not gonna kill you."

"He killed Tali and Mom. He sent them to market and killed them."

"That was Israel, this is America." Hunter said. "I'll even have someone go and check the place for bombs and anything else dangerous. I just don't want this to be passed on to Jake, you said you wanted him to have a different childhood than you. "

Eden kissed Jake's curls, "I want top-security. If _anything _goes weird, or wrong, and _anyone _gets hurt. I'll come back from Hell and drag you back with me."

"Why are you going to hell?" Ziva asked.

"What's hell?" Jake asked.

Eden looked down at him, "How can you hear me?"

"What?" Jake shouted.

"Jake, sh, you're scaring the baby."

"What?" he shouted again.

Eden wrapped her arm around Jake's mouth, "Top security. I don't want anything to happen to us. I want him searched when he comes in, and when he comes out. I want full background checks on everybody that works there. I want a perimeter search. I want this dinner to be so private you'd think the president was dining there. I want THE BEST. Got it?"

"Eden, it's six-thirty. We only have half an hour."

* * *

><p>"Okay, up or down?" Eden asked as she stood in front of a full-length mirror.<p>

Ziva thought about it for a minute then replied, "Both. You look really pretty, doesn't she Jake?"

Jake nodded as he played with his shiny black dress shoes.

Eden turned to her sister, "Now. We just have to beautify you."

Ziva shook her head, "No I am fine, thank you. I would just like to stay here, I am tired. My feet hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pregnant stuff, pregnant stuff."

"Eden, I'm retaining like twenty pounds of water."

"Okay, first of all that doesn't sound right. Two, Hunter's got his top of security on duty right now, so there's no way anything can go wrong, plus, Gibbs is coming."

"Then nothing will really happen." Ziva stated. "Gibbs will shoot anybody who SNEEZES suspiciously."

"Yeah. Now. Get dressed."

"I do not have a dress. I did not plan on going _out _while I was pregnant."

"Well," Eden said as she walked over and reached into her suitcase, and pulled out a long-sleeved, black dress that had a small black belt going along the waist. "I made Hunter bring this just in case. Come on, I think it'll fit."

"Eden," Ziva whispered as she covered Jake's ears. "_That won't fit." _

"What, why? It fit me just fine, and we're practically the same size."

"Eden, you're smaller than me."

"No. I'm not. We're both 5'7." Eden said, confused.

"No," Ziva hissed. She gestured to her chest, "_You're smaller than me." _

Eden gawked, "Ziva! You have like no boobs! Even when you're pregnant."

"I used to not have any; now it looks like someone shoved two watermelons in my bra."

"Oh you're over exaggerating." Eden said.

"Eden my breasts are huge."

Jake giggled, "Their called BOOBS, Aunt Ziva."

Ziva looked at him and then at Eden, "Oh nice, mommy."

Eden rolled her eyes, "Come on, we're putting this dress on."

Ziva groaned but shifted and stood from the bed and followed her sister into the bathroom.

Jake sat on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt while he heard his mother and aunt in the bathroom trying to put the dress on.

"Okay, Ziva, if you stop _moving _we'd be done by now."

"If you'd stop moving my _breasts _we'd be done by now. Eden, they're huge and they hurt."

"Come on, take this bra off."

"No."

"The dress won't look right."

"Your face won't look right, if you do that. Eden, they're leaking kinda sorda, and they hurt. Eden! Don't grab them like that."

"They were lopsided." Eden said. She sighed, "There, we're done. Okay, let me just-"

He listened as his mother applied a few things of makeup and did his aunt's hair, when they were about to come out he screamed.

"What's wrong?" Eden asked frantically.

Jake looked at his mother as his lip trembled, "My man boobs are leaking. See, I squeezed that out." He pointed to his hand.

Eden looked at Jake's hand, "Jake, honey, that's a tear from when you were squeezing so hard."

"Oh. Well. I have a question."

"Yes, Jake?" Eden asked as she slipped an ear ring into her ear.

"If Aunt Ziva has no boobs, what's point of a bra? There's nothing to _su-swaport." _

All Eden did was laugh.

Too bad it didn't last very long...

* * *

><p>"Ah, security is very high here. Or what that just <em>you <em>Eden?" Eli asked as he took a seat at the large table, in the far back. He watched as multiple agents walked back and forth and checked the windows, including Gibbs.

Eli, looked generally happy, he was dressed in a silver suit with an expensive looking blue tie.

Far different from Tony and Hunter's apparel. Hunter wore a black sports coat, with a white shirt underneath and the same purple time he was attempted minutes ago, and neat jeans.

Tony was dressed nearly same except without the tie, and his dress shirt's top two buttons were undone.

Jake was dressed in a white dress shirt(Even with Eden's protests.) with a tiny black vest, Black dress pants, and his shiny black shoes. Little Emersyn had to sit this one out and was being babysat by Abby.

"Does it matter?" Eden said as Eli straightened his tie.

"No, security is very important in our family. You know that."

Eden scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please." She mumbled.

"So, what's this dinner actually for _DAD?" _Tony asked to Eli in a sarcastic tone that would possibly get him killed, later.

Eli looked at him curiously before chuckling, "You and my daughter and having a child, my other child has already had two, a celebration is needed."

"Really?" Jake asked. "Then where are all my presents?"

"Jake!" Eden exclaimed.

"From Christmas, and my Birthday, and Easter! Can you get me a chocolate bunny, or a _REAL _bunny? I tried to catch one, but it was too fast." Jake rambled on.

"Uh, no."

Jake screwed up his face for the second time that day, "No?"

"I do not have _presents _per say, for you. You see, _Jacob." _

"My name is Jake. If you don't like it, don't SAY IT."

Eli sighed, "You are stubborn like you're mother."

"Yes. Daddy tells me that every day." Jake said triumphantly.

Eli glanced at Hunter before replying, "Fine. _Jake. _As we are in the Jewish faith we do not celebrate Easter, so _no _I have no presents for that holiday, nor for Christmas. I have presents for Hanukkah."

"Kah-Kah?" Jake asked, confused.

"No, _Hanukkah. _It is similar to your Christmas, but we celebrate with a menorah not a large, Christmas tree."

"Well, how many presents do I get?"

"Eight."

"Eight?"

"Yes, Eight. Eight presents."

"Why? I get like a _million, _on Christmas." Jake said.

"It is Jewish tradition, you get one present per day. Hanukkah has eight days. So you get eight presents."

Jake crossed his arms, "I'd rather celebrate Christmas." He mumbled.

"That is because that is all that you have celebrated, Hanukkah is very amusing. Right, Eden?"

Eden looked away from her father, "My mother made it fun." She told her son.

"Okay, let's change the subject." Hunter said as he spoke up. "So, Eli...Um.."

Jake tugged on Eli's sleeve, "I have a baby sister. I'm a big brover."

"I know, I saw her."

"Is Emersyn going to get presents?"

"Sure."

"Well, if she doesn't want them, 'cuz she's a baby. Can I have them?"

"Ask your mother." Eli said.

Jake tugged on his sleeve again; before he could open his mouth to tell him more, Eli cut him off, "_Jake, _this is a very important suit. Please do not tug on it."

Jake shrugged, "Okay."

"Why would you wear a suit so expensive if you knew you were going to be around children?" Eden snarled. "You know they are messy."

"I like to look professional, not like I am out night-clubbing." Eli said, directed as his older blonde daughter.

Eden rolled her eyes, "Let's change the subject, _AGAIN." _

Jake tugged on Eli's ear, he giggled as Eli looked at him, "What? You said don't tug on your suit." He giggled.

"Just don't tug on people, it is very rude. Have you no home training?"

"I know how to use the potty!" Jake cried.

Ziva stifled a laugh as their waiter came around with menus and a coloring sheet for Jake.

"Has he been circumcised?" Eli asked as he read through his own menu.

Eden sighed, "Uh, let's not talk about this at the table."

"It is a Jewish tradition that you could _at least _follow."

"If I say he is, will you drop it?"

"Possibly."

"Then, yes. He was. At the hospital."

"Not at a ceremony."

"You said you'd drop it." Eden replied as she scanned the menu.

"How much did he weigh?"

"I don't remember. It's been four years. Maybe, Nine Pounds?"

"9 Pounds, 14 Ounces, babe. 20 inches. At 2:02, AM. " Hunter reminded her.

Eli raised his eyebrows, "You are a, _babe, _Eden?"

Eden rolled her eyes, "Can I not have nickname?"

Jake looked puzzled and raised his hand above his head.

Eli looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"This is what I do at school. I raise my hand and wait to be called on. That way I'm not rude."

"Okay, yes? Jake."

"Aunt Ziva is having a baby. She's not just fat." He told Eli, like he would, one of the kids on the playground.

"Hunter Jake!" Eden cried as she looked down at Ziva.

"What? Someone might make that mistake!" Jake said defensively.

Tony pinched his thigh and tried to not laugh, as he watched Jake try and saunter his way out of this one.

"She's having a girl." He continued. "But I don't know her name yet. Aunt Ziva, can you name her Hunter?"

"We already have three Hunter's, Jake." Ziva replied.

"Oh yeah. What about Dorothy?"

"It's not the Wizard of Oz, Jake."

"What about Gisela? Or…Katrina. I really like Gisela, that's girl in my class. She's pretty."

"Jake, we already have a name for her." Ziva told him.

"You do? What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Aw! I can keep a secret." He said quickly kneeling in his chair.

"You can?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, like I haven't daddy that mommy's pregnant 'gain!"

Hunter, who was drinking the water he had ordered, did a huge spit take and began couching.

Jake giggled and covered his mouth, "APRIL FOOL'S!" he shouted.

"Hunter Jake, that's not funny." Eden said as she patted her husband's back.

Hunter smiled as he caught his breath, "It kinda was, just don't do it while I'm drinking okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Jake said as he took a sip of his pink lemonade, "Hey. Where do pink lemons come from?"

"What?" Eli said.

"Well, when you sqweeze yellow wemons, you get yellow wemonade. So where are all these pink wemons?"

"It's artificial, Jake." Eli replied.

"What's 'rifical?"

"Nothing. Jake. Nothing."

"Okay." He looked at the basket of bread that was on the table. "Mommy, may I have bread?"

"As long as you don't dip it in your drink." Eden sighed as she handed her some a roll, along with a breadstick, as the waiter came and took their orders.

Half chicken parmesan, half steak, one soup, and one plate of spaghetti that was bound to get Jake's shirt dirty were ordered.

As Eli handed his menu to the waiter, he turned and looked at his youngest daughter, "So…Ziva. You are having a daughter."

Ziva nodded, "Yes." Testing the already warm, waters.

"And you have a name?"

"Correct."

"Does it have _any _connections to her Hebrew connections?"

"…Yes."

Eli smiled, "That is good. It is not a shortened version I hope."

"We have not fully decided."

"You and Anthony?"

"Yes."

Eli looked at Tony, "So, what are your plans of asking my daughter's hand marriage?"

Tony was the second person to end up having a coughing fit, after talking to Eli.

"Hand…in…marriage?" he asked through coughs.

"Wedding. Get married." Eli clarified.

"Aba, we are just working on things."

"Yes, I hear that also. You were hospitalized early in your pregnancy?"

"Okay, let's not get into this." Eden said. "You already know everything, so let's MOVE ON."

"I would just like to know if these are rumors or not." Eli stated.

"Well, obviously she's pregnant. So they're not rumors. Now LET'S MOVE ON."

"Fine. So, will your daughter have a Simchat Bat, a Zeved Habat? A celebration of her birth?"

Tony looked at Ziva, "Uh. We're not exactly set on it yet. We're still working on stuff like that, religion, and other stuff."

Jake raised his hand again, "Yes, Jake?"

"I must pee." He said in a fake British accent.

"Here, I'll take you Jake." Hunter said as she prepared to stand.

"No, I'll do it." Ziva said as she set her napkin on the table and stood quickly.

"Okay." Eden and Hunter said at once, cautiously.

Ziva quickly scooped Jake up, and sat him on her hip, "Hey, wait, you're not supposed to be carrying anything more than twenty-five pounds." Tony said.

"I only weigh twenty-three!" Jake cried.

"I'll be right back." Ziva said as she followed the waiter towards the bathroom.

...

"So, Mr. _Dah-veed, _what else do you know about me?" Tony asked as the silence of the table became awkward.

"You were born in New York. Very Wealthy family. Got cutoff. Sent to boarding school after your mother died, when you were eight. Graduated from Ohio State with a degree in Physical Education. You worked in three different police stations, until coming to work for NCIS. Then you met my daughter."

"Very good. Do you know my shoe size too?"

"You have commitment issues. That is why you two had problems in the beginning of my daughters pregnancy. I do not know, if that is best for my daughter and my granddaughter." Eli continued.

Tony frowned, "That is something we are working on. I am working on it. We are trying to get better."

"After you nearly killed her."

"Okay, what's taking them so long?" Eden asked as she looked around.

"That's the past, we're behind that. We're trying to get better, not just for her. For us, too."

Eli nodded; he murmured something in a foreign language before, asking, "Have you had any experience with children?"

"Why?"

"I want to make sure my granddaughter is safe."

"Yes. I've played with Jake multiple times." Tony replied. It was a somewhat lie, it was more like two or three, as he was still trying to make it up to the little tyke.

"But with little girls?"

"No, sir. Just, Emersyn."

"You should take a class of instruction or something rather. Little girls…they are…sometimes handfuls."

"Gee, I wonder what's taking them so long." Eden asked as she stood up.

"Hey! Don't rush me." Jake said as he was carried back to his chair. He kneeled in his chair and took another roll, "I had very long pee, thank you very much." He said with great dignity. He looked at his aunt, "Thank you for not _peeking." _

Ziva smiled as she sat down, "You're welcome."

"Mommy, when do we go to England?" Jake asked after a while.

"Um, next week. Baby."

"Why are you going to England?" Eli asked, curiously.

"My mother lives there, and my stepfather." Hunter answered.

"You're parents are divorced?" Eli questioned.

"Yes."

Eli shook his head, "Does that put pressure on you, for your marriage to work. For you son?"

Eden rolled her eyes, "Do you not have ONE nice thing to say about our family? Or our lives?"

Eli straightened his tie once more, "So, when will Jake, return to Israel to complete his duties?"

"Huh?"

Eden glared at her father, "He means when will we send Jake to start his training, for Mossad."

Eli nodded, "Of course. We are, what, he is four…a year behind."

"Why are you training him? Maybe he doesn't want to be in Mossad." Hunter said.

Eli sighed, "I had children, to stop this. This war. So my grandchild may be in peace. But this generation, it has been destroyed. It is ruined. Two of my children are dead, Eden started a family too young. Ziva cannot go into the field, and will have a child to tie her down. Now I must pray that this generation will be better."

"Our generation is fine. Here in _America. _We both are fine, or WERE rather, until you showed up." Eden replied as their waiter set down their appetizers.

"You are?" Eli asked Ziva.

Ziva nodded and rubbed her stomach, "I am happy. Life here is not as bad as you think."

"All I want, ever wanted, was for all of the Davids' to be happy."

"Am I a David?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Eden replied. "Sadly." She added quietly, as Hunter kicked her under the table.

"Well I'm happy." Jake told him. "Rweally Happy! Gr-…What am I supposed to call you?"

"Grandfather in Hebrew is Saba."

"You can call him whatever you want, baby." Eden replied as she stroked Hunter's hand.

"Bubbi!"

"No, that is Grandmother." Eli corrected.

Jake's face fell, "Bubbi?" he tried again.

"Just let him call you Bubbi." Eden sighed. "It's not like he's calling the most horrible word in the book."

"But I am not his grandmother."

"I know, she's dead." Eden hissed before standing from the table and abruptly leaving.

"Babe," Hunter called as he went after her.

"No. No. Let me." Ziva said as she beat him to it.

"No, I'll go with you she's my wife." Hunter said as they both took off after her, leaving Tony, Eli, and Jake all at the same table.

Jake sighed and placed his elbows and on the table, and this rested his tiny cheeks on top of them, he looked at Eli, "You know, for such an old dude, you sure cause a lot of trouble."

* * *

><p>"This is why I didn't wanna come." Eden murmured as she cried into Hunter's shirt. "He's such an old bastard."<p>

"I don't think he's _trying _to be like that." Hunter told her.

Eden looked up at him, "You didn't live with him for 17 years."

"Yeah, but I've heard about him for nearly as long. Eden, you gotta let this go. It was a freak accident. I don't think he would deliberately do that to his wife, and child."

Eden wiped her face, "Then you don't know him."

"You're right I don't know him. But that's because I only neither party has made an attempt to contact each other."

Ziva stepped forward, "Can I?"

Hunter shrugged, "Sure."

Ziva touched her sister's shoulder, "Hey." She murmured.

"Ziva, you can't change my mind about him."

"I'm not trying to. I still hate his slimy guts, but I do not show it. BUT, how can you lecture _me _about forgiveness, about trust, but you won't do the same?"

"Ziva, shut up. I'm not in the mood." Eden grumbled.

"We won't know who killed Tali and Ima. We'll never know. We can't prove anything. It was a suicide bombing, the bodies were too damaged to see who had the bomb. I know he's a shady character, but remember when he wasn't always like that."

"Are you seriously _DEFENDING _him?" Eden exclaimed.

"Of course not. His actions of his family are unjustified and wrong, but I am sure that Ima and Tali are in the better place. You told me that holding onto stuff wasn't good on the heart. It's not. You're happy with your family here-"

"But, if he did kill them. He should be penalized. He shouldn't see Jake, or Emersyn. Or your daughter. It's not right, Ziva."

"Nobody said life was right."

Eden rolled her eyes, "I outta shoot that damn stork."

"Stork?" Ziva asked curiously.

"You know, the bird that brings babies to people."

"That is not how it work, Eden." Ziva replied.

Eden smiled and shook her head, she wiped her cheeks, "I can never love him the same."

"Who said you loved him at all?"

"Good point…I just don't want my kids to get as hurt as I did."

"This sounds, _strangely, _familiar."

"Yeah but Tony didn't ki-…." Eden trailed off before she could remind Ziva what happened.

"Eden, babe, I love you. I won't let anything happen to you or our kids. He might have changed, it's a possibility. If it's necessary that security is with him every time until you're comfortable then fine. I'll spend that kind of money. I just want you to be happy, and sleep well at night. I think that's what you mom would have loved. Both of 'em." Hunter told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Eden smiled and pecked him on the lips, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"I thought there was like twelve inches, of why you married me."

"Okay," Ziva said as she cradled her stomach. "The baby has ears."

Eden laughed before kissing her husband once more, "Come on, let's get out of here before you get arrested. This is the women's restroom, remember?"

* * *

><p>As Eden, Hunter, and Ziva took their seats the main course was served, while Jake was lecturing Tony about something in Gibberish, and rather quickly.<p>

"And that is why you have to married to have a baby." He finished as he ate another breadstick. "Right, Uncle Gibbs?"

Ziva noticed Gibbs standing by the boy, tucking a napkin into Jake's shirt.

"Sure, Jake." Gibbs replied as he ruffled his hair.

Agent came and whispered in his ear and Gibbs said a quick, "Be right back," before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Can I at least have your blessing, Jake?" Tony asked as he watched the four year old dig into his pasta.

Jake thought about it before nodding, "Yes. But _only, _and _only _if I get to hold her," he counted on his fingers, "If I'm the fifth one to hold her."

"How do you think that?" Tony asked.

"Well, the doctor's gotta hold her. Then Aunt Ziva, and you. Then Uncle Gibbs. Then Mommy, _then ME!" _

"Oh, okay, I see your logi-"

He stopped when he heard a chuckle, the ever so familiar one that gave him chills down his back.

The one that gave him nightmares, "Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Not just one dad, but two! Bet yah never say THAT coming. I know it seems like they're all happy and crap, but I have an idea for the chapter after the next one that'll test their new almost "friendship" so...it won't last for long, but I don't want it to seem like nothing ever happened so, watch out, you never know what I might throw out next. <strong>

** So I'm just starting to write the next chapter so it might be out Saturday-Wednesday, ( I know, long time, but currently I'm being swampped.) But the more reviews I get the happier it'll make me, and maybe I'll push past all the crap I got, and post quicker!**

**So drop a review (or comment) and I'll try and post!**

**Until Next Time**

**~Broken Piece**


	15. The Daughter They Wanted, But Never Had

**First off, I know I said Thursday-Tuesday (or something like that) I know...really late chapter, but at least it's here. Thanks to all the reviews I got, the were really nice and I alwasy love more. **

**Second, this chapter is shorter than others, but the concept is still there. **

**Third, I know a lot of you are probably wondering how Tony and Ziva are _possibly _going to get together as I promised (did I?) that this would be a TIVA story. Which it will be. I wrote a part of the third chapter after this, and it's pretty good it basically involves Abby, or the whole team (except Tony and Ziva), two new characters that you've seem on the TV show before, and some meddling. Good meddling though!**

**So leave more reviews and I'll write more chapters!**

**As usual anything you think you've heard of, saw, or anything really isn't mine. Including NCIS/characters, or Hey There Delilah, or the Black Eyed Peas. Or Natalie Clein. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Daughter They All Wanted, But Never Had<strong>

"Junior!"

He watched as his father, casually strode from the kitchen to their table, the biggest grin on his face.

Ziva looked at Tony as he licked his lips nervously, "Dad…W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you. But I decided to take Natalie out for dinner here; I heard this was the best. Bust obviously, you guys booked the place." Anthony DiNozzo Sr. smiled at Ziva, "And this must be the _fabulous _Ziva you've talked so much about."

"Uh…Yeah. And this must be the fabulous, _JENELLE _you were talking about?"

DiNozzo Sr., frowned, "_No. _I just said this was _Natalie." _

"Oh. Well, you kinda look like a Jenelle." Tony stated.

Natalie frowned, "I was named for British cellist Natalie Clein."

"Who?" Jake asked. "What's a jellist?"

"It's an instrument, Jake." Eden explained.

"So, Jake's your name."

Jake frowned, "I'm not 'posed to twalk to strangers."

Tony's dad smiled, "I'm Tony's dad."

"Oh…" He glanced at Tony, and then back at his father, Jake shrugged, "I guess you two look alike."

"Hi! I'm Natalie." Natalie cooed as she smiled down at Jake, who eyed her up and down.

"I have _Lego's _older than you, lady."

"_Jake." _Eden hissed, Jake mouthed something to her and she sent him a deadly look back. Jake shut up.

"Uh, I gotta go talk to Gibbs." Tony said as he stood up.

"I'll go with you." Ziva said as she stood also.

"You knocked her up too!" Senior commented as his eyes caught wind of Ziva's nearly six months pregnant stomach.

Ziva looked down and then opened and closed her mouth, she looked at Tony.

"Yeah, 'guess I did." Tony said.

Senior opened his arms, "Well then, I must give this fine beauty a congratulatory squeeze, right, junior?"

"Sure dad." Tony muttered as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Ziva smiled as Senior hugged her loosely, around her stomach, "My, my, you are a beauty."

"Thank You." Ziva commented.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl."

Senior's face faltered, and a some color drained before his smile returned, "Well that's…wonderful." He said, very cheesy, and very cautiously.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"Um, yes, but we are saving it for the delivery."

"Suspense is killer."

"Deadly, almost." Ziva replied to Senior's conspicuous comment.

"Oh my, there's _two _of you." Senior said catching wind of Eden's beauty. "And who might this be?"

"Uh, this is Eden…My, sister."

"You both look ravishing."

Eden smiled, "Thank You." As she tucked a strand of her sandy, almost brown, dark-dark blonde hair behind her ear, Senior watched the large diamond on her finger glint in the lighting.

"And you must be _Mr. _Beautiful Wife?" Senior joked as he stuck his hand out for Hunter to shake.

Hunter gave a cautious smile as he stood and shook Senior's hand, "It's _Hunter, _actually. Hunter McKenzie."

"You mean _the _Hunter McKenzie. My, my. You are _one _famous man. You're a lawyer, aren't you?"

"Uh, used to be."

"You retired, to be an architect."

"I'd rather do something I love than something, just to make money."

"But you made an awful lot."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, call me Tony. Sir sounds so…"

"Ancient?" Eli guessed.

Senior turned and smiled at his possible future relative, "I was going to say dictatorial, but sure, we can call it that. And you are?"

Eli stood and straightened his suit, "The beautiful women's' _FATHER." _

"Oh dear," Senior said as he shook Eli's hand, "I've angered Papa bear."

Eli gave a not-so-convincing chuckle, "Not as much as your son."

"Not to worry, Junior's always had a hard time adjusting to huge changes."

Just as Eli prepared to speak once more, everybody could hear Tony squabbling with Gibbs over security precautions, or there lack of.

"Boss, he can't-" Gibbs elbowed Tony in the ribs as they walked into the dining area.

"Sir, this is a _private _meeting between families I'm afraid-" A junior agent started.

"But we're family." Senior interrupted the young greenhorn agent. "This little girl makes us family."

Tony rolled his eyes; his dad could always get out of things.

The greenhorn looked at Gibbs who sighed as looked at Tony, "Fine." He muttered. "He can stay. It's almost over anyway." Tony added he plopped down in his chair.

"Wonderful." Senior said as the waiter pulled up two seats from them as the rest of the David family sat.

As the waiter took the order of two more dishes, Eli and Senior began chatting, "So, exactly how long are you in town for?" Eli asked.

"Uh, as long as Junior will have me for."

"Not long." Tony muttered before Ziva kicked him.

"So we have a granddaughter coming." Senior attempted at conversation again.

"Apparently, I already have one. And a grandson." Eli's eyes flickered to Jake before back at Senior.

Senior smiled at Jake, "You know, Jake's a cool name."

"Thank You. At least _somebody _thinks so." Jake said as he glared at Eli. "At least it's not _Jacob." _

"What is wrong with Jacob?" Eli asked.

"It's Jacob! It's apples! And I hate apples!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, come on." Eden said as she stood up. She walked over and swooped Jake up from his chair. "I gave you too many warnings. TIME-OUT."

Jake fidgeted in her arms as she carried him to the front of the restaurant. She sat him in a corner and bent down in front of him, "Right here. Four minutes. DON'T MOVE. Every time you do, the time starts over. No talking, no yelling, no crying, no whining. Understood?" Eden said sternly.

Jake sniffled and began scream and wail at the top of his lungs.

Eden grabbed Jake's arm and lurched him towards her, he shut up, "Hush. And you hush _right now. _You do_ NOT _act like this _especially _in the public. Do you understand me?" she shook his arm, "Do you?" she growled.

"NO!"

Eden let him go and stood up, "You sit here, until, I say the four minutes are up."

As she turned to walk away, Jake latched onto her leg, "NO!" he shouted.

Eden pulled him away and sat him back in the corner, "Stay." She ordered.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy's not gonna help you." Eden told him. "Now you just sit right there, and BE QUIET."

Jake began wailing and screaming, and kicking his legs as Eden turned, and walked back to her table.

She gracefully sat down in her seat, murmured something to Hunter, before smiling at Tony's dad.

"You were saying?"

"Uh…I was just talking about the time Natalie and I went to Paris for the summer."

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, for as long as he could remember, his father never took his mother on those fancy trips, Senior went on and on about.

"But enough about me, what you three. Or five, rather. Eli tells me you just had a baby, you look awfully good for just having one. I know when Junior's mother had him, it took a few months."

Eden opened and closed her mouth, before looking at Tony, "Uh…Thank You?" she said as she tried to drown out Jake's screams.

Hunter looked at her, she didn't even have to say a word, and he knew if he got up to go comfort his son, he'd be sleeping on the couch for week.

"So, Ziva, when are you due?"

"May 6th."

"So, you're almost six months?"

"Basically."

"Do you have a nursery done? I must give you _something _for all this. Do you have a crib? Or a dresser. No, how about a finely crafted rocking chair. I know this man who makes the _comfiest-"_

"We already HAVE a rocking chair, dad." Tony interjected. "And a crib, and a dresser."

"Well, then, what DON'T you have?"

"The baby, yet."

* * *

><p>"Well, that meal was fabulous. I see why you chose this place. It was excellent." Senior said as the waiter took their dinner plates, nearly two hours later.<p>

"I must agree." Eli added.

"Yes, it really was." Natalie said as she ran a few fingers over Senior's cheek.

Senior took her fingers, kissed them, and then stuck them in his pocket.

"Natalie, when we return to the hotel, I have to find my calendar so can I write down when I need to be in town. That way I don't miss my granddaughter's birth."

"Sure, T." Natalie murmured.

Tony rolled his eyes as Eden stood, "I'll be right back; I'm going to go check on Jake."

"Want me to come with you?" Hunter asked.

Eden shook her head, "No. I'll do it."

She placed a kiss on Hunter's cheek before she walked over to her son.

He sat crossed legged, picking at the bottom of his fancy shoe, sniffling softly.

"Hi." Eden murmured as she came to stand in front of him.

Jake looked up at her with his hazel eyes, that looked more brown at the moment, "Hi." He mumbled before going back to his shoe.

"Do you know why I put you here?" Eden asked.

"Yes." Jake nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you hate me."

Eden frowned and knelt down in front of Jake, she smoothed his hair, "I could never hate my baby." She told him.

"Emersyn's the baby."

"Yeah, but you're my _first _baby."

"So?"

"That means that you were the first. You were the pregnancy test I had to take. You were the first…well _one _of the reasons I was so sick the first twenty-seven, damn, weeks. But, that's beside the point. You're my baby boy, now you're just _big, _baby boy."

"I'm sworry."

"For what?"

"For not listening."

"And?"

"For not obeying."

"And?"

"What'd else I'd do?" Jake shrieked.

Eden smiled, "You grew up!"

Jake laughed, "I sworry d'ough, Mommy." Jake said as he climbed into Eden's arms.

"I know. I forgive you."

"I'll never do it again." Jake said.

Eden smirked, "I doubt that."

Jake kissed her cheek before rubbing his eyes, "Where you sleeping back here?" Eden asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah. I want dessert!"

Eden stood up and lifted Jake onto her hip, "No."

"Why not?" Jake pouted.

"Because, I said so. It's part of your punishment."

"Aw," Jake yawned. "Poo."

Eden patted Jake's head, which fell to her shoulder, "Sh. Just go to sleep."

"I no tired." Jake mumbled.

Eden carefully slid into her place at the table, with Jake on her lap. Hunter leaned over and whispered something in Jake's ear, who mumbled something, and then nodded.

"Sorry." Jake said. "I forgive?"

"Yes."

Jake sleepily smiled, "Goo'." He said not bothering to add the D.

As Jake snatched tiny pieces of food from Eden's plates, while Senior began speaking _again, _"So, Eli, what do you do?"

"I…uh…work for the Mossad."

Senior's face turned paper white, "As in…Assassinations?"

"Not just _assassinations. _We do more than assassinations, right Ziva?"

Tony's dad looked like the angel he once saw turned into a red-faced devil, "_You _work for Mossad?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes. I am a liaison with NCIS, from Mossad," she gestured to her stomach, "Obviously, I cannot work in the field NOW."

"Are you planning to return?"

Eli raised his eyebrows at this question, also curious to hear the answer.

"Um…I do not know."

"Well, she has plenty of months to decide, for both her and her daughter."

"Wait, what?" Senior asked.

Eli looked at Anthony DiNozzo Sr., curiously, "For the next generation."

"I thought _I _was the next generation?" Jake asked as he looked up from the game he was playing on Hunter's touchscreen phone.

"Your mother, she will not let you join, she has already shown me that. To ignore your Israeli sense of duty." Eli told his grandson.

"I'm not i_gnoring _it, I don't want him to be around what I was around." Eden said sternly. "I want different for my son. Why can't you understand that? We both want different for both our children."

"We all do, we want better." Senior said. "But sometimes that doesn't happen."

"Come on, we're going." Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's hand.

"Excuse me?"

"_Let's Go." _He growled.

Eden shrugged on Jake's coat quickly before she and Hunter stormed from the restaurant along with Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and multiple other agents.

This night was not a success…

* * *

><p>"But we didn't get dessert!" Jake cried as Eden walked into Gibbs's living room.<p>

"I said you couldn't get dessert anyway."

"Oh yeah…"

Ziva opened the freezer and pulled out the carton of ice cream and the churro, "See, I knew this would come in handy."

She took a seat at the counter and fished out a spoon.

Jake ran up to her and put on his best pouty lips, "Aunt Ziva?" He said as he tugged on the hem of her dress. "Can I have some?"

"There's not enough."

"But I'm a little kid."

"But I'm growing one in my belly."

"Can I have the churro, then?"

"Sure."

"Jake." Eden said as she came to stand behind him.

"Uh, hi, mommy?" Jake asked, caught red-handed.

"I thought I said no dessert."

"I…This isn't a dessert." Jake explained quickly, pulling an excuse from the air. "It's…popo dough."

"Potato dough?" Eden guessed.

"Yeah! So, it's…a sweet dinner."

Eden put her hands on her hips, "It's a Mexican pastry."

"It's a _Latin _pastry." Hunter called as he walked in from the living room.

"Whatever." Eden muttered.

Hunter shrugged off his sports coat, and sat down on the couch, "So, Mr. Gibbs, are we staying here tonight?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Ask your wife."

"Babe, are we going home?" Hunter asked.

"He probably knows where we live. He probably knows where we are right now too." Eden said as she sat down and tore off a piece of the churro.

"You're probably right." Gibbs said. "But if I can protect your sister, I'm sure I can protect you all. I'm sure we've got some agents to spare."

"Like Tony?"

"Yeah, where is Tony?" Hunter asked as he looked around.

"I don't know. He put me in the car, and then disappeared." Ziva said as she licked the spoon.

"Maybe he went to take a poop."

Eden stifled a laugh, "What?" Jake asked. "Whenever Granpa gets mad, Granma says he has to take a poop, and Tony was pretty mad so his poop must be HUGE!"

They all laughed, just as a knock at the door, happened.

Gibbs looked through the peephole before opening the door, revealing a cheerful Abby with a sleeping Emersyn.

"Hiya!" she said quietly.

"My baby." Eden murmured as she was given the baby. She bounced Emersyn lightly before kissing nearly every one of her hairs, "My teteleh, so pretty, I missed you." She murmured.

"Emersyn!" Jake cried.

"Sh! Jake. Em's sleeping." Eden murmured as she rocked her gently.

"Can I hold her?" Jake asked as he quieted down.

"Only if you can be quiet, and not drop her." Hunter said.

"I will. I promise!"

"Jake." Eden warned.

"Sorry." Jake whispered as Eden slowly placed Emersyn into his arms. "Don't drop her." She reminded.

"I know, mommy!"

Ziva smiled as she watched her nephew coo over his baby sister, "Okay," she sighed as she threw away the empty carton. "I'm going to take a…shower."

"Okay." Eden said as she went through one of their suitcases.

Ziva slowly stood up and climbed up the stairs to the bathroom, grabbed a pair of OSU sweats and stepped into her steamy wonderland.

* * *

><p>She had to cut her glorious shower, because Jake insisted he had to pee the Nile river, and was not to happy about that. Showering had become a new hobby, as she had some alone time, and stuff that was usually not supposed to be seen in public she could do there. And she could grace her bulging belly and speak softly to her daughter, as she loved the warm water.<p>

She sighed as she ran a brush through her semi-wet hair, while Jake brushed his teeth beside her in his Trains PJ's.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G!" he said along happily through mouthfuls of toothpaste.

Ziva smiled and playfully shook some of the water at him, which he returned my splashing water from the sink.

As he finished washing out his mouth and pulled his hair into a tiny ponytail, similar to his aunt's, she lifted him onto the counter to check.

"Aunt Ziva?" he asked as she pulled out the floss.

"Yes?"

"Why does Tony hate his dad?"

Ziva put the floss, "Um, something, that happened a long time ago. He was…not a nice man back then."

"But he wasn't mean to me."

"Well, this is different. That was the past, this is now." Ziva replied.

"Oh. Well, why don't you like _your_ dad?"

"Because he was not always nice to our family. He wanted us be in his Mossad, and we didn't really want to."

"Oh." Jake sighed. "You both got daddy issues."

* * *

><p>As she put Jake to bed she heard a disgruntled groan from her "substitute bedroom." She cautiously walked the hallway and pushed open the door. There on her bed, was Tony, moaning and shielding his face from the light.<p>

"Tony?" Ziva asked cautiously as she took a few steps forward.

"What?" he slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Ziva demanded.

"Wha? No…No, sweet cheeks." He said as he removed his hands from her face.

Ziva caught a whiff of his scent and held her hand to her nose, "You stink!"

"So?"

"Go take a shower!"

"Why?"

"Because you smell like a rat's ass." Ziva hissed as she covered her mouth and nose.

"Oh, that's not fresh."

"Neither are you, now go! You're making me sick." She mumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Okay." Tony dragged himself to the bathroom, and turned the water on hot before stripping of his clothes and stepping in. He let the water run over him, and a few quarts down his throat before he soaped up his body, and slid to the ground.

He put his head on his bare knees, and let the water wash over him.

"God…" he muttered. "I messed it up, again."

* * *

><p>He carefully walked out of the bathroom, to find Ziva sitting on the bed, in new lilac sheets reading a book.<p>

"Is your hangover, gone?" she asked as she turned a page.

"It wasn't a hangover." Tony told her.

"Then what was it?"

"Uh…me being tired? And frustrated….And…"

"Seeing your father again, made you unlock the alcohol cabinet."

"I wasn't drunk." Tony told her again as he sat down on the foot of the bed. "I...It's hard. I'm sorry."

Ziva shook her head, "No. Off the bed."

"What? Why?"

"I'm still nauseous."

"Oh sorry."

Ziva closed her book, "I know you are stressed from your father's visit, so am I, but do not act like this-"

"Like nothing ever happened? Zi, I know you can do that with yours but I-"

"I do not pretend, at all, that there is nothing I can about it now. I wish I could, I wish for _a lot _of things some things come true, some do not."

"What are some of your wishes?"

"Happiness."

"Are you happy now?"

"Not at the moment."

"Because of your father?"

"That, _and, _my feet and back are hurting. Being pregnant is not always fun."

Tony handed her a pillow, which she placed her feet on, and then another behind her back.

Just as he prepared to open his mouth, a crack of lightning struck along with thunder, and bellowing rain. Ziva flinched and placed a hand on her stomach, "She did not like that."

"I can tell, I see her squirming."

Ziva looked down and smiled slightly, "She was probably just waking up, and that just wooked her."

"_Spooked _her." Tony corrected.

"Spooked, got it."

As the rain poured down, Tony watched as Ziva's eyes drifted towards the dark clouds. He walked over to the closet in the room and pulled down a pillow and a blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"Well," Tony said as he lfopped the blanket down. "Since you won't let me sleep on the bed-"

"We already established that. You agreed."

"I…I thought-…Never mind, anyway, I'll just sleep on the floor. In here. With you and her. On the floor. Is that breaking the rules?"

Ziva smirked, "No. Not really."

"Okay." Tony said as he laid down. "And I'll protect you."

"From what?"

"Anything."

Ziva flickered her eyes at him before reaching over and pulling out a book, "Alright…"

So as he felt the conversation ending, Tony reached into his bag and pulled out his own book as the rain gave a serene and peaceful…silence.

* * *

><p>At nearly midnight, and both still awake, Tony decided to strike up a conversation again.<p>

"So, what are you reading?" Tony asked from his spot on the floor.

"The Guide to Homebirth."

"Oh, yeah, so, you still wanna have the baby at home?"

"Well, yes, it is always an option. And you?"

"Uh…What To Expect, When You're Expecting."

"A very, informational book." Ziva commented.

"Yeah. But, can I ask a favor?"

"It depends on the seniority."

"Okay," Tony sat up. "Every night, when you go to sleep. I read a book to the baby."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Every night?"

"Yes."

"What books?" she asked cautiously.

"Any child-friendly book."

"Oh…"

"So, Can I?"

"Make up one."

"Huh?"

"Instead of reading one, how about you make up one?"

"Oh." Tony said as he stood up. "Okay, alright, I can do that."

She watched him as he sat cautiously on the bed and rattled his head for any ideas, finally he got one.

"Okay. I got one. Can I go?"

She waved her hand and allowed him to continue, "Okay." He laid down on the bed, not to close to get him murdered and then chopped up into multiple bits and pieces but close enough to feel the connection between his daughter and himself.

"Alright, princess, listen up because I'm not sure how long I'll remember this. So, back before…stuff. There were these really bad people-"

"No violence."

"There's none. So, anyway, there was the company called MI6 and there was this man called James. James Bond. And he was a Royal Naval Reserve Commander…"

"I think I've heard this story before-" Her face paled.

"What? What's wrong?" Tony asked concerned.

She shifted in her seat and placed a hand on her stomach, she pressed it lightly, "Nothing."

"Your face doesn't look like nothing."

"I…I think it's just Braxton Hicks."

"Are you sure? Come on, maybe if we go for a walk, or something, they'll wear off."

"Alright," Ziva said as she sat up. "Wait, what about the rain?"

"I'll get an umbrella." Tony answered quickly as he helped her off the bed.

"I feel better already." Ziva lied.

"You're lying. The baby tells the truth." Tony said.

Ziva sighed, "It is…gone. Like I said BS."

"BH."

"Whatever." Ziva said as she rubbed her stomach once more.

"Still up for that walk?"

Ziva shrugged, "Around the block. And I'll have a gun."

Tony chuckled, "No you won't."

"Yes I will. Protection."

"What about me?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked and eyed him curiously, "Your aim is off."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Just put on some shoes."

"Fine."

"Meet me downstairs in two."

"Alright, I just don't know how I'm going to put on my shoes."

"But on those flip-flop, sandal things."

"My feet will get wet." Ziva butted back.

"Gibbs had a heater." Tony refuted. "Or those boots."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Fine."

...

"Two minutes!" Tony called as he bounded the stairs. "Hey, boss, Zi and I are going to for a walk."

"At midnight?" Gibbs asked as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

"She was having some fake contraction thingy's."

"Is she sure?"

Tony shrugged, "She's not screaming at the moment."

Gibbs gave him a look, "She's an assassin DiNozzo."

"Right…I'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get those headphones on right…" Tony said as he readjusted the headphones on Ziva's stomach once more.<p>

Ziva shifted and sighed as she and Tony stood outside Gibbs's house, waiting for him to finish his 'brilliant' idea.

"Can we go now? Who knows when the rain might start again."

Tony stood up, and pulled out his Mp3 player, "Okay. I just gotta pick a song."

"Nothing _inappropriate." _

"_I know." _Tony said as he ran through his playlist. "Black Eyed Peas?"

Ziva glared at him, "What's wrong with the Black Eyed Peas?" Tony questioned.

"Nothing." Ziva shrugged. "I just do not want her listening to that."

"Okay…How about this one?" Tony held up the screen for her to see. She smirked at him, "Fine."

He hit play and slid it into her coat pocket, before they began walking. Careful to watch hteir steps around ice, they began walking east, towards where the sun would be in a few hours.

"You know…" He started. "I wanna rewrite that song, when she's born."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "You are a musician?"

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is change the Delilah's to Shiloh's. They're kinda similar." Tony explained.

Ziva smile slowly dropped, "About that…"

"What?" Tony asked quickly. "Don't tell me it's not really a girl."

"No. She is. I mean, we are having a girl, but…I don't feel like I'm carrying a…I just, I don't wanna push a name on her that won't fit…"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to name her when see her."

"So all cards off the table?"

"Yes."

"So we're back to chipotle?"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Chipotle?"

"What? Do you like chipmunk better?"

"I…I'm confused. Our daughter is a…chip?"

Tony chuckled, "Well, you know, some people don't know the sex of their baby so they call it; peanut, chipmunk, stuff like that."

"They _want _their child to be a food?" Ziva asked.

"No. It's just a nickname. Like when…I used to call you sweet cheeks."

"Oh. Well then, I think we should call her Mia, for now. Not as a name."

"Mia, it means My, in Italian."

Ziva nodded, "I know. I think it would be a pretty name, maybe not for her though. Or maybe just Mi."

Tony shrugged, "We can add it to the now-ever growing list."

…

"You know…" Tony said as he spoke up. "You're wearing my OSU stuff."

Ziva looked down, "Yes."

"It's, uh, nice to see you wearing my stuff again."

Ziva gave a faint smile, "They are warm and comfy. Which I find very important."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. It _is _the winter."

"Yup…."

After she answered, searching for more conversation seemed drastic, so more awkward silence, except the soft scuffling of Ziva's boots against the snow/pavement, filled the air.

"Jake says we both have daddy issues." Ziva replied as the silence began to get to her.

"We do. They're both crazy. That's why I wanna do my best to not be like him." Tony stated, not looking up from the ground.

"I wonder what happened, to make them so…cruel. Your father and mine both were kind and family-oriented but something changed, I don't know what, but something did."

Tony nodded, "We may never know."

Ziva murmured something under breath as she kicked a pile of snow.

"What'd you say?" Tony asked.

"I said, I hope it's not hereditary. I do not want to be like that. Do _you _want to be like that?"

"Of course not. Alone? And dating younger women just for a one nigh-…"

Ziva rubbed her stomach, "You're not alone anymore."

Tony smiled and she turned to face him, "I never will be again, will I?"

Ziva shook her head, "No."

He bent down, once more, in the past month, for her and pointed to her top.

"Can I?"

She playfully shook her head, but smiled a "Yes," and he raised her top only to her belly button (which had popped, only amusing Tony) and kissed her swollen stomach.

Where his sleeping daughter lay.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd you think? <strong>

**Leave a review as usual. Um...So yeah, new characters (to the story) anybody wanna guess who they are? They involve trouble in TIVAland and Valentine's Day. **

**So, next couple of chapters thing'll will heat up. And just ebcause things ended badly at dinner doesn't mean that's the last we've seen of Daddy DiNozzo or Daddy David. **

**Drop a review, and I'll see you next time. As many as possible means more insparation which means more writing ideas!**


	16. Life's Full Of Surprises

**I'm Back! Thanks for all the reviews! Love em so keep 'em coming, please! I'm watching Newborn King at the moment so please excuse any errors in this Author's message. Anyway...new chapter, it's long but a filler. **

**Anyway...Review!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Life's Full Of Surprises<strong>

Or maybe not…

She kicked where his mouth lay, and Tony laughed.

"See, the music woke her up." Ziva told him with a small smile.

Tony grinned and placed his hand to replace his lips, on Ziva's stomach, "That means _Mia _likes it."

"I said that wasn't her name!"

"I'm just doing what you told me." Tony said as he pulled her shirt back down and stood up.

"You're using it in the context of a name." Ziva stated as they began walking again.

"I'm sorry. Maybe Mia's not a good idea."

"Well, we're not calling her _chipotle." _

"Okay, how about we go back to one of the other names we picked?"

"I just said I wanted to _wait _until she was born, to give her a name." Ziva replied.

"You say no to Mia, no chipotle. What else?"

Ziva smiled, "Milan."

Tony shrugged, "I like Milan, but…it still sounds like a name."

"Okay…Emery." Ziva suggested.

"Name."

"Avery."

"We already established that was a name."

"…Lyric." Ziva said quietly.

"Why?"

"The name I picked was a song, the name you like is a song. Hence, _Lyric." _Ziva explained.

"Hence, I think you've finally gone crazy."

"What's wrong with that name?" Ziva cried.

"It's not a name." Tony said sternly.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. It's a word. It's a-" He stopped when he saw the tears forming around her eyes, '_Damn, hormones.' _He cursed as he frowned.

"Zi, I'm…sorry. If you want to call her Lyric, we can call her Lyric."

Ziva shook her head, "No. If you don't like that nickname, we have to have one we agree on."

"No. I like Lyric it's….free-flowing."

"NO," Ziva said. "You clearly stated that you do not like that name. So, what about McKenzie?"

Tony shrugged, "It kinda sounds like a name…Actually it's Eden's last name."

"Justice."

"Uh…"

"Fine." Ziva said abruptly. "I'd like to see _you _pick one."

"I kinda liked Mia." Tony shrugged.

"But if you keep using it in a _name_-context, then if we don't chose Mia, she might become confused and have a unsecure sense of identity."

"You've been talking to a doula haven't you?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" Ziva quizzed.

"No, I just thought Mia was a good nickname. But if you insist…what about…May? She'll be born in May." Tony tried.

"Do you realize how many times people say 'May' in one day?" Ziva asked.

"Uh….No?"

"A lot." Ziva muttered.

"Okay…What about…Happy Feet?"

Ziva laughed, "I like that one. She kicks a lot."

"And when she's bad, we can call her Mia Angel."

"This is when I am still, pregnant, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm just saying like when you're trying to sleep and she won't stop kicking, stuff like that. It means My Angel, so technically we don't have to use a name-context."

"Oh, I guess. But I still like Happy Feet better."

"It's not she's gonna bad all the time, right Mia Angel?" Tony cooed.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "She's been _bad _ever since she decided to camp out on my _bladder." _

...

"Okay, ready to turn back?"

"No. Why?"

Tony glanced at his watch, "It's almost two-thirty."

Ziva shrugged, "I am not tired."

"Liar."

"I am not."

"Your eyes are telling a different story…" He teased. "Anymore contractions?"

Ziva shook her head, "I want to see the house."

"It's too late." Tony replied.

"I still want to see the house."

"We can see it in the morning."

"I would like to see it now." Ziva responded defiantly. "I will go by myself." She said before walking in the other direction, towards their upcoming residence.

"Ziva!" Tony called after her.

"What?" Ziva said as she turned around.

Tony sighed, "Let's at least take the car. That way we don't slip and fall."

"I will not get hurt."

"The car has a heater, that way you don't get cold." Tony tried, again.

"I am not cold."

"Would you like me to call Gibbs, and see what his opinion is?"

Ziva glared at him, "Sure." She shrugged.

"Okay," Tony pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "I'm dialing."

"I'm waiting…"

Tony dialed a set of numbers before placing the top end of the phone to his ear, "It's _ringing." _He announced.

"Good."

"It's almost to three rings." Tony said.

"Okay…"

He heard the click, "He's on the line."

"Okay."

_Someone on the other end picked up, "Hello?"_

"He's on the line." Tony said.

"Good."

Tony gave a dazzling smile, "Hi boss, so, I know you must be worried that Zi and I are out this late, but, um, you Ziva's thinking of-"

"Fine!" Ziva said as she stormed in the direction of Gibbs's house, grumbling in Hebrew, along the way.

As soon as she was far enough way, he placed his order for Raquel's Pizza Parlor.

* * *

><p>"Boss, it's like one minute she's over the moon. Next she's pissed at the world."<p>

Gibbs nodded as he took a sip of bourbon, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"So, what do I do?"

"Not piss her off. Make sure she tried not to get angry." Gibbs said simply. "Or hungry."

Tony gave him a look, "Gee, that's SO easy."

"Try."

"I am."

"It's hard being pregnant, DiNozzo. This isn't easy for you, or for her. You both gotta live through it, until Shiloh is born."

"Her name isn't Shiloh anymore." Tony butted in.

"What?"

"Ziva said she didn't want to _force _a name on her, that she would end up not liking. You know, I think she's seeing a doula behind my back."

Gibbs chuckled, "Nothing wrong with that. She wants a calm birth, who can blame her?"

"What's wrong with a hospital?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Maybe she just doesn't like hospitals."

"I gue…Oh."

Gibbs held up a knob for him to see, carved in the center was a swirl, "What do you think?"

"I think I never would have imagined you making baby furniture."

Gibbs chuckled, and set the knob down, "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

"Next you're going to tell me you like peaceful walks on the beach." Tony said sarcastically.

"…"

"Boss?"

"I'm joking with ya DiNozzo. I'm not always a hard ass." Gibbs replied.

"Oh, good."

"But speaking of asses…What are ya going to do about your father?"

Tony shrugged, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah. What's there to do? What's so important?"

"He _is _your father DiNozzo."

"I know that boss, but just because he's here now and is all 'I'm ready to be the world's best grandfather' when he could have been a father back then, it isn't too comforting. I don't want to let my daughter go through all the crap I went through. Wondering if I'd be staying at the school for Christmas or if he'd drop me off at some foreign cousin's house and not see him until he sent a car to drop me back off."

"All parents want the best for their children."

"Just because he put me in the best military boarding schools, doesn't mean he wanted the best for me. And right now, all I want to do is focus on Ziva and Happy Feet. I want them to be happy and know that I won't screw them over. Rule Number One."

"Happy Feet?"

Tony smiled, "That's what we're calling the baby now."

"Okay, but Happy Feet?"

"She kicks a lot. And she always seems to be smiling in the ultrasound photos. But if she's being bad, we'll call her Mia Angel."

"Mia Angel?"

"Only if she's bad. It's not _for sure _that, that will be her name."

"Mia Angel?"

"You can't use it in the context of the name, or she might get confused."

"Okay, but Mia Angel?"

"It means My Angel, in Italian, or some of it. I think."

"Mia Angel?"

Tony chuckled, "Let's just stick with Happy Feet, or Mi. Okay?"

"Mia Angel?"

* * *

><p>He slowly walked up the stairs and into the mother of his child's room.<p>

She was asleep, thank god.

Her dark brown curls, sprawled across the pillow.

Her silk, whatever that was, or nightgown rather, made his mouth water.

Her hand, softly gracing, her belly, where their child lived.

Where their child, heard every word that they said.

Where their child, grew.

He slowly walked towards her side of the beds, and let his hand slowly run over her face. Ever so softly. Hoping she would barely feel it.

She didn't.

She was THAT knocked out.

As he pulled his hand away, it hit the dresser and stuff fell to the floor.

"Damn." He cursed as he bent down to pick it up.

_Homebirth for Dummies, The First Weeks, _and_ Giving Birth Naturally _were heavier than they looked.

As he placed them into the drawer, his hand brushed against something, he found…strange.

He reached in and pulled it out, a vibrator.

He was careful not to turn it on.

His face crumpled up.

"Why would she need a…?"

He heard Ziva stir and he quickly shoved everything into the drawer before standing up, "Hey, sh."

She didn't open her eyes, "What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing." Tony said. "Sh, just, just go back to sleep."

"Mm, where'd you get that purple Modog from?" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It doesn't match those sued green shoes."

"Oh, you're sleep talking." Tony sighed.

"Tali, I can't put the ribbon in your hair right now…ask Eden."

Tony frowned, "Ziva…"

"Aba, where were you? You missed my ballet recital."

Tony licked his lips, "Ziva." He said a little louder.

"You promised." Ziva whimpered.

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook it lightly, "Ziva. Wake up. It's a bad dream."

"You promised." She whispered.

"Ziva. Hey. Wake up."

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, tear stains shining back.

"I'm sorry." Tony murmured.

"He promised." She told him. "He promised me, he'd be there."

"It's sad."

Ziva nodded, "It was my birthday."

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and handed her a tissue, she shook her head and sat up. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"What's that?" Tony asked as he caught a glance of some sort of writing on her palm.

Ziva shook her head, "Nothing."

"What's it say?"

"It's nothing."

"It looks like it says-"

"I was just thinking of middle names, if we had kept Shiloh." Ziva said quickly.

"If we had kept Shiloh, we couldn't have named her Talia." Tony said sincerely.

"Why? What's wrong with Talia?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that the initials would _definitely _cause some problems."

"Huh?"

"Shiloh Talia D-"

"Oh."

"But, I mean, Natalia is always an option."

"Yes."

"You miss her."

"He acts as if she never existed." Ziva stated. "Every time we talk. It's like he doesn't care. He called me on her birthday to tell me my next mission, for a kill."

"What do you think she would have been like?"

Ziva shrugged, "Like Eden. Tali loved being sassy, and being girly. She LOVED ribbon."

"I think she'd be like a combination of you and Eden."

"Tali hated training; she always refused to do it. Father always yelled, and then she'd march back to house, by herself, through the woods. At night, sometimes. And tell mother."

Tony felt his chest tightened, "Your life…it's been hard."

"Everybody's life is hard. Some are harder than the others." Ziva stated. She turned and looked at Tony, "Your life was very hard. You never saw your father, your mother was dead…"

Tony shook his head, "No. You've had disappointment, after disappointment. Your dad, your mom, you sister, I'm, glad," he looked at her stomach, "I'm glad she happened."

Ziva smiled, "Me too."

"….You're tired. It's nearly three in the morning. You're pregnant. You should try and go back to sleep." Tony said as he slowly stood up.

Ziva nodded, and slowly twiddled her thumbs, "Tony…Cou…"

Before she could transfer he thought in words, he finished it for her.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, her head against his chest, and he let her cry. And cry. For her and for him. For the pain, of the love that they had missed from their fathers.

From the pain, their daughter would not get from their grandfathers.

For their lost sisters.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, and stroked her hair.

He knew, the rules she set, and he knew when she was okay with him breaking them.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, and buried her head in his chest, "For once, don't go." She murmured. "_Please Don't Go." _

He kissed the top of her head, "I won't…I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He whispered.

She pulled him, and he laid down next to her.

Her head on his chest, and his hand on her stomach.

"Our parents suck."

Ziva shrugged, "I think it was just the dads."

"Yeah. You're right."

"My mom, she used to…she used to make me play with dolls and dresses. And I always told her no, that I would never. But I would give anything to get her back. Play with all the dolls, and wear all the dresses. Just to bring her back."

"What was your mom's name?"

"Rivka."

"Rivka," Tony said. "It means, to bind."

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Maybe we could name her Rivka."

"No. My mother hated her name, she told me _never _to use her name. She liked names like Adi, or Avi. Eve. Or Alia."

"I like some of those."

Ziva nodded, "Some…Or maybe Becca."

The silence between them was not like ones between "normal" couples, it was "their" kind of silence. It was not awkward, but, empty.

Tony licked his lips, "This is breaking the rules." He told her.

She looked up at him, "Would you like to sleep on the floor?"

"Not really…"

"If you want to it is fine," Ziva said as she started to sit up, she shook his head and lightly pulled on her shoulder, "No. It's fine." He replied. "I just thought, I was supposed to follow them."

"I just wanted something around me."

"My manly arms?"

"Comfort."

* * *

><p>She fell asleep slowly, stubborn as she was.<p>

But she did.

He didn't dare to move. Or sleep, either.

She was asking him for something that he knew he could give.

He sighed as he watched her chest rise and fall beside him, "You're really missing something, Eli David. Something special. Something wonderful."

He felt the baby move under his hand, from side to side, he smiled, "Hey. Mia. Stop. Let's let mommy sleep." He whispered.

"She certainly needs it."

He looked up, Eden stood in the doorway, with her arms over her chest, "Yeah, she does." Tony said.

Eden took a few steps closer, "This is harder on her. She just doesn't show it."

Tony sat up slightly, "I noticed. She keeps it all bottled in."

Eden nodded, "I hate it when she does that. She always has, even when she had this major crush on Daniel Levy, but wouldn't tell anybody."

Tony smiled, "I can see that."

"Or when she got her first period, and didn't tell anybody, except her best friend, Liat."

"Liat?"

Eden nodded, "They were…inseparable. Sometimes that was a bad thing."

"Why?"

"Liat was…killed, when they were fourteen. Ziva was there when it happened." Eden said quietly. "I don't think she remembers."

"What happened?" Tony asked abruptly.

"Tony…"

"_What Happened?" _

"They were….at a park. And…there were some boys who weren't the brightest in the bucket. They picked on them constantly, Ziva told father, but he told her if she were to be his daughter. To give this family justice, she could handle it herself. So one day…while they were at the park, the boys walked up to them, and pushed them. Ziva, of course, started fighting back, one of them…" Eden sniffled, "One of the grabbed her, and held her down…while they beat Liat. With stones. While the other two…"

"Stop." Tony said. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"They didn't do what you think they did, they were pretty close. Until me and Ari came…and shot them. Liat was already dead. And Ziva was half-naked and nearly dead too. Father didn't care about any of that. He wanted to _why _she didn't break free and kill them. _Why _did Ari and _I _have to kill them for her? He didn't are about Liat, or her family. Or that his daughter was nearly raped. _Nearly. _Or that Liat had a boyfriend, and they were planning to get married right after high school, and come here. Start a family...She wanted my life._" _

Tony slowly released his bloody lip and looked down at Ziva.

A small smile, it graced her lips, as she slept in his arms. He wondered what she dreamed about, what made her _so _happy.

"You wanna know the really crappy part?" Eden asked.

"No."

"Today…Is Liat's birthday."

"Why does her life have to be so hard?" Tony asked. "Did the Rabbi or whatever, say the wrong prayer or something?"

Eden shrugged, "I don't know. I wish her life could be as easy everybody else's. I wish, the David's life hadn't sucked as bad as it does."

"How…Is that why you left?" Tony asked.

Eden scratched nose and sat down on the bed, "Some of it. I met Hunter, when I went on a trip to Paris. It was a two week trip. At first, I thought he was another David Amit. Another boy, who thought he was the best. But then, _as he called me in the middle of night_," Eden smiled, "I decided that maybe I kinda liked him. But that was when, I had to leave. I gave him my phone number, and we talked. Behind father's back. Eventually, as I began applying for colleges and not focusing on training, he became angry. He yelled and said that I was to be…well…what he said at the restaurant. I didn't want that, at all. Then, I got accepted to Princeton. He wouldn't let me go; he locked me in my room."

"And?"

"Hunter came, and snuck into the house, while my father was on a business meeting. Rivka was at her mother's house at the time, and Ziva and Tali promised not to tell. We watched movies and made cookies. All the fun stuff," she laughed. "He stayed the night, since Rivka stayed over her mom's house and…" Eden bit her lip and blushed, "We did it." She laughed. "It was weird."

"Well, yeah, experience is kinda necessary."

"We both didn't have any, so it was awkward. During, and afterward," she laughed again, "I don't know why you're telling me this." Her smile slowly faded, "And the things went bad."

"What? You found out you were pregnant?"

"No. That would make me twenty-two. And I'm Twenty-five. Eli…he walked in, while I was getting dressed. And it wasn't an innocent _encounter _to say the least."

"It was bad?"

"_Really bad. _I mean, I was only in a bra and panties. Hunter was only wearing my sheets. But Ziva and Tali thought it was _so _funny. But I was _so _dead. He threatened to disown me, and all that other bull. But then, Rivka yelled at him that I was eighteen, I was an adult, blah blah blah. My mom yelled at him. He kicked Hunter out, I went with my mom. Eventually, though. I had to come back, because Tali missed me."

"What about Ziva?"

"Ziva was too busy with training to miss people. Her teenage hood or whatever that was, wasn't really that. I promised Tali, and Ziva. I would be back. And that I loved them. But I couldn't say there. I couldn't. So," Eden sighed, "I told father I was going to take a walk in the garden to practice my martial arts. He agreed. I went with the bodyguard-"

"And then you knocked him out and left. To go to Princeton. And get married."

Eden nodded, "Ziva was pretty mad, at first. But when I started talking to her, about love, life, and everything else. She wasn't _as _mad. She stopped hating me when she got to hold her nephew. And walk in my wedding."

"She hated you, because she didn't have any protection anymore. She didn't have any more armor." Tony murmured.

Eden slowly nodded, "Ari was her armor, I was her armor. Father _use _to be her armor." She slowly rubbed her sister's leg, "That's why she sleeps with a gun."

"Maybe you guys need a thing of four leaf clovers."

Eden shook her head, "Can you do me a favor, Tony? A big one."

"What?"

"Can you be my sister's armor? If I can't. Tony, she can't lose anything else. She _can't. _She doesn't deserve all this corrupt crap. She was a happy kid. Always smiling and dancing. Now…She's…broken. And she needs help picking up, and rearranging all the pieces."

"The pieces, they're like glass." Tony said softly.

Eden looked at him, "Your life's been hard too."

Tony shrugged, "I thought mine was terrible, but hers makes my heart like a sponge. It bleeds, and it hurts. My mother would have loved her, she would have laughed at the way she gets the words wrong. Or how curly her hair was. She _loved _curls. I think Carly would have too."

"Your sister."

"Yeah."

"And your mother."

"Yes."

"You just didn't have a brother. Your life was kinda similar to hers, except once your mom died you were all alone. At boarding school."

"I had friends, plenty of them."

"_Real _Friends?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah? How many of them do you still talk to right now?"

"Well I mean, it's been a long time-"

"_How Many?"_

"Like twenty."

"Out of?"

"Three Hundred."

Eden patted his leg, "Make that twenty-one."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Like I said everything might be not as it seems! <strong>

**Review!**

**More Reviews=Faster Update! I already wrote the next chapter and plan to update on Saturday but if I get enough reviews (I'm hoping for 14) by then, then I'll post early! **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. What you like or didn't like...**

**Til next chapter chap's!**

**~Broken Piece**


	17. Practice Makes Perfect

**Glad you all liked the last chapter, I loved all the reviews got (they're like mini-presents!) but should I be offended that I only got ten reviews, when I asked for fourteen? I mean it's almost Christmas so I'll give ya'll a break. **

**Anyway, it's Saturday like I promised so this _might _be the last chapter before Christmas, or I might write another real quick and type one up before Christmas Eve, only reviews will tell. **

**So, I have three weeks off, so it all depends on reviews and what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Practice Makes Perfect<strong>

"_You are so pretty!" Tali squealed. _

"_You really are." Liat agreed. _

_Twelve Year Old, Ziva studied herself in the mirror, "I do not know…"_

"_What do you think Eden?" Tali asked._

_Eden shrugged, "You look FABULOUS, darling." _

_Ziva laughed, "All we need is ribbon." _

_Tali grinned, "That's MY department."_

_Eden quickly stood and fixed her own dress, before taking the purple ribbon from Tali and tying it in Ziva's hair, before letting the curls fall. _

_The big recital was tonight. _

_She had to dance with Ali Zeckman, and boy who had moved from the state of California, to Israel for his father's company. But sadly, it was only temporary, as Ziva had started to form a small crush on the boy. He was blonde, and his hair was long and shaggy. His eyes were blue, the smoothest blue. _

_He glided her on the dance floor, so softly and smoothly, it was hard not to love him. _

_Her whole family was coming; Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, most importantly her father, PROMISED on his life, that he would be there. He had even promised he could take his special car to get there. _

_Their mother, called from them from downstairs, and the older girls added a small amount of makeup before quickly walking down the stairs and getting into the tinted black SUV. _

_As usual, nerves her, right as she was to go on stage. Even if she had her best friend by her side. They called their number, for their two duets, and the as gracefully as they could walked onto stage. She danced with Ali until her feed were nearly red from the blood, her muscles burned as she attempted a battement lent and Ali lifted her above his head. She and Liat spun and she landed in Liat's partner's arm. He twirled her and she danced on the tips of her toes, until he spun her back. _

_As their duet slowly, and elegantly came to an end, she ended on Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant before slowly gliding to a stop. _

_She grinned as the crowd cheered, but her smile soon faded, as the one face, the one she wished to see the most. Was nowhere in the crowd._

She sluggishly woke form her dream, and prepared to stretch but found her arms wrapped around something hard. And muscular.

She blinked a few times before her vision became clear.

Tony, she was wrapped up in Tony.

Yet, surprisingly. She wasn't as upset as she expected she would be. She knew, they were moving on. But sharing a bed was something she knew she covered.

She could barely remember last night.

Stupid forgetfulness, it was something she had attracted during her first trimester that annoyed her to the fullest. She _did _remember, however, walking with Tony and talking about nicknames, and then coming home and going to sleep. After that…her mind was…fuzzy.

She sniffed and wiped the rest of the sleep from her eyes.

Tony, still asleep, kept his arm wrapped tightly around her.

She tried to wiggle from his reach, but his grip became tighter, "What?" he grumbled a few moments later.

"I have to pee." Ziva hissed.

Tony removed his arm without opening his eyes, and turned his back to her as he snuggled with a pillow, "Go pee."

Ziva sat up and slid her legs over the side of the bed, "I will then."

She quickly walked to bathroom and brushed her hair before using the restroom, and walking downstairs. Eden sat at the counter, reading a book, in dim light.

Ziva slowly snuck up behind her, "What are you doing?"

Eden jumped slightly and looked back at her sister, "Stop doing that."

Ziva smiled and sat down next to her, "It's fun."

"It's creepy."

"Mm," Ziva yawned. "What time is it?"

"Two."

Ziva's jaw dropped, "Two? As in, two o'clock in the afternoon?"

Eden nodded.

"B-but it's so dark." Ziva stated as she looked out the window.

Eden nodded, "Storm clouds. A big snow storm's coming."

Ziva groaned, "This is why I hate sleeping in. You miss everything."

Eden laughed, "Trust me. You didn't miss anything."

Ziva looked around, "Where's Jake?"

"Asleep."

"It's two o'clock."

Eden nodded, "Nap time."

"Oh."

Ziva noticed her sister's appeal, "You're still in your pajamas."

"I just got up."

"Today was a…wash."

Eden smiled, "Very good!" She patted Ziva's head, "Puppy's learning."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Where's Gibbs?"

"He went…to the office?"

Ziva smirked, "Typical Gibbs."

"Hey. Me and Hunter have to New York, we should be back by ten. Think you could watch Jake for the day?"

"Uh, you're just now telling me?"

Eden looked at her sister, "_You were sleeping. _It's a last minute conference. We'll be back quick; it's just that we didn't want him to stay with a _stranger_-"

"Alright," Ziva shrugged. "Practice is needed."

"Okay. Good. I'll tell Hunter."

"Eden?"

"Yes?"

"You're not running? Are you?"

Eden licked her lips, "I was young then, Ziva."

"You're still young."

Eden stood up and kissed Ziva's forehead, "I'm not running anywhere."

* * *

><p>Tony groaned and rolled over, he expect to have a foot shoved into his back, for rolling on his partner. But surprisingly, he fell onto the flat surface.<p>

"Ziva?" he mumbled. He sat up and looked around, "Ziva? Are you okay? Where'd you go?"

He stretched and stood from the bed before groggily nearly stumbling down the stairs. He found her sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal, a book in the opposite hand.

"Hey." He mumbled as he sat down.

"Hi." Ziva replied.

Tony scratched his head and poured himself a couple of coffee, "What time is it?"

"Almost three."

Tony's eyes flew open, "Three? As in the afternoon?"

"That's what I said." Ziva replied.

"Damn." Tony muttered. "Been asleep a long time."

"We both have."

"When'd you get up?"

"Two."

"Oh."

Ziva nodded and got up and set her dish in the sink before coming back to her book.

"So," Tony asked as he set his mug down. "How's Happy Feet?"

Ziva smiled and laughed, "She is…fine. She is…stretching, right now, and I think she has the hiccups."

Tony grinned, "All that going on inside of you?"

Ziva nodded, "She is active."

"Our little soccer player."

"Abby might sew that on a onesie." Ziva told him.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Abby sews?"

"I think she has the nuns on a top secret mission of making baby items."

Tony shrugged, "At least we'll never run out of outfits."

Just then, Eden and Hunter walked quickly down the stairs, a small suitcase in Hunter's hand.

"Hey." Eden said as she kissed her sister's cheek, now wearing jeans, a long sleeve, white shirt, and a fashionable vest and boots. "We're going, see you tomorrow. Thanks for this. We'll be back in the morning, then we'll be back to our house I promise. It's just it has to do with our trip to England, kay?"

Ziva nodded, "It'll be fun."

"Remember, Jake only likes the blue bubbles. Not the green ones. He only likes the green ones, when he's upset. And Emersyn all her stuff-"

"I've done this before." Ziva told her sister calmly. "I even know what to do when Jake gets an er-"

"Okay. TMI. Bye. Love You." She kissed Ziva's cheek again. "Bye Tony." Eden said as she and Hunter quickly rushed out the door.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as soon as the door shut.

"Eden and Hunter, they're trying to surprise Hunter's family with a new place in England. They have a meeting with the realtor except he's in New York, so they have to go and see him. They'll be back tomorrow."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Ziva smirked at him, "_Practice."_

* * *

><p>"So…I've never done this before…How are you supposed to get her out?" Tony asked as he, Ziva, and Jake stood in a Target parking lot while Tony had difficulties getting Emersyn from the car seat.<p>

"You hit the red button!" Jake said excitedly. "The red button!"

Tony glanced at Jake, who he could barely see as his thick black, winter coat covered nearly all of his face. "There are like, _a million _red buttons, here Jake." Tony replied.

"I would show you but I cannot _fit." _

"'Cuz you're fat?" Jake asked.

Ziva playfully glared at him as he giggled, "I sorry." He told her.

"Tony, just press the two buttons on the side and pull up."

He did as he was told and was able to pull the car seat up, "Well, why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Because it was funny." Jake murmured.

"Here, let me take Emersyn." Ziva said as she took her niece and kept her close to her chest. "You carry the car seat, and we'll put it in the basket. Come on, Jake." She said as she started walking towards the store.

He grabbed a cart and the four of them walked into Target, before stripping each other of their thick winter clothing, "Why are we at Target?" Jake asked as they began walking down the aisles.

"Because Mommy and Daddy have to go on a trip and they'll be back tonight. But we thought I'd be more fun to go to the store than to stay inside all day."

"But it's four o'clock." Jake pointed out.

"I know." Ziva told him. "They'll be back by the time you go to sleep."

"Wait, they're not going on one of those trips where when mommy comes back, she can't talk, are they?" Jake asked. Tony stifled a laugh and Ziva sarcastically shook her head, "No." she told him.

"Oh, good. I don't like those trips. Can I have chips?" Jake babbled.

"One bag. And we have to get these things on Mommy's list. And maybe some things for the baby." Ziva explained to him.

"Baby Gisela MacKenzie?"

Tony smiled, "Her nickname is Happy Feet, now buddy." Tony told him.

Jake scrunched up his nose, "Nickname?"

"Our baby doesn't have a name anymore." Tony replied, mock-sadly.

"Aw! Why?"

"Because, we want a name that _she _looks like. Imagine if mommy had named you…Jeffery. You don't look like a Jeffery, do you?"

Jake looked in a nearby mirror before shaking his head, "I guess not."

"Do you look like a Hunter?" Tony asked as he pulled the cart to a stop.

"Yeah. And a Jake too. But _I _think the baby looks like a MacKenzie!"

"Your last name is MacKenzie." Tony pointed out.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Hush. Both of you." Ziva hissed as she read over the list. "Okay, we need Eggs, Milk, Apples, Potatoes, Tomatoes, Carrots, Peas, Pineapple, Oranges/Orange Juice, Ketchup, and Hamburger."

"Okay. That is really long." Tony said as he took the list from her. He tore it in half, "So, let's make this into a competition."

"Yeah!" Jake said excitedly. "Girls versus Boys!"

"Okay." Ziva said surely. "But _I _get ten extra minutes."

"Why?"

"Five minutes because I don't have a helper, and because I can't move as fast as you."

Tony chuckled, "Next thing I know, you'll be saying you need a jet to get to the office."

Ziva smirked, "Thanks for the idea."

* * *

><p>"Tomatoes?"<p>

"Check."

"Peas?"

"Check."

"Carrots?"

"Mm…Not Check."

"Are you serious?" Tony asked as he looked in the cart. Jake looked behind him from his spot in the cart's kids seat. "I don't see any."

"Okay, so," Tony swerved the cart and headed towards the vegetables, "We'll get the four carrots your mom wants and then we'll get some cookies and candy to kill some time."

"Yeah!"

As the vegetables came into sight Jake demanded he be down and get the carrots himself, Tony set him down, and the boy ran to the carrot's section.

"Hey! Uncle Tony? Who am I?" Jake held up two carrots above his head, as rabbit ears, "Eh? What's up dock?"

Tony laughed, "Gee, bugz. Have you seen Jake? I just saw him." He said as he tried to play along. Jake giggled and pulled the carrots down, "I'm right here Uncle Tony!"

"Oh. Dang. Didn't see you there. You just missed Bugz Bunny, we were just talking."

Jake grinned, "Well, here's two carrots." He grabbed two more, "And another two. That's four! And I'm four."

A woman nearby smiled, "Your son's so cute." She commented.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"Uh, he is cute. Thanks." Tony said. "Hey, Jake. Come on, we still have to get the rest of this stuff on the list, so we can beat Zi."

"Oh yeah, well, bye!"

"Bye." The woman waved, as Tony grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him in the direction of the chips.

"She was _weird. _We don't even look alike." Jake said.

"Yeah, kinda. But hey, she said you were cute."

"But _everybody _knows that." Jake replied. "Uh, Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee."

…

"Okay." Tony said as he and Jake entered the men's bathroom. "Go pee."

"Alright." Jake said quickly as he walked towards the stall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tony asked.

Jake stopped, hand on the stall door, "To the bathroom?"

Tony pointed to the nearby urinal, "It's right there."

Jake looked confused, "_That's _a toilet?"

"Yeah."

"You _poop _in that?"

Tony shook his head, "No. You just…_PEE _in it." Tony explained. "Didn't your dad show you how to use one?"

"We only have toilets at our house. I normally got to the bathroom with mommy."

"Okay, no comment." Tony took Jake's hand and pulled him towards the urinal, "Come here, I'll show you. So, you unzip your pants." Tony said as he undid his pants. "And you go into your boxers, or underwear and you get your guy and…well pee."

Jake's face went from confusion to _utter _and _blind _confusion, and partial horror, "I think this is illegal in some states."

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Ziva asked as she took her unusually quiet nephew into her arms. "Why is he so quiet?"<p>

"Tony showed me his pee-pee." Jake told her.

Several people in the nearby aisle turned their heads, "You did _what?" _Ziva questioned.

"I-I was just…showing him how to use a- HEY! THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION PEOPLE! MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" Tony shouted at the many ears and heads in their direction that immediately turned and began walking again.

"Anyway, the kid's never used a urinal before."

"He's _four." _

"It was scary." Jake whispered. "I don't know _how _you got pregnant."

Ziva smiled and kissed Jake's curls, "Hush, teteleh. Sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Just hush, then." Ziva murmured as she checked on Emersyn who was asleep in her carrier that was in the basket. "So, do we have everything?" she asked as she and Tony began walking down the aisle again.

Tony looked in the basket before shrugging, "Think so. See anything you liked?"

"Where?"

"Baby stuff."

"Uh, just some bedding. But it is not necessary."

"Do we have any bedding?" Tony asked.

"No, but the book says not to buy much-"

"Well, babies eat, poop, and puke all that crap so we'll need a lot of clothes and bedding. Let's pick up some, kay?"

"At least let me pay for it." Ziva objected.

"No."

"It was not a request."

"Oo! She told you!" Jake said.

Ziva smiled and they both walked towards the baby section as they got multiple adoring faces, she even heard a, "What a cute family" once.

"Okay, which one?" Tony asked as they came to the center of the section.

"I really liked that pink one, right there." Ziva asked as she pointed to the rows of bedding. "This one?" Tony asked as he held up a large package of pink bedding with monkey printing on it.

"Yes."

Tony smiled, "I like all the monkeys. Do you like it Jake?"

Jake nodded, "What about that one?" He pointed to a purple bedding set with purple butterflies and animals, along with the sheets.

Tony nodded and looked to Ziva for approval, "Sure."

"She needs clothes!" Jake said excitedly as he shimmed down and ran to the other side of the aisle where rows of pink baby clothes were hung up.

"Hey! Wait, hold on. This is like two-hundred, right here, just for the bedding." Tony said.

"I said I was paying for it." Ziva said simply. Tony glared at her, "You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"Fine! I won't." Ziva said. "But let's at least get the set."

"FINE! Wait, what?"

Jake grinned, "You just got played. And I'm a witness."

Tony rolled his eyes at the boy, "Fine. We'll get the set. Anything else?" He took the mostly pink, newborn/3 month onesie set in the basket.

"Bibs?" Ziva tried.

"Diapers? That's never too early."

"Diapers. Yes. I think Abby has bibs up her sleeves, she is planning on some sort of party?"

"Oh. A _baby shower?" _

"I was planning of having the baby in the bathtub, not the shower." Ziva said a confused look on her face. "Why I have her in the shower? You can take a shower _during labor, _not during _birth." _

"No. A baby shower is a party, for the mom-to-be. It's like when they shower you with presents for the baby and stuff."

"Oh. And who are they?"

"Like your friends. Eden, and Hunter. The team."

"Oh. Well, it will be a small party then."

"Why?"

"I have not had that much _time _to make _new _friends."

"So, call some up from Israel."

"Call my friends, from Israel?" Ziva asked. "That is impossible. They are all dead."

Tony silently cursed himself for bringing it up, before he noticed something, "Hey. Where's Jake?"

Ziva looked around, "I-Jake? Jake where are you?"

In the distance they heard, "Hi! I'm Hunter Jake, the third. Expect, not really. But kinda. You see my dad, his name is Hunter Ryan. And my grandpa, his name is Hunter Todd. So you have to have a four letter middle name in order to be in the club…"

They both looked at each other simultaneously before dashing towards the mini spy-in-training's voice; they finally found him, standing at the baby registry talking to the attendant there.

"But that's not why I'm here. My aunt, here name is Ziva. And she's having a baby! A girl! I already have a sister, so it's kinda cool, but kinda boring too."

"Jake!" Ziva scolded lightly as she picked him up. "What are you doing?"

"I was registering you! To tell the world baby MacKenzie is coming!"

"Her name is not going to be MacKenzie." Tony told him.

"It's always a possibility." Jake mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Ziva said as she turned to leave. "He's so sneaky at times."

The attendant smiled, "It's okay. But would you like to register for a baby registry today?"

Ziva glanced at Tony, hoping to find a way out of it, "Um…."

"You know," Tony spoke up. "We were thinking about getting one, but we wanted to read up on it. You know, not rush into something that's not needed."

"Oh! Well, that's an excellent idea. But, if you choose to actually go through it," she held out a brochure, "You can always do it online."

Tony gave her a dazzling smile, "Thanks."

"Say, bye Jake." Ziva said sweetly.

"Bye."

Ziva gave a smile before turning and whispering to him lowly in Hebrew, when she was done Jake looked at her, with a confused look, "If I knew what you were saying, I'd be more hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Drop a present under my tree and it'll brighten my day!<strong>

**P.S. If I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas! **

**P.S.S: I'm working on another Christmas Present for you guys. I'm writing more chapters for Ice Cream Cooties, What Happens In The Desert: Stays In The Desert, and High School Is Another Word For Hell. So I'll try and update soon. **

**!~Broken Piece**


	18. Never Too Little

**Hiya! I'm back...To Updating at least. So I'm posting in the middle of the episode to see if I'm going to check into the hospital for mental insanity if Ziva says yes. But if so, you now know what I was like before it happened. **

**Anyway, like promised mystery Season 8 characters have arrived in this chapter will carry on for a few more. **

**Disclaimer: Just because they are mentioned in here does not mean I ship Riva & Trica. NEVER EVER!**

**Right now, as I watch though, I really hate this real emotinal Ziva (Period!) okay, scratch that...Never mind...**

**End of Rant. Beginning of Story.**

**Disclaimer still applies. **

***Edit * YAY! Old Ziva (kinda) back. I loved the slap! Glad she said NO! With a slap! **

**YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Little<strong>

"Okay, he's finally asleep." Tony groaned as he flopped down on his sleeping bag. He put his pillow over his face and sighed, "I _refuse _to ever give our kid a bath with different colored bubbles."

"You should have just listened and not used the _blue _bubbles." Ziva said as she rinsed off her toothbrush.

"How was I supposed to know he'd act like he was hyped up on sugar and crack?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked, "Sound familiar…?"

* * *

><p>"Tony….Tony."<p>

Tony moaned and looked at the clock, **3: 27 AM**, "What Ziva?"

"I cannot sleep."

"That's common in pregnancy."

"I'm tired, but I just can't sleep."

"Okay, well, read a book."

"I read three."

"Drink some warm milk."

"Milk makes me nauseous right now."

"Uh…Count to a Billon."

"What does that suffice?"

"You wanna sleep or not?"

"Fine...One. Two. Three. Four. Five Six. Seve-"

"Ziva!"

"Yes?"

"In your head."

"I can't count like that."

Tony sat up, "What are you hyperactive?"

"I could go for a run, right now, if I could."

Tony sighed, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Ziva shrugged, "I don't know. Entertain me or something."

"Okay, like what?"

"Um…I don't know."

Tony stretched and scratched his head before climbing onto the bed and sitting at the foot, "Um. What about…er…so that baby class is in two days."

"Yes."

"You want me to come?"

"If you want to, but I am-uh, never mind." She mumbled.

"No, what?"

Ziva swung her legs over the bed, "Nothing. It's nothing. I think I'll just go…take a warm bath."

Tony looked at her curiously, before nodding, "Okay…"

"Sorry, for, uh, waking you." Ziva mumbled before grabbing a towel and a change of clothes and stepping into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on and the shower curtain move to the side, he decided to check on Jake.

He moved from his room, and walked down the hallway to Gibbs's guest room. The four year old was sound asleep laying diagonally in the bed, his whole fist in his mouth.

Tony smiled and pulled most of the blanket that was halfway on the floor, back over him, before walking back to the other bedroom.

He sighed, as he was now fully awake, he decided to sneak in some movie trivia time.

She never said anything a movie-trivia _books _he thought as he grabbed his book.

As he tried to get comfortable, in his sack, he realized something, "When did I start reading _books?" _he asked himself, before shaking his head. "I'm a new me."

Then he heard it.

Something you didn't hear, often, at least not anymore.

A moan.

A soft, but roaring one.

And another, and another.

"What the he-" he quickly jumped up. "Zi, hey, everything alright?"

He heard the water swish from side to side, "Uh, yes, uh, fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Tony, I am _fine_, okay?"

"Alright…" Tony said as he scratched his neck. He sighed, "Okay, now I'm bored."

He realized that he hadn't been to the house in quite some time, and figuring how Ziva loved long baths, it would probably be a long time before she came out, so decided to play it cool.

He wrote a note, and left a present, before he left for his other project.

* * *

><p>She was half asleep when she finished her bath and crawled into bed without much thought or comprehension about it.<p>

She woke slowly, and expected to find Jake pulling her hair, or threatening to play 'King Kong' with her. Instead, she woke to find a small, teddy bear with a small note tied to its neck, smiling at her.

She slowly picked up the note and read it: _Decided to see my other project, not as big as the one in your belly, but I decided to leave a little someone to watch over you and her ~Tony._

She rolled her eyes and smiled at the small bear. He was light brown with a small smile that was not too creepy.

Her daughter kicked beneath her nightgown, she smirked, "Comments are not necessary…Emily."

"I don't think I really _like _Emily."

Ziva sat up, she held up the bear, "Soft."

"Smooth." Tony corrected as he fixed the cuffs on his shirt. "It's smooth."

"Whatever, all I know is that now our child will not have an American name. All these idioms and wordplays give me a migraine the size of-" she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"If you say a football field, I'm leaving." He stated as he shrugged on a sports coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

Her eyes began to sparkle, "Work?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah." He said casually.

"As in NCIS?"

Tony looked back at her through the mirror, "I only have one job."

Ziva clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm going to go get dressed."

"What?" Tony asked, surprised.

"I am coming with you." She said as she picked up a clean set of clothes.

"No, you're not." He said sternly, taking the clothes from her.

"_Yes, _I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"N.O. NO."

"I have been there before, why the change of heart, now?"

"Do you realize that when you breathe in chemicals so does she?"

"What?" Ziva asked, trying to see if he was really joking or not.

"_Obviously, _you haven't read _Safety First _by Nora Shayman. Explaining what you should _avoid _during pregnancy?"

"Are you trying to say you are more _prepared and responsible _than me?"

"See, that's the problem you always take it too fa-"

"What's going in here?' Gibbs asked as he stepped into the room.

Ziva folded her arms across her chest, "Tony does not think it is a good idea for me to come into the office. He _thinks _it's my way of saying I DON'T CARE."

"Hey! I never said that. I was just _suggesting _that it be a good idea for her to start her maternity leave."

"Maybe I don't want to lay around and do _nothing_ all day. I want to do _something _that won't make me go whip-crazy."

"Stir. Stir-Crazy."

"Whatever."

"Both of ya, shut up," he pointed to Tony, "She's right."

"Ha." She said pointedly.

He pointed to Tony, "He's right, _too."_

"Boss, you're really not helping, in fact, this reminds of that movie with Halle-" Gibbs glared at his senior agent, and he shut up.

"Life is about compromise."

"This coming from the man with _three _x-wives?" Ziva asked, smartly.

Gibbs gave a half chuckle, "_Yes, _and if you don't keep your mouth, _shut, I'll_ be the one to put in for your leave."

Her eyes began to water, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"See, now look what you did!" Tony cried.

Ziva stamped her foot, angrily, "What's that _supposed _to mean?"

"What?"

"You _heard _me!"

Gibbs took two steps back, he had been in this type of fight before, and knew where it would end, and it was not pretty. He just hoped he avoided the word that was would probably end his life.

"It's just…I mean…You've been kinda…you know, hormonal and-"

"You think I'm a hormonal wreck? And you think it's _easy _to carry thirty pounds around, _every day, _and not be able to sleep, and not feel pretty and then you tell me how it feels _okay?"_

She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and slapped the back of his head, "Out of all the words, you had to pick _hormonal?"_

* * *

><p>"Noo! You didn't!" Abby said as she and Jenny listened to the repeat of this morning from the expectant father.<p>

"It was a slip of the tongue."

"The _wrong _time to slip up." Jenny said.

"I'll surprised she didn't kill you on the spot." Abby commented.

"Hey, it was Gibbs who made her cry." Tony said, trying to defend himself.

He soon felt a stinging pain on the back of his head, "If you had just _given in _in the first place that would have never happened." Gibbs said as he strode by.

Tony raised his hands up in defeat, "I give up."

"You should, or you might be killed." Abby said as she gave her friend a squeeze. "Speaking of, where is she, anyway?"

"She went to get coffee."

"Alone? In January?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs gave him a look, "She's a trained assassin."

Jenny smirked, "And he's got McGee's following her."

Tony rolled his eyes, "And that makes me feel _so _much better."

* * *

><p><em>She let loose a wild scream that made the ravens that were hidden in the burden of the…<em>

She moved her finger to the edge of page, preparing to change it, while her other hand rubbed her neck, when a coffee to-go cup was placed in front of her.

She looked up.

"You know, a good massage will help that."

She gave him a small smile, but remained silent.

"I just happened to notice…" he tried again. "That you were pregnant, and you know, everything like, stretches and…"

Ziva decided to have fun with him; she looked at him curiously, and furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not pregnant…"

"I-Oh, well, I'm really sorry-"

She laughed, "No. I am. I was just trying to have some fun, no?"

He looked hurt, "Look, I was just trying to help."

Now it was her turn to look hurt, "Excuse me?"

His face brightened, "Gotcha back."

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "_That _was not funny. Mine was funny because I was the pregnant one, yours was just cruel."

He smiled, "Well, I'm sorry….?"

"Ziva. Ziva David." She said as she held out her hand.

He smiled as he shook it, "I'm Ray. Ray Cruz."

She gestured to the seat in front of her, "Please, have a seat, and do tell how you _so much _about making a pregnancy more…enjoyable. Wait, let me rephrase that-"

"No. I get it, I mean, my mom was an OB-GYN, and my dad was just a plain old doctor so I know a little something."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "More than a little something."

"Well, it didn't really rub off on me. I didn't become a doctor."

"Oh?"

"No, I became an agent."

"Real estate?" she teased.

He chuckled, "CIA."

She clicked her tongue, "We are enemies then."

"NCIS?"

"Very good."

He placed a white bag in front of her, "Consider this a peace offering then." He gave her a smile, and left.

She rolled her tongue over the inside over her lips, before peeking into the bag, she laughed.

A coupon for a free spa day, and a chocolate chip muffin lay inside. She took out the coupon and read it over, before she felt something on the back.

She turned it over:_ Enemies can be friends too, right? Call me. 555-0172 _

"Interesting…" She stuck it back in the bag and as she slung her bag onto her shoulder and grab the five other coffees when she felt eyes on her.

And not in the admiring kind of way.

She glanced over her shoulder, just as the stranger turned their head abruptly.

She watched as their hand graced their holster, concealed to the human, not ninja rather, eye.

She swung on her bag and walked cat-like around the back tables and slinked out the eastside door and was able to quietly, sneak up close to them.

But just as she got closer, the person ran, she began chasing him. Not as fast as she used to, but fast enough, that she was able to trip and stand on top of the suspicious perpetrator.

She held a knife to their throat, "Who sent you? My father?" she pressed it harder against their cheek, "WHO!" she demanded.

"Ugh, Gibbs." McGee strained.

* * *

><p><em>Leave the gun, take the cannoli.<em>

Tony laughed as one of his favorite characters said one of his favorite lines, but his smile dropped when he heard his expectant…partner, curse loudly in Hebrew.

He looked up to see her dragging McGee in from the elevator, who was pressing paper towel to his neck, by the ear.

"I said I was sorry." He said humbly as they came to stand in the middle of the bullpen.

She pointed to McGee, "_I have a chaperone?"_

"Whoa. What'd you do to him?" Abby asked as she examined his neck.

"She nearly sliced my _throat."_

Ziva scoffed, "It was a_ graze." _

"Well what'd you _graze _him for?" Abby asked.

"I was getting coffee when out of the corner of my eye I see someone looking at me, and then as soon as I look at them, they turn away. I see a gun holster, and a black trench coat. And a hat. Tell me, does that not sound suspicious. I thought my father sent someone to kidnap me."

"Okay…Maybe the McGee thing was a bad idea…"Abby said as she placed a bandage on McGee's neck.

"Why was it considered in the _first _place?"

"Because, you know, it's…we just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I am _incapable_ of going to get _coffee _now?" she asked, more pointedly at Tony.

"I mean, there's ice and stuff…"

"Wait!" Tony said. "Where's the coffee?"

Ziva glared at him, "Gee let me check my wings to see if I put them there."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha. But, probie, seriously, you okay?"

"Since when have you started caring about my health Tony?"

"Since about thirty seconds ago when you got _tackled _by a_ pregnant_ _woman."_

"Hey, she had on heels."

"Two inches." Ziva contrasted.

"Whatever, I think you severed my spinal cord."

"Technically that's impossible to do." Abby said. "Because you know with the…" With three not-interested looks she decided to keep quiet, before returning to her lab.

"Okay, let's just…go back to normal, kay?"

McGee licked his lips, he walked over to Tony, "Can we at least take away her knife?"

"Hey! I heard that."

"Ziver, don't try and kill McGee again. McGee, don't act so suspicious." Gibbs said as he walked in, casually. He reached into his drawer, signaling the silent message that they had a case.

Ziva sighed as she sat down, her hand purposely brushed up against her bag.

"Where do you think you're going Ziver?" Gibbs asked as he walked by her desk.

"Nowhere," she sighed. "Force of habit."

Gibbs smirked, "Better break it." He murmured as he placed a small kiss on the side of her head.

She gave a small smile before looking over at Tony who was standing over his computer, watching his movie intently.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called as he sent McGee to the elevator.

"Hold on boss, this is the best part."

"You got ten seconds to get to this elevator before your daughter is an only child."

"Later." Tony called as he jumped over the divider and ran to the elevator.

"Bye Zi, Bye Hamiah." He shouted as the doors shut.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Your name will not be Hamiah, I can promise you that."

* * *

><p>After sitting at her desk for nearly two hours, she finally left to have some <em>human <em>contact. Jenny, who was in a meeting in MTAC, was out of question.

She decided that Abby would probably be best, so she took the elevator down but before she could step on foot out, Abby pushed her back.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked.

"I have orders not to let you in my lab, and before you say anything, I won't give up my source."

"Tony."

"Yeah. I mean it's killing me. He was basically saying my lab is _unsafe. _I mean, it's not like I leave chemicals _out _like that, I just use them sometimes, and then I spray air freshener."

"Abby…Is there a _point _to this?"

"Oh, well, I was gonna say it's totally safe now."

"Okay…" Ziva said cautiously.

Abby smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's talk."

"Alright." Ziva said as Abby pulled her inside and shut the door.

Abby slid her, a chair and allowed the expectant Israeli to sit down.

"So?" She asked incredulously. "Anything…new? Besides almost killing McGee."

"I said I was sorry." Ziva pointed out.

Abby smiled, "Well, now he knows not to sneak up on a ninja."

Ziva smirked, "Now I _know _you've been spending too much time with him."

Abby shrugged, "Do you know if…he's talked to his dad since you know…"

Ziva licked her lips and shook her head, "He hasn't said anything to me. But we have all been on edge lately," she gestured her stomach; "I suppose I have not been the easiest to work with."

"No, no. I think that it's just…something _major _is happening. I mean he's trying to build the house, the baby's gonna be here soon…You know, I think he's just suffering from movie withdrawal that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not the same movie aficionado we all grew to love, and now he's…DiNozzo Daddy."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Ziva said defensively.

"No! Don't get me wrong I just think and I don't wanna intrude in my Abby-style _but_ you guys should do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Hey! A movie night. You guys haven't had one in a while."

"I don't know…A movie night is what _got _us in this situation."

"Well it doesn't _have _to go in _that_ direction, just a movie and popcorn, _as friends."_

"Can we just change the subject?"

"Sure, so…They change the recipe for Caf-Pow, I'm writing a petition. Wanna sign?" Abby asked as she held up a clipboard.

Ziva laughed, "Sure." She said as she took the pen and signed her name.

"Sign the baby's name too! We gotta stick it to the man!"

"Wait, is this a trick to find out what we're naming her, if so, we've called it off." She said surely.

Abby gasped, "Me? Try and trick _you? _Never!"

Ziva raised her eyebrows and Abby caved, "You can't keep Abby in the dark! Especially when it's something as big as _this!" _

"Then why is Abby talking in third-person?" Tony asked as he stepped in from his spot in the doorway.

Abby grinned, "Abby doesn't know _what _you are talking about. Ziva and I were just talking about…This new Caf-Pow! Horrible, right?"

Tony chuckled, "Sure, abs."

"So why are you down here?"

"Oh, boss wants Zi and Mi upstairs.

"Who's Mi?" Abby asked."

"Happy Feet." They both said at once.

"The movie?" Abby asked.

Ziva looked back at Tony, "You said you made it up."

"I didn't know it was a movie!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva glared at him, "Liar."

Abby's cellphone rang once, signaling she had a text, "It's from Ducky. I'll be right back."

"Ducky can text?" Tony asked once the Goth had left. "I thought old people thought cell phones were just bricks with buttons on them, that talked."

Ziva laughed quietly, "That's so wrong."

"Sometimes wrong is right." Tony stated.

"Where ya going?" Tony asked as he watched Ziva attempt to stand.

Ziva sighed, frustrated, "If you help me up. I will tell you."

Tony laughed, "Okay. Here. Take my hand." He said as he held it out to her.

She took it and he pulled her up, "You're not that big."

"Shut up."

"I'm just trying to help."

"It's just making me more upset. Now. Please. Hand me my bag."

He handed her, her bag, "Now, where ya going? Lunch?"

"Perhaps, afterward."

"What's going on before?" he asked.

Ziva tried to bend down and tie her shoe, but Tony bent down and did it for her, "So, where are you going?"

"I have a doctor's appointment." Ziva stated.

"With Scott?"

"Uh…"

"Does he still hate me?"

"Um…Not exactly, with Scott. He has a new partner, she has been handling some of the appointments. I have spoken to him, he says that what he did was unprofessional and that he wishes to tell you he is sorry in person."

"And you're just now telling me this?"

"I forgot!"

"Okay, first thing I'm gonna do is buy you a _notepad."_

* * *

><p>"No. Her name will <em>not <em>be Connie, after Sean Connery." Ziva said as she and Tony waited for the doctor to enter, and start the appointment.

"Why? It's a good name."

"Because…" she sighed. "You are, who you are."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, even though you promised you wouldn't suggest these names, movies are your life and it is only _normal _for you to want to have them in your life."

"Is this reverse psychology?"

Ziva smirked, "I wish it was."

"Hi." Doctor Natalie Reese said cheerfully as she entered the room. She was petite light-haired, brunette, with smooth, tan, skin and piercing green eyes. "Bonjour, Zee-vah."

"Bonjour!" Ziva laughed. "How are you?"

Natalie smirked as she watched her hands, "I do believe _I _should be asking _you _that."

"I am fine, thank you."

"And who is this?" she asked as she slipped on a pair of gloves.

"This is Tony." Ziva introduced as Natalie took a seat on her rolling stool.

"Nice to meet you, Tony. I take it, this is, the baby's father."

"Yes."

"She is going to be one _beautiful _child, I must say."

Ziva smiled, "Thank You."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you do know it's a girl, right Tony?"

"Yes, pink, pink."

"Or blue, you never know. She may be a tom-boy." Natalie pointed out.

"See!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"So, last week of the second trimester! So that means we're almost at the fine line."

"Yes. We're almost there." Ziva said. "Almost."

"So, everything seems normal with the results. Weight seems fine. How are the baby's movements? Does she still like to move at night?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes, very much."

"Any Braxton Hicks, contractions?"

"Um, just a few, a few days ago, but they went away when we went for a walk."

"Yeah, they normally do, that's how you can tell the difference between Braxton and the real deal. And I might add, they're _totally _normal."

"Okay."

"So, are you still having morning sickness?"

"Not as much as I use to."

"Backaches?"

Ziva smirked, thinking about what Ray, had told her, "Uh…Nothing a good massage wouldn't fix."

Natalie chuckled, "I can recommend that. But this next one is for Tony, as I can assume, cambiamenti di umore?"*****

"Uh…Off the record?" Tony questioned, noting the women's knowledge of his language. "Molto."*** (See bottom Author's Note) **

"Noted."

"I really hate when you do that." Ziva said.

"I was just asking him…Where his family comes from." Natalie lied quickly. "Now, let's see how the baby measuring up, okay?"

Ziva eyed her suspiciously, "Okay." She said as she laid down and raised her shirt.

She allowed Natalie to measure the size of the baby and set up the ultrasound machine, before they finally got to look at their baby.

"Right on track," Natalie smirked. "_As usual."_

"Are you sure, what's that?" Tony asked.

Ziva laughed lightly, "The difference between her being a boy or girl, Tony."

"Right." Tony chuckled. "Makes sense."

"_That _looks normal…" Natalie commented. "_But_ we _can _see it closer up."

"You're not saying she's going into early labor are you?"

"No." Natalie interjected quickly. "No. Not at all. We just recently got this really cool 4d ultrasound machine that is so real, it's scary. Plus twenty-six weeks is perfect to get the best pictures."

"That might take a while; I do not want to hold you up on your patients." Ziva said, kindly.

Natalie gave her hand a wave, "It's _fine. _I have two other appointments today. Scott can take the next one; I'll take the one after that. It's really fine Ziva; it's all up to you."

"How _real _are you talking about?"

Natalie smiled, "I tell Meg to get it for me. It should take like, five minutes to set up."

"Alright." Tony said as Natalie stuck her head out the door.

"Hey, you want anything?" Tony asked as he stood up.

"Water, would be fine."

"Kay, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

He carefully slipped past Natalie and headed towards the vending machine area, meanwhile Natalie pulled her head back in and smiled, "So, how are you feeling?"

"On edge. Walking on yolks, yes?"

"_Eggshells." _Natalie corrected. "And that's common. All these hormonal changes, they can cause, mood swings, swelling, irritability-"

"Okay, I get the point."

"Well, they may all seem…uncomfortable, _but, _there are some…._better _ones."

"Such as?"

Natalie smirked as she wrote on a piece of single paper, on her clipboard, "Such as a _heighted _sexual arousal."

Ziva scratched her eyebrow, "Oh, yeah…"

Natalie raised her eyebrows, "Am I sensing that you already figured that out?"

Ziva clicked her tongue, "Um…"

"Ziva, whatever you say, stays between us. I don't have to tell Tony. I'm just here to help, with you and your baby."

"I just…I want _it _but, I'm not comfortable doing THAT with him…"

"Yet?" Natalie guessed.

"Possibly." Ziva said cautiously.

"So…What does that mean?"

"I take it into my own hands?" Ziva said, awkwardly.

"As in…?" Natalie asked, not finishing her sentence, and Ziva picked up on it.

"Oh! What, no. No. Not like _that. Prostitutes. No. _Just…stuff, here and there."

"Stuff?"

"You get the point! Vibrators, flicks…"

Megan smiled and nodded, "Yes, I get it. And it's…normal to do _that _trust me. But it seems as if you guys are good, better even."

Ziva nodded, "We have been staying the same house for about a week now. Ever since…"

"Since what?" Natalie asked.

"My father is in town, I try to stay away from stress, for her, but he was something that could not be avoided."

"I take it, it didn't go well?"

"No."

"Well, I think that this is all up to you. What you're doing is fine, but if you want a little…_help _then you have to some to turn you. I don't want to push into your personal life, it's just…"

"Something difficult that I have to think about. Life is about…trust and togetherness."

"Family." Natalie commented. "Life is about family."

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Let me see what's taking so long." Natalie said as she stood up. "I'll be right back." She grabbed her clipboard and opened the door. "Ziva?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"It's a good thing you like to be on top."

* * *

><p>"Doritos or Sun Chips?" Tony pondered as he stood in front of the vending machine.<p>

"Doritos, they get changed more often."

He spun around, there standing looking as professional as ever, was Scott.

"Scott…"

"Tony." Scott said curtly.

Suddenly, they both began talking at once, "Look about last time-"

"Wait, you go first." They both at once again.

"No, wait, me?"

"Here, I'll do it. I deserve to do it." Scott said. "I'm sorry. It wasn't professional, of me. At all. That was between you and Ziva."

"I was acting like a dick."

Scott smirked, "I don't think that's the proper terminology."

"You get the metaphor, right, Mr. Doctorate?"

"I do. But, I really truly am sorry."

"It helped. I stepped up, she…she's her. She's trying, I'm trying. We're working on it."

Scott smiled, "Good. So…We're cool?"

"That the reason your partner is in with her, and not you?"

Scott shook his head, "No. we got a lot of new patients, there was no way I could get them all. She's got high credentials. I still treat Ziva, but she handles some of the major ones," he checked his beeper, "And it looks like they're about to set up for the 4d."

Tony nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I'll…see you, 'round…"

As Scott began to walk off Tony called out, "Hey Scott? Ziva ever talk to you about Gibbs's rules?"

Scott turned around, "Yeah, why?"

"Rule six."

Scott grinned before waving goodbye and leaving for another patient, "Good luck Tony!" he called.

"Thanks." Tony muttered. "Now all I need is a snack."

"Try the Doritos; I hear they're pretty good."

He jumped as a young, blonde female appeared next to him, "Hi." She said.

"You know about the Doritos, too?" he said excitedly.

She laughed, "Let's just say I come here often…."

"As in…Pastries?"

She shook her head, "My cousin…"

"Is pregnant?" Tony joked.

She smiled, "No. He's a doctor here."

"Scott?"

"Very good…"

"Tony. Tony DiNozzo."

She tilted her head before picking up his hand and shaking it, without him holding it up, he liked it. She was fiery.

_Fiesty._

"I'm E.J. E.J. Barrett."

* * *

><p><strong>Me, Jake, Abby, and Jenny have a plan people. Relax. Do Not Worry. Do not hit the PANIC button, hit the review button if must (and I hope you do) this is getting closer to being a TIVA love story. <strong>

**I love how I wrote a piece to the next chapter it's really nice and family like it even involves Eli (he's not as crude) and DiNozzo Snr. (I'll explain later) and Santa. **

**Anyways leave me a review and I'll try and post soon!**

**P.S. cambiamenti di umore means Mood Swings? and Molto means Very Much. Source: Google Translate, so don't kill me.**


	19. The Number For Trouble

**It's a bird! **

**It's a plane!**

**It's Ziva's fist punching Ray! **

**Wicked. **

**Anyway...Don't fear for this story is not a Ziva/Ray or Tony/E.J. romance story. It's just a hurdle that I have pushed out in front of them to face and I wrote the next three chapters (I didn't really like them) and then my computer died and deleted them. **

**I believed it was for the best. So I'm rewriting them, so I may have it out either Wednesday or Thursday or as early as tonight. It depends. **

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Number For Trouble <strong>

"I like this one." Ziva said as she and Tony sat over a table of hot chocolate and cookies. "We have must copy one for Abby."

"Yeah." Tony murmured, not clearly focusing on the conversation, as he stared at his hand which was underneath the table.

"Or maybe this one," she said as she held up another one for him to see, of which their daughter was sticking her tongue out at the camera. "It would be a nice Christmas, or Hanukkah card, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ziva glared at him, she noticed his non-interest in the conversation, she decided to see if he was joking or not, "Tony, do you think I am fat?"

"Of course, no doubt about it."

She kicked him under the table, "OW!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"You agreed that I was fat."

"I did not."

"You were not paying attention to the conversation."

"Oh…Sorry."

"You seem…distracted." She tried.

"Oh. Yeah…"

"Is there something…bothering you?" Ziva asked.

"Uh, nn-Uh, yeah, kinda."

She tilted her head, "And that is?"

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Your mind is being affected, you are thinking so hard, it's affecting your ability to comprehend."

"It is not."

Ziva glared at him from across the table, "You poured salt into your hot chocolate."

He looked down at his cup, before pushing it away, "Thanks for that mouthful."

"So, are you going to tell me what is _bothering _you?"

"Let's just drop it." He said, quickly. "Okay?"

She shrugged, "Fine." She tapped her cup, before looking at him from across the table, "I…I was thinking…"

"About?"

"What are we going to do, when she arrives?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are salsaing around edges, Tony."

"Tap-dancing." Tony corrected. "And we are not, we're going day-by-day."

"Well, how many days is it going to take to get the house done?"

"They're working on a couple of the rooms, but basically a few building touches, and then all we'll need is some paint, some furniture, and-"

"Shiloh."

"I thought it was Happy Feet."

"I changed my mind."

"Aw, I was kinda liking calling her that, then looking at her for the first time, and giving her the perfect name, but if you want to…"

"Are you saying Shiloh is not a perfect name?"

"No. It's perfect. Beautiful, even. I'm just staying on your side."

She smirked, "Three and a half months, and we will see."

Tony nodded, "Yeah."

Their silence they knew all too well, when the other had something _increasingly _important to say, but waited to see how it might tower out.

"So, I saw Scott today." Tony said.

"Yes?" Ziva asked, looking up. "Did you too, make up?"

"Yes…"

"I take it, in a manly way?"

"We acted like men, if that is your question, yes."

"I am glad….Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean? Homo sapiens? People?"

Ziva shook her head, "If I were to _introduce _you, how would I? We are not in a relationship."

"We aren't? I thought the bulging belly, meant we were."

"_Yes_, but what does that make you?"

"Uh…Your baby's daddy?" he smirked. "Your _Italian, gorgeous, intelligent, movie-loving_-"

"Tony."

"Well, you get the point. I'm your baby's daddy."

She looked at him skeptically, "My baby's, daddy?"

Tony grinned, "See, you sound more American every day."

…

"So, where are we going?" Tony asked as he and Ziva stepped into his car.

"Um…"

"I _know _you're out of clothes, at Gibbs's place. And I _know _you don't want me to see your new apartment."

"What, Tony, no…"

"You know, for a Mossad agent, you're a crappy liar."

"That was before…"

"And now?"

"I just, I mean…I guess." She said hesitantly.

"Address, milady?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the address and handed it to him.

He grinned and revved the engine, "Just one stop, first."

* * *

><p>"Does everything you say have to do with movies?"<p>

"No." Tony said as he hopped onto the couch with a bowl of buttered popcorn, along with a hot fudge sundae. "You know, I swear, you've eaten more chocolate than a-"

She raised her eyebrows, "Than a what?"

He gulped, "Like a beautiful, intelligent, can't-tell-you're-pregnant-from-behind-or-in-front-or-the-side-or-the-face person should."

She smirked as she licked the spoon, "Nice save."

"Thanks." He said as he hit play and started the movie.

"I did not know there would _actually _be a movie called, 'My Baby's Daddy.'" Ziva commented.

Tony shrugged, "I'm good, I know."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He looked around, "This is a nice place."

"Thank You. The owner owes me a favor, half the price. I can break the lease whenever want."

"Whenever?"

Ziva nodded as she took another spoonful, "He owes me big."

"Think he could get me a place?" Tony joked.

Ziva smirked, "I don't know. What's wrong with the house you have now?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Yes, sleeping on the floor is fabulous and so comfy."

"What about Gibbs's house?"

"That's Gibbs's house. It's not me."

"Speaking _of, _how much of the house needs to be done, anyway? So I know how much furniture is needed?"

Tony shrugged, "Besides a few bedrooms being done, all we need is some paint and furniture and…"

"Her." They both said at once.

She gave him a small smile, "If we had a dead-set name-"

"Like Shiloh."

Ziva nodded, "Like Shiloh." She tapped her chin with her spoon, "What would her middle name be?"

Tony chuckled, "I don't know…who says she has to have a middle name?"

"Isn't it an American tradition, to have a middle name?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not _necessary."_

"Just humor me."

"You're supposed to be watching the movie."

"The title sums it up. It is about a woman's baby daddy."

"There's more story to that, it's about growing up, and stuff."

She raised her eyebrows, before picking the remote from him and hitting pause, "Okay. Go."

"I don't know…I was thinking like Delilah."

"Delilah?" Ziva stifled a laugh, "Shiloh Delilah DiNozzo?"

Tony looked at her curiously before smiling gently, "DiNozzo? You would…You would give her my last name?"

Her face paused for a brief moment, before looking down in her bowl, "I…I just…I thought…It was a slip of the tongue."

His face fell, "Oh."

"But I mean, it's up for discussion I mean there's the topic of hyphenating-"

He shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. Plus, David is _way _cooler than DiNozzo. I mean they're both hard to pronounce but David sounds kick-ass."

She chewed on her lip, "I changed my mind."

"'Bout what?" Tony asked.

"I want her to have your name. Your last name, only."

Tony eyed her, "You don't have to feel pressured."

"I don't but, you are the only man who…who has not…You are not my father, she should not have his name. You are your father, not him."

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him; he rubbed the back of her hand, "We have three months to think about it." He told her.

Ziva sighed, "They didn't have this in books."

"Books only tell you words, life tells you the real things."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "Since when did you become so wise?"

He gave her a DiNozzo grin, "I think all those head slaps were like knowledge to the brain."

"That or you just got dumber, and I started believing it."

"Come on, you're missing a great movie. Let's watch."

"Fine," she said as she put her empty bowl on the coffee table. "Just don't hog all the popcorn."

He hit play, "Fine, just don't hog all the chocolate sauce."

She laughed, "I am going to get a pillow." She said as she prepared to stand.

He jumped up before her, "No. I'll do it. I've already seen the beginning, it's the best part. I'll get them."

"Okay." She said. She pointed, "Front closet. Top shelf."

He followed her finger and opened a door to a small closet and reached up and pulled down two pillows and a thick, plush blanket.

Just as he prepared to slam the door, her jacket fell.

He set the pillows and blanket down and picked the jacket up, the coupon fell to the floor. He picked it up read the front, read the back, read the _note _more importantly, and it puzzled him.

He decided to ask her about it, he picked up the pillow and blankets and walked back into the living room.

He plopped the pillows and blanket on top of her before sitting back down in his spot, "So, who's your enemy?" he asked once she was settled with a pillow behind her back against the arm of the couch, and one in his lap where her feet lay.

"What?" she asked confused.

He handed her the coupon, she didn't know what to say, "I, uh…I met a friend. He works for the CIA. We do not like the CIA."

"No we don't."

"So he was asking if we could be friends."

"That why he gave you his _number?" _

Ziva opened and closed her mouth, before replying, "Are you jealous?"

"No." he said quickly, too quickly, "As a matter-a-fact, I have a new friend too. Her name's E.J."

"Oh." Ziva said.

"She's really fascinated by Belva Lockwood."

"Mm-hmm."

"So this…CI-Ray, he doesn't have a problem with," he gestured to her stomach. "Our situation?"

Ziva nodded, "That was main topic of our conversation."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He says that a massage would help relieve stress and backaches."

"Yes they would. So, where'd you two meet?"

She glared at him, "You _are_ jealous."

Tony scoffed, "I'm just curious where she's been."

She smirked, "At the coffee place. You?"

"Scott's office."

"Does she know?"

"What? About you and the baby?"

"No about your double life as a showgirl." Ziva said sarcastically. "Yes, me and the baby."

He glared at her, before hesitantly shaking his head, "No…She doesn't know."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed?"

"No. Of course not. It was just a really short conversation, it's not like I just tell people I got my partner pregnant."

"Did you get her number?"

"Maybe, why?"

"So that means it is going somewhere."

"Hey, you got a number too."

"For the massage." She stressed.

"You know what, let's just…let's just drop and watch the movie. Okay?"

Ziva sighed, "Okay."

She pulled the blanket over her and turned onto her side. He kept his hands to the side, not really wanting to touch her, for fear his head might get cut off.

She sensed this and said, "I do not have a gun under this pillow."

"Is it hollowed into the couch?" Tony joked as he loosened up.

He saw her smile, "Maybe, maybe not."

He noticed, for the first time, that it was raining.

He knew she liked rain; it calmed her and made her content.

He slowly slid up and set her feet back on the couch, before walking over to her window and opening it a little, the sound and smell reeling in.

He walked back over and took his place again, only a little closer, as he was able to rub her belly while they watched.

Like a family, for once.

…

He felt her fall asleep about halfway through the movie, obviously not her cup of tea. He would have moved her as soon as she had, but he liked the feel of their baby kick, and her heartbeat.

He watched the movie, all the way until the last credit. Then he watched it again. And again.

Until it was two o'clock in the morning.

He slowly slid one hand under her knees, and one to support her back. He hoisted, or tried to, but mainly made his face red, as he did so.

He decided if he were to do it successfully, he had to get up first.

He got up and did as he did before and was successful this time, and slowly walked to her bedroom. She snuggled into his chest as he did so, along with her hands that were wrapped around his neck.

He kneeled onto the bed and slowly laid her down, her hands were still wrapped around his neck as he tried to stand.

He tried to peel them apart, when she began stir, "Stay." She mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Stay." She said again.

"Zi, I can't."

"Please." Her hands fell, "Stay." She mumbled. "Don't go, daddy."

He exhaled slowly as he laid down next to her, her hands pressed into his chest, and he pulled her close to him. "I'm here. I'm always here." He murmured as he kissed the top of her hair. "Daddy's here."

* * *

><p>It didn't make her feel weird waking up in Tony's eyes the following morning, not like it would have three months ago.<p>

She felt kinda…glad, she was in his arms.

Pressed right up against him.

Hell, she would have loved no clothes.

What _was _awkward was the fact that it was almost February and the blanket was on the floor.

She tried to use her feet to reach for it, but she was fairly short and it wasn't helping the fact.

"Sleep." Tony grumbled as he reached down for her and threw the blanket back on the bed. "You move to much." He said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

He clamped her lips shut, "Sleep." He refused to open his eyes because once he did so; he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep.

"Hush, sleep." He wrapped the blanket over her, and pulled her closer to him. "Sleep."

He rubbed her back, up and down, and told her the story of how he became stuck in a tree and his mother had to call the fire department, before they were both back asleep.

Just as Eden walked through the door.

…

She waited, and waited.

She didn't want to wake them, as they seem comfortable, and peaceful in their own way. She decided to fold the few baby clothes that were still in boxes.

And did the crossword puzzles in the kitchen before she heard the sink running.

Then, Tony appeared, groggily next to her.

"Hey, Eden." He mumbled.

She smirked at him, "Long night?"

"Movie night."

"Ah." Eden said thoughtfully. "And that went okay?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you watch?"

"My Baby's Daddy."

Eden shrugged, "Not my pick. How'd you get on _that _topic?"

"Zi asked what our relationship was." Tony said as he gulped down a cup of cold coffee.

"And you said?"

"I'm her baby's daddy."

Eden clicked her tongue, "Okay." She noticed his attire, "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Gibbs is probably pissed I never came back to work yesterday, so can you tell her…"

Eden nodded, "Go."

"Later." Tony called as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

"Baby's daddy…" Eden murmured before breaking into a smile, "Sure."

…

Ziva woke up half an hour later, while Eden was making breakfast.

"Wass' up sista' from anotha' motha'?" Eden said happily as she flipped a pancake, while Ziva sat down.

Ziva smiled, "Hi."

"So, how's your day been going?"

"Fine." Ziva said.

Eden looked over her shoulder, "Actually I was talking to my niece, but sure, you can answer too."

"The whipped cream is in the fridge."

"I know."

"The chocolate chips are in the pantry."

Eden smirked at her, "You must not know how many times I've snuck in here. Hell, I know where you keep your backup-backup knife." Eden said as she set a plate of bacon, eggs, crescents, sausage, hash browns, and pancakes in front of the pregnant Israeli.

Ziva looked at the food and then back at her sister, "You are in a good mood….What did you do?"

Eden shrugged, "Nothing."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?"

Eden laughed, "No."

"So then why the last feast?"

"Oh, no reason…So how's life with your _baby daddy?" _

"He told you about that?"

Eden nodded, "Yup…Why…Why are you asking questions like that?"

She picked at her eggs, "I met…this man. He was interesting…"

"And?"

"He gave me his number."

"So? You know how many guys give me their number every day, even with Hunter standing right there? Wait…Are you considering actually calling him?"

"Well, if he just wants to be my, baby daddy. Plus, he already has someone on his mind."

"Of course he's going to have her on his brain."

"Not the baby. This woman, E.J. Barrett, or something."

Eden smirked, "So it's okay for _you _to have a boy toy, but he can't have one?"

"I…"

"Does either party _know _about the baby?"

"Ray knows."

"So, Ray's his name."

"Yes."

"Cute?"

"Yes."

"Smart?"

"Comes from a family of doctors."

"So he's a doctor."

"He works for the CIA."

"Black sheep, I hear those are good in bed."

"Didn't you marry one?"

"Well, yeah. And he's good in bed." Eden smiled.

"So…Should I call him?"

Eden shrugged, "If Tony's okay with his baby going on that date. I don't care; I just don't want you to get hurt, again."

Ziva nodded, and licked her lips, "I know."

* * *

><p>"DiNozzo!"<p>

Tony slid in on his heels, "Sorry boss, it's a long story…"

"That an excuse?"

"No, never boss." Tony mumbled as he slid into his desk.

"McGee." Gibbs said simply, McGee looked up. "Coffee?"

"Uh…You want me to get you some, boss?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Nah. Come, let's get a cup."

McGee looked at him hesitantly, "Uh…Sure, boss."

"McGee!" Tony hissed. "Don't do this!"

Gibbs reached over and pulled the case information and set it on Tony's desk, "Maybe we won't come back, too."

Tony groaned, "Boss, I said I was sorry."

"Rule Six!" Gibbs came to sit on the edge of Tony's desk, while McGee went to get the elevator. "So, how was the appointment?"

"Fine." Tony reached into his pocket and handed Gibbs, his set. "That's 3D or something."

Gibbs nodded, "They're pretty good."

"Yeah." Tony said with a smile, "That's what she might look like."

"Yes, she might."

Tony sat up straight and looked at Gibbs, "She wants the baby to have my name."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, "She does?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I personally thought she'd want David, it sounds kick ass."

Gibbs chuckled, "How about you two just make one up?"

"Uh, boss, elevator's here." McGee said as he jogged over to them.

Gibbs nodded, and lightly patted Tony's head, before ending with a hard one, "Get back to work!"

"Love you too, boss!"

* * *

><p>"There's a baby in your belly." Jake giggled.<p>

"No, there's not." Ziva said as the two of them sat in Eden's kitchen.

Jake who had recently gotten home from Morning Preschool, was excited to show how high he could count, in Spanish, which he learned from the school's crossing guard.

"Yeah!" Jake said.

"No, I'm just really big."

"No, you have a baby in your belly and her name is Happy Feet!"

"No, that's her nickname." Ziva corrected.

"Ah-ha!" Jake said. "Gotcha."

Ziva smiled, "Okay, maybe I _do _have a baby in my belly."

"So, what time's is this baby class?" Eden asked as she set a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich along with some grapes in front of Jake.

"Well, it's more like a relaxation/calming-ish teaching…"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"4:30ish but if need-be, the instructor comes to me."

"It's not…" Eden glanced at Jake, "Your ball of sunshine?"

"Bwall ove swunswine?" Jake attempted to say with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Jake." Eden reminded.

He swallowed, "Who's Aunt Ziva's ball of sunshine? The baby?"

"Uh, no…Jake." Ziva said.

"Is it Abby? She's bubbly and always happy."

"No."

"Is it…No, not Gibbs…Not Mickey….No….Okay I'm outta' guesses!"

"It's someone she met." Eden said.

Jake's face turned stone, "Is this person a _man?" _

"Maybe."

"It's a yes or no question, young lady!" Jake said angrily, kneeling in his seat.

"Whoa, Mr. Father of Bride, sit your tail down."

Jake tilted his head to the side, "_Is it a man?_"

"Yes." Ziva said simply.

"Well what about Tony? What about the baby? What about me? What does he do? What does he look like? What the heck is the matter of you? Or his eyes, woman! Your like a million pounds! Is he blind? He must be blind, can he not see you're having a BABY!"

Ziva placed her hands on Jake's shoulders, "Jake. Calm down or I will kill you seventeen different ways with that sandwich."

Jake gulped and glanced at his sandwich, before sitting back down on his butt, "Okay, just don't hurt the sandwich."

"I won't, as long as you promise to _never, ever _talk about how heavy I am, _ever again." _

"Yes, sir."

"I am a woman."

"Yes…Ms. David."

"Now, go clean your room."

"Sure." Jake said cautiously as he hopped down from his chair.

"Here, take your lunch with you. Don't make a mess." Eden said as she walked over and handed him his plate.

"I promise." Jake said as he turned on his heels and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Eden shook her head, "I think it's early puberty or something. _But _he did make good points."

"So you think I am fat too?"

Eden rolled her eyes, "I am not _EVEN _going to comment on that."

"Good."

"So, you're considering calling him?"

Ziva looked up sharply, "I never said that."

"Your brain did."

Ziva taped the counter, "I don't know. This relationship, between Tony and I…I don't know if it's going anywhere."

"Does it have to?"

"Well I do not want to drag her through a relationship that does not even have a chance."

"So you think a relationship with a man you barely know is better?"

"He seemed nice. I mean you heard me this morning, he comes from a good family."

"He seemed nice….That sounds very convincing he could be a child molester for all you know."

"I don't think a child molester can work for the CIA." Ziva stated.

"He probably had someone sponge his records or something."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Give him a chance."

Eden shrugged, "I'll give him a chance, but I won't keep my mouth shut."

"Then you aren't really giving him a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love some reviews to see what you guys wanna see or just how you liked (or disliked, all though I hope not!) the chapter. <strong>

**Hit The Button! Even it's just to say: Good or Bad. **

**Until Next Time...**

**!~Broken Piece**


	20. Sugar Isn't Always Sweet

**WHOA! Major Review Overload (I love them all though). Um...So this might be a super long author's note, so if you're not really interested I can sum it up right here: Basically, don't get overly heated about the EJ/Ray thing. It's all been leading to this. But I do have a little doubt about this writing of the chapter, but all the reviews encourage me to finish, so I try to. This chapter is kinda fillerish with a cameo of Rachel and the next chapter I think will be the drama one. So skip on ahead if you want. **

**A/N: When I reference a****lcohol and Ziva, it by no means that she'll actually _drink it! _It's sarcasm! Ninja's can be funny, too, ya know. **

**Try not to hate me too much for this _but _the Ray/EJ will last another chapter, maybe two. But as I will repeat, the plan is awesome, and major. It's so devious and sweet, like the 200th episode. (No, I won't post it in two weeks)**

**But back to the dates, this story is almost up to two hundred! **

**I can't believe it made it this far! This was only supposed to be a one-shot! I can't believe this is chapter 20! **

**I'm so happy! (Even though this chapter is not) !Spoiler Alert! **

**Okay, I'm done rambling...**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar Isn't Always Sweet <strong>

"If I were Ziva, what would my password be?" Abby asked herself as she tried to hack into the Israeli's email account. "Tel Aviv…No…"

_Hint: Mia Angel _

"Mia Angel?" Abby asked. "The baby's name! Genius, since she hasn't told anybody."

"Except me."

Abby spun around to see Tony looking at her incredulously with a smirk, "Looking for something?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing." Abby said quickly hitting the minimize button, "What can I do for you?"

"Abs, you get those test results, yet?"

"Uh, yeah. The wife's fingers were all over it."

Tony smirked, "I was right, it's always the spouse."

"Wait!" Abby said. "There was _also another _woman's finger prints on it. I haven't got an ID yet, but when I do you'll be the first one to know."

"Great. Oh and uh," Tony reached into his pocket and handed Abby an envelope, "Here, it's the latest sonograms."

"Thanks, Tony. They're _adorable. _She's so pretty. Thanks!_" _

"No prob, I'll be up in the squad room, if you need me."

"Later, Tony!" Abby said as she flipped through the stack of pictures.

Tony waved goodbye before hopping in the elevator and riding up into the squad room, where someone was waiting at Gibbs's desk.

He stopped short.

_Her. _

_E.J. _

"Uh, stalking me now?" he asked.

She smiled as she saw him, "Tony, hi. What are you doing here?"

"_Actually _it's _VERY _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

E.J. raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

E.J. stood, "Well, it's nice to meet you Special Agent; I'm Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett. Or you could just keep calling me EJ." She shook his hand once more.

Tony smirked, "Well it's nice to meet you, but I do believe that is-"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is his desk. I know."

"So…Why are you here?"

E.J. smirked, "I'm filling in for some woman, on her maternity leave, uh, Ziva David."

Tony's smile fell, "What?"

E.J.'s smile grew bigger, "Looks like we'll be working together."

* * *

><p>Ziva taped her watch once more, to see if it was broken, or if he was really an hour late.<p>

"Bolt it." Ziva grumbled before grabbing her bag and walking in.

The room was brightly painted and had mats on the floor. There were five other women, talking to each other mostly, until the instructor walked in.

She was somewhat tall and long brown curls fluctuated down her back. Her skin was a perfect shade of bronze, despite the cold weather.

She smiled at everyone, "Hi everyone. I'm Malia; I'll be your instructor for the next eight weeks. Sorry for the delay, but let's get to know each other a little better?"

Everyone introduced themselves, giving their name and due dates, along with possible name ideas. Ziva gave little information about herself, as she kept glancing at the door.

She explained what they would cover in this class, such as signs of labor and ways to deal with contractions.

As Malia explained more about different pain techniques, they door opened quickly and Tony slid in next to Ziva on the mat.

"Sorry, I'm late." He whispered to her.

Ziva clicked her tongue, before standing up and pulling him outside.

"You _are_ late." She stated.

"Yeah, I know. I just said that. I'm sorry."

"Where were you? I told you more than once where and when it would be." She whispered fiercely and curtly.

"I'm sorry, I missed work yesterday it's not like Gibbs was gonna let me miss another day."

"If this was free movie day, you would have found a way." Ziva said rudely.

"Okay, you're overreacting, let's just finish the class and talk about this later."

"Were you with her?"

"Ziva."

"Just answer my question."

"No." he lied.

She eyed him cautiously, "Then what is that on your collar?"

* * *

><p>"You can use laughing gas in <em>labor?<em> I didn't know that." Tony said as read through a pamphlet they had gotten during class.

She didn't answer him.

She didn't speak to him the entire class or the whole drive to the house.

Now they both stood in the living room as Ziva watched reflection bounce from the window to the floor.

"So you're ignoring me now?"

It was a rhetorical question, he knew, but hoped he could at least get an answer or a glare even.

"It's not lipstick." He sighed, giving in.

"Then what is it?" She snapped, turning back to glare at him. "A perfume stain?"

He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs; he pushed open the door, known as the nursery door.

"I was trying to surprise you, we wrapped up the case, the wife did it. Found out the husband had another life, with another woman and three kids. So, I did the paperwork during lunch. Saw I had two hours left, and decided to come here and try to see which color would look best. I got paint on my suit, and lost track of time, realized I didn't have time to change, so I just went there."

She looked at the paint swatches, at the color on his collar, then him.

"I just wanted to surprise you." He said simply. "Surprise you, for once."

"Oh…"

"We were getting along _so _well, but after everything. After the times I made you smile and laugh, all the times I've been there so far…You still don't trust me. After all of this, even when I _promised_."

"_I do." _

"Not enough that I can't have female friends?"

"The way you were describing her it didn't sound like she was _just _a friend!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, just I _met _someone you have to bring up that you have to, to, and then you went on-and-on about her fascination about Belva Lockwood."

"I only said she _liked _Belva, not that she was fascinated."

"Well she likes _you_, or she would not have given you her number."

"So you can get a number but I can't?"

"I was not even going to call him, but…"

"But what?"

"I will." She hissed.

"You'll what?"

"I will call him. I'll go on a date with him. I'll do everything I'm supposed to be doing with you, with him. Happy now?"

"Yeah!" _What was he saying? He meant no! _

"And I'm going to call her and do the _exact same thing _with E.J."

"Fine."

"It's settled then, we're seeing different people."

"Agreed." They shook.

And just like that, they moved back ten spaces, in the Game of Life.

* * *

><p>She came into work laughing, the next day. She slid into her desk, and continued talking, softly. She murmured something in a different language before hanging up, and logging onto her email.<p>

McGee looked at the Israeli and then at Tony's empty desk.

Ziva glanced at him, "Yes, McGee?"

"Oh, uh, nothing Ziva." He said quickly. "Can I, get you anything?"

She cradled her stomach, "No, thank you."

"Are you sure? Some tea or maybe a donut?"

"Some tea would be fine, thank you, McGee. She has been _moody _lately."

McGee nodded and stood quickly towards the conference area, leaving Ziva alone to her thoughts.

The baby kicked her hand, "Two steps forward seven steps back." She mumbled. "If we can make it through _that _teteleh, we can make it through anything, don't worry. I-"

"MI: One was the best." A female voice said.

"No, no. MI: Two, _is _the best. No doubt, no argument." Tony countered.

"So why are we arguing now?" the woman giggled.

They both stopped near Tony's desk, the woman turned and smiled at Ziva, "Hi. I'm E.J. I'll be working with Gibbs and the team while you're on leave."

Ziva raised her eyebrows before shaking the woman's hand, "Ziva David."

So _this _was EJ. The one that both sent them spiraling into a fork road. The one that- "So, how far along are you?"

She snapped out her thoughts, "Uh, twenty-six weeks."

E.J. nodded, "Wow. I bet your husband is so happy."

Ziva clicked her tongue at smirked at Tony, "I thought so."

"So…" E.J. said as she looked around.

"E.J. Your desk is right over here." Tony said as he led her towards the back desk. "Here, let me help you set up."

E.J. smiled and gave Tony the large cardboard box she had been carrying; he walked past her, as McGee and Gibbs reappeared.

McGee set the cup of tea on her desk, while Gibbs stood near his own desk, watching the two.

Tony murmured something to her and E.J. giggled, Gibbs glanced back at Ziva who was leaning back against her chair, rubbing circles on her stomach.

E.J. walked over and held her hand out, "E.J. Barrett. It's nice to meet you agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at her hand and did not dare touch it, he instead walked around his desk grabbed his gun and badge and proceeded to walk towards the elevator.

Tony rushed by and grabbed his stuff along with McGee, E.J. looked confused. "That basically means get your stuff, or you're gonna get left." Tony explained.

"And you don't wanna get left." McGee said quickly.

"Oh." E.J. said as she grabbed her bag and followed the boys quickly.

Ziva watched, longing for the days where she could have the adventures of working in the field, she felt…replaced. The woman was just like her feisty, energetic, and ready to fight at any moment. The only difference was that she was blonde and blue-eyed and she was a brunette with brown eyes, but otherwise completely similar.

She wished she hadn't opened her big mouth, she wanted…she sighed, "I can never really have want I really want. Maybe it's for the best."

* * *

><p>The days became repetitive, droning on and on.<p>

Then, one day, as they both walked in, they both agreed on something.

They wanted to_ leave._

"Hi Guys."

"Rachel…" Tony said cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel smiled, "Oh…A little birdie."

They both glanced at each other, "Abby."

"I'm not saying…But, can we talk?"

Ziva pulled her sleeves down before nodding, "Sure, how about the conference room?"

Rachel nodded and followed the two to an empty conference room, where they all sat down.

"So…How are you guys? I haven't seen you in like a month."

Tony scratched the side of his head, "I'm fine."

"So am I." Ziva said.

"How's the baby?"

"She is good."

Rachel opened her notebook, "So…Homework? Names…"

"We had a name…_But _we changed our minds…" Ziva said.

"And that name was?"

"Shiloh."

Rachel nodded, "That's a pretty name, who picked it out? The both of you?"

"Yes." Both Ziva and Tony said at once.

"It's very pretty, why did you change your minds?"

"Ziva wanted to give a name that suits her."

"And you were fine with that?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I was."

"So what do you call the baby then?"

"Happy Feet." They both said again.

Rachel smiled, "Like the movie?"

"Not at first." Ziva replied, glancing at Tony.

"Okay…" Dr. Cranston flipped through her notebook. "So, your father was in town? _Both _of them."

"Yes."

"And that didn't go well."

"No."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

"So then what _do _you wanna talk about?" Rachel pushed.

Both agents said nothing, Rachel chuckled, "You two do realize that we _will _sit here until we talk about _something." _

Tony sighed aggravated, "_Fine. _How's _your _life been, so far, Dr. Cranston?" He looked over at Ziva, "Mine's been just peachy."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "And mine has been like bubblegum."

"Gumdrops! They're _gum friggen drops! _If you're gonna fight, at least say the right word!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "I take it…"

"We're not together." Tony said for her.

"Oh?"

"_Someone has trust issues." _He said, still glancing between Ziva and the door.

Ziva scoffed, "_I? I have trust issues really?"_

"You yelled at me because I was a minute late! And, let's not forget, because I had paint on my collar!"

"You were an _hour _late."

"Because I was working on the house I wanted to raise my daughter in."

"Whoa. Whoa." Rachel said forcefully. "Let's just stop, and get to one thing at a time. Now, you two were together at one point?"

Ziva looked at Tony to see if he would blurt out answers of if she could answer, he folded his hands on the table. She figured it was a sign he would not say anything, "We were not necessary _together _per say, but we were getting along very nicely."

"And then?"

"It fell apart."

"And by that you mean?"

"It means she thought some random guy would do her better." Tony exclaimed.

Rachel looked at Ziva, "And he means…"

"I met this man at a coffee place, he chatted and he gave me his number. That was all, _until _he decided to make a deal about _her _-"

"Who's her?"

Ziva looked over at Tony, "Would you care to answer, you seem to know her so well."

Tony sighed, "Her name is E.J."

"And what does she do?"

"She's an agent, here."

Rachel stopped writing a note, and looked up, "As in, _here. _In this building?"

Ziva nodded, "She is replacing me."

"Only until your maternity leave is over." Tony explained.

"It hasn't even started." Ziva countered.

"And Ziva, this man, you are seeing. What is his name?"

"Ray. Ray Cruz."

"And does he work here too?"

Ziva shook her head, "He works for the CIA."

Tony chuckled, "The slime-ball CIA. Of course."

"He is nothing of a slime-ball. He is very kind, and sweet. He is a great cook."

"I can cook." Tony said. "I cook all the time. Is it the hair, because I can grow a douche bag hairstyle like that."

Ziva threw up her hand, "See. This is what I am talking about. He cannot take a conversation seriously."

"I _did, and I still do!" _Tony clarified.

Rachel licked her lips, "Let me ask you a question, are you two…happy?"

The room grew silent, as both pondered the answer.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, just as the conference room door opened, E.J. stuck her head in, "Tony. We got a case. Gibbs wants you down, _immediately." _

Tony stood quickly, "Kay. I'll be right there."

E.J. smiled and disappeared from the doorway, Tony jogged over quickly when E.J. reappeared in the doorway with his backpack and a cup of coffee.

"Hey, got you this."

"Thanks." He said. "Uh, gotta catch you later doc." He said as he and EJ left, shutting the door behind them.

Rachel looked at Ziva who sighed heavily before standing, "Um, I have to go…" she murmured.

"Ziva, do you think you overreacted. That you made a mistake?"

"I have to go." Ziva said before opening the door and slipping down the hallway without being seen.

Rachel sighed, she had seen this before, only one time. She knew exactly what was needed. But she was their doctor, and it was her job not to her involved. But by the looks of it, she was already involved, _knee-high _involved.

She knew one thing: She had to talk to Gibbs.

* * *

><p>The pain of a wound decreases after hours and days. Just like the pain of a broken heart.<p>

The question still lay unanswered.

But, at least they had smiles on their faces and laughs in their throats.

At least she had Ray, and he had E.J.

Ray made her laugh and smile, he made her feel special, and he was even talking about taking a trip together. She thought it was a little odd, that he wasn't the slightest cautious that she was carrying another man's child, but put it off as _someone _was finally giving her attention.

To Tony, E.J. was different from Ziva. She laughed at his jokes, and challenged his movie references, or better yet knew what he was talking about. She, though, asked about his family, a lot, which he found a little strange, but he but it off as he finally had _someone _to joke around with.

It wasn't until one day that the tension finally broke. It was the second day in February, and it was already noon and no one had seen Ziva that or the previous day.

Tony tried to hide his concern but he wasn't doing the best job, E.J. noticed.

"Hey, what's bugging you?" she asked as she leaned up on his desk.

"Ziva's not here." He said simply, tapping with a pencil.

E.J. shrugged, "Probably morning sickness or something. Relax."

The phone on Gibbs's desk began to ring, Tony looked around, and seeing as Gibbs was not decided to answer it himself.

"Hello, Special Agent DiNozzo answering for Special Agent Gibb-Oh, Ray, hi…Have you seen…You're where? Well, why? Is she okay-…No, I'm on my way. I-…Fine! Just, just don't do anything stupid."

E.J. looked at him concerned, "What's going on?"

Tony grabbed his jacket, he started walking towards the elevator, E.J. ran after him, "What's going on?" she asked again.

Tony jabbed the down button, "There's something wrong with the baby."

* * *

><p><strong>:) ~Like the cliffhanger? It would be longer <em>but <em>I wanted to leave it off there. (Evil I know.) **

**Okay, so don't hate me! Please! It's drama, good drama right? Just roll with it, trust me, you'll like the final result. **

**It may take a little longer, I may even post _that _chapter on the ngiht of the 200th episode. **

**But this is the week(s) of 200! So let's get up (or over!) 200! **

**Yay! Come on! I'll take anything, even if it's just that you liked the chapter (which I hoped you did) or even if you wanna know what the plan is about (more or less) and I'll and post soon. **

**The next chapter will be awesome, (not because I haven't written it yet) but because I have tons of ideas that _are _awesome! **

**!~Broken Piece~! **

**Review!**


	21. The Heart Breaks For You

**Okay, so to make this A/N short, and I mean _really _short, I'll just be brief. **

**-We made it to two hundred! YAY! **

**-Um...Yeah. That's it. **

**Disclaimer still applies as I don't own anything, nor Gisele Bundchen. OOPS! That's next chapter.**

**Oh yeah! And this chapter would have been out yesterday (not that I'm giving excuses) _but _it would have been twice as long, and it didn't really flow that well.**

**I really do care!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Heart Breaks For You<strong>

No.

'No, this could not happen again.' He thought as he sped through lanes on the highway. 'We've been through enough.'

Tears burned the rims of his eyes, as he drove.

They had already lost two, they couldn't lose her too.

They were so attached to her, he had a room all picked out, they…

He shook his head, and drove, he tried to think positive.

He wished he had asked Gibbs to drive so it would have ten minutes, instead of twenty-five.

But he reached her apartment, where Ray had told him to meet her, and braked quickly and jumped out of the car. He ran up the stairs and proceeded to bang on her door, loudly.

Ray appeared quickly and opened the door for him, "Tony, hey."

"Where is she?" Tony asked as he brushed past him, into the home.

"Uh, she's on the couch, resting." He said calmly.

Tony walked over to the foot of the couch; she was sleeping or appeared to be, peacefully.

He walked over and kneeled beside her, he shook her shoulder gently, "Ziva." He murmured. She didn't say anything, or move rather, "Ziva." He tried again.

She yawned before she began to stir and her eyes opened slowly.

"Hi." He whispered.

She blinked multiple times before replying, "Hi…What are you doing here?"

"I gotta call from Ray. What's going on? What's wrong with the baby?"

Ziva licked her lips and her hand immediately went to her stomach, "The baby is fine." She sighed.

"So, then what's going on?"

"The past couple of weeks, she has been acting weird. Then yesterday, I slept fine."

"What? What's wrong with that?" Tony asked as he glanced at Ray who was on the phone, quietly, pacing near the door.

"_I slept fine." _She stressed. "_Perfectly. Even." _

"What…I don-Oh. Oh. So she wasn't kicking?"

Ziva shook her head, "She hasn't been kicking for the last couple of days, and I got worried. Ray took me to the hospital-"

"Wait, _Ray _took you to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Last night?"

"Yes."

"And I'm just now finding this out?"

Her eyes darkened, her tone went low, "_I called you four times. _I was more concerned for my daughter, than you_." _

"Whoa. Whoa, when did you call me?" Tony asked.

"We left at seven. I called at eight, then at eight-thirty, once at ten, one at eleven-thirty, and then I gave up."

"Why didn't you call me first?" Tony said quietly. "Why him?"

"I just called the first name I thought of…"

"And he is?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks-OW."

"What? What's wrong?" Both men asked alarmed.

Ziva sat up gingerly, with help from Tony, "She is making up lost time."

"Can I get you anything?"

Ziva eyed him before shaking her head, "No. Thank You."

"You look really pale; here let me get you some water." Tony said as he stood.

"No, Tony, I'm fine really. Just go back to work." Ziva said as Tony reached into a cabinet and pulled down a glass, he filled it with water before walking back over and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took it cautiously.

She took a sip before setting it down on the table, "But really, you should go back to work, Gibbs will be upset."

"The only thing he's upset with is that you're not there," he placed a hand on her stomach, "She's my daughter too. I'm her father."

"No. No. I'll stay." Ray said as he came to stand next to the couch.

Tony glared at him, "_I'm her father. I'll _stay_, _because last time I checked, that baby had _my _chromosomes."

Ray gave a quick chuckle before leaning down and pressing his lips to Ziva's, for a long period time, just for Tony's envy.

He murmured something against her lips and she smiled, before laughing. He glanced at Tony before grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

Tony watched as her eyes followed him.

He sighed, "So, what can I do?"

* * *

><p>"Zi. What do you want on your half of the pizza? I'm sure you don't want extra cheese on yours." Tony shouted as his hand covered the receiver that connected him to Antonio's Pizzeria.<p>

"Zi!" he shouted again.

"You can stop shouting." Ziva sighed as she appeared in her living room doorway. "And the pizza will have to wait."

He took notice of her attire, a dark blue hoodie with black yoga pants and gym shoes with a bag thrown over her shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To swim."

"And where might that be?"

Ziva looked at him curiously, "In the pool, downstairs."

"Oh." Tony said. "Well I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Because…What if something happens?"

"I'll call you." She said as she held up her cellphone.

"No, I'm still going." Tony said as he grabbed his jacket from off the counter.

Ziva sighed, "Fine."

…

"And you do this, _everyday?" _Tony asked as he watched her glide past him in the water. Her backstroke was smooth, but her butterfly flawless.

She stopped and swam over to the nearest wall of the pool, "Yes." She stated. "It is a nice way to exercise."

"But it's twenty-degrees outside."

Ziva nodded, "But it's _indoors." _Ziva said as she waved a hand around the indoor pool arena.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Can I finish now? I have five more laps."

"_Five? _You've done like a hundred." Tony said.

"Twenty-five." Ziva smirked before diving back under and started working on her breaststroke.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be resting or something."

Ziva glared at him, "I _know. _I am fine. She is kicking right now, even. I promise after this I will rest, just hush, before I go insane from restricted movement."

Tony watched her arms move from the water to air before coming back down again, just as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

It was EJ.

No doubt about it. She had called at least fifteen times in the last hour. If he didn't answer it know she'd probably hunt him down and kill him herself.

"Ziva."

Her head appeared above the water, "What?" she said in an aggravated tone.

"I'll be right back." He said as he held up his phone.

She nodded before disappearing back under; he quickly opened the doors leading to the pool and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello Special Agent Di-"

He didn't even get to finish she began shouting into the phone, "_YOU'RE THE FATHER OF ZIVA'S BABY?" _

He froze, "What?"

"_You're such a…Ugh. When were you planning on telling me?" she asked. _

"Soon, I swear."

"_Why didn't you just tell me right then and there?"_

"Would you have understood?" Tony asked.

"_What?" she asked. _

"If I had told you, how would you have reacted?"

"_I would have been…"_

"Exactly. I would have never gotten to know anything about you."

"_That's not true." She said rudely._

"Yes it is, and you know it."

"_I shouldn't have to find out details from RAY of all people." _

"Ray? As in Ray Cruz?"

"_Yeah. He stopped by to give Gibbs something and that's when he told me." _

"That bastard." Tony grumbled.

"_You suck." EJ said. _

"EJ, can we at least talk about this."

"_What's there to talk about? You're having a baby with you co-worker! And didn't tell your GIRLFRIEND about it!" _

Tony scratched the back of his neck, talk about déjà vu, "EJ. Just listen I swear I-"

"…"

He snapped his phone shut, damn dial tone; he had heard it too many times in his life.

He angrily sighed before opening the door, and walking back in. He walked over to the edge of the pool and waved his hands.

He spoke when she came up, "Hey! What's your boyfriend doing messing with my girlfriend?"

Ziva cocked her head as she removed her goggles, "What?" she asked.

"Ray just told EJ about it."

"What is _it_?" Ziva asked as she swam over to the stairs and climbed out.

"_Everything. _You, the baby, _everything." _

"So?" Ziva asked as she ringed out her hair. "That's what you were supposed to do, _earlier." _

"I…well…He had no right to do that!"

Ziva nodded, "That is true. I shall talk to him. But first I have to change."

"Whoa. Now's not the time to change, I've a woman who wants to _kill me!" _

Ziva smirked, "_Make that three." _

* * *

><p>"Hey! Stay on your side."<p>

Ziva rolled her eyes as they both sat her counter, eating the pizza Tony had ordered once they arrived back home, "Your side has all the sausage on it."

"I asked if you wanted sausage earlier."

"It nauseated me earlier, now I am fine."

Tony gave her a look before picking off a few pieces from his extra-extra sausage/extra-extra pepperoni side of pizza and set them on her side of pepperoni, "How's the baby?"

"She has the hiccups."

Tony knitted his eyebrows together as he chewed, "She has those, _a lot." _

"I would rather have them a lot, then not at all." Ziva stated as she looked up from her plate. "I am glad she is alright."

Tony nodded, "Me too….Hey, when did you say she started acting weird?"

"Um…A few weeks ago, right after we…"

"You don't think she's playing tricks on us?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled, "She's already got us wrapped around her little finger."

"Her finger is like four centimeters." Tony joked; Ziva rolled her eyes, "Still." He said.

There was a knock at the door; Ziva looked at it before standing and walking over. She opened it slowly and stepped aside allowing Ray to enter, "Hi." She said.

"You called?" he asked. He stopped short when he saw Tony in the kitchen, "What's he still doing here?"

Ziva glanced at Tony, "What do you mean?"

"He's still here." Ray said lowly.

Ziva crossed her arms across her chest, "I know. He can stay. It's not a law that only you can."

"I'm not saying that." Ray said. "It's just…" He looked at Tony who was watching the conversation, interestedly, "Come on, let's talk in the bedroom." He said as he grabbed her hand and tried to lead her to the bedroom.

She resented and said, "I can walk myself, thank you very much." And with that they both walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"You cheating on me?" he asked.

Her mouth fell slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"He's still here. He was supposed to come, say he's sorry, stay for a few minutes and leave. Not stay the whole time."

"He is the father of my child. He has rights. Rights that I cannot take away."

"He hasn't been her father for weeks." Ray growled. "I was there last night. Not him. I wiped your tears, and smiled when the doctor said everything was okay. Not him."

"You don't think I know that? He made mistakes, but so have I. I am not perfect; _you _are not perfect. Yes, you were there, I am glad you were, but this," she gestured to his body, "What is up with you? I've never seen you like this. So…Jealous. And Eerie."

"I just don't like it." Ray whispered as he ran a hand over her cheek. "I don't like it. I don't like him. I don't want him to hurt you again. I love you. I wanna have a life with you, and her. I can be the perfect father. I-"

She, instead of leaning in, pulled away, "That still give you no right to go and tell his girlfriend his business."

Ray sighed aggravated, "Are you seriously defending him? He's just an empty dream."

"_NO, BUT, _you had no right to do that. Do you want me to call your X-girlfriends and tell them how you have trouble-"

"Hey! You said you weren't gonna bring that back up ever again."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You see where I am coming from, though. You have mysteries about your own self that you would like to keep hidden until you are ready, right?"

Ray grew quiet before nodding, "Yeah. I do…You wanna be just like your mother. Going back to the man who makes life hell." He said in an evil and sinister tone. His eyes darkened as he looked at her angrily.

Her jaw officially fell, before she slapped him, hard, "Get out."

Ray smiled, "Happy too." Ray said as he proceeded to open the door.

"We're through." Ziva spat.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Ray sneered.

"Just leave." Ziva said. She waited until she heard the front door open and close before gingerly flopping down on the bed.

"Damn." She cursed. "Just damn."

"Maybe relationships just aren't our forte." Tony said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Ziva sighed, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in her room, until she got a call from Eden, who had flown home from England after hearing about everything that happened.<p>

From the fight.

From Tony and EJ, to her and Ray.

All the way to the false alarm with the baby.

"You're coming over." Eden stated clearly.

"I am perfectly fine over here." Ziva glanced towards her doorway. "Tony is doing…_something _in the living room, I am not completely sure."

"Zi, come on. Jake hasn't seen you in like weeks. Come on." Eden said.

"No. I am tired. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Ziva. No-" Ziva hung up before her sister could finish. She sighed, "Not today Eden. Not today."

Suddenly, Tony burst into the room, grinning from ear to ear, "What?" she asked cautiously.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed, "Come and see for yourself."

He lead her into the living room, where in the center, was a crib.

It was a pretty off-white with curvy headboards and smooth railings.

Ray had been promising to put it together for her, for some time, after she had bought it, but never got to it.

"I….You do realize that you will have to take it down, soon, no?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, "Well, ye-…Wait, what do you mean?"

"It will not stay in my living room all the time; I would have put it in her bedroom, no?"

"About the house…"

Ziva turned and looked at him, "What? What happened?"

Tony grinned, "It's done."

"What do you mean?"

"It's done. It's finished. All that's left is the furniture and painting. It's perfect, you have to see it."

Ziva opened and closed her mouth, "Mm…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Tony licked his lips, "It's something."

"I…I was talking about the bedroom, _here." _

"Oh." Tony said quietly. "Why?"

"I'm just not sure I want to…We haven't spoken in weeks and now both of our _friends _are no longer with us, I just do not want to rush into something with no legs to stand on."

"Why? Why can't you just go with the flow?"

"Because sometimes the _flow _leads you into an ocean with _high tide_." Ziva snapped. "You are being nice to me, just because. Why?"

"I'm being nice because I _want _to."

Ziva shook her head, "This is déjà vu. Like what happened with Jeanne, you only care when you believe something horrible has happened."

"NO." Tony stated. "I realized what a crappy jerk I've been. Rubbing the whole EJ thing in your face, but it's not like you were a daisy in the meadow." Tony shouted back.

"_You _blew it out of proportion. Not me I-OW!" she cried. "OW. OW. Okay, OW."

"What? Did she just kick?"

Ziva shook her head, and her breathing became labored, "No…That-That didn't feel like a kick."

"Then what did it feel like?" Tony asked.

"I don't know…Really uncomfortable. I guess."

"You don't think it was a contraction, do you?"

Ziva looked skeptical, "I don't know. I've never had a real contraction befo-OW."

"Okay, um, well they might be Braxton's."

Ziva shook her head, "I don't think so." She slid down against the wall and sighed. "I think this is it."

"No." Tony said. "No. It can't be. No, you're only like…you're not even thirty weeks."

"And that makes me feel _so _much better!" Ziva growled.

"Well…I…What do you? Where's your bag?"

"I don't have a bag! It's too early!"

"Aw, damn." Tony sighed as he began to pace in front of her. "Damn, Damn. Okay, um, um. Alright, so we need clothes, and um…" He ran into her bedroom and ransacked the drawers throwing whatever his hands touched into a bag. He ran into the nursery and grabbed some clothes along with a blanket before he spun in circles trying to find the main important thing needed.

"Okay. Ziva. Where the hell is the car seat? I'm freaking out. Ziva!"

"Tony." Ziva called. "Come here."

He ran into the living room.

"What?" He breathed.

"It's okay. Now. Stop. And Breathe. _Please." _She said.

"Okay."

She raised her eyebrows, "_Breathe." _

He let out a breathe, "Good." She said. "Now. We're not sure what this is, now just be calm, calm down. Let's just wai-okay, OW."

"Yeah no. That's more than three OW's in less than three minutes. We're going to the hospital."

"Tony, that's not necessary. They're probably just like BH's, really bad ones or something like that."

"You know what?" Tony said as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder. "I don't care. I don't care if it's _gas, _we're going." He sighed. "We don't need the car seat until later, I'll send Gibbs to pick it up if necessary."

"This could be a false alarm." Ziva stated.

"Okay, got you some clothes and the baby some clothes. Oh who cares! I'm gonna be father!" he shouted.

Ziva sighed and was about to declare something when another pain hit her, "OW!"

"Okay. To the hospital!" Tony declared and ran out the door.

Ziva hissed and shook her head, "Five, four, three, two-"

Tony walked back in, "I forgot something."

Ziva nodded, "I would think so."

He grabbed his phone from the counter, "Phone, just in case." He said before running back out.

Ziva let her head fall back against the wall, "Okay, maybe this is a good thing. Now I get to see what he'll be like during delivery."

Tony burst back in, "Forgot something else." He said quickly as he ran into her kitchen and grabbed something off her windowsill, "Insurance card, duh!"

She hissed as another pain racked her body just as he left out again. She heard the car start and squeal against the road.

She rolled her eyes, "Nobody is really that stupid."

After five minutes she came to a conclusion, "No. He really is _that _stupid."

She attempted to stand but found that gravity was no longer on her side; she sighed and got down on all fours, before going back against the wall.

"Okay, I can't do this." She murmured just as she heard a car door slam and footsteps. "You are really not making this easy, teteleh."

Tony came rushed in breathless, "I forgot-"

"Anthony DiNozzo. I swear if you come back in here _one more time _and say you forgot something and leave without me I will castrate you and feed it to you in the form of a hot cat."

Tony gave a lopsided grin, "It's hot _dog, _sweet cheeks. And I don't think it would be that tasty."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my mind has changed. It will be two (maybe three) chapters after this one. The next chapter is 34th of the way done, and then I'll post soon. **

**Hope you guys liked the whole EJ thing (not that she's completely done with nearly killing him) and the Ray thing (not that that's the last time you'll see him either) **

**So a _double _cliffhanger; it's the beginning of the middle (No the story's not even half over yet!) **

**Will Tony live for the next chapter? (Obvious answer just read the previous note) **

**Will the baby be born ten weeks early? (No hint for that one)**

**Will Tony and Ziva _ever _get the together ( *GRIN* Only I know the true answer to that one) **

**Will I stop writing like this (Probably not) **

**~!Broken Piece!~ **

**Oh yeah! P.S. We got to two hundred! 210 actually but I'm so happy that means quickie update! It'll be even quicker if we can get to 220! Or 230! You guys rock but I can't update if I know you guys didn't like what happened in this chapter, so leave a review or a comment and I'll read and comprehend. **

**And then post a sweet chapter. **

**And then another, that's like a ferris wheel. **

**And then a third one that's like the Dragster at Cedar Point! **

**Anyway, review, ~!Broken Piece!~**


	22. The Beginning Of A Miracle

**Yay 222! I kinda like that number. Anyway, quickie update as promised. **

**Disclaimer still applies as I don't own Bones or Gisele Bunchen either. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning Of A Miracle<strong>

"So how many times did he leave you before he _finally _realized something was wrong?" Eden questioned as she opened her front door.

"At least twice." Ziva stated as she walked in.

"Well, it's a good thing the baby was just doing gymnastics, and not making an early appearance." Eden said as she set down her keys. She rubbed her sister's stomach, "You like sending mommy to the hospital, don't you? Giving her a heart attack?"

"Oh, and what about daddy?" Tony asked as he entered.

"Uh, daddy almost gave his _own _self a heart attack, just by asking the nurses to boil water."

"Hey! I thought they still did that." Tony defended.

"Yeah, in like the fifties." Eden smirked.

"Aunt Ziva!" Jake shouted as he ran the stairs and clung to his aunt's legs like glue. "I missed you!"

"Hi. I missed you too. Did you have fun?" Ziva said as she hoisted him up into her arms.

"Yeah. I saw Ben!"

"Is Ben your friend?"

"No! Big Ben silly." Jake said

"Well, then you have to say Big Ben. Not just Ben. Do you know how many Ben's are in the world?"

"One-thousand, four hundred and seven." Jake shrugged.

"That's a guess."

Jake nodded, "And I hope it's very acc'rat."

"No. It's acc_u_rate."

"Acc'rat?"

"No. Say Act."

"Act."

"You."

"You."

"Wrat."

"Wrat."

"Now say accurate."

"Acc'rat."

Ziva sighed, "You are stubborn, like me."

"Is that good or bad."

"Pick your days." Tony muttered.

Ziva glared at him, "So, what you guys doing here?" Jake asked.

Ziva glanced at Tony, "It's a long story…"

Jake waved a hand, "I'm only four."

"Are you sure about that?" Ziva playfully questioned.

"Mom!"

"Jake, you're four." Eden sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was there. Almost twenty-seven hours. No C-Section. Pushing for almost three hours. I broke daddy's hand, and probably almost killed him with a scalpel-"

"Not almost, you really did almost kill him." Ziva butted in.

"Whatever. But yeah you got here, all 9 Pounds, 14 Ounces, 20 inches. At 2:02 AM. Okay?"

Jake nodded, "Yes! Mommy?"

"Yes?" Eden asked.

"When are you gonna have another baby?"

"Go clean your room."

"Aw! Do I have to?"

"Do you wanna live to see five?"

Jake thought about it for a moment before hopping down and running up the stairs.

Eden laughed, "Works every time"

…

"I never liked him anyway." Eden declared as she changed a light bulb in the kitchen.

"No you didn't. You said he could be a child predator, not a bastard." Ziva said as she placed the extra light bulbs pack.

Eden smirked, "Difference?"

Ziva gave her a look and she sent one right back. Tony watch the two interact and wondered if they would ever have two girls to do the same thing.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the two call his name.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Hunter's outside if you wanna talk to him." Eden said as she picked up the box. "I just gotta take these back to the basement."

"I thought you didn't have a basement." Ziva said.

"Whatever that thing is." Eden said before she opened a nearby door and left.

"You don't mind if I talk to Hunter, do you?" He asked.

Ziva looked at him, confused, "Why would I? You are two males, having a conversation. On what, I do not think I want to now."

"Alrighty, then." Tony said as he began to walk towards the back door. He stopped and walked back over to her, "I don't mean to admit to anything without a lawyer present-"

"Hunter's a lawyer." Ziva stated.

"Well, yeah. He's got his degree, but he's an architect."

"Whatever, your point?"

"Today, I _might _have heard your conversation with Ray."

"So you _were _eavesdropping."

"_No. _He pointed out. You guys were pretty loud."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "_Your Point?" _

"When you said he had trouble…you didn't mean?"

Ziva eyed him curiously before sighing, "Yes."

"Well, you can't mean all the-"

"Yes."

"Not even with-"

"No." Ziva shook her head. "Not that we even got that far. Ray…Ray was barely able start, ever. It was probably stupid. It would have been…"

"Hey, Ziva, have you seen my horse whip?" Eden called.

"Horse whip?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked, "She rides equestrian."

"Okay, well, I'm going to disappear before she actually finds it. But, you know where I am if you need me." Tony said as he turned and began walking towards the door.

Ziva nodded, "Yes. I do….And Tony?"

"Yeah?" he asked a hand on the door.

"What about you and EJ?" she pondered, aloud.

He gave a small smirk, "She was just a cuddler."

Ziva raised her eyes, "Oh really? She did not seem like the type…"

"On the couch, watching movies, kinda cuddler."

"You are lying."

"I am not. I swear by….by…By the baby's eyes being brown."

"It's a dominant trait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We have science class in Israel."

"Are you sure they do?"

"You are changing the subject." Ziva glared at him.

"Truthfully," he sighed as he walked back over to her. "I have not slept with anyone since, er, Jeanne."

"I have not slept with anyone since…you."

Tony snorted and she kicked him, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're not supposed to laugh when someone is being truthful."

"I wasn't laughing about that. I'm just saying that's a long time." He said.

"Well I have not exactly been _comfortable. _Not with Ray anyways and his damn…_problems."_

This time Tony did laugh, and hard, he doubled over.

"What is wrong with you?" Ziva laughed as she watched him.

"The way you said it. It was hilarious."

"All I said was-"

He covered her mouth, "No. Don't say it again. Please. I'll die, and I wanna meet my kid."

She glared at him, "Remove your hand or I will kick you again." She said muffled.

"I'm sorry, what? What'd you say doggy?"

She bit him and his hand flew back, "Ow! That was _not _a kick."

"I never made any promises." She smirked.

"Ow! I think you broke skin. Here kiss it." He said as he held his hand out, putting on his best pouty lip.

"I am not kissing your hand."

Tony chuckled, "Come on! You're gonna have to do it anyway, sooner or later."

"What do these kisses do?" Ziva asked. "They do not magically heal cuts. I never saw the point."

"Well, in a kid's eyes it's magical. Now kiss it."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You are not a kid."

"Ziva!" he cried.

"Fine." She placed a light kiss on his thumb. "There."

He rubbed it, before shaking his head, "Nope. Not wet enough. Gotta do it again."

"Tony!"

"This is what the baby is gonna do!"

"Is this because you have the brain of a three year old?"

"Hey. That's an offense to three year old's everywhere. You want me to get Jake down here? Jake! Jake."

"Sh! Sh. Tony. Shut up."

"Are you gonna apologize?"

"No." Ziva whispered.

"Why?"

"Rule Six."

"Damn. Uh…Then you have to kiss my cheek." He declared.

"Why?" she asked. "And what cheek?"

"My cheek, cheek." Tony sighed. "Because remember that one time when you slapped me."

"I slapped you multiple times. I also punched you."

"Yeah." Tony mumbled, rubbing the side of his face, it brought back memories. "It still hurts."

Ziva smirked, "Oh, you poor baby."

"Speaking of, how is the baby?"

"She is content. She is not doing backflips or whatever else she was doing earlier. She might have tired herself out."

Tony nodded, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Ziva shrugged, "I do not think I will able to sleep, tonight."

"Why?"

"I am just use to her kicking."

"Well then maybe I'll wake her up for yah."

She hit him in the chest, "Hey! Now you gotta kiss my chest too." Tony said.

Ziva smirked, "And I am the provocative one?"

Tony rolled his eyes and pointed to his cheek, "Come on. Gotta kiss it. You gotta."

"No one says I have to."

"It's the law of parenting."

"I am an officer of the law. Show me this rule book." Ziva stated.

Tony sighed, "Can't you just play along for once?"

Ziva sighed and looked at him expectantly.

"Come on Temperance!" Tony shouted.

"Who's Temperance?" Ziva asked.

"On Bones. You know. The TV show. It's with Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan except he calls her Bones because she-"

"Okay, if I kiss your cheek will you shut up?"

"Well, I would have shut up a long time ago because-"

Ziva reached over and placed a small kiss on Tony's cheek, "There." She replied. "Now shut up."

He smiled as she sat back in her seat, "Thank You, mommy. My cut is better, now."

Ziva rolled her eyes which soon caught his, and their gaze locked tightly, that was until Eden walked into the room.

"Hey, I found…." She stopped short. "Uh, guys?"

The two agents turned away from each other, "Uh, I think I'll go…talk to Hunter now." Tony said before he walked quickly out the door.

Eden looked at her sister, "Did I interrupt something?"

Ziva grew quiet for a moment before shaking her head, "No. It was…Nothing, at all."

If only she could set her mind to that.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, No, I'll tell him Eden." Tony shouted as he walked from the McKenzie's home to Hunter's "Man Cave" of a garage.<p>

He walked through the snow and opened the door, before stepping into the heated area.

There, sitting in the middle, was a 1976 Camaro Bumblebee.

"Hey, Tony." Hunter said, not bothering to look up from the engine.

"Hey, Hunter. Uh, Eden said something about…" Tony tried to make something up off the top of his head.

"Yeah, I gotta clean the oven or whatever, she told me this morning."

Tony looked around, it looked like a simple garage, only the walls were covered in posters, and tools were strewn everywhere. And it was heated, which explained why Hunter was only clad in a ribbed Tee shirt, and shorts.

"Where'd you get this from?" Tony asked as his eyes landed on the car.

"Oh, my dad. Bought it for me on my eighteenth birthday."

"Huh," Tony sighed. "All my dad bought me for my eighteenth birthday was a pack of condoms. And half the box was missing."

Hunter chuckled "I'm so sorry, dude."

"Yeah." Tony sighed as he sat down on the tool box. "That's my dad for ya."

Hunter shrugged, "He seemed like a cool dude to me."

Tony gave a sarcastic grin, "Yeah. That's what _everybody _thinks. He's really a sleezeball of a person who only likes a person because of their money. I never want to be like him."

"Maybe that's why he's been calling every Hunter McKenzie in the area."

Tony looked at him, "Are you serious?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah. He caught me just as we were walking out the door for London. I told him I'd call him back."

"_Don't." _Tony objected. "Don't _ever _call him, or talk to him again. Okay?"

Hunter nodded, "Sure, whatever you say. And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you'll ever be like your father."

Tony smiled and nodded, "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Hunter shrugged, "Sure."

"For like the past couple of weeks before, everything, I uh, well Ziva, rather, has been taking _really _long baths and she like moans during them, and I uh….found a-…a vibrator. Yeah, and…I, uh…I don't know what's really going _ON." _

Hunter looked up and chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"What, huh, Why?"

Hunter laughed and fell back onto his chair; he wiped some of the oil that was on his hand onto his shirt, "Dude. Eden went through the same thing with Jake."

"What?"

"She wants sex dude."

"What?"

"Their hormones get all wacked and that's all they want. _All the time._ I had to drink Orange Juice, like twenty-four seven." Hunter stood and wiped the oil off his hands, "I don't know how that's gonna work on your situation since you guys both have…_others."_

"No. We both broke up."

"Oh…So then, what's the problem?"

Tony thought about it, "It's…She's…"

"That's your baby she's carrying. It's got _your _name on her entrance way." Hunter chuckled. "You've got a nine month pass. Go for it."

* * *

><p>"Well. Thanks, Hunter." Tony called as he slid back into the house, and into the kitchen. As he shrugged off his coat, and shook the snow from his hair, he noticed Jake sitting at his little table coloring.<p>

"Hey, Jake." Tony said as he looked over Jake's shoulder.

Jake glanced up at him, "Hi." Before going back to his drawing.

Tony walked around and sat down in the tiny chair, across from Jake.

"Can I help you?"

Jake shrugged, "Sure."

"What are you coloring?" Tony asked as he took a piece of paper and a few crayons.

"A dragon." Jake said excitedly. "And it's gonna be wed! And breave fire!"

Tony tapped his own chin, "I think I'll draw…a cherry red Ferrari."

Jake shook his head and giggled, "No, dragons can't drive, Uncle Tony!"

"Okay, so then I'll draw a driver too."

"No." Jake said before he tapped his chin, "Draw the most prettiest person you know. In a pink dress with a tiara! Then the dragon's gonna eat her!"

Tony chuckled, "Gee, I think the dragon would have liked the driver better."

Jake giggled and the two set off to work in remarkable silence, except for the sound of crayons and colored pencils hitting the table.

Then as Jake started looking over his choices for the dragon's eyes, Tony asked a question, "So, Jake. You've got a new little sister and a baby cousin coming, you okay with that?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah!"

"Wow, you're _really _excited."

"Well, daddy says that if the house gets too many girls then he'll buy me a dirt bike and we'll go riding for _two _days."

"Oh. What color do you want your dirt bike?"

"Blue!" Jake said excitedly. "With little parts of red and green."

"Let me guess. Blue is your favorite color?"

Jake grinned, "Well, yeah! Hey, let me see the princess." Jake demanded.

Tony flipped the photo over so Jake could see. The four year old grinned and pointed, "That's Aunt Zia!"

Tony looked at the photo and then back at Jake, "No. It's _Gisele Bundchen." _

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"You've never heard of Gisele Bundchen? She's like, super-hot. You know, Victoria Secret?"

Jake shook his head, "No."

"You've never gone through dad's stuff?"

"Well, yeah. Just not that." Jake said.

"Well, it's Gisele Bundchen. I don't care what you say." Tony said as he began coloring again.

"Uncle Tony?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?"

Jake smiled, "That's Aunt Zia, no matter how many fibs you tell."

Tony sighed, "And what if it is?"

"Do you t'ink Aunt Zia is the most prettiest person in the world?"

"….Why?"

Jake shrugged, "I'm just askin'. I mean, you drew her anyway."

"I'm telling you it's Gisele."

Jake gave him the signature David look and he cracked, "Okay. Maybe."

"So, you think my aunt is pretty?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then why did you get a _girlfriend?" _

"I…Well…We hit a rough patch and we decided mutually that we should see other people." Tony explained.

Jake rolled his eyes and leaned against the table, "Big words, dude."

Tony thought about how to put it in simpler terms, "Um…We got into an argument and decided to break up."

"Don't you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to break up?" Jake asked.

"That's what I said." Tony muttered.

Jake reached over and grabbed the green before going back to his drawing, and Tony thought that conversation was over.

It wasn't.

"_I _think that you shouldn't break up from an _argument."_

"It's adult business, Jake." Tony sighed.

"I'm just saying."

"I hear you."

"Oh." Tony said. "Uh…I guess. Why are you asking all these questions?

Jake shrugged, "No reason, just curious," he leaned his cheeks up against his cheeks, he sighed nonchalantly, "So, Uncle Tony…"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"You think Aunt Ziva is pretty?"

"No, course not."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "You _don't _think Aunt Ziva is pretty?"

Tony shook his head quickly, "No. I do. She's really pretty."

Jake colored for a moment before looking up again, "Do you _like _her?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. I like a lot of people."

Jake laughed, "No, silly! I mean _like, like _her."

"Oh…" Tony put down the crayon. "Well, no."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows, "NO?"

Tony leaned across the table, "Promise not to tell?"

Jake nodded eagerly, "I pinky-swear."

"Well, you see, I don't like her." He whispered in Jake's ear.

"Why not?"

"Because, I love her." He whispered.

Jake looked at him, "You do? But you guys fight a lot, and you guys broke up."

Tony nodded, "I know. That's the thing. I…I missed her. I missed her a whole bunch. I think we both just overreacted and EJ was just an annoying mistake."

"Just like Ray." Jake said. "I hated that guy."

Tony nodded, "Me too." He said as he sat back down on the floor and picked up his drawing. "I think the Ferrari would have been nice."

"So when are you gonna?" Jake asked.

"Gonna what?" Tony asked.

"Kiss her! Tell her you _wove _her!" Jake said excitedly tripping over his words.

Tony looked around nervously before back at the boy, "Why would I kiss her?"

"Because you _love _her!"

"Jake, it's complicated." Tony sighed.

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I know. Love's complicated. Mommy says that _all the time_."

"Well, it is and when you get older you'll understand."

"What's there to understand? You meet someone, you get to know them, you go on lots of dates, then you ask them to marry you, you get married, and have babies."

"Well, it's not always that easy." Tony sighed. "I just don't think she likes me back, Jake. I think that we're just two people having a baby."

"Oh…Are you sure? Maybe she's just…just hiding it."

Tony shrugged, "I don't think so, Jake. Even if I really wanna kiss her. I think…I think I, or maybe we both did, we screwed up, and if I had a chance I'd make it all up. Sweep her up, and kiss her. But," he sighed. "I just don't think she's rooting for Tony, right now."

Jake walked over to the table and hugged Tony gently, "Aw, you poor little puppy dog. You'll find your alley cat someday."

* * *

><p>The fire crackled through the room as the young Israeli sat on the family room couch, reading a book, when her nephew walked in with a square box in his hand.<p>

"Aunt Ziva, can you help me with my puzzle?" he asked sweetly as he came to stand next to her.

"Uh, sure Jake." She said as she turned the corner of her book down and set it down beside her. Jake smiled, "Yay!" he put the box on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What kind of puzzle is this Jake?" Ziva asked.

"It's a dragon puzzle." Jake said as he took off the top half. He dumped all the pieces on the table. He pushed all the end pieces to the edge, "You work in-to-out!" he reminded her.

Ziva nodded, "Very good." She said as she kneeled down on the floor in front of the table.

They worked on the inside of the dragon, and as they began working on the dragon's nose, Jake struck up a conversation, "Uncle Tony says you're stubborn."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"He says that sometimes it's a good thing, though."

"Yeah?"

"That it makes life in'resting."

Ziva gave a small smile, "Life is always interesting. You never know what is around the corner."

"Yeah." Jake agreed. He grew silent before continuing the conversation, "What makes it un'pected?"

"Um, maybe choices. The choices people make."

"Like when you and Tony decided to have a baby?" Jake asked harmlessly.

Ziva chuckled, "It wasn't really a decision."

"Then what was it?" Jake asked.

"It was…a spontaneous…gift."

"What's spon…spon…That word." Jake asked curiously.

"It means unexpected. But still lovely."

"Oh." Jake said. "Well…my friend Todd's parents aren't together, either."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ziva asked, glancing up.

Jake shrugged, "I just thought you should know…"

"Are you worried, for the baby?"

Jake shrugged again, "Sometimes…"

"The baby's gonna be fine. She's never gonna stop laughing." Ziva said sincerely. "I promise. Whether Tony and I are together or not."

"What if you were?" he asked.

Ziva looked at him incredulously, "Why are you asking all these questions? All of a sudden."

Jake picked a piece and held it up the light, "I'm just askin'."

She eyed him for a moment more before replying, "Then I suppose…We would, we would be living together, I guess."

"But you_ were _living together. You were really happy."

Ziva nodded, "We were. I was. But…Things change."

"I wish they didn't." Jake sighed. "I liked seeing you smile."

"I smile all the time." Ziva replied.

"That's just a just-because smile, I mean a I'm super-happy-lookit-smile." Jake explained. "You gave that smile _a lot _when you and Tony weren't fighting."

"I smiled when I was with Ray. I was happy."

"I thought you didn't really _like-like _him, you just dated him, just because."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "And where'd you hear that?"

Jake shrugged, "I hear things."

Ziva placed two pieces together, "Well. I…I wasn't completely_ in love _with him. He is a good man, or _was _rather, now he's, he's just like the rest of them."

"So…You didn't like-like him?" the four year old asked.

Ziva paused before attaching two more pieces, "…I guess not."

"What about Tony?"

"What _about_ Tony?" she asked.

"Do you like-like him?"

Ziva picked up a piece and turned it around, "I…I don't know, Jake. This is all very compl-"

"_Complicated, _I know." Jake sighed. "_Everybody _says that. It's just a simple question."

"I think…Ray…Tony…Er…"

Jake sighed and leaned his cheeks against his fists which were placed on top of the table, "Do you wanna kiss him?"

"Kiss him?" Ziva asked quickly and anxiously. "What?"

"You know, when two people put their lips-"

"I know how people kiss, Jake." Ziva said, waving him off. "Um…If I answer your question will you stop?"

Jake nodded, "Sure."

"I think…Tony was probably one mistake I can never get back. Even though I wish I could, so vey much." Her voice dropped as the sentence continued, until it was only a whisper.

"I don't get it."

Ziva shook her head, "Never mind. It's grown up business, Jake. Everything is gonna be fine. Okay? Now, let's finish his nose, okay?"

Jake nodded as his mind began to wonder, he noted a few words they both had said, and knew one thing. He had a number to call.

* * *

><p>"Hunter Jake! That room better be clean by the time I get back!" Eden called as Jake entered his room twenty minutes later, after Eden demanded he clean his room before rats move in.<p>

He would have done it earlier except he overheard his mom and aunt talking about love and happiness and he decided to see into this matter himself.

Jake sighed as he walked in; he looked around and threw the clothes on his floor in the hamper.

He picked the pillows off the floor and set them on the bed and threw the empty candy wrappers under his bed.

He then got excited. He ran over to his door and shut it tight.

He ran over to nightstand pulled out his Halloween bucket, he pulled out a small slip of paper. He then reached under his pillow and pulled out his father's cell phone which he had 'borrowed' yesterday on the plane.

He matched number to number and dialed.

It rang only once before she answered.

"Hunter?"

"Hi Abby." Jake whispered.

"Jake? Whose number is this?"

"Daddy's. But I'm 'posed to be cleaning my room, but I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I have a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"To get Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva together. But I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the beginning and more explanation will be brought in and up. The next chapter will feature the details that I have been cooking up for a while, DiNozzo Senior, Ray (2nd to last appearance) and EJ (also, 2nd to last appeareance) and maybe Eli David but you will not get the next chapter unless I get reviews! <strong>

**It can be about anything (as long as it's not down right mean) and I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**!~Broken Piece~!**


	23. A Plan Under Wraps

**Bonjour! **

**Sorry for the really long hiatus but last week was really busy for some stupid reason. And then this chapter would have been up last night but fanfiction refused to let me login, so here it is this early morning. **

**So this chapter is kinda short; and kinda weird (like the 200th episode), and so is the next chapter _but _I hope you all both like them and that I can _finally _get Tony and Ziva back together. **

**Disclaimer still applies...As I do not own Men In Black, Will Smith, or Disney **

* * *

><p><strong>A Plan Under Wraps<strong>

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it right now."

"Can you come up tomorrow?"

Jake shrugged, "I'll try…"

"Jake! I don't hear any cleaning!" Eden called.

"Gotta go. Bye, Abby!" he said quickly before hanging up. He sighed and slid the phone back under his pillow, "After all this is over I going need the noble peace prize."

"Jake!"

"How can we be rich, but not have a _maid?"_

* * *

><p>It was around eleven thirty when he heard it.<p>

He heard the pleading of a man.

A _desperate man. _

The four year old quietly crept out of bed and walked down stairs, towards the other guest bedroom. He ran into a nearby closet and only opened it a small crack, so he could see.

"I am _so_ sorry. I-I overreacted. I, I love you so much! I messed up, really." He watched as the man he often wrote to Santa Clause to get hit by his reindeer, kiss his aunt. And it seemed as if she was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in.

He pulled away and began rambling again, "I am so sorry. I really am. I just, I…He…He's, just…I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." He muttered.

"I love you so much; and I love Valencia too."

Jake scrunched up his nose, "Valencia?" he whispered.

He heard his aunt laugh, "Valencia?"

"Yeah." Ray said. "Valencia Cruz. It sounds good doesn't it?"

The conversation grew quiet and he felt the awkwardness rise until she finally broke it, "Ray…today…I saw a side of you that I have never seen before."

"I promise you won't. I promise." He said sincerely.

"I…I…This is," her voice wavered and he heard her move his hands from her lap. "Moving too fast for me. Ray, I am six months pregnant with another man's child. If you are jealous of our relationship-"

"I just don't wanna lose you." He pleaded. "I love you. I love you _so much! _So much, baby! I wanna buy a big house in Virginia, and have two kids, maybe three. I want to be in her life as much as possible. Ziva, I'm sorry. Just, please."

She sighed loudly, "This is all so much, and I would like to think about it."

"Okay." Ray said slowly. "Can you call me, tomorrow?"

"…Sure." She said as he watched Ray's shadow stand, "Bye. Love you." He murmured as he kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She said.

He watched through the crack as Ray left the room, and took note of Ray's black eye. He watched as Ray pulled out his cell phone and began to whisper as he walked down the hallway.

Jake clicked his tongue and his aunt's light flicked off, "There's something shady about that guy, and I'm gonna find out what."

* * *

><p>"But mom, do I <em>have <em>to go to school?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Jake."

"But it's only a half-day." Jake whined.

"School's important, Jake." Eden said as she slid on his hat.

"Not _everybody _goes to school, mom."

"Oh?"

"Jesus didn't go to school."

"Are you sure about that?"

"….Maybe."

Eden laughed, "I'll have daddy buy you a bible, kay?"

Jake giggled just as Hunter walked in through the front door. He shivered and shook the snow from his hair, "Why do you have him bundled up like we live in Antarctica, babe?" he asked as he shrugged off his coat and threw it on a nearby chair.

"It's cold out there." Eden said.

"Yeah, I know." Hunter said as he picked Jake up into his arms. "I got good news buddy!"

"We're not really Cath'lic?" Jake guessed.

Hunter laughed and shook his head, "No, well, yes. Well, we're Catholic but that's not it. I gotta call from school; guess whose lights are out!"

"Yay! No school!" Jake cried. "No school! No school!"

Eden smirked at her husband, "Yeah, now _you _get to spend the day with a hyperactive four year old."

"Wait, what? Where are you gonna be?" Hunter asked.

"I am going to go see Alessia." Eden said calmly.

Hunter raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Eden nodded, "Yeah." She sighed. "I think it's time."

"Who's Alessi?" Jake asked.

Hunter glanced at Eden, "It's um…Alessia is an old friend."

"No more friends?" he asked.

"We had a hard time after you were born." Eden explained. "We both wanted different things, but it's going to be okay, alright?"

Jake smiled, "I wove you."

Eden smiled, "I love you too. Even if you like to sneak into our bed and kick me in the ribs as you sleep." She murmured as she kissed his hair. She placed a kiss on Hunter's cheek before smirking, "Emersyn is gonna stay with your father, for the day." She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I would hate to have you tire out," she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Save some for tonight."

Jake looked at his mother curiously, "What's gonna happen tonight?"

Hunter chuckled, "Mommy and Daddy are gonna play 'Let's See How Long It's Gonna Take For Mommy To-"

"Hunter!"

* * *

><p>"Okay." Hunter said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of his son. "Chocolate Chip pancakes, just like you asked."<p>

Jake nodded, "Thank You."

"Would you like syrup?"

Jake nodded once more, "Yes."

Hunter walked over to the pantry, "Hey, Jake…" he called.

"Yes daddy?"

"You know my cell phone; I can't seem to find it." Hunter said as he reappeared and place the syrup in front of the hungry four year old.

"I haven't seen it." Jake said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe mommy borrowed it." Jake suggested.

Hunter shrugged, "You're probably right…So, what do you want to do today?"

"Bwahzing." Jake mumbled.

"Swallow." Hunter commanded.

Jake swallowed before answering again, "I wanna look at my ca'weer."

"And that is?"

"I wanna be a forensic scientist, like Aunt Abby." Jake lied.

"Oh really?" Hunter asked as he chomped on a piece of bacon.

"Yes."

"Well, maybe we should get you some practice."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Maybe you and Ziva could go to NCIS and see what it's like."

"Uh…Aunt Ziva's not here."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows, "She's not? I coulda sworn-"

"No. She left with Tony at like eight." Jake explained quickly.

"Oh, well, here. I'll text Abby and see if it's okay."

Jake grinned, "Thank You daddy."

Hunter snatched up the last piece of the pancake before pointing up stairs, "Go change your shirt please."

Jake looked down at his syrup stained shirt, "Oops." He replied as he hopped down and proceeded to walk upstairs.

"Oh yeah? And Jake?"

Jake turned around and looked at his father; he knew it couldn't have been this easy, "Yes?" he asked cautiously.

Hunter wiggled his finger at his son; Jake cautiously shuffled over, "Yes?" Jake asked quietly.

"Whatcha' planning?" Hunter asked in a sing-song voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know my phone is in your room, and I _know _you've got something planned with Abby."

"Nah," Jake shrugged. "I'm not."

Hunter smirked and reached into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Let's see…Last phone call dialed…and look it belongs to Abby, Sciuto."

"And?"

"And I never gave Abby my number, so I ask again, whatcha planning?"

The two McKenzie's locked gaze for a few moments before Jake cracked, "Fine." He sighed. "I talked to aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony last night and…I think I have a plan to get them back together."

Hunter sighed, "Jake that's meddling."

"Daddy, they're too stubborn to tell each 'over."

Hunter nodded, "That's true but-"

"Dad, trust me on this one. I mean I _am _a love child."

"Well, let me hear this plan first."

Jake grinned and whispered quickly in his father's ear.

Hunter nodded as he heard the plan, he had to admit it was quite genius _but _would it work was another question.

"I think they get together _on their own." _Hunter explained.

"But dad-"

"No, Jake."

Jake huffed, "If you don't take me, I'll walk."

Hunter scoffed, "Please."

Jake scoffed lightly before turning grabbing his coat, putting on his boots, hat, and gloves and walked out the door.

Hunter stood and waited for his son to reappear, because he was too afraid to walk by himself. But Jake did not walk back in; Hunter groaned before grabbing his coat, "Damn, you are your mother's child."

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Jake said in awe as he walked into Abby's lab, along with his reluctant father.<p>

"Cool, I know." Abby grinned as she pulled up two chairs. Hunter picked Jake up and set him in the car and set his own self in one.

Abby ran over and locked the door. Then put plastic paper over the windows, "One more thing." She said before running into her lab and returning with McGee, Jenny, and Palmer in tow.

"Abby! You told!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey, we need help. We can't do this with two people." She explained.

"I'm still curious as to what _it _is." Jimmy said.

"Me too." Tim said.

Abby looked at Jake, "Fine." He grumbled.

Abby grinned, "Okay, so. We have a plan to get Tony and Ziva together, for good. Well, not me. Jake, but still."

"Isn't that considered meddling?" Tim asked.

"And didn't you do that _last _time?" Jimmy added.

"Can I finish?" Abby asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, so, first off are you in?"

All three glanced at each other before Tim spoke up once more, "What's the plan first? I wouldn't want Ziva to kill me for something stupid."

"Are you saying my plans are _stupid?" _Jake questioned.

"No, I'm just saying…Regular Killer-Ziva is well…Killer…Pregnant Hormonal Ziva?"

"I'm in." Jenny said.

"Me too." Abby agreed. She nudged McGee in side who mumbled a subtle, "I'm in." along with Jimmy.

Everybody looked at Hunter who sighed and threw his hand on the table, loudly, "Fine."

"Okay." Jake said. "This is top-secret."

"Right." Jenny said.

"Hey, McGee, go get me a folder from my desk and a piece of paper and a pen." Abby said as she drew up four more chairs. McGee ran over and grabbed what was asked before returning to the table. "So, since this is top secret." She started as she took the cap off the pen. "We need a mission code name."

Jake smirked, "I've already got it."

"And that is?"

"Mistletoe."

"That's so cliché." Hunter said.

"But you haven't heard my plan, yet." Jake explained.

Abby wrote on the case folder, "Okay, what else?"

"Code names!" Jake said excitedly. "I wanna be blue dragon!"

"No. No code names." Hunter said.

"Daddy! Come on!" Jake pleaded. "They're so cool!"

"Yeah, Hunter. Loosen up."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Nothing stupid."

Jake tapped his chin, "Daddy you can be Bum'le Bee."

Hunter chuckled, "Fine."

"McGee can be…Disney."

McGee sighed and glared at Abby, "Why Disney?"

"Because of Mickey Mouse silly!" Jake said.

"But-"

"Disney, just hush. Okay Jake, I'll be Hopper."

"Okay, Jimmy can be…J."

"J?" Jimmy asked.

Jake nodded, "Like J in Men and Black."

Jimmy smiled, "Alright, I can be like Will Smith."

Jake turned his eyes away, "Sure you can…Okay and Aunt Jenny can be Agent Lamb."

Jenny chuckled, "Clever."

"Okay, so what's this _major _plan?" Hunter asked.

"Alright," Jake sighed. "We're gonna get Ziva and Tony back together."

"That's already been established." Jimmy said.

"Dude." Jake said. "Can I finish?"

"Sorry." Jimmy said immediately.

"Okay, so I was talking to Uncle Tony and he was all like I 'miss her' and 'I want her back'. He really wants to kiss her. And so does Aunt Ziva."

"Okay?"

"Tony didn't _love _EJ. He didn't even like-like her. Aunt Ziva didn't like Ray e'ver! They just went out them because they were like the other person, I guess. They both want each other back but they're too stubborn to say so."

"They are but maybe they _shouldn't _be together." Jimmy said. "I mean if they keep breaking up, like this."

Jake rolled his eyes, "It's a simple case of he-likes-her-and-she-likes-him-but-he's-afraid-she-doesn't-like-him-back-so-she's-gonna-find-another-guy-who-she-thinks-likes-her-but-really-doesn't-and-then-he's-like-"

"Okay, Jake. We get the picture, and you're probably right." Jenny said.

Jake drew a breath, "Good because it's simply preschool math, my dear."

"Okay…So, isn't this _their _problem?" Jimmy asked.

Abby glared at him, "Are you like _Anti-Tiva _or something?"

"Tiva?" McGee asked.

"Tony and Ziva put together, duh." Abby said. "Get with the program."

"It's not meddling." Jake pointed out. "It's like the dominio 'fect."

"How?" Hunter asked.

"We set them up in a situation and then, they'll realize they were stupid and get back together, all we need is a situation."

"Jake, this isn't a Disney movie. Not everybody falls in love." Hunter said.

"Let me explain what's going on, first."

Everybody looked at each other, "Fine."

...

The room grew silent as Jake's plan was told.

Then Abby spoke, "That's so…genius! Are you sure, you're four?"

Jake grinned, "Yup."

"Now, wait." Hunter said. "There are two ways this can go."

Jenny nodded, "Good…or _Really, Really, Really, _bad."

"Well," Abby said cheerfully. "Let's hope for _Really, Really, Really, REALLY _awesome!"

"So, where do we start?" Tim asked.

"I'm still confused." Jimmy said.

Jake sighed, "If _I _can comprehend it. _You can." _

"Okay, just explain it, _one more time." _

"Alright." Abby said. "So, Aunt Ziva and Ray they're on the rocks right now. But chances are they're gonna get back together. She thinks he's the perfect daddy figure, or something. Since Ziva and Ray are together Tony's gonna try and get back together with EJ. That's where the plan starts. We're gonna find EJ, at like a public place, like the mall, or something. Jake's gonna pretend he's lost and use EJ's cell phone. We're gonna get her number, got it, so far?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yes but couldn't we just get her number from her personnel file?"

"She never answers that phone." Jake explained. "I overheard Tony talking about it. Something about an X-boyfriend or something."

"Oh, alright."

"Okay, so we're gonna do the same thing with Ray. Okay?"

Jimmy nodded, "Okay."

"And then, Tony's dad is still in town. So, Hunter's gonna call Tony's dad and say that we're getting the family together-"

"It's Christmas as a family." Jake butted in. "And then daddy's gonna call mommy's daddy and say something's with the baby or something like that and he'll come back and then he'll be trapped here. _And then _we're gonna use be a big family and laugh and stuff, and then Tony's gonna get a text from EJ and Ziva from Ray. _Except _it's not gonna be EJ and Ray it's gonna be Abby and her computer!"

"And then it's gonna say something along the lines of like; I miss you so much. I wanna see you. Stuff like that, and then they're gonna invite them over. And then it'll be super dark and then they won't be able to see who's who and kiss! And they'll be like I'm sorry or they'll just keep kissin' but that's gross but it's perfect!"

Jenny nodded approvingly, "It's pretty good. But like I said, it can either go really bad or really good."

"Hey," Jake said as he placed a hand on his chest, "I won't come up with a dumb plan, if I didn't think it would work."

Hunter nodded, "It's true. When he was two, we put the cookies on the top shelf in the pantry and he got a pillow and some rope. Pulled the jar down and it fell onto the pillow and this little monster ate _every single one." _

Jake giggled, "I don't remember that."

"Well, I do."

"Alright, so, who's still in?"

Everyone raised their hands, Abby smiled, "So, when is this gonna happen Blue Dragon?"

Jake grinned, "The eighth."

Abby grinned, "Good. I like a challenge."

"And remember, this _is not _meddling."

* * *

><p>"Israel?" she choked.<p>

Ray smiled, "What? You don't like Israel?"

Ziva stared at the plane ticket, "I spent eighteen _years _in Israel."

"Well, I thought you might wanna go back."

Ziva opened and closed her mouth, "Ray…I don't know what to say."

"Obviously." He took her hand and rubbed it gently, "I love you. I think that maybe you just need a taste of your childhood again."

Her face fell a little, "My childhood was…I don't think my childhood was as fun as yours."

Ray gave a charming smile, "Well, then let me help make remake it."

…

_$57.99 _

EJ whistled, "Clothes cost more than living."

"You're right." She spun around and glared at her X-lover, "What?" she slithered.

"No, hello?" She pushed past him and walked back into the mall.

Tony ran after her, "Come on, I'm sorry. I would have told you but we were having so much fun. EJ, wait!"

She spun around, "What? What else are you hiding from me? Do you have another baby or something? Ride a Ferris wheel naked? What Tony, what else are you hiding from me?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay about that Ferris wheel…"

EJ rolled her eyes, "I was joking Tony."

"Oh, well, I'm not."

"I just…" She sighed, frustrated, "I thought you the man of my freakin' dreams. I thought you were handsome, kind, _honest. _All of that was a lie."

"Hey," Tony grabbed her shoulders, "It wasn't a lie. I'm still handsome and kind. I didn't tell you about Zi and the baby because I didn't want things to get complicated, like they are now."

"I wish you could have just told Me." she murmured before continued walking.

Tony's head fell as he sighed, he soon saw two feet appear, he looked up.

"People make mistakes." She said.

Tony gave a dazzling grin, "People do."

"And you happen to be a person."

"I am."

"So don't make another one." She winked before grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You're having a baby, I have to get you something." She said as she pulled him towards a baby store. "Now, what would you like?"

"How about a nursery?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Holds up a shield) Okay! Okay! Don't beat me up. I know you guys just want them to get back together already, but I've tried to in free writing and it's just not that simple. But a few teaser questions for this story: <strong>

**Out of all the places Ray picks Israel? And what's up with his black eye. (The answer is in one of the upcoming chapters.) **

**Why did EJ forgive Tony so quickly (Like Ziva should) (Which is in the upcoming chapter too)**

**And is that really meddling? (No, of course not!) **

**But the plan is finally revealed and trust me, it's more complicated than it seems as I have run over it in my head. **

**And since it's been a long hiatus, I've decieded to try and do a double update (probably tomorrow or Wednesday) as I am halfway through the next chapter (But not cross-my-heart promises) **

**But review are so nice and welcome! Just a simple comment; saying wether you liked the chapter or not. Or if you want me to hurry up and get them back together already. Or if just want me to kill Ray off in a buafflo stampede (Pretty cool). **

**Until Next Time,**

**!~Broken Piece~!**


	24. Look In Your Own Mirror

**So a day late! But as you may or may not know I am human and I get distracted, a lot. So I typed this rather quickly (and proof-read) and I think this is a rather good chapter. **

**So as for feedback for the last chapter most either want Tony and Ziva to be together already and for Ray to get killed in a buafflo stampede. **

**I can promise one of those things is a guarantee (and maybe a second, I haven't decided yet) but anyway next chapter is the one that I have partially writen in parts and it's quite coincidence that the 25th chapter is going to be based on Christmas (not really) but still (I didn't plan that anyway, though) **

**So, go on read ahead! **

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Look In Your Own Mirror <strong>

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…_

"I think he'll like this one." EJ murmured to herself as she spun one of the stars on the mobile again. They had come to better terms after they began talking. She forgave him, but not before getting a phone call from Gibbs to come and finish his paperwork that he had left to no avail.

It was nearly two days later and she figured she needed to make a truce with Ziva, after all, the vibe she got from her was not one the friendliest, she now knew why.

She noticed a woman smiling at her, "Purchasing?" the woman asked.

EJ nodded, "Please."

"Alright, I'll ring you up." The woman gestured for EJ to follow her to the register. She rang up the package of the mobile and smiled, "Having a baby?"

EJ opened and closed her mouth, seeing as saying 'No it's for my boyfriend's x-girlfriend' was far too complicated she simply said, "Yes."

"Really? How far along are you?"

"Uh…Nineteen weeks."

The woman grinned, "Do you know what you're having?"

"Um…A girl."

"Any ideas for names?"

EJ shook her head, "No…not really."

"Perhaps, Sophia?" the woman said as she handed EJ the bag.

EJ smiled, "Thanks, I'll be sure to mention that." She leisurely left the store only to stop a few meters afterwards to see a small boy, sitting on a bench in tears.

She walked over to him, she bent down in front of him, "Hi, buddy. What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, but continued crying, "Where's you mom? Hm? Are you lost?"

The boy nodded, "Yes." He blubbered.

"It's okay." EJ soothed. "Hey, do you know your mom's phone number?"

The boy nodded, EJ smiled, "Good. Hey, what's your name?" EJ asked as she reached into her purse.

"Jake." He said quietly.

"That's a cool name, Jacob."

Jake nearly dropped the whole act and slapped her right then and there, but continued as he knew the plan depended on it.

"Here," She said as she handed him her cell phone. "It's okay. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Jake dialed the number to Abby's lab before his eyes lit up, "Daddy!" he cried as he ran over to his father.

"I missed you!" he lied. Hunter smiled and picked his son up, "Hey buddy. Where were you? I'm so glad you're okay."

EJ smiled, as she stood up, Hunter held out his hand, "Thank you."

"No problem." EJ said. "He was fine."

Jake put on his best convincing smile as he cutely handed EJ her phone back, but not before hitting end and erasing the call, "Thank You, nice lady." He murmured before burying his head in Hunter's neck.

"No prob." EJ said as she picked up her bag. "Bye Jacob." She waved before walking back through the mall.

Jake rolled his eyes as he and father began walking in the opposite direction, "Okay, I don't care if this plan works out or not. I want them to break up, she's _annoying." _

"Jake, that's not nice."

"So is calling someone _distinctly _named Jake, Jacob."

* * *

><p>"I need caffeine." Tony murmured as stepped into a nearby coffee shop. "Let's see what do I want?"<p>

"A new haircut." He turned around, his father chuckled, "Hello Junior."

"Dad, what are you still doing here?" he asked.

Senior shrugged, "Washington is a beautiful city, with beautiful women."

"What happened to _Natalie?" _Tony questioned.

Senior sighed and shrugged, "We broke up. Something about money and Paris, or something like that."

"My condolences."

"What about you and _Ziva?" _

"What about us?" Tony asked.

"How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"Have you decided on a name?"

"No."

"Ideas?"

"No."

"I was thinking about August. Or Sebella."

"I wasn't asking for suggestions." Tony growled.

Senior grinned, "Whoops, sorry, junior. Guess that's your territory."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. It is. Just let me and my girlfriend figure it out."

Senior raised his eyebrows, "_Your girlfriend? _I thought that Erica Jane person was your girlfriend not Ziva."

Tony's face turned to confusion, "How do you know about EJ?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does. Have you been spying on me?"

Senior scoffed, "Junior, please. This city is not that big. I've seen you with that girl and Ziva with that handsome young man."

"What?"

"It seems as if Ziva's moved on pretty well, I mean by the way she was allowing him to rub on her like that."

"It was a mutual decision."

Senior chuckled, "Well she's obviously happy. She's replaced you. She loves him."

"She loved me too."

"Oh yeah? If she loved you, then why, is she in bed with another man right now?" he asked. "Saying _his _name and not yours?"

"She's not." Tony said angrily.

"How much you wanna bet?"

Tony's hands balled into fists "Clear your freakin' calendar, because I don't want you to _ever _see my daughter. You got that?"

"Are you sure, _you'll _be able to see your daughter?"

Tony clamped his mouth shut and refused to say anything more as Ziva and EJ would probably kill him if he got arrested for killing his father.

He walked out of the coffee shop and got into his car. He blared the radio on and drove. And drove. He did not want to see any end.

He threw his cell phone in the back seat as he saw Gibbs was calling; probably wondering why he had not returned.

He knew his father was not father of the year material, but _that man _was not his father. That man was someone he hadn't seen since he was little. Throwing bull crap like that in his face.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, "Bastard." He cursed. "Bastard."

* * *

><p>"Tony's late." Ziva said as she checked her watch.<p>

Eden shrugged, "Probably traffic or something."

Ziva sighed, "I don't know…if food's involved?"

Eden laughed as she looked around the small café, "I guess. Hey…Um, do you remember Alessia."

Ziva looked up at the name, "Yes, she was your best friend. Why?"

"I…uh…talked to her…"

"When?"

"A couple days ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's still the same old Alessia. Thrill-seeking and adventurous. She's actually in the area."

"And?"

"She's coming over for dinner on the eighth."

"Okay."

"Would you like to come?"

Ziva shrugged, "Sure. Maybe Ray would like to meet her also."

Eden raised her eyebrows, "You're speaking?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes. We are…"

"I feel like there's an, and coming."

"I guess there is."

"And that is?"

"He wants to take me to Israel."

Eden fell straight-faced, "Oh…Israel….Is there something wrong with Paris?"

Ziva laughed, "I don't know…" She looked around the restaurant for any sign of Tony, "I am going to go look for him."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Eden asked.

"Order for me." Ziva said as she stood.

"So anything with chocolate."

Ziva nodded, "Pretty much."

* * *

><p>Her first stop was the office. He was not there but EJ was. She smiled at the pregnant Israeli, "Ziva, hi."<p>

Ziva put her best 'you're-obviously-not-the-person-I'm-looking-for-smile-but-I'm-trying-to-be-nice-today' smile. "Hi, EJ."

"Um, I got something for you." EJ said as she reached into her desk. She handed Ziva the bag. She opened it and smiled, "Thank You, EJ. It is beautiful…But, um, have you seen Tony?"

"Um, no, actually. Gibbs let him out for coffee but that was like two hours ago."

"Oh." Ziva said just as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Ziver." He smiled.

"Hi." Ziva said as he gave her a squeeze.

"How ya been?"

"Fine." Ziva said. "She has finally settled in a place that she likes, for the moment."

"Yeah, Tony told me about the hospital thing." EJ said.

"Did he mention he forgot something important multiple times?"

EJ scrunched up her nose, "The insurance card?"

"No."

"ID?"

"No."

Gibbs chuckled, "Her."

"Snoopy."

"Bingo." Gibbs corrected.

"Right, sorry. But, um, do you know where Tony is?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope. Haven't seen him."

Ziva nodded, "Alright, well if you see him can you please tell him to call?"

"Sure." EJ said.

She got a weird feeling from the woman but smiled, "Uh, Thanks. I'll see you soon Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded, "Later Ziver. Later…Happy Feet."

* * *

><p>EJ never called, not that Tony ever showed up.<p>

So, she took it into her own hands to find her estranged…person, herself.

He wasn't at bars, or the pool halls. The movie theater showing his favorite movie carried everything but him. So, she decided to drive by the house.

Sure enough, a single light was on upstairs.

She quickly exited her car and slipped into the house and up the stairs. Instead of finding him in the nursery, she found him in a room she had never seen before.

It was extremely large with a bathroom to the side, and a large closet on the other. She guessed this was the master bedroom.

He sat against the wall with a clipboard, paper, and a pen. He was so engrossed in his writing he didn't notice her in the doorway.

She watched as he mumbled quickly before scribbling on the paper. He began scratching his head in confusion when he noticed her.

"You did not meet Eden and me at lunch…" Ziva stated.

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't not apologize-"

"It's a sign of weakness, I know." Tony continued. "I've been an agent longer than you."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Grinchy, much?"

"The term is grouchy."

"Oh, I know." Ziva said as she stepped closer to him.

"So no amber alert?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked, "_No. _We were just wondering if you were okay."

"Well, I am." Tony answered bitterly.

Ziva eyed him cautiously, "Something happened." She stated as she slid down next to him awkwardly before getting comfortable.

She tried to catch what he was writing but caught no such luck, he clutched it to his chest, "Hey, mind your own Israeli business."

"Okay, something _really did _happen." She said.

She stared him incredulously with her big brown eyes before he sighed, "My father and I had a little…chat, this afternoon and it didn't….didn't go well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"No." Tony said curtly.

Ziva nodded, "Fine." She placed her hands in her lap, "What are you writing?"

"Nothing." Tony said.

"There is something on that paper." Ziva pushed.

"Okay, maybe there is."

"And it is?"

"A letter."

"To?"

"Her."

"Her who? EJ?"

Tony made a face that she would later put to thought, "EJ…EJ's not the kind of person who would appreciate a letter."

"Then who is it for?" Ziva asked.

"The baby." Tony sighed.

Ziva gave a small smile, "May I read it?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because…it's not finished."

"Oh." She said. "Fine then."

They grew quiet and he eyed her for a moment before continuing back to his writing. When he stopped to ponder a thought she quickly snatched it from him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"If you had let me see it before…" she warned as she turned so he could not reach her hand.

"Ziva."

"Just let me read it!" She said.

Tony sighed, "Fine, but read it in your head."

Ziva smirked before reading aloud, "Dear Shiloh. I know your mom says I should call you happy feet because she wants her first glimpse of your beautiful face to be the moment she gives you the perfect name, but I have decided that Shiloh is the perfect name for you. It means his gift. And you are my gift. Just don't tell your Aunt Abby yet!" she laughed. "Um, I write to you today because I feel like you are the only good thing…in my life. Even if you are not here yet, I love you so much. Everybody will." She stopped as she read the next sentence, she glanced at him before continuing, "Even though Grandpa Gibbs is not blood he is family. Most of our family is not blood. We're not a 50's family. I thought at first that we could be a family like that, but, I don't think so now. I want you to smile every day. And I don't think your mom or my family will let you have that." She licked her lips, "I am writing this when your mom is seven months pregnant with you. Right now…I don't know exactly what is going to happen. She has a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend. But all I want is you and her, and me to be happy, but most importantly you. You are my everything. Very cliché, I know. I sometimes wonder if I am being…replaced, though. I know this may be the one letter you never read but I want you to know I am your father, no matter how many people come and go and that I love you very much. I hope your mother never lets me not see…"

She looked at him, "Not see what?" she asked.

He looked at her with tears at the rims of his eyes, "Her." He said. "I wanna be her dad. I wanna see her first steps and first words. I want to teach her how to throw a baseball and kick a soccer ball. I want to be at her first soccer game and comfort her when she falls off her bike on the first try. I want to be the first one at her Christmas recital. I wanna sit through every ballet recital, no matter how many Magnum marathons are on. I want to stay up late and help with homework and science projects. I wanna…I just wanna be her dad, Zi. Please let me be her dad."

She looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't you be her dad?"

"I…Ray…"

She placed her hand on his, "_You _are her father. I have learned I cannot change that, and there are times when I am glad that is so. I want to be a part of all those things. I want to be her mom. You are her father, not Ray. Ray is…Ray is on my turf, not hers. He has nothing to do with her. She will not have his last name, she will have yours. She will not bear a name he insists on her. She will have a name _we _agree on; we are her parents. Okay?"

Tony nodded.

"Is that what your father said? That you will not be her father? That I will not let you be in her life?"

"He likes to rub shit in my face." Tony mumbled.

"At least she will have Gibbs…" Ziva sighed.

Tony nodded, "Good ol' Gibbs."

Ziva patted his hand, "We all make mistakes." She murmured.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to learn from them." Tony said.

Ziva nodded, "And you have."

Tony smiled slightly before playing with the edges of his notebook paper, she handed the letter back to him.

She tried something, "Maybe we could…write a letter, together?"

Tony stopped momentarily before nodding, "Yeah…I think that's a nice idea."

"So…You're stuck on Shiloh, huh?"

Tony smiled, "Well, a little…how do you feel about the name Sophia?"

Ziva looked at him curiously, "It is a name that I looked over. I did not like it."

"Oh." Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know…I just heard it from someone…"

"Abby?"

"No, I just thought you might like it."

Ziva shrugged, "It sounds a little too _girlish _for me."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but we _are _having a girl."

Ziva smirked, "I know, but that does not mean her whole life has to be _girlish. _Pink bedroom, pink hair ribbons, pink…everything."

Tony clicked his tongue, "So is that a _no _to a pink nursery?"

Ziva laughed, "Yes."

"Alright, then you have to help me paint then."

Ziva nodded, "You act as if I wasn't planning on it anyway."

"Good." Tony agreed.

Ziva scratched her nose, "Eden is having dinner with some friends Thursday. We are invited to come."

"What kind of friends?" Tony asked.

"She is trying to make-up with her friend, Alessia."

"Alessia? Sounds Italian."

"She is. Beautiful too. She and Eden were great friends until she and Hunter got married."

"Why?"

"Alessia was a wild child, like Eden. And when Eden married it seemed as if Alessia was a third wheel. Eden was focusing on having a family and school, while Alessia who had already graduated wanted to hike Mount Everest and such like that."

"So, what happened?"

"They did a few trips together but…after Eden became pregnant with Jake they drifted farther and farther apart until a couple days ago when Eden decided to try and make things better."

Tony nodded, "It's a shame when two people drift apart when they're so good for each other."

Ziva nodded, "A shame it is."

* * *

><p><strong>So most of you will probably say the moral of this story is: "Take Your Advice!" Next chapter, is a guareentee and we finally get to meet the mysterious Alessia that I have been teasing with. As for DiNozzo Snr. In this chapter that was kinda planned but kinda not and I'll try and work that into the next chapter. <strong>

**The next chapter will explain almost all the questions that have be asked, one being as what is going on with Ray: Why is he getting so close? Why Israel? What's up with his black eye? **

**Next chapter, but you have to review! Many reviews equals bigger and better chapters! **

**Just hit the blue button! Next chapter is what you were waiting for! Just review. **

**~!Broken Piece~!**


	25. And To Us Love Is Born

**A short A/N for once. So I had this huge elaborate party planned out for this chapter and then I realized I was at fifty pages. And I decided to scrap that whole idea and came up with something (I hope) even better. Short and Sweet wins the race, instead of Long and Boring. **

**Anyway, in response to the ten reviews I got, I love them all but I feel as if you guys are abandoning this story! Now I have a week (and a half) to write so I can get maybe three or four chapter but that's only if I get more than ten reviews! **

**Anyway, disclaimer yada yada...**

* * *

><p><strong>And To Us Love Is Born<strong>

"Okay, help me up." Ziva said as she held her arms up. Tony chuckled before grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

She smiled, "Thank You." She said before looking around the room. "This is the master bedroom, I presume?"

He nodded, "I even gave you a huge closet."

She smiled, "And how much exactly did this cost?"

Tony chuckled, "That is for _me _to always know, and for _you _to enjoy."

Ziva clicked her tongue, "May I see the rest now?"

Tony nodded, "Sure." He led her out of the room and down the hallway of the other two bedrooms. He pointed to the room known as the nursery.

He opened the door and allowed her to walk in first, "I was thinking purple."

Ziva smirked, "I was thinking along the lines of maybe…a tranquil blue."

Tony wrinkled up his nose, "That's not a girly color."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Anything else?"

Tony nodded, and they both walked out, he showed her the other two bedrooms and told her about the linen closet. They walked downstairs where he showed her the chef style kitchen that blew her away. The divine stove and refrigerator, along with the smooth countertops.

A smile graced her lips as she felt the completeness of the house. He showed her the breakfast area, and where the table and chairs should go. She saw the huge pantry, waiting to be filled.

He then led her to the living room which was still vacant but had endless possibilities. The cabinets in the living room were a refreshingly white with a nice fireplace for roasting marshmallows as Tony described. There was space in the cabinet for a nice size plasma TV which earned him a smirk from expectant partner.

He then escorted her to the other side of the house where he showed her one the bathrooms in which he hand laid every single tile, as he was so proud of himself.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her around a corner and into a small room with a large window overlooking the backyard.

It was painted an calming green that she immediately fell in love with, but there, right in the center was a large, elegant. White Baby Grand Piano.

She stared at him in awe; he gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen.

She walked over carefully and let her fingers tap a few of the keys, she looked at him, "Where did you find one?"

Tony shrugged, "I know people."

She looked back at the large instrument, she became puzzled, she squinted, "What does it say, on that plate?" she asked.

She leaned in to get a better look, she read it before grinning at him, "I was not a part of this."

Tony smiled again, "But we all were."

_To Shiloh, from Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa Gibbs, Aunt Jenny, Ducky, McGee, Jimmy, Abby and Bert. _

Ziva rolled her eyes, "So now Abby know about the name?"

Tony shook his head, "I just told them it was a gift for the baby. I never said I putting her name on it."

Ziva nodded, "It is beautiful." She stated.

Tony sat down on the seat, placed his hand on the keys and looked expectantly at her, "Care to listen?"

"You learned to play?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

Tony shrugged, "I know a few songs. Maybe I could take up that offer?"

Ziva laughed, "Sure." She nodded through small fits of laughter.

He cracked his fingers, "Alright, let's begin." He played one key twice before adding another, and another.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star…_

"How I wonder what you are…" Ziva murmured.

He fumbled on one key before trying to think of the rest. She gently took her hands and placed them on top of his and helped him finish the song.

He chuckled when they finished, "We make beautiful music. Even if it is a nursery rhyme."

She smiled, "Yes, we do."

He dazzled her back with a matching smile, "And we make beautiful babies."

She smiled and laughed slightly before they both stood and he showed her the rest of the house. It wasn't until they got to the deck that she really began to smile.

He waved a hand at all the land, "It's two acres." He told her. "It's huge."

Ziva nodded as she looked around, "I see that."

She stood their looking around, she pictured it being autumn. No snow on the ground, the grass green, the leaves orange. She pictured her and her daughter twirling around as the sun set.

She smiled at him and began laughing quietly, "What?" he asked.

"Do you remember those story books, with the princesses, and the happily ever after?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. It's called Disney."

"I believe this is an off-brand Disney movie."

He smiled down at her, "I'll take that as a compliment."

She looked back at the yard, "You know this reminds me of the pictures my ballet teacher used to show me."

Tony gasped, "The ninja took ballet?"

She smirked, "Yes. I actually liked it."

"Do you remember any moves?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but I am off balance." She said gesturing to her rounded stomach.

He took her hand, "I won't let you fall."

She eyed him suspiciously, before twirling. She laughed as she did so; she twirled again before pointing her toes and pointing one of them to the side.

"Wow, impressive." He said sarcastically.

She punched him playfully, "It was a long time ago, and all I remember is the twirls. I _loved _the twirls. It was Tali's forte for the jumping and such."

Tony smiled, "Maybe she should do ballet."

Ziva chuckled, "If she's part DiNozzo there's no way she'll be able to stay still. Maybe gymnastics, ice skating, or maybe some kind of martial arts. "

Tony nodded, "That or a big hamster wheel."

Ziva laughed and shook her head, "No. That's just wrong."

She turned and began looking over the tall trees, "Maybe we should get a horse."

"Can you see them running around with like water balloons?" he whispered to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "_Them?"_

"What?" he asked.

"You said them, implying more than one. You want more children?"

Tony shrugged, "I grew up as an only child, and it's not really that fun."

Ziva paused, "I suppose."

Tony scoffed, "Oh, shut up! You had the whole package! A brother _and _a sister. I don't need to hear _your _siblingly troubles."

She smirked," Siblingly?" she asked.

"I built this house, I can make up my own words." He replied confidently.

She smiled, "Well, you did an excellent job, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>"So, we have to put furniture in this place." Tony said as he and Ziva leaned against the deck railing overlooking their backyard.<p>

Ziva nodded, "Or else it is just a big empty space."

Tony chuckled, "So…how's two weeks from now. Thursday?"

Ziva frowned, "Two weeks?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

Ziva grew quiet before licking her lips. She scratched her head slightly, "Um, Ray is thinking about taking a trip…to Israel…"

Tony chuckled slightly, "Israel? Geez, was Rome full?"

She chuckled slightly before pushing her hair to the side, "Eden said something quite similar."

"Well, I mean it's not Bora Bora. Don't get me wrong. It's a beautiful place and excellent for the people who already live there and don't wanna insult you and it's just a nice place but…"

"I know, I lived there." Ziva commented.

Tony shrugged, "Are you even allowed to travel?"

Ziva shrugged also, "I don't know. That is a good question."

They grew quiet for a moment before Tony said, "Well…I guess we'll just pick out furniture when you uh, get back." He said quietly.

She nodded, "Sure. I mean it is not even definite, yet either."

"Yeah." He said.

"But, Tony, this house really is beautiful." She touched her stomach lightly, "She agrees with me."

He smiled at her, "Thanks, you to princess."

"Now about this purple nursery…"

* * *

><p>"It has to be a real tree." Jake exclaimed as he, Abby, McGee, Jenny, and his father met at a close-but-not-to-close-as-to-them-getting-caught.<p>

"It's February. Who has a real tree, in February?" McGee asked.

"It's all planned out. McGee, it's almost perfect. I mean, we've got EJ's number," her voice dropped to a whisper as she eyed the cashier carefully.

"I got Ray's…" Jake whispered. "That part was easyish."

"How did you do that again?"

…

_Sunday; 1150 _

_A gun range. _

_A bar. _

_Even a baseball game. _

That's where he expected to find the CIA agent. Not at a ring store!

He wasn't there to buy, as it seemed. He was sitting at a table outside the store, with no one other than, Eli David. And he did not seem happy.

"I give you a mission!" Eli hissed. "I tell you to bring my daughter back to me and you let her go back and fall into the arms of that Antony DiNozzo!"

"Mr. David, she is a stubborn and hard-willed person, and to top that off she's pregnant. She gets angry at everything! It's not my fault."

Eli reached over and slapped Ray across the cheek, "I don't want excuses! I want my daughter back! My granddaughter as well. You convince her to come to Israel, make her happy, propose to her, and _bring her back. _Or I will have my men transport you to Africa and start a buffalo stampede!" Eli stood, "Understand me?" he growled.

Ray stood and straightened his tie, "Yes, sir."

Eli placed a firm hand on Ray's shoulder, "Walk through this park with me."

Just then, Jake decided it was the best time to strike. He ran from around the corner and purposely crashed into his grandfather's legs, "Grandpa!"

"Jake?" Eli asked stunned.

"Hiya!" he said excitedly. Jake smiled up at Ray, "Hi Ray!"

Ray smiled half-heartedly at the boy; Jake raised his arms above his head. "Up!" he commanded.

Ray reluctantly picked him up, "Hi." He said.

"What cha doin'?" Jake asked.

"Jake, where are you parents?"

Jake looked at his grandfather, he shrugged, "In Taiwan!"

"Jacob, that's not funny." Ray said.

"What's a pet peeve?" Jake asked.

"Something you really don't like." Ray said quickly as he put Jake back on the ground.

Jake pointed to his untied shoe lace, "Can you tie for me?" he asked innocently.

Ray sighed as he bent over once more before glancing up at Eli. He began making the loop when Jake began to whine, "What about the rabbit?" he whined.

"What rabbit?" Eli asked.

"It's an example and it helps little kids learn how to tie their shoes." Ray explained.

"Hey! I'm a big kid." Jake said confidently. "I use the potty like grown 'ups."

"Right, sorry, Jacob." Ray said as he began the rhyme once more, "Take the bunny wrap it around the tree, the bunny runs through the tree. The end." He said as he tied the knot.

"That's not it!" Jake explained.

"Whatever." Ray said as a few contents his pocket fell out. Including his phone and a small black box, along with other non-important things.

"I got it!" Jake exclaimed as he helped Ray pick up his pocket assortments, but not before sneakily slipping the phone into the pocket in his hoodie.

"Uh, thanks Jake." Ray said as he stood.

"Jacob, where are you parents?" Eli asked.

Jake pointed just as Hunter rounded the corner, "Jake, I swear I am going to get a leash." Hunter sighed as he scooped Jake into his arms. "Hey Eli, Ray."

"Taking care of your children, I see?" Eli said judgmentally.

"Just a boy's day out."

Jake nodded, "We were at the pet store. I saw a hamster."

Eli frowned, "You mean a rodent?"

"Hamster."

"Rodent."

"And I saw a snake. I was scared but I gotta big daddy to save me." Jake said as he looked in appreciation at his father.

"Well, yeah, we have to go." Ray said, Hunter nodded and the two older men went on their way towards the park.

Jake sent the text message to Abby before clearing the phone and calling, "Ray!"

Ray turned, "Yeah?"

Jake held up his phone, "You dropped this."

Ray ran up and grabbed it, "Thanks Jake, see you later buddy."

"Bye!" Jake waved as Ray ran to catch up with Eli.

Jake looked at his father, "Did that seem weird to you?"

Hunter shrugged, "Not really. He may have been getting her father's blessing."

"Did you ask when you asked mommy to marry you?"

Hunter scratched the back of his head, "Well see that's a long story…"

"I'm only four." Jake sighed.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you on the way home."

"Hey, you were joking about the leash, right?"

…

"So, they were just sitting there talking?" Abby asked.

Jake nodded as he licked his vanilla with sprinkles cone, "I couldn't hear nothin'."

"But you saw a box?" Jenny asked.

"A ring box." Jake nodded. "And I think I heard something about a plan, and spy, and bring her back." He shrugged again, "I'm not sure."

"Well, what if they really are one for each other?" McGee asked.

Jake glared at him, "I think I know what's going on. But I'm not sure; I don't want to start rumors."

"And you are pretty good at those." Hunter muttered.

"I checked with the CIA." Jenny started. "Ray went rogue on a mission and they cut him off. He hasn't worked with them for months and from what his co-workers said he's moved onto some top secret agency."

"a.k.a Mossad." McGee sighed.

"It's a good possibility." Jenny said. "And, we all know that Ziva was the best there. And know that there's a possibility of her settling down, Eli won't like that. So…He's gonna send the man of her dreams to come and sweep her off her feet and come away from the man she truly loves."

Everybody looked at Jenny in awe, she blushed.

Jake nodded and pointed his spoon at her, "Yeah, that's what I was gonna say."

"Are you sure?" Abby said.

Jenny nodded, "True love should be able to withstand anything…You shouldn't look for your soul mate, they'll find you. And Tony and Ziva are right in front of each other, every day."

"But they both found Ray and EJ."

Abby shook her head, "If what Jenny's saying is true, Eli set that up! So they didn't really find each other."

"What about EJ?" McGee questioned.

"There's something weird about her…" Abby started. "Have you heard anything director?"

"Classified." Jenny said solemnly.

"Aw come on! This plan won't work if we don't know everything."

"Unless you're on that need to know basis of that assignment I can't say."

"Remember the last time only certain people knew something; it all fell apart and Tony became a jack ass. Sorry Jake."

Jake looked up from his father's bowl of rocky road, "What? I didn't hear that last part."

"Good. Anyway, Jenny, come on…"

"Sorry, Abs. Rule number four, I think it is."

"Don't eat cat food?" Jake asked.

"No." Jenny said. "It's the best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself, second best, um-"

"Tell one other person, there is no third best."

Everybody froze, "Uh-oh."

"I think you all forgot about Rule 12." He said.

Gibbs sat down at the table and looked amusingly at his team and 'adopted' grandson, "Well?"

"Gibbs you see, what happened was…Um…It was Jake's idea!" McGee shrieked.

"Mickey!" Jake exclaimed. "Traitor!"

"Boss." McGee tried again.

"I heard your _plan." _Gibbs said before he took a sip of his coffee. He looked at Jake, "Ever think of becoming an agent some day?"

Jake grinned, "I wanna be a spy when I grow up. But not a CIA spy, I swear."

Gibbs chuckled, "Alright."

Abby and the others looked at him expectantly, "Gibbs? Are you gonna kill us?"

Gibbs made a scoff like sound, "Nah. As a matter a fact…"

"Are you in?" Jake asked.

Gibbs looked down at the boy, "If this backfires, it's your monkey butt."

Jake giggled, "Monkey butt."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday; 1645 <em>

"Mom! We're home!" Jake shouted as ran into his home. His father and McGee grunting as they lugged in the eight foot tree they bought.

Eden walked in to greet them but stopped short when she saw the tree. "What the hell is going on?" she asked as she looked up at the tree. "It's _February." _

Jake turned on his own heels and placed his hands on his hips and mimicked his mother's expression, "Yes, what _are, _you doing?"

"It's a long story babe. Ask your firstborn." Hunter said as he and McGee set the tree down in the middle of the living room.

Eden looked down at Jake, "I'm listening."

"Okay, but first you have to promise not to tell."

Eden sighed, "I promise."

"And not get mad."

"What'd you do?" Eden asked.

"Nothing, just promise."

"Okay, fine. I promise."

"Alright, is Aunt Ziva here?"

"Uh, no. She and Tony went to a Lamaze class or something."

"Okay, good." He led her over to a chair. "Alright, so the guys and I have a plan."

"For what?"

"To get Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony together."

Eden grew silent before glaring at Hunter, "You knew about this? And didn't tell me?"

"Hey, he made me swear not to say anything." Hunter said in defense.

"He's four." Eden declared back.

"Mommy, don't be made at Daddy. I figured you'd be mad if I told you."

"Well…Jake…that's _their _personal lives."

"What if I told you Ray wasn't really in love with Aunt Ziva but he's being paid to do so."

"By who?" Eden questioned.

Jake shrugged, "We think Grandpa."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"We're not sure." Hunter said. "So we weren't gonna tell Ziva, just yet. But we're pretty sure."

"You've got to be kidding me." Eden sighed as she put her head in her hands. "Are you serious?"

Jake nodded, "But we have a plan to make Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony love each other again!"

"Oh yeah?"

Jake nodded.

"What is it?"

Jake sat there in front if his mother and explained the entire plan to his mother. After he finished she nodded, "It's a good plan, for a four year to come up with, anyway."

"So? Are you mad?"

"At my father, but not at you."

"We still have one problem." Hunter said as he sat down on the arm of the chair Eden sat in.

"Should we tell Ziva or not." McGee finished.

"Well, of course." Eden said.

"But will she believe us?" Hunter said.

"Probably not." Eden muttered. "But if we don't tell her then if this plan works she'll become pissed off that we didn't tell her."

"I don't know…"

"To tell her or not to tell her, that is the question of the century."

…

"Eden? Hi." Ziva called as she entered the house three hours later. "We were in the neighborhood."

Eden ran up to her sister and tried to distract her as to what was going on in her living room, "Hi! Baby sister, what's up?"

Ziva eyed her suspiciously, "You are…perky. What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There is something."

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Fine. Where is Jake?"

"Uh, in the kitchen."

Ziva's eyed watched her sister as she walked into the kitchen where her nephew was sitting on the counter checking something off on a piece of paper.

"Eggs?"

"Check." Hunter replied.

"Baking soda?"

"Check."

"Someone baking?" Ziva asked. Jake's eyes lit up and he jumped down from the counter and allowed Ziva to pick him up.

"Hi, teteleh." She murmured as she kissed his head.

"I love you." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked as she looked around curiously.

Eden sighed, "Sit down, Ziva."

She cautiously sat down, "What? What's going on?"

"Um-"

"Would you like your Band-Aid taken off fast or slow?" Jake butted in.

Eden glared at him, "I was gonna say do you want to find out something now or later?"

"I don't understand."

"Shut up Jake." Eden snapped as he prepared to open his mouth. "Ziva, listen, we…we love you and we don't want to hurt you."

"Are you pregnant?" Ziva asked.

"No." Eden said quickly. "It has nothing to do with me."

"Then me?"

"Sorda."

"Okay?"

"Um, I don't know exactly how to say this-"

"Ray's Eli's little bitch!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake!" All three adults exclaimed.

"What?" he asked innocently. "That's what he is."

"Jake that's not nice to say something about the person you love."

"But he doesn't love you."

"Jake!"

"What's he talking about?" Ziva asked as she looked at her sister.

"Uh…See, that's what I was trying to tell you, _calmly." _She glared at her son. "Um, the guys kinda saw Ray and Dad together and," she sighed, "It's not real. I'm sorry Ziva."

"Wait. Wait. Did you _hear _them say this?"

"Well, I heard Grandpa say something about bringing you back."

"He meant taking me back to Israel to see where I grew up!" Ziva said angrily. "He wanted to see it also. And father is not even in town! He is in Israel; he called me the other day."

"Why?" Eden asked.

"I don't know, I could not understand a word he was saying, anyway." Ziva put Jake on the seat next to her. "You must be mistaken."

"No." Jake said. "I'm a hundred p'cent positive."

"Jake it is not nice to tell fibs." Ziva said as she stood.

"I'm not!"

"Give me proof." Ziva said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't have any proof! It was a spur of the moment thing!" he lied. If he told her the whole story she would know what was going on.

"Then let's just drop it." Ziva angrily sighed. "Ray is…"

"An ass?"

Hunter bit back a laugh before Eden nudged him hard in the ribs, "Goodbye." Ziva said as she turned and left the McKenzie home, in full blown anger.

"An ass? Really? Eden asked her son.

Jake shrugged, "What? It's true."

Hunter nodded through chuckles, "True. But it's a bad word."

"Bad word for a bad man."

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet, tonight." Ray said as the two of them sat over a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant.<p>

Ziva did not answer his one of many pleas of conversation; she was, in fact, in a different world. Her mind was elsewhere as she thought of what Jake said to her.

She was so out of it she had realized she had not touched the dessert she loved so much.

Ray touched her leg, "Hello? Beautiful?"

She snapped out of it and retreated her leg, he looked at her curiously, "What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"How did you get the black eye, again?" she asked.

"I told you. Combat training got a hard." He ran a hand over her cheek, "Why do you ask."

She shook her head, "No reason."

Ray smirked, "There's been something on your mind for the whole dinner."

"No. Not really."

"You did not even _touch _the double chocolate cake."

Ziva scrunched up her face before pushing the plate away, "I'm not really hungry."

"How can you be not you be hungry? You're pregnant."

"Pregnant people can get not hungry." Ziva snapped.

Ray looked at her hurt, "Hey." He said softly. "What's bothering you?"

"Why were you with my father?" she asked curtly and to the point.

Ray chuckled and looked away, "Jake told you about that?"

"Answer the question."

"It's not what you think."

"What does that mean?" she asked. "Whenever someone says that it's _exactly _what they think it is."

"It's not something that you should worry about."

"It's my father; I have every right to worry about him. Just answer the question." She growled.

Ray sighed and reached into his pocket. He placed the box on the table, "I was asking him for his permission to marry his last daughter. I was going to propose in your childhood bedroom." He chuckled, "But I guess that's ruined."

Her face full of shock turned to disgust to ever think such a thing about Ray, "Ray, I…"

Ray scratched the back of his head, "If you can't trust me now…I don't think we should go on our trip."

"Ray."

"My commanding superior offered me a mission; I think I'm going to take it." He said. "It's next week."

"Stop." She ordered. "You do not know my father. I have every right to be concerned. He is a dangerous man."

Ray's eyes fell on the box, "Open it."

She looked at him before opening the box slowly, blatantly inspecting it for wires of any nature. There were none so she opened the box, it was empty.

"It's empty."

He nodded, "You're disappointed."

She grew silent, he took her hands in his, "What is this?" she asked.

"Consider it a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"That I love you." He kissed her cheek, "And that I would never hurt you. You can trust me. I'm your missing half." He kissed her jaw. "Just tell me you love me. That we can be a family. Together. Just the three of us."

He could see the hesistation in her eyes, "I got a position in Israel."

Her eyebrows cocked, he nodded, "I know, right? But I mean, maybe it's for the best. So, what do you think? We'll move over there. And, you know, be regular Israeli's I guess."

"I…" Her sentence was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "I'm sorry." She clicked ignore before staring at Ray. "I…This too much. We've only known-"

"If it's love, time won't matter." He looked into her eyes and sighed, "Fine. Let's not talk about this right now."

"Then what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. The baby."

Ziva hesitated, she knew the promise she made to Tony about their family. Ray looked lovingly at her eyes, "Hm? You seem distant."

"I…It's just I, we-"

"Have you ever thought about naming her after Tali?"

Ziva nodded, "We thought about. We wanted her to be one of her own."

"Oh, so you want something original?"

"Well…"

"I was looking in some baby book, what about Liat? I hear it means 'you are the one for me.'"

Her face paled, she pushed his hand away, "What?"

"What? Don't you like Liat? I thought you would since it's Hebrew and your friend-"

"I never spoke of Liat." Ziva hissed. "Who told you about her? No one is supposed to know."

"Yes you did." Ray said quickly, immediately kicking himself for using the wrong name.

Ziva shook her head, "Only my family knows about Liat. And not even all of them. _No one else._ You weren't asking my father for my hand, you were…You and him-" She stood. "You trying to find out more about me. About my past. Why?"

"Ziva." He said as he stood next to her. "I talked to him for the ring, and for the ring only." He tried to dig himself out of this huge hole he was in.

"Was any of it real?" she demanded.

"Yes, it still is." He said. "It always is."

She pushed his hands away once more, "Am I, a part of this _plan? _Or something?"

"No. You're overreacting."

"Oh! You wanna see me overreact? Go on and tell me another lie. Everything you say is a lie! Why don't you tell me sky is not blue, or that water is not white, why don't you tell me…that even if I didn't go to Israel with you or marry you right now you would still love me. Tell me that if I weren't a David you would still love me for me, and not my last name."

Ray grew silent, her face tightened, "So it is true."

"Ziva." He pleaded.

"No. Don't. Just, stop." She sighed before exiting the restaurant in full blown tears. "So much for being the one."

* * *

><p>It was only ten-thirty but he was already in bed asleep, with EJ next to him.<p>

Nothing out of the ordinary had gone on, not that it was ever going to. He just wasn't ready for this relationship to go there yet. Ever even.

Sure, they slept in the same bed, but it was nothing more.

He was in the middle of dreaming his little girl was in a tree and refused to come down when he heard his phone ring. He sat up and grabbed it from the nightstand, "Hello?" he groggily asked.

"_Hi." _

He could tell she was in tears, even though she was trying hard not to let him know, "Hey." He answered. "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing." she replied. _

"You sound upset."

_She sighed through the phone, "Um, could you come and pick me up?" _

He glanced at EJ, "Sure. Where are you?"

"_In front of that museum about ten minutes from your house."_

"Alright." Tony said as he put on some actually pants. "I'll be there…in well, ten."

"_Alright, thank you, Tony." _

"No prob."

…

The ride back was well…awkward, like any other car ride. But what was it supposed to be? _Peachy?_

"So…Where to?" he asked, trying to break the tension.

She sighed, "Anywhere. Please."

"Eden's it is then."

"Sure." She shrugged.

She glanced at him, "You are not going to ask what happened?"

Tony shrugged, "That's your business, not mine."

She eyed him, "Since when did you begin minding people's privacy?"

"Fine." He said. "What happened?"

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Ziva."

"What?"

"You pressure me to ask what happened, and then you don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm sorry, then. I'll just stop talking."

"I'm just saying."

"He lied to me." Ziva stated bluntly.

"About what?"

"He has been spying on me. Sneaking into my past."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I have things buried for a reason. No need to bring them up."

"Such as?"

"…You do not need to know."

"This is really bugging you." Tony commented.

"Well, yes. I just I don't want to think about her because…"

"Her?"

Ziva sniffled, "Yes. _Her." _

"Do you mean…Liat?"

She snapped her head up at him, "How do you know about her?"

Tony licked his lips, "Eden told me."

She cursed under her breath in Hebrew, "Why?"

"We were talking about why you keep thing bottled up."

"So you were talking about me?"

"No. I was just asking if you were like that as a child. She said you told everything to your friend, Liat."

Ziva looked at her hands which were in her lap, "I did. But I just didn't want everyone to know. It is painful enough to just hear her name, to think about her. I just want some things private. Between family-"

"It's not good to keep thing bottled up." He butted in.

"I can see that but it makes me feel better not to think about _those _things."

"Well, I mean I know how you feel. I used to never like to think about Carly but after all of this, it's better now. I feel like I can breathe better now."

"So, what do you want me to say?" she exclaimed. "I miss my friend. I miss her dearly. She was the only person I could trust, beside Eden. It was not fair that she was killed in the accident!"

"Accident?" Tony questioned.

Ziva nodded, "Yes. She was killed, in a car accident. Why, did you hear something else?"

"Uh," he found it odd that Ziva had a different story. "No."

"I just wish I had someone like her now." Ziva sighed as she looked out the window. "She gave me advice?" she looked at Tony. "Did you have a friend that you were close to?"

Tony glanced at her, and then the road, "Yeah. Her name was Adriana. She went to the girls' boarding school, and we had a few classes together."

"I said close friend, not your first _girlfriend." _

"Oh." Tony chuckled. "Yeah. Andrew Darrell. He lived across the street from me. We used to my play in this big tree in my backyard."

"Are you two still close?"

Tony shrugged, "Sorda. He went to UCLA, I went to OSU. It's kinda to keep up. Last I heard he had a wife and two girls."

Ziva nodded, "Good for him."

"I just think that once you trust people, you'll feel a lot better." Tony said.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He said.

"You kinda remind me of her. Liat, I mean. Funny, Out-going…"

He smiled, "Well, thanks ninja."

She nodded, "You are a normal man, for once. I mean, just when you think you found someone who seems normal it turns out they're completely insane and you lose their trust I mean if that means I don't want to marry him then-"

Tony slammed on the brakes, "Whoa. He asked you to _marry _him?" Just when he thought he could just get a compliment and go.

"Yes, well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me an empty box. He said it was a promise."

"An _empty _promise?" Tony tried.

"Probably." Ziva muttered.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said that it was too soon. We've only known each other a few weeks. And I am not even sure if…I do not know if he is my soul mate or not. I would step into something permanent as marrying someone without telling you first, I mean," she made a motion to her belly with was hidden under her dress. "This is your child too. Your life."

"Soul mate?" Tony asked.

"The person you are destined for?" Ziva said.

"I know what it is, but, I mean, why are thinking about soul mates?"

Ziva shrugged, "You never know…You may be with _the one." _

Tony sighed, "And sometimes you're just with the person you just push around while you ignore the actual _one." _

Ziva gave a 'huh' before nodding, "I think I actually understand what you mean in that complicated form of a metaphor."

He chuckled as he hit the gas, "Who knows maybe _the one _is the person you would have never thought was the one."

_If only, if only _he would stop using metaphors and use the three simple words he wanted to use to bad.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I was wondering where my sweats went." Tony said as Ziva reappeared from her bedroom in his OSU sweats.<p>

Ziva shrugged, "They are comfortable."

"I'm glad." Tony smiled.

She settled herself down on the couch with a book, when he began talking, "I don't think you two were supposed to be together."

"Oh really?"

He nodded, "You two keep breaking up and getting back together. If there was something wrong the first time…And don't you think it's _weird _that he hasn't like asked to meet me or something. I mean that is _my _kid too."

"This coming from the man who has had more one night stands than a pornography star?"

Tony chuckled, "I'm just sayin…"

"And what about you and EJ?"

Tony shrugged, "No comment. I literally have no legitimate answer. Besides the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm gonna break up with her."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "She's…not me. I just don't think it'll go anywhere."

"You sound like Jake."

"He reminds me of you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He pushes until he gets the answer he wants. And is very stubborn. But, he doesn't really know who Gisele Bundchen is though."

"He is four." She said sleepily.

"You'd be surprised what I knew at four."

He expected a witty comeback, but instead got her snoring instead. Even if it annoyed everybody else he was just glad she was okay.

He smiled and spotted a blanket over the side of the couch. He walked over and carefully reached over and pulled the blanket, just as her leg moved and he fell. His lower body was in contact with hers, and his face was centimeters from hers. A moment he was secretly glad for. A thought came into his head: _That awkward moment when you get to kiss the girl you love. _

Her eyes flew open and met his, "What are you doing?"

"I was gonna put this blanket on you." He explained.

"Oh…Well, you can get off me now."

"Why? This is actually quite comfortable."

"Because that is _definitely not _your knee."

He chuckled as he stood, but his heart drooped slightly as he missed his one opportunity to do something he longed to do.

She sleepily stood, "Here, let me show you out." She led him towards the door, she stopped in the archway. "I'm sure you want to get back to your bed."

She turned and saw him smiling. "What?" she asked.

He walked up to her, "I just wanna try something."

"What?" she asked right before he took her chin and kissed her.

_He kissed her. _

Time seemed to stop. All the days seemed to mean nothing. Hell, fireworks exploded. It wasn't a meaningless kiss she had received from Ray or one he had given EJ in the past. This seemed like a true genuine kiss.

And neither wanted it to ever end.

He pulled away slowly and reluctantly, his lips on a millimeter away. He, having a craving for her lips, wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

"What made you do that?" she asked, panting heavily.

He pointed upward, there above them, was Mistletoe.

_Of course…_

She looked up in curiosity, "I don't know how that got there…"

He grinned, "Gotta love the McKenzie's."

Ziva looked at him admiringly, "Do you have this tingly feeling inside of you?"

He nodded, "I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure I know what it's called."

"What?" she murmured.

"I wanna make a diagnosis of _love…_Remember that person I was telling you about in the car? The person you never thought was your soul mate? The person that's right in front of you the whole time. You're that person. And I don't need some douche hairstyle to make you love me. Right? Please say right, please I don't wanna seem stu-"

Her answer, the answer he desperately wanted, was her lips back on his. He seemed cautious at first but allowed her to wrap her hands around his neck. His hand gingerly ran over her cheek, he pulled away and watched her eyes twinkle, "I love you."

"I think you said that like twenty times already." She laughed.

"Can you say it back?"

She nodded, "I love you too."

"Yes!" he shouted. "She loves me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. She tugged on him, "Sh! People are probably still sleeping."

He swooped her up in his arms, "I don't care." He kissed her lips again. "I've been waiting to kiss you forever. I've been waiting to get those words off my chest for the past two months. I love you. I love you! I don't care about any other woman but you. EJ was just…something to help me try and not think about you. But _nothing _can ever replace you. No matter how many movie quotes she does."

"I don't know what I was thinking about Ray." She told him. "And I am sorry for making you wait so long," she leaned in, "But I've had this craving for something only _you _can help me get rid of."

"Ice Cream?"

She smirked before he took her lips once more, afraid they might disappear, and they stumbled to her room.

…

As clothes were shed and the gentle love-making that got them in this place in the first place. Appeared the man she fell in love with; that made her laugh and smile, that she often pondered having a life with. _Finally _appeared in her eyes, and she wondered what took her so long.

She _finally _let go.

He _finally _got his girl.

_They _were _finally _a family.

Dysfunctional. But still, a family.

_Finally. _

* * *

><p><strong>So this was basically the short verison of what was <em>going <em>to happen if I had kept the long ass chapter before. I don't know where the whole conversation in the car came from but I felt that it fit. **

**As you might have guessed the next chapter will be a carry-over of this chapter because obviously; EJ is still at Tony's apartment, Ray might die, Eli will probably get Gibbs slapped with an AK-47, and the whole getting back together, duh! **

**I guess I could have named this chapter 'Finally' because it _finally _happened. And I mean I wasn't planning on that kiss at the end but I believe that I wrapped that up quite nicely and that they still have bumps to overcome. **

**Now, don't get me wrong this story is definetly not over yet I still have things I want to write about and make you laugh but all in do-time. **

**To Sum it up: Ray has been working for Eli to bring his daughter and granddaughter back. EJ (Eh, next chapter and Tony's father). And I know what someone is probably thinking: Bad parenting much? (About Jake's potty mouth). But! But, consequences will be reprimaded next chapter. **

**So, I guess a lot of stuff is happening next chapter. But alas, reviews are needed for the next entry. **

**I would like more than ten, to make me feel like you actually enjoyed my hardwork and imagination. Even if it's just a simply 'Good'. **

**Until next time, **

**!~Broken Piece~!**


	26. The Time Where Blood Doesn't Matter

**A/N: I decided to make this two chapters instead of one giant one. The End. **

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Time Where Blood Doesn't Matter<strong>

He looked at her. He watched her chest rise and fall, as he had nothing else he'd rather do. He couldn't sleep, not after a night like the one they had.

He slowly ran a finger over her cheek, he felt as if he couldn't get enough of her. Rephrase, he _could _but he knew she was tired beyond competence. He did what he wanted and he was so happy that they did what they did.

He kept replaying the scene from the night before over and over, 'I Love You' rang is his mind.

"I love you." He murmured. "_I really love you." _

Her eyes slowly opened to stare at him, she smiled, "Hi."

"Hey." He replied. "You look beautiful."

She sat up against a few propped pillows, "Well…" she sighed as she played with the edges of the sheet. "That was…"

"Amazing? Life-Changing? _Beautiful?"_

She laughed, "I was going to say _interesting." _

"So, it wasn't good for you?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was perfect for me. But, since when have you had experience pleasuring a pregnant woman?"

Tony grinned as he flipped over to lie on his stomach, "That good, huh?"

"It wasn't weird for you?" Ziva asked.

He waved a hand at her, "Nah. Having my daughter kicking me in my stomach while I had sex with her mom isn't weird at all."

Ziva smiled, "I am just glad I was on top."

Tony scoffed, "Not the first time."

"Just the second and the third time." She remarked.

"Well," Tony said. "I think we should do this again."

Ziva nodded, "Yes…perhaps, tonight?"

He whistled, "Dang, when you said you were horny you weren't faking it."

She leaned and kissed him on his lips, "If I were _that _hungry for you, you wouldn't still be in your boxers." She whispered as she pulled away.

He smirked, "And who says I still am?"

She raised the covers, before grinning, "Round four?"

He took her hands and kissed them, "I am tired sweet cheeks. You know sex is tiring."

"What about making-love?"

"There's a difference?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"And that is?"

She shrugged, "Sex is for entertainment purposes making-love is with someone you love and had meaning."

He chuckled, "Oh you're loaded…Hey, got another question."

"Yes?"

"When you got pregnant with her, was that sex or love-making."

She cocked and eyebrow, "Um, perhaps it was sex at first but it turned to love-making when she was conceived I guess."

He sighed before climbing up to straddle her lap, minding her large belly, "Alright, I'm ready."

"For what?" she asked.

He kissed her nose, "Round four, milady. All this talk about love-making and sex has helped _replenish _my supply of awesomeness."

She grinned, "Yes because that _definitely _isn't you knee."

He smiled as he kissed her once more, running his hands up and down her neck. She moaned as he slowly pushed the straps of her lingerie down, as he moved down around her breasts his eyes bugged open, "Oh shit! EJ."

"What?" she asked.

He stood up on the bed, "I left EJ at my apartment."

"I thought you didn't have an apartment?" she asked.

He flopped down next to her, "I don't. It's my buddies, he's out of town for the month and he let me stay there until we got furniture in the house. She came over last night, damn, she's probably set it on fire. Aw, damn, Ron is gonna kill me!" he looked at her worriedly but only eyes of adoration, "What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking how sexy you look when you're worried."

He chuckled as he shook his head, "You're sick. You know that?"

"Well then perhaps, _doctor, _you need to help _cure _me?"

He climbed up on his arms and leaned up and kissed her, "Alright. Two rounds."

She stuck her thumbs in the tabs of his boxers and raised her eyebrows, "Alright. Three rounds."

Her thumbs slipped lower, "Fine. Four." He said.

His knees buckled, "Fine! I'm at your beck and call. Whenever you want. Just please! Stop. You're wasting all my precious medicine."

* * *

><p>"Ziva. I'm telling you sex in the car is not as good." Tony said as he and Ziva got out of car, which was parked in front of his friend's apartment building.<p>

He looked at the ground which was covered in clothes and other items that belong to either his friend or himself.

"Aw, damn." He cursed as he climbed the stairs. He opened the front door quickly and groaned. It wasn't a complete mess but still a mess that had to be cleaned.

EJ appeared in his bedroom doorway, "Hi. Where were you?" she asked.

"I was, uh, at work." He lied.

She nodded suspiciously, "Really? Because I called Gibbs to see if maybe, we got a case and you just didn't tell me. But he said you never came back from yesterday. So, where'd you go?"

"I was out, just-"

"With Ziva?"

"Well, yeah."

She shrugged, "Why couldn't you just say that?"

He shrugged also, "I thought you might throw me over the railing." He said in motion to everything that was all over around the apartment.

She blushed slightly, "I guess I got a little carried away but I thought that maybe you left to go be with-" she stopped and sniffed the air. She walked closer to him, "Why do you…smell like sex?"

"What?" he asked.

"All hot and sweaty."

"Maybe I was at the gym."

"Were you at the gym?" she asked.

"Not really."

"So, then just tell me the truth."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Sure. I can handle it."

"Alright," he sighed. "Zi and I…we're gonna try and, uh, make this work. Be a family. Um, so, yeah. I just…um, I've been in love with her for a while now. I, I'm sorry."

Her eyes drifted to the floor, "Yeah…"

"EJ, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on…"

She shook her head, "I thought it was kinda weird that on our first date all you talked about was her."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that too…"

Ziva appeared in the doorway, and quickly slipped her hand in his.

EJ smiled at her gently, "Hi Ziva."

"Hello."

"So, you're not mad?" Tony asked.

EJ shook her head, "Nah," she shrugged. "I mean, just tell your dad that he to stop sending me checks. They keep bouncing."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, "What?"

"Yeah." She shrugged on her gear, "He paid me to be the girlfriend from hell." She smiled at the couple, "Looks like I did a good job."

"So, you were working for my father _this whole time?" _

"Not the _whole _time. I realized maybe on the second date you were in love with someone else, _and then _when I found you were the father I kinda figured. I guess I could have handled that situation _a little _better but I mean, I had kinda fallen for you too. Just a little."

"I'm still confused."

She patted his cheek, "He cares for you." She replied. "Talk to him."

"What? Why'd you do this to the apartment?"

She shrugged and looked around, "Kinda girlfriend from hellish, right?"

"Wait," Ziva said. "Let me see if I can clear up with this confusion." She pointed to EJ, "You were sent by his father to be the girlfriend from hell?"

"Uh, sort of. It was kind of a 'freak' thing."

"And then, you realized he loved someone else."

"Yup." she nodded.

"And then you met up with his father and he began to _pay _you to be a bad girlfriend?"

"Well, no, he found me _actually. _He said something, I don't remember what though, and um, he tried to pay me to be a _horrible _girlfriend so you would see what you really had and what you really loved. I didn't take his money, more importantly because he doesn't have any. But, I mean basically..."

"So, how long have you had this _plan?" _Tony asked.

EJ shrugged, "Only for about a week, maybe two."

"But we got back together."

"After they did." EJ pointed out. "I figured you would be stupid enough to get jealous."

"Oh." Ziva said.

EJ smiled, "Better now, Tony?"

"I'm still confused. I mean, you weren't exactly girlfriend form hellish. You were…nice and perfectish." Ziva glared at him, "Not that I like perfec-Oh."

EJ smirked, "Exactly."

"So, are you really an NCIS agent?" he asked.

She nodded, "_But, _I've decided to take the position in LA. It seems more me. So, you'll have to find another replacement." She relayed the last part in Ziva's direction.

"Okay?" Ziva said cautiously.

"Goodbye, Tony." EJ said softly. "Ziva." She nodded before stepping over a towel and walking out the door.

Tony shut the door behind her, "Okay, did anybody else find that _weird?" _

He looked at his partner who did answer; he waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello? Zi?"

She snapped out of it, "Oh? Yes. Sorry, I was…"

"Thinking about sex?"

"No."

"Yes, you were."

"Okay, maybe I was."

"Isn't it amazing. Now _you're _the one thinking about sex, and I'm the one trying to make sure people don't kill me?"

She took the tip of her index finger and tapped it against his lower lip, "_Very."_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Zi. She's planning something." Tony said as he and Ziva sat over a breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, eggs, French toast, and hash browns which Ziva inevitably had a craving for along with chocolate syrup.<p>

"Can't you just believe that she doesn't?" Ziva sighed. He had been going on and on like this ever since they had cleaned the apartment and left for breakfast which was nearly two hours ago. "That she is a good person who wanted two people who _should _have been together, _together._ You father just happened to be a part of it."

"Only _one _of my girlfriends has ever acted that calm when we broke up and that's because she later broke into my car and tried to set it _on fire." _

"Okay, I do not want talk about your _old _girlfriend in front of your _new _girlfriend."

He chuckled, "Girlfriend. Wow."

She raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"I never thought I'd be able to say, this is Ziva David, my girlfriend."

She smiled, "Well, you are now."

"So…Last night…" he said, changing the subject. "Let's talk about it…"

"I thought we already did." Ziva murmured.

"I mean, what it meant…"

"Meaning?"

"It wasn't just a one night stand?"

She shook her head, "I did not think that. I thought it was the beginning of something. The beginning of a family, and, the end of me not trusting you. The beginning of me realizing that I love you."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I suppose I was just…"

Tony leaned closer, "I'm listening?"

"…Stubborn." She muttered. "And not for my own good."

"So the ninja _does _have a heart."

She glared at him before flicking a piece of pancake at him; he caught it in his mouth.

Tony smiled, "Great. So…when are we gonna tell Gibbs?"

She put her fork down, "See, we were having a nice moment and then you go and bring _that _up." She joked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Tony, I was joking."

"Well, we gotta tell him anyway."

She nodded, "Yes. But let's just enjoy breakfast first."

He chuckled, "Is that all you think about?"

She smirked, "I thought we already discussed what I think about."

Tony raised his eyebrows as he felt her hand under the table, "Just checkin'."

* * *

><p>"<em>She what?" <em>Jenny demanded two days later as she and Gibbs conferenced in her office as to why they had not seen three of their agents, in nearly three days.

"Something happened with her and DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he sat in Jenny's office, sipping on a cup of piping hot coffee. "And _that's _why we have Rule 12."

Jenny rolled her eyes, almost saying, 'Yeah right.'

Jenny sighed, "So we have no replacement for Ziva?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I've worked with just one before. Two's plenty Jen."

"Jethro." She sighed.

"I've believe it's Special Agent Gibbs on the job." He stated.

Jenny glared at him, "Fine. _Special Agent Gibbs _when an agent is absent for a certain period of time a _temporary _agent is placed with them."

"Well, Jen. If you wanna find one, go ahead. But-"

McGee rushed in, gear in hand, "Boss. We have a _small _problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jenny asked as she stood.

McGee licked his lips, "Um, well, you see La Grenouille um-"

"Spit it out McGee."

"Well, you sent Tony to go and get Goliath but, we didn't have another agent to with him, because, you know, EJ moved to LA. And I went to get my stuff and by the time I got back, they were already gone."

"_They?" _Jenny questioned.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me you mean Tony and his firearm." Jenny sighed.

"I wish." McGee sighed. "I'm pretty sure Ziva went with him."

"Aw, damn."

"Okay, we are _so _handcuffing her to her desk."

* * *

><p>"Gibbs is going to kill you." Tony said as the two of them sat on the steps waiting from Gibbs to arrive. She nodded as she sat down next to him, "Probably, but I cannot sit around and do paperwork all day. I was programmed to do this. Exciting...line of work."<p>

"Well," Tony said as he leaned back and checked on Goliath. "Maybe we should find you a new hobby." He watched her smirk, "Besides sex."

She glanced at the empty plane and then back at him, he shook his head, "No way."

"Fine." She said. "But at least you caught him."

"Well, yeah, after you hit him with a car door."

She rolled her eyes, "It would have taken you another five minutes."

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said as he placed a hand on her belly. "That was very stupid of you. You could have gotten hurt." He rubbed her stomach, "Or the baby. You didn't know if he had a gun or not."

"You sound like my mother." Ziva said. "Ziva, do not climb that tree, you might fall and get hurt. Ziva, do not play with boys like that, you might get hurt."

"She was just protecting you." Tony said.

Ziva nodded, "She can't protect me now."

He smiled and put his hand on the back of her neck, "I'll be your protector now." he murmured before he pulled her closer and kissed her.

She began to wrap her hands around his neck, when a blaring car horn jolted them apart. The car suddenly stopped and Gibbs jumped out, along with Jenny and McGee.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" he shouted as he walked towards them.

They both stood quickly, "Play the emotional wreck card." He muttered as Gibbs got closer.

"What?" she whispered.

"Cry. Start to cry." He said through gritted teeth.

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head, "Ow! Why'd you hit me?" he asked.

"Because I can't hit her." Gibbs barked as he slapped Tony's head again.

"Okay, ow." Tony muttered.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the Israeli asked.

"I'm not exactly sure _how _you guys got him." Jenny started. "_But _you got him_." _

Gibbs lightly touched her hand and led her over a few feet over, "What were you thinking?" he asked lowly.

"I wanted to come. Gibbs, I cannot sit at my desk _every day _and do paperwork. Besides, it was an easy catch."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "But it could have gone _wrong, horribly _wrong."

"Gibbs, I never left the car."

Gibbs gave her his look, "Don't ever do that again." He touched her belly where the sleeping baby lay, "Think about _her _first."

She nodded, "You're right, it was…stupid."

"We'll find you something to do, since paperwork is too _boring _for you."

"Such as? Gibbs _please _do not let me do coffee runs, please."

He chuckled, "Fine."

She glanced back at Tony who was being chewed out by the director, "Hey Ziver…"

She turned and looked at him, "Yes, Gibbs?"

"I don't know if I need my glasses or not, but were you playing grab ass with DiNozzo?"

Ziva David blushed and looked at the ground, "You guys saw that, huh?"

He nodded as he stared at the sun for a brief second, "Yeah." he said. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"We're…We…We're together. A family."

"When?"

"Two days ago." She replied.

He gave her a Gibbs-approving smile, "Are you happy?"

She nodded, "He is…" she glanced at Tony, "….Him."

"You're just now noticing that?"

She smiled at him and he pulled her into his arms, he kissed the side of her head, "I'm glad Ziver. Just don't make another one on my desk."

She laughed, "Alright. Deal."

"And don't come to a crime scene."

"Fine."

"And don't let DiNozzo name the baby, Claire Angel."

* * *

><p>Goliath was more of a conman than they thought. That, and he believed he could talk himself out of <em>any <em>situation.

"ARES." Goliath breathed.

"Cancer." Tony stated as he flipped another page in the newspaper he was supposed to seem to be reading.

"Virgo." Gibbs added.

"Scorpio." Ziva purred, a hand went to her stomach, "She will probably be a Taurus. No?"

Tony nodded, "Probably."

Goliath shook his head, "No. ARES is for sale."

Gibbs chuckled, "Sure."

"I know who is selling it. Just give me…me…" He looked at Ziva for help and tried to plead with her, "I have diamonds."

She smirked, "Great."

"Hey, you think you could do a nursery?" Tony asked. "Hm? With all the diamonds you had."

Goliath scrunched up his face, "Had?"

Tony waved his hand around the plane, "Someone had to pay for all this."

"Fine." Goliath said. "Give me passage to Washington and I will tell you who."

Tony glanced at Gibbs, who licked his thumb and turned the page. It was the signal that they had gotten what they needed, Goliath spilled the beans and Gibbs agreed to take them back to DC.

As he and DiNozzo led him off the plane, he scratched the back of his head, "Guess we took a wrong turn around Bermuda."

**B**

After some digging and unlocking of Goliath's laptop, it was revealed that Trent Kort was somehow involved in this mess. A memory that neither Tony nor Ziva wanted to bring up.

Jenny had taken notice of Tony's apprehension, and only asked what he remembered about the man, and only that.

"He was just the man I tagged his luggage. That's all." He shrugged.

"That's all?" Jenny questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Jenny said as she turned and prepared to walk up to her office.

"We need somebody to tail the seller." Gibbs said.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes, "I am going to go visit Abby." She replied.

"And Abby only." Gibbs corrected.

She nodded, "Sure."

"McGee. DiNozzo. Go." He instructed. Tony nodded and they both grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator, Tony stopped by her desk.

"Be careful."

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Ziva murmured.

Tony chuckled and squeezed her hand, a silent for of 'I love you' before leaving with McGee to trail the seller of ARES.

Gibbs watched her stare the elevator before looking at him, "Six months." She stated.

"Oh?"

She flopped down in her chair, "_Hell."_

* * *

><p>"Abby," Ziva said as she walked into Abby's lab. "Gibbs would like to know-"<p>

"Ziva!" Abby squealed as she ran over to hug her friend. "Hi. I haven't seen you in like forever."

"It's been three days."

"Well, that's a long time in Abby time."

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Well, Gibbs would like to know what you found."

Abby shrugged, "Nothing really." She pointed to the laptop, "That _thing _is crap! A death trap even."

Ziva eyed it carefully, "Well, my death trap days are cut short, I guess."

"Yeah, what were you thinking this morning?" Abby demanded.

Ziva sighed, "I don't know…I thought that, maybe I still had it in me, I guess. I don't know…It's all changing so fast. I mean the baby will be here in almost three months and we still don't have any furniture in the house."

"Well, how about me and you do some shopping later?" Abby asked.

Ziva shook her head, "Eden is having her friend over. Alessia. They are making up, supposedly, so she invited Tony and I over."

Abby nodded, "Well, then what about Saturday? We could do like a family thing. We could bring the whole team!"

Ziva scrunched up her face, "I don't know if Tony would like that."

"Oh."

For once, Abby grew quiet. It was so unusual that Ziva noticed that the music Abby was playing _wasn't _Spinal Tap. It was _classical _music.

Ziva smirked at her, "Classical?" Ziva questioned as she picked up the CD case.

Abby nodded, "Yeah. It supposed to be good for babies in the womb."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Is there something you need to tell me Abby? Perhaps with McGee?"

Abby shook her head quickly, "No. God no. It's for you and the baby actually. I mean since you're on desk duty, I figured you'd spend a lot of time either down here or with Jenny."

"That or I just take my maternity leave."

"Yeah, don't you have like six months?"

She nodded, "The average time is three months, but with all of my unused sick and comp time…"

"So, what would you do?"

Ziva shrugged, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Abby leaned against the table and looked at the ground, "You are unusually quiet." Ziva commented.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Something wrong?" Ziva asked.

Abby paused before she began avoiding eye contact, "I heard about you, and, uh, Ray."

"Oh…That." Ziva said flatly.

"Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded, "I am…fine."

"Well, that's good. How's the baby?"

Her hand automatically went to her belly at the thought of her daughter, "She is _great. _She likes to stretch and poke my navel. And she turns, a lot."

Abby smiled, "Oh! I almost forgot." She said before she ran reached under her evidence table and pulled out a small box wrapped in comic newspaper.

"I know how you hate surprises." Abby said as she handed Ziva the present.

She carefully tore the wrapping paper and removed the top half of the box. Inside was a pink onesie along with a pair of brown polka dot pants with a matching hat and two pairs of shoe socks.

"I know how you didn't want a baby shower but…"

"I do not see the need of showering me with gifts." Ziva said as she examined the outfit.

"Well, you're doing all the hard work." Abby said.

"It is not that hard." Ziva stated.

Abby smiled, "Really?"

Ziva smirked, "It is _really, really _hard."

"So, just let me throw you one! Please!"

"Abby, no, it is too much trouble. With all the guests and the presents…"

"Fine. What about you and Tony, the team, Eden, Hunter, and Jake? Family only."

"I think Tony would want something more _extravagant." _

"Well Tony doesn't have a living creature poking him in the belly button."

Ziva laughed as she wrapped the package up again, "You're right. I will think about. Um, thank you, Abby."

"You're welcome. And Ziva?"

Ziva turned and looked at the Goth, "I'm glad you're okay."

…

She groaned for the twelfth time that hour as baby girl DiNozzo changed position once again, "Okay, can you _please _just pick a spot that you like and take your nap?" she whispered down to her stomach.

She moved once more before settling down facing her mother's back, Ziva smirked, "Oh. So that's what you want." Ziva murmured as she rubbed up and down her stomach. "You wanted a back rub. You know who likes back rubs? Daddy."

"What about Daddy?" Tony asked as he walked into the bullpen and swung his backpack over his desk. He walked behind her desk, "What 'cha doin'?" he asked.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Rub up and down." She instructed.

He found himself giddy, "What is that?"

"Her spine, stupid. She likes back rubs."

"Like me." Tony smiled. He leaned up and kissed her stomach through the cloth, "Aw! You're already a daddy's girl. Yeah, you're gonna be so pretty, with lots of curls and-" he stopped as he saw Leon Vance staring at him oddly.

"Agent DiNozzo, whatever you're doing please stop."

"What are you doing here, Assistant Director?" he asked as he stood up.

"It has come to my attention that you four were not at the sexual harassment meeting. As it was _mandatory." _

Tony made a face before pointing at Ziva's bulging belly, "I think it's kinda late for that one."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Gee, Agent DiNozzo…"

Just as Leon prepared to speak once more McGee along with a frustrated Gibbs entered, "Why is Gibbs upset?" Ziva whispered.

"Oh," Tony said. "Well, you see my pregnant friend. You remember that Charles guy, seller of ARES? Well, we were chasing him and uh…he died."

"You killed him?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Well, not before we found out who was the highest bidder on ARES."

"And that was?" she asked.

"La Grenouille." Jenny said as she walked into the bullpen angrily. "And there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well, actually…" Leon spoke up. "I was able to contact Quebec authorities…and pull a few strings." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large sack of diamonds. "I'm not sure exactly what you want with these-"

"Where the hell did you get this from?" Jenny demanded.

"I have my own teams' director." Leon said.

Jenny glared at him, "_This _is _my _backyard. I handle _all _mission here, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She said. "Now, what the hell happened?"

Leon looked at all the stares from over the divider and motioned that they take this conversation upstairs, Jenny agreed and they proceeded up when Tony called, "Hey! What about us?"

Jenny stopped on the platform of the stairs, "Go home." She ordered.

"Home?" McGee asked.

"Yes, Agent McGee or would you rather go through every file in the basement, _by hand." _

"Bye Boss." McGee said as he quickly turned and left through the elevator.

"So, Ms. David, what would you like to do?" Tony said as he sat on the edge of Ziva's desk as the bullpen cleared.

Her smirked, "No. Horny ninja."

"I do believe you said you were at my buck and call."

"It's _beck _and call, actually."

She stood and picked her bag up, "How does breastfeeding sound?"

"I thought we were over this whole sexual thing." He whispered to her.

"I was talking about _the class." _

"Oh. Well, let's see, a room full of women, possibly horny, and with big breasts." He grinned, "I don't think that's for me."

She raised her eyebrows before smiling and giggling slightly, "Very good." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "_Very good indeed." _

* * *

><p><strong>This would have been up yesterday but I wasn't into it then. So as usual leave a review (Sorry if I seem a little sluggish it's just it's the second day back and I already feel like it's Monday everyday.) <strong>

**Anyway, there will be more detail as to what actual has been going on not just with EJ and Tony's father (and no, she won't be back) in the next chapter along with Eden finally meeting with Alessia and a little surprise Abby has for the couple. **

**Sincerely, **

**~!Broken Piece!~ **


	27. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Alright, alright, no I'm not missing. Yes, I have a medical condition, called 'Writer's Block.' I don't have a doctor's note. But it did take me a lot of time to write this chapter it wasn't smooth, like the other ones. This one went, stop...start...stop...stop...start...stop...GET FINISHED ALREADY! **

**So, yes, I finished it. **

**And, I do have another..._issue _to address. This story takes place in Season 4 which happened between 2006-2007. Well, I've changed that now, so basically everything is a season back. So it's 2006 (You'll see why in the next couple of chapters, mainly when the baby is born, though) **

**Sorry for any confusion, but I thought about it and I wanted it this way, it flowed better. And kinda funnier. **

**Disclaimer still applies as I do not own NCIS, Dr. Seuss, The Cat In The Hat, or anything else that is in this story that I can't think of right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Home Is Where The Heart Is<strong>

As it turned out the Breastfeeding class wasn't until a few weeks and that instead, Ziva had a prenatal appointment that day and Tony decided to tag along.

"Ziva?" the nurse called as she read over the clipboard.

Ziva smiled as Tony linked his hand with hers as they both stood. The nurse led them to the back where as usual they took her weight and blood pressure. Neither of which Ziva wanted to see.

As they waited for either Natalie or Scott to enter Tony decided to make light of the situation.

He picked up one of the stir-ups and smirked at her, "What?" she asked.

"You know, this is actually a _perfect _place to make love to you?"

She smiled as she turned her head away, "Someone is going to walk in."

"So are you saying no?"

She smirked, "I never said that."

Just as he leaned in, the door opened and Natalie walked in, "Hi Guys-Whoa. Am I interrupting something?"

Tony pulled away quickly, and Ziva blushed, "Should we try this again?"

"Yes." Both of them agreed.

"Alright." Natalie said as she stepped back out and shut the door.

Tony sat down in the chair and Ziva placed her hands in her lap as Natalie entered again, "Alright, that's better." She said as she sat down on her own chair.

"So how ya been?" Natalie asked as she read Ziva's chart.

"Uh, fine." Tony mumbled.

Natalie laughed, "I was kinda talking to Ziva, Tony."

"Right, sorry." He said.

"I have been fine."

Natalie nodded, "Good." She shut the case folder, "So, how's the sex going?"

Tony averted eye contact as Ziva clicked her tongue.

"That good, huh?" Natalie asked, in reference to the silence.

Tony smiled as he leaned back in his chair, "Well. If I do say so myself…"

Ziva chuckled as she put her head in her hands, "Oh my gosh…" she groaned. "Can we _please _talk about something else?"

"Oh so _now _you wanna talk about something else? She's been talking about sex for the past _three _days! I mean everything from-"

"Tony!" Ziva shouted. "Shut up."

Natalie looked between the two, "Alright, let's try again. Ziva, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Any contractions? Swelling? Headaches?"

"No contractions," she glared at Tony, "And the other two were _probably from him." _

"And how is Baby Girl?"

She rubbed her stomach, "She moves a lot. She currently has a fascination with kicking my belly button."

Natalie smiled, "Isn't that the weirdest thing?"

Ziva nodded, "Very."

"Alright so today, we'll need a urine sample to check for preeclampsia. Just as a precaution. And I'll check your hands, feet, and face for any swelling."

"Geez, you guys are straight to it."

"Of course." Natalie said as she examined Ziva's face and hands. "Everything looks normal, we'll check your blood pressure." She glanced at Tony, "As soon as Tony leaves the room."

"What?" he chuckled. "I am _not _a distraction."

"No. You're a heart-attack on legs."

Tony grinned and stood, "I am going for some water. Would you like some?"

"_Please." _Ziva answered.

"Alright, I'll be back." Tony said as he opened the door and left swiftly.

Natalie took the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Ziva's arm, Natalie nodded and wrote it down on the chart, "Very good."

"Great."

"So you and Tony…"

"Yes?" Ziva questioned.

"Just go with the flow?" Natalie questioned.

"Just go with the flow."

Natalie grinned and allowed the Israeli to give a sample just as Tony reappeared back in the room with two bottles of water.

"What's up Doc?" he asked as he sat down.

Natalie began setting up the ultrasound when she glanced over shoulder, "Oh. Not much, bugz."

"See, Zi wouldn't get that if I said that."

"Because?"

"She's never seen Looney Tunes."

"Shame." Natalie said. "Damn good show."

Tony chuckled before taking a sip of water, "Sure."

"So, Tony, do I need to give you a pamphlet on what _not _to do during sexual intercourse with a pregnant woman?"

"Geez, Technical terms."

Natalie raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

"No." Tony said. "I read all the books and stuff. Make sure she's comfortable, don't _overdo it._"

"Am I talking to the preacher?" Natalie quizzed.

Tony shrugged, "Maybe not the preacher…"

Natalie chuckled, "Fine. The guy who talks to himself on the corner of the street."

…

"So, everything seems fine. Heartbeat, blood pressure," Natalie said as she began to conclude the appointment, she sat down on her stool. "But, let's get down to business."

Tony looked at Ziva cautiously, "Okay, she's starting to scare me."

"She means the uh…game plan…I believe that is what you call it, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Course. Alright, then. Am I the quarterback or the forward? Who's the head coach?"

"I believe that would be _me." _Ziva smirked.

"Okay, I guess I coulda thought that through some more…"

"Anyway." Natalie said. "I know this is a little early, but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Okay." Ziva said.

"So, are we still considering a home birth?"

Ziva shook her head, "I think I would rather be in a hospital so if something goes wrong…"

"Of course, but homebirths are usually very safe."

Ziva nodded, "I know, but still…"

"Alright."

"Will you be there throughout labor?"

Natalie flipped through her folder, "You're due on May 6th. I do not have any meeting or anything until May 25th."

"What if I am overdue?"

Natalie smiled, "I'll put money that she'll be here two weeks early or right on the mark."

"I say right on the mark." Tony commented.

"I say someone still has to be there to catch her." Ziva replied.

"Ziva, you're worrying too much." Natalie said. "Relax. You'll both be fine. Okay?"

Ziva sighed, "Fine."

"Now, have you picked a pediatrician?"

Ziva glanced at Tony, who rubbed his neck, "It's okay." Natalie reassured. "You have a couple months but you should probably get on that."

"Right." Tony said as he pulled out a pen and wrote such information on his hand. Ziva laughed and shook her head, "What?" he said. "I don't see you remembering stuff."

"Hey. I remember stuff."

"Oh yeah? What'd you have for breakfast this morning?"

"That's easy…"

"See." Tony said, directed at Natalie.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "That is one thing."

"Anyway," Natalie said redirecting the couple, "Questions? Concerns?'

"What if I go into labor during the night?"

"Then I'll meet you at the hospital. No need to stress. Literally. It's not good for the baby. You have her whole to worry about everything else. Getting her here isn't the problem."

"It's raising her." Tony finished.

"I know…"

"So, just _relax _let Tony take care of you. Right Tony?"

"Right." Tony agreed.

"Take a nap, or just read a book on a porch? Okay?"

Ziva nodded, Natalie grinned, "Great. So, any last questions?"

"Yeah. I got one, how do you get your teeth so white?"

* * *

><p>As Ziva stepped inside of Tony's car, his cell phone began ringing. He held up on finger and leaned against the hood of the car.<p>

"Anthony DiNozzo." He answered.

"_This must not be the same Anthony DiNozzo who forgot to tell his own family he was having a baby." _

He chuckled nervously, "Hi Aunt Alessandra."

"_Do not Hi Me. What is this I hear about a new addition to the family?"_

"Oh. Uh, Well…How'd you hear about that?"

"_Your father, who else? Now, is it true? Who is the mother? Is she pretty? Is she Italian? Oh, Anthony! How wonderful it would be if you had found your own Italian mate!" _

"Uh, Aunt Alessandra, um-"

"_So, when do we get to meet her? Do you know what you two are having? You know we MUST meet her. And a baby shower! Oh how swell it all shall be." _

"Aunt Alessandra." Tony tried as he climbed into his car and place a hand on the steering wheel. He looked at Ziva, a hopeful look in his eye, while his Aunt chatted on and on.

He silently pleaded with her and she rolled her eyes before swiftly removing the phone from his hand.

"Hello." She said nonchalantly.

"_Hello! You must be Tony's-"_

"Partner." She answered quickly.

"_I detect an accent, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking…"_

"Ziva. Ziva David. And, no, I don't mind. I am from, um, Israel."

"_So my Tony has found an EXOTIC beauty."_

Ziva glanced at Tony and smirked while he bit on the tips of his fingers, "Thank You."

"_Could you please tell my nephew to get back on the phone, so I can scold him once more for hiding you from us?"_

"Sure, Alessandra." She hit the speaker button and allowed Tony to lean over the phone.

"Uh. Hi Aunt Alessandra." He said fearfully once more.

"_Tony, you must come over. We must see this beauty that is your wife." _

Ziva glanced at him before he replied, "Uh, Aunt Alessandra, I don't know…"

"_I will not take no for an answer. Please. We all miss you very much. Let us be a family again." _

Tony looked at Ziva wearily who shrugged.

"_Antony, if you are worried we will EMBARRESS you in front of your wife, I will make sure that does not happen. Just a small family gathering. To welcome Ziva to the family." _

"Aunt Alessandra, I mean I've got work."

"_I'm sure you can get off just this once. Your boss is not Lucifer." _

"No. More like-"

Ziva cut him off as she hit his arm.

"I mean, I could talk to him but it's not a definite-"

"_It is settled then. I will see you, at let's say, Saturday at nine?" _

"Uh, su-"

The line went dead.

He looked at Ziva with a somewhat sorry expression.

"'Ever been to Massachusetts?"

* * *

><p>"Ziva! You promised me!" Eden cried as she shook her sister's shoulders.<p>

"It's for a day, maybe two. He hasn't seen any of his family, the ones that actually care for him, in seven years. I see you practically every day."

Eden made a face before blowing a piece of hair from her face, "Fine."

"Besides, Alessi will be here in like five minutes so, relax."

"So, where is his family again?" Eden asked as she checked on the cookies she and Jake had made ten minutes earlier that were now in the oven.

"Massachusetts."

Eden looked up confused, "Massachusetts?" She shrugged, "I was thinking Long Island."

"Well, he has family there too, but, the matriarch of the family or something similar lives in Massachusetts. It is not a day's trip anyaway. His family is scattered, you have to understand."

"I know," Eden said curtly. "I've been to Massachusetts before."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Hunter looked at Eden and motioned with his body to take a deep breath before walking over and opening the door.

Hunter's face did not break as he saw how beautiful Alessia was.

She had curly, light caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. She looked and dressed fairly young in jeans, a flowy white top, and a black leather jacket.

"Hi. I'm Alessia, you must be Hunter." She said so smoothly and politely.

Hunter nodded in a gentlemanly way and opened the door wider to allow Alessia to walk in.

Eden walked over and hugged her friend tightly, "Hi." She mumbled.

Alessia laughed softly and nodded, "Hi Edy Bear."

Eden laughed at the fond nickname; Alessia glanced over Eden's shoulder and noticed for the first time, Ziva.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it though."

Ziva laughed as she stood up, "Hi Alessi."

"I can't believe. Little ZiZi is all grown up?" she said in an excited voice. "And _having a baby?" _

Ziva nodded.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl."

Alessia smirked, "You know what a good name is? Alessia."

Ziva laughed and nodded, "I know," she glanced at Tony. "I think he would like it also, he is _super-Italian." _

Alessia raised her eyebrows, she turned and looked at Tony, "Oh, yeah, I can tell."

She held out her hand, "Alessia."

Tony gave her a signature DiNozzo smile and shook her hand, "Tony DiNozzo."

Alessia nodded and smirked over her shoulder at Ziva, "_Very." _

"Mommy?"

Eden turned around as Jake stepped down on the second from last step wearing only his red fire truck shirt, blue airplane underwear, and one of Hunter's ties around his head.

Eden smiled and swooped her soon up in her arms, "Hi Baby."

Alessia grinned, she looked at Eden who was still looking adoringly at her son while she fixed the tie on his head, "If you're gonna wear a tie, at least wear it backwards. Like daddy does."

Jake giggled blew some of his curls from his face.

Eden walked over to Alessia and took one of Jake's hands, "Alessia, this is Hunter Jake McKenzie, my son."

Alessia smiled at the name, "You always did love the name Jake, anyway."

Jake grinned at his mother, "Never Jacob?"

Eden shook her head, "Of _course _not."

Jake shook Alessia's hand before replying, "I don't like Jacob."

Alessia nodded and scrunched up her face, "Me neither." She whispered to him.

"And we've got a baby." Eden added. "Her name is Emersyn Noelle Lucia."

Alessia nodded, "You always did like Lucia too. Hunter and Emersyn, that goes well together."

"I got to pick it this time." Eden said as she glanced at Hunter.

"Well, _obviously." _Hunter said. "_I _was not going to be the first McKenzie to break the first-son is named Hunter code, and _Jake _better not either." He added the last part in a joking way as he scooped his son up and set him on his shoulders.

"Hunter…Zane." Jake decided.

Hunter high-fived his son, "Let's just hope your wife agrees."

…

"AW! Come on! What kinda mess was that? Where is the ref?"

"Tony!" Ziva called.

Tony turned around and looked at her blankly, "What?"

"You're too loud."

"Well, you know, the baby has to know what a good play and what's a bad play."

Ziva smirked, "There's that and then there's knowing which arrow to use in Archery."

Tony gave her a bored look, "Archery? Really?"

"Archery is actually very fun, Tony." Alessia added in. "It requires a lot of concentration."

"Something you don't have much of." Eden chirped.

Tony smirked before turning back to the game, allowing the ladies to go back to their conversation or something somewhat similar.

"So," Alessia started as she leaned her chin against her fist. "Eden, formally David, now has two kids and a _gorgeous husband." _

Eden smirked, "With a nice house."

Alessia nodded, "With a nice house."

Eden chuckled softly as washed a dish, "And what about you? We never got to that part of lunch."

Alessia clicked her tongue and licked her lips and turned her head to the side, "Um…"

Ziva raised her eyebrows, never once in her life had she ever seen Alessia without words that said a lot.

Alessia tucked a loose curl behind her ear, in the perfect lighting for her left ring finger to glisten.

Eden looked stunned of somewhat, "You got _married?" _

Alessia looked at her, sheepishly, "Kinda went back on my word, huh?"

"A little bit." Eden said unsurely. "I mean the not believing in infatuation, and wanting an adventure…"

"Well, um, I guess I just wasn't with the right guy…I have adventures with him all the time."

"And his name is?"

"Asher." She said somewhat dreamily. "Asher Augustus Manning. Eden, you would love him."

"Really?" Eden questioned darkly.

Alessia nodded, "He's kinda like a mix of Michael Sandonzki, the guy you dated in tenth grade, and Marc Richardson, the twelfth grader."

Eden stopped and pondered the two names, "I remember Michael because you can't really _forget _that name, but Marc…Marc…"

"You know, really cute, tall, and athletic? You know the guy who had a big-"

"Hey!" Hunter called. "Husband in the room."

"Four yea' old in the room." Jake called back.

"I was gonna say collection of lunch boxes, gosh, Hunter, you're so negative." Alessia smirked.

Hunter glared at Eden from the couch, "I can see why you're friends with her."

Eden grinned, "Well there's her mouth and the fact that she was a _black belt."_

"But you're a black belt." Ziva pointed out, not glancing up from her book.

"Yeah, but she was a black belt first."

"You make things so difficult." Hunter grumbled as he turned back to the TV.

"So…Tell me more about this secretive husband, you forgot to mention."

"I didn't _forget, _per say, I just…didn't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because, you're you and you would have thrown it in my face that I got married and was now tied down, something I said I would never do."

"I would never." Eden said as she looked down at the ground.

Alessia smirked, "Well…I guess people change."

"Obviously." Eden said. "So what else did you forgot to tell me?"

"Nothing much. I mean, we live in McLean. A pretty basic house with four bedrooms-"

"Why so many bedrooms?" she questioned.

"Uh, because, we…uh…have a daughter…and were kinda planning on having another kid or two."

"Whoa. Whoa. Back up to the daughter part."

Alessia looked up, "What?"

"You Alessia? Have a daughter, this is _news to me." _

"Well, yeah…I mean it wasn't…I guess I learned a lot from these past couple of years like when you imagine when you're little that you'll meet the perfect as soon as you grow up and then you'll have the wedding of your dreams and then have a billion babies." Alessia looked at Eden. "We were so naive."

"I don't get it."

"Asher and I, we didn't have a huge wedding, it was just the two of us. And a helicopter, pastor person, and the pilot really, we got married over the Grand Canyon, or sort of. And then we honeymooned in China."

"Gee, I feel bad for you." Hunter mumbled. "I officially hate this guy. I mean _come on, _the _Grand Canyon? _Is he _trying _to upstage everybody?"

"Your proposal was wonderful." Eden reassured him.

"Didn't he propose at the top of the Eiffel tower?" Alessia asked.

"Yes." Eden said.

"And now it's so cliché now because of all those guys, jocks."

"I'm pretty sure you weren't the first either, Honey."

"Whatever." Hunter sighed.

Eden rolled her eyes before shaking her head, "He wanted to get married _underwater." _

"That was a good idea."

Tony's grinned, "Can I borrow that one?"

"Sure." Hunter said casually. "But from what I experienced, David's don't typically like to go that deep in water."

Alessia laughed, "Alright then."

"So, back to this baby thing…"

Alessia nodded, "I have a daughter, with Asher." She smiled at Ziva, "Maybe you two could borrow her for some practice."

Ziva smiled, "Tony and children are always a fun mix."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." Ziva called.

"How old is she?"

"She's almost four. Her name is Emmeline, it means-"

"Peaceful home." Eden finished. "That was the name your mom always called me."

Alessia smiled softly, "Yeah. Ironic, because she reminds me of you a lot, actually. She's got super curly caramel hair and the cutest dimples, she gets those form Asher. And she has blue eyes. She so _loud _and is into getting what she wants. She can never sit down. She's not afraid to tell you what's wrong and what's not. And she loves football."

"See Hunter! Girls play football in Israel!"

"Never doubted it ba-AH! We need a new ref!" Hunter shouted at the TV. "New game. New game. This guy doesn't know what he's doing."

They both began shouting as the game last seconds ticked down as the opposing team shot the ball and won by twenty-six points.

"Ridiculous." Tony muttered as he stood up.

"I agree. I might write a letter."

"Me too." Jake added as he clung onto his father's leg.

"You may wanna learn to write first."

"True."

Tony yawned and glanced at his watch, "Oh crap, how is it almost nine o'clock?"

"Because, you guys spent three hours over there watching the sports channel." Eden stated.

"Oh yeah…" Tony said brightly. "Well, Zi. Gibbs is gonna us if we're late tomorrow."

"What is this we business? I was thinking of sleeping in and enjoying a _long _bubble bath afterwards and maybe a James Bond movie also."

Tony shook his head, "That's so wrong."

Ziva laughed, "I was joking."

"About which part?"

"Perhaps just the bubble bath part." She said in a tone that she knew would get his attention.

Alessia glanced at Eden, who shrugged, "_They do it all the time." _She mouthed.

Alessia nodded and watched the eye movement, back and forth.

"Um, hello? Earth to you weird people." Eden shouted as she waved a dish in the air.

Ziva turned her head quickly, "Uh, sorry."

"Yeah…Okay, I'm glad you're not the one driving." Eden said as she began wiping a dish.

Ziva smirked as she slipped on her coat, "Well, we'll let you," she glanced down at Jake. "_Four. _Get back to this…get-together. And we shall see you later, Eden."

Jake tugged on his father's leg but Hunter shushed him as he picked him up, "Leave it alone." He murmured.

"But what about-"

"I tell you later." Hunter murmured as they both turned back to the farewells.

She smiled at Alessia, "You too, Alessi." She hugged her tightly. "I hope you get to meet Shi." She murmured in her ear.

Alessia smiled and nodded, "Me too. And that's _way _better than Alessia, trust me."

* * *

><p>"Why do they make books into movies?" Ziva questioned as she sat on her couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.<p>

"Because, they're better than the books." Tony replied as he carried two bottles of Hawaiian Punch in his arms while balancing the remote in the other.

"Not all of the time." Ziva stated as he set the cups on the table and flopped down on the couch.

"Well, more than half the time, _they are_." Tony replied.

"Well," Ziva said as she handed him the bowl, "Why are we watching a movie based on Red Riding Hood?"

"Because _Hoodwinked _is the best kid movie, out!"

"You said that about that Shrek."

"Well, it's super funny and I want chipmunk to know-"

"Good movies, _I know." _She placed a hand on her belly. "She is kicking." She smiled. "It is still exciting."

Tony smiled as he placed a hand next to hers, cautiously, she noticed this and took his hand on placed her hand on top of his, "This is your baby too."

"Never doubted it." He stated. "I just know how you feel about boundaries."

She smirked, "Well, you have _crossed _those boundaries multiple times recently."

He grinned and kissed her forehead, she eyed him curiously, "You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"You're thinking look."

"Well," he paused. "I was thinking."

"About?"

He reached over and grabbed the remote; he clicked the TV off, and grabbed 'The Cat In The House Instead'. "Since she's a DiNozzo, I'm pretty sure she knows what good movies are."

"And since she's a David, she knows what good _books _are."

"But not _Cat In The Hat!" _

She eyed the book curiously, "I have never heard of it."

He gasped, "You _haven't?" _

She shook her head, "That must be one of Jake's. One he left here on accident."

"Well, maybe it's a sign that we read it."

"That or we have a Dr. Seuss themed nursery. Or James Bond."

Tony snapped his fingers as if a light bulb went off in his head, "That a _GREAT _idea!"

She shook her head, "Tony, no, I was joking."

"_I wasn't." _

She glared at him, "No."

"Come on."

"We already painted it."

"We can repaint it."

"I do not feel like it."

"You're trying to change the subject."

"No, not really."

He smirked, "See, when you twist your hair like that you're lying."

"No."

"Yup."

"Tony, I am Mossad. We don't have _tells." _She caught herself, "I _was _Mossad."

He watched her eyes soften, he gave her a somewhat sympathetic look, before wrapping his arms around her waist and gingerly pulling her into his lap.

"Tony, what are you-"

"Daddy-Daughter time, sorry no mommy's allowed."

She smirked, "That's kind of impossible."

"Well, then, just listen to the story. Okay?"

She nodded, "I will be as quiet as a cucumber."

"Well, cucumbers don't talk so…"

"Just read the story." She stated flatly.

He picked up the book and flipped to the first page, _The Sun Did Not Shine. _

_It was too wet to Play. _

_So we sat in the house. _

_All that cold, cold, wet day. _

He turned the page, "Got it so far?"

"Are you talking to me or the baby?"

He shrugged, "I think the baby already caught on."

She smirked at him, before snuggling against his chest, "Go on." She yawned.

_I sat there with Sally. _

_We sat there, we two._

She shook her head, "I don't like that sentence."

"Why?"

"It doesn't sound right. Why doesn't he just say, 'We sat there, just the two of us.'"

"Because it's a children's book."

"So children are supposed to have bad grammer?"

"This actually good grammar compared to some of the things I've seen Jake try and say."

"He is his own person. Even if that gets him in trouble sometimes."

Tony smiled, "Does he get that from Eden or Hunter?"

She smirked, "Do you even have to ask?"

He chuckled, "You're right."

"If we're any lucky all she will do is quote movie quotes, during class."

"So?"

She shook her head, "Then I will allow you to go to the Parent Teacher Conferences."

"Speaking of…"

She gave him a look, "Okay, you are starting to scare me. You were looking at schools?"

"Uh…Maybe."

"Okay, you really _are _a typical father, now."

"I was just getting a nice head start."

"Five years."

"They start planning their kindergarten classes at 3."

"Just please don't tell me it's the James Bond School for Toddlers."

"Man, you are just full of good ideas today."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not exactly sure where the ending came from, but I thought I would try and tie in some actual TIVA in this chapter since this week's episode kinda lacked. <strong>

**So, Alessia's character is still in the devoloping stages (in the story) and more about her husband, and her daughter will be revealed in chapters to come. And I know Tony's family comes from Long Island, but I decided on Massachusets because I wanted something a little different involving his goddaughter/somewhat niece. **

**The next chapter will probably, most likely, consist of the drive to Massachusetts and Tony's family meeting Ziva and more childhood memories of Tony. **

**But anyway! It's Spring Break! For me, anyway, sorry if it's not for you. But I basically have a week off so that means a whole week to brainstorm and write (I kinda wrote the next chapter, okay a page, but still) So, hopefully the writing gods will bless me with writing powers to come up with an awesome chapter and I shall see you next update. **

**And maybe perhaps a review can send a little message to the writing gods (hint, hint) and maybe the writer! So write one! Pretty Please? **

**!~Broken Piece~!**


	28. A Family Sewn With Loving Stitches

**Praise to the writing gods as my writing skills have returned. (I'm not exactly sure if they're the same but they're back). **

**So this is will be a short A/N. **

**This I must cover: **

**1. This chapter is a filler chapter, a long, but somewhat important one. **

**2. The next chapter is a little more storyish. **

**3. The third chapter is going to be an actual 'read it' chapter. **

**4. I already have the next chapter typed, so if I get at least ten reviews tonight, I might do a double posting (But only if you guys want). **

**5. Disclaimer...(Yada Yada) As usual. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Family Sewn With Loving Stitches<strong>

"It is not normal." She stated.

"It can be."

"A man should not have more bags than a woman." She said as she sat back on the bed.

"Well, you see here, ninja. I _technically _only have _four _bags."

She eyed him with a 'do you think I am that dumb' look, "Explain." She demanded.

"Well, I have one bag for my underwear, boxers and t-shirts right?"

She shrugged, "Why do you have so much underwear?"

"You never know. It's best to be safe than sorry."

"Fine, continue."

"I have a bag for my shirts."

"Okay."

"A bag for my pants."

She glared at him, "Fine."

"And a bag for my shoes."

"I am surprised you are not Fedex-ing them."

He chuckled sarcastically, before climbing on the bed and allowing her to climb on top of him; she ran her hands over his chest. She stopped on his heart, "It is racing." She told him.

"Really?" he questioned. He placed his hand next to hers, "I guess it is."

"Why are you worried about this?" she asked. "About me meeting your family? Or rather you, seeing your family _again?"_

He shrugged and bit his lip slightly, "I…I haven't spoken to them for a reason, Zi."

"And that is?"

He sighed, "When you have a big family, like mine. It sometimes feels as if you're from different worlds. My family all of them are either rich or are in line to become rich. I was supposed to be one of them and then dad cut me off for calling home on Christmas when he was in Cancun."

"And?"

"The DiNozzo's are rich, but they're not snobby rich, most of them. But they are _very _particular about what they want. They wanted me to a multi-billionaire CEO with three nice cars, two kids, and a gorgeous Italian supermodel for a wife."

She glared at him, "Okay, maybe not the Italian supermodel wife part, but something close to it." He added. "And obviously, I didn't really live up to any of those-"

She placed his hand on her belly, "You're halfway on one."

"They wanted two boys." He stated flatly.

"Oh. Well…perhaps they've changed. People change. You changed. I changed. The baby changes every day."

He smiled as he rubbed her belly, "I always wanted a girl first, before Carly."

"You are just saying that because we are having a girl, now."

He shook his head, "No, I'm serious. They always told me I had to have a boy first, to carry on the name. But I didn't really care. I wanted a pretty little girl and a pretty wife, and maybe a dog, and a squirrel."

She laughed, "A squirrel?"

"I was like, five, give me a break."

She smiled, "I am sorry, but I do not want to raise my daughter with a squirrel."

He nodded, "It's okay."

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Is your family really that bad?"

He kissed her hand, "Not all of them." he shook his head. "Just a few, I mean when you're six you're very impressionable. But Aunt Alessandra always told me to be whatever I wanted. A superhero, a doctor, whatever. She is a good person. And I guess, after I got cut off, I didn't feel the need to speak to them anymore so…I didn't."

He ran a thumb on her cheek, "The end."

"You seem sad about it."

"I was…at first. And then I didn't think about it, and it got better. You know? When you don't think about things? You forget what you let behind."

She scrunched up her face, "I do not think about it my father. If he does not want to be remembered as a happy memory, then so be it. Gibbs is a fabulous grandfather anyway."

Tony nodded, "He is, isn't he?"

She yawned, "I think everybody's family is complicated, but they all care. Even if they are not blood." She shivered slightly and he reached up and pulled her next to him. She reached over to grab her maternity pillow that actually allowed comfort he linked his hand in hers.

"I'll be your pillow tonight."

"Are you comfy?"

"I would believe so."

"Are you soft?"

"I shaved this morning."

"Are you pink?"

"Only when you ask that question."

* * *

><p>They had showered the night before, and slept in the clothes they planned to wear the next day so that getting into the car and going would be an easy transition.<p>

They were both in the car at the time in which Tony wanted to leave and only stopped four times during the whole ride twice for food, and twice for bathroom breaks.

He had originally planned for at least six stops, so he thought the trip would now take a shorter amount of time, wrong.

The directions only called for eight hours, it was closer to ten but only for the following reasons: Back-up on the highway, tolls, and some of the roads were closed off.

This called for some swearing from the agent, and since they had both promised to stop cursing as much since the baby a swear jar had been made; a dollar for every word.

The baby now had twenty-five dollars.

Ziva took notice from her seat that as they approached the welcome to Massachusetts sign, Tony's hands tensed. As they turned off the highway and headed away from Boston, he gripped the steering wheel harder, so hard it began to squeak.

She eyed him curiously as they drove on the road; they had passed multiple large homes, turned off multiple roads and even made a U-turn multiple times.

He reached over and squeezed her hand, "We're almost there." He said as he went to end on the street they were on and turned into darkness. They drove for what seemed to be another mile before they saw lights.

She looked at Tony, he shrugged, "We like to overdo it sometimes."

This wasn't a mansion; it looked more like a castle.

It was gorgeous; it looked like something from a foreign country. The surface of the home looked smooth, a nice looking beige. It had four garages even though there were several cars out front.

The driveway as a nice red cobblestone.

He drove up and stopped in front of the front door.

He shut off the car, turned, and looked at her, "Ready?"

"Are you?" she questioned.

He smirked and before opening his door, he shut it and walked over to hers. He opened her door and took her hand before walking up the two stairs and knocking on the front door.

He let out the breath he had been holding as he heard footsteps. He squeezed her hand before the door opened and a somewhat tall woman with Tony's hazel eyes and fair skin with small lips, who looked to be in her forties opened the door.

She grinned as the door fully opened, "Tony! How well it is to see you."

He smiled, "Hi Aunt Alessandra." He said as he leaned in to hug her.

She hugged him tightly for a long period of time before letting go, catching Ziva over his shoulder.

She smiled bigger, "You must be Ziva." She wiggled her arms; she pulled the Israeli into a hug. "You are more beautiful than any of us expected."

She hit Tony lightly with the potholder she had been holding, "It is a shame Tony has hidden you from us."

"Touché."

She opened her mouth to reply when a child's scream interrupted her, "Mom! Luca hit me!" Suddenly a girl, about nine, with straight, long brown hair, with ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. She had dimples and big cheeks and looked slightly like Tony.

She was missing a side tooth; you could tell when she grinned at Tony, "Uncle Tony!" He grinned as she jumped into his arms. "I missed you!" she cried.

"Hi, Em." He said. He turned at Ziva, "Ziv. This is my cousin, Emery. Emery, this is my girlfriend, Ziva." Emery stuck out her hand, "Hi."

Ziva shook the nine year old's hand, "Hi Emery."

"My mom says you're from Israel."

She nodded, "Yes, I spent my whole life there."

"Was it cool?"

She shrugged, "At times."

"My mom also says you're having a baby."

Ziva nodded again, "I am."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What do you think it is?"

Emery tapped her chin, "…At first I thought it was a boy, then I thought it was girl. Then I had a _dream_ it was a girl, so I say girl."

Ziva nodded, "Yes, we are having a girl."

Emery grinned, "Yes! The last baby we had in the family was a boy, and that's Matteo and he doesn't really like to play with us. Maybe your baby can play dress up with us."

"Maybe."

Emery jumped down from Tony's arm, "Hey Hunter!" she shouted in a taunting manner as she ran back into the house. "Guess what? Little kids, one more. You stupid big kids none!"

Alessandra smiled at the couple, "Please come in, I know everybody is excited to see you." She and Tony stepped inside and Alessandra took their coats and placed them in the coat room, so large that could be a house itself.

A large single, elegant, staircase met you at the front door and led up stairs. The house colors differentiated from a warm brown, to a chocolate brown, to a nice somewhat medium colored orange that was tastefully done. There were multiple chandeliers, and a nice stone wall setting across along with a large dining room with a plasma TV.

'Only in a DiNozzo house.' Ziva thought as Alessandra gave them a tour, leading to the living room where supposedly everybody was.

There was a lot of dark wood, and desks, and nice hardwood floors.

Just as they were preparing to cross through the foyer two boys on roller skates zoomed by, hockey sticks in hand and a yellow ball going faster than them.

"Dakota! Matthew! Playing hockey in the house is _not _allowed."

"Sorry!" One boy called over his shoulder as they jumped over a coffee table.

Alessandra shook her head and continued walking, Ziva stared around in awe, she had lived a life of luxury in Israel but this was a whole different level.

Alessandra smiled as she walked down the two stairs into the living room where a large, luxurious brown couch along with two others, one on each side, where multiple children were sitting.

"Guys, guess who's here?"

Multiple heads whirled around and grins formed as some climbed over the couch and ran over to their beloved and some estranged cousin.

"Tony!"

"Hey! What's up…kids." He said, not exactly remembering who was who.

One small girl with short, curly, blonde hair and blue eyes along with fair skin glared up at him, "Who am I?"

He scooped the girl up in his arms, "You are Callie. I remember that silly."

Callie giggled and kissed his cheek, "It's nice to see you again, Uncle Tony." She said sweetly. "Do you remember Siena?"

Tony nodded as he scooped the other girl up in his arms; Siena was a total opposite from Callie. She had long, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

"Ziv, this is Callie, she's six. And Siena is seven." He explained motioning to each girl at a time.

"Hi." They both said in unison.

"I'm Callie." Callie said as she introduced herself. She pointed to Siena, "This is Siena. She's my cousin. But she's my best friend too."

Ziva nodded, "Hi, Callie. Hi, Siena."

"Are you having a baby?" Callie asked.

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Emery says it's a girl baby."

Ziva nodded, "We are having a girl baby."

"We have a lot of girls in the family." Callie continued. "That's a good thing." Siena added.

"Okay, girls, come, bed. You can talk to your uncle more tomorrow, okay?"

Callie gawked at her, "But we're on _vacation!" _

"Go."

Callie groaned as she and Siena hopped down. "Goodnight, Uncle Tony. Goodnight Aunt Ziva."

Ziva smiled at Tony, "We DiNozzo's are very friendly." He said.

"We are?" one of the boys on roller skates scoffed.

"Since when?" the other boy finished.

"Boys, come and say hi, and take those stupid skates off in my house. These floors cost more than your college tuition." Alessandra scolded.

Both boys took off their skates before walking over and hugging their uncle, "Let me see if I can tell who's who." Tony said as he wrapped both boys up in his arms.

He first pointed to the slightly taller boy with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, fair/tanned skin. "This is Dakota."

The other boy with dirty blonde, green eyes, and fair skin was, "Matthew."

"These are my other 'nephews.' Guys, this is my girlfriend, Ziva."

Both boys gave signature DiNozzo smiles, "Hello." They both said in unison.

Dakota grinned up at him, "Lei è super hot zio Tony." _She's super-hot Uncle Tony. _

Matthew nodded, "Si." _Yeah. _

Tony bent down, "Il pulcino caldo parla italiano troppo." _The super hot chick speaks Italian too. _

Dakota made an embarrassed face, "Whoops."

"It is still very nice to meet the both of you." Ziva said kindly.

"You too." Matthew said unsurely.

Alessandra shook her head, and murmured something under breath in Italian before saying in English, "Bed."

"It's not even ten o'clock yet." Dakota complained.

"You have been on the road all day. Bed."

"Whatever." Dakota said as he picked up his skates, Matthew followed suit also.

"Logan and Leo are somewhere in this house, I am sure they will say hi soon." Alessandra reassured them all as Tony walked over to the couch full of teenagers. He hopped over the back and landed on a tall/long, sandy blonde haired, blue eyed, light skinned girl who erupted with giggles as she pushed him off of her.

"Uncle Tony." She breathed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I got a Hi from you." He glared another teenager with similar features who sat in a large comfy looking chair. "I will tickle you to death."

"Please, don't. I'm sorry. I was watching this movie." The tall girl said. "Hi Uncle Tony."

"Hi Hunter." He pulled the girl up. "Ziva, this is my cousin, Hunter. Hunter, this is my girlfriend Ziva." He pointed to Ziva's stomach. "That's my daughter."

Hunter nodded, "I was kinda thinking that."

The girl in the chair stood up and hugged Ziva quickly, "Hi." She said cheerfully, "I'm Blaise."

Ziva nodded, "Hunter and Blaise…" she said trying to remember all the names she had just encountered.

"I'll make you a list." Tony told her quickly.

On the other couch, to the right of the couch he was on right now, were four teenage boys. Tony pointed to each one in turn, the closet boy who had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and tanned/fair skin, was named Luca.

The one next to him, named Dominic had dark brown that looked somewhat curly but short on the top of his head, he had brown eyes, and fair skin.

After Dominic was Tristian, who had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin liked most of the children here. And as he turned and pointed to the last boy, he stood up and walked upstairs without a word.

Tony looked at his aunt who shook her head, "That boy…" she said murmured. "He is very upset. We don't know exactly why though."

Hunter rolled her eyes, "He's such a drama queen."

"It's king." Tristian corrected.

"I know what I said."

Alessandra glanced at the clock, "Tell everyone to come downstairs, I want to give room assignments because everyone, _including _teenagers, have to be in bed by 10:30 tonight."

The teenagers groaned before they all stood and bounded up the stairs to gather everyone.

Tony looked around, "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"I sent them for groceries. You know, we are supposedly to get a snow storm. You two came just in time."

Ziva smiled, "I am glad, we came."

Alessandra suddenly looked alarmed, "Oh Ziva! Come sit, I know your feet must be hurting." She hit the back of Tony's head. "Make room for your girlfriend." She said as she guided Ziva around the couch and allowed her to sit down.

"Thank You." Ziva said kindly.

"If you need _anything_." Alessandra said. "You are family now."

Ziva smiled warmly just as three girls entered, they all were around the same height and age, one with dark brown curls down to her waist, brown eyes, and light skin was named Adriana, she learned. The other named Isabella had Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Lucia, the last one, had dark brown curls, brown eyes, and light skin.

She took notice that they all had very fair skin and wondered if their baby would be the same.

Adriana, Isabella, and Lucia squealed at the sight of the uncle and jumped on top of him, but lost their minds at the sight of Ziva and her baby bump.

"You're having a baby!" Isabella shouted. She hit him hard, "And you didn't tell _me _your _favorite _niece! I'm hurt."

"Me too." Adriana agreed.

"Me three." Lucia said.

Before Tony had a chance to answer they had turned their attention to Ziva, "I'm Izzy," she pointed to Adriana, "That's Adriana, but we all call her Adri," she pointed at Lucia. "That's Lucia. Expect a lot of people pronounce it 'loo-see' but we say 'loo-chia', so we call her Chia."

Ziva nodded, "Okay, well I am Ziva."

"But I call her ninja." Tony interjected.

Ziva glared at him, "No comment." She said.

"I'm 11." Isabella said. "Adri is 12, and Chia is 10."

"Okay." Ziva said.

She snuggled against her uncle, "So you're having a baby, Uncle Tony?" Isabella said changing the subject back.

"Yes."

"It better not be a boy." Isabella said.

"And what if it was a boy?"

"It would be a very, girly, boy." Adriana commented.

"Well, I'm glad it's a girl." Tony said.

Isabella clapped excitedly, "Yay! I found like the perfect outfit its _super _adorable."

"I saw it. It's really adorable." Adriana added.

"Would you like to feel her kick?"

Isabella nodded excitedly, "Can I?"

Ziva took her hand carefully and placed it where the baby had placed her feet. It was a few moments before she kicked the spot where Isabella's hand lay, and Isabella giggled uncontrollably.

"That's so cool."

Adriana was next, and then Lucia.

"Okay, I wanna have a baby, now." Isabella said.

"Whoa, whoa." Tony said as he hoisted his niece back. "No babies until you're thirty."

"But my mom had me when she was 26."

Tony ruffled her hair, "Shut up."

Isabella giggled just as the heard of kids hurried quickly down the stairs. There Ziva met Leo a Strawberry blonde, blue eyed, and fair skinned boy who loved skateboarding. And Logan, a kid dark brown hair, that was shaggy slipping into his eyes, green eyes, and fair skin also.

Twin Girls, Natalia and Anastasia. Natalia had Long, dark brown hair, with curls, brown eyes, and fair skin while Anastasia had curly, blonde hair, that was short stopping at her shoulders, blue eyes, and fair skin. Both girls were very energetic and seemingly active, and not only because Anastasia had ADHD.

They met the little ones of the group, Mia, August, Valencia, Anabel, and Matteo. Mia and August were simiar looking with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Anabel had Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin quite different from some of the children. Valencia on the other hand had dark brown hair to the waist, brown eyes, and light skin.

Matteo, who was half asleep at the time, looked a little like Jake with light brown curls, blue eyes, and light skin. They all had siblings in the group but they all looked like they came from one set of parents.

"Family genes carry." Tony murmured to her.

Alessandra whistled loudly and they all quieted, she snapped at the boy who had left earlier without Tony allowing him to introduce him to Ziva. "Romeo, get down off that banister."

Romeo sighed, and scratched his Honey-colored light brown hair, twinkled his green eyes, and hopped down from the bannister with his light fair skin.

He sighed and leaned against it instead, "Okay," Alessandra said loudly. "Everybody will be in bed tonight by 10:30. Tomorrow is a different story, but there are too many of you and you are all excited from seeing your uncle Tony-"

Romeo scoffed.

"Anyway, and from being cooped up in that car. So I want everyone to calm down and be refreshed for tomorrow. So, who has not taken a shower?" She counted only five of them raised their hands.

"Okay, so, little ones go are going to use the three bathrooms down here. Everybody 10 and older will use the showers upstairs. But, let me tell you who will be staying with whom."

Romeo let out a loud sigh, while Callie began jumping up and down, "Can I sleep with Siena?" she excitedly.

Alessandra nodded, "Sure, Callie. You, Siena, and Valencia will share a room, okay?"

Callie nodded and locked hands with the two girls and head upstairs.

"Romeo, you, Luca, Dominic, and Tristian are sharing a room correct?"

"Yes." He said gruffly. "Can I go?"

"Go. I do not know what has you in such a mood, today."

Romeo rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs quickly, followed by Tristian, Dominic, and Luca dragging their suitcases up the stairs also.

"I wanna share a room with Hunter!" Blaise shouted as she raised Hunter's hand above her own head.

"Okay. But no late night texting, or calling boys."

Hunter scoffed lightly, "_I don't do that." _

"It's true." Blaise said. "She's doesn't believe in infatuation."

"I'm telling you, you _can't _do that." Dakota said.

Hunter rolled her eyes before slugging on her backpack and running up the stairs to beat Blaise to the shower.

"Me and Dakota are sharing a room." Matthew said as he and Dakota were half way up the stairs.

"Fine."

Isabella smirked, "Adri-"

"You three, room, go." The three girls hurried up the stairs also.

"Leo and Logan, room. Emery, Natalia, Anastasia, room. Mia and August, room. Matteo will sleep with his parents, and so will Anabel."

"Yay, done." Mia said as she climbed up the stairs with August.

Alessandra sighed, "We have 23 children here," she smiled. "And your baby will make two dozen."

"We don't like odd numbers." Tony stated.

Alessandra shook head, "No. We do not. We-"

Just then, the front door was heard opening and the sound of grocery bags rustling, voices, and footsteps were heard.

"Hey Mama." A male voice called out. "I think I spent like 500 dollars on groceries. That's not normal."

"Cristian, come say hello to Antony."

The keys dropped in a bowl before a man with light curly blonde hair, and sky blue eyes and cute dimples and fair skin, looked shocked at the man on his couch.

"Tony?"

"Hi…Cristian." Tony said as he stood up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as they gave each other a manly hug.

"Uh…I, Aunt Alessandra asked me to come…she wanted to meet uh," he gestured to the couch. Ziva stood quickly, or as quickly as a heavily pregnant woman could, "Cris, this Ziva, my, uh girlfriend."

Cristian grinned and held his hand out, "Cristian Costa. Tony's cousin."

"It is very nice to meet you." Ziva said as she shook his head.

Cristian smiled at Tony, "I can't believe Tony DiNozzo is gonna be a daddy." Cristian said as he hugged Tony again. He pulled away quickly, "Wait, you two are having a baby right, because I don't want to offend-"

"No, we are having a baby." Ziva said quickly as she smiled big.

Cristian let out a breath, "Oh, okay good." He punched Tony lightly. "So, do you know what you're having?"

"A girl." They both said at once.

Cristian smiled, "Those are awesome. I remember when Hunter was born…" he hugged Tony once more. "Sorry," he said it Ziva. "We Italian hug _a lot. _You're okay with that right?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

Cristian leaned over and hugged her, "Great. Welcome to the family."

"Hey Cris." A female voice called.

"I'm in here." Cristian said.

A young woman, about Cristian's age, with long curly sandy blonde hair, a beautiful smile, light skin, and blue eyes walked into the room. She was slim and had an athletic body build that Tony knew was Cristian's type.

The woman smiled, "You must be Tony."

"Yes, and you must be…"

"Genevieve." The woman finished. "Cristian's wife."

"It's nice to meet you." Tony said as the two hugged each other.

"Jenny, this is Tony's girlfriend, Ziva." Cristian said as he introduced the two women.

Genevieve smiled, "It's very nice to meet you." She said before hugging Ziva also.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Genevieve said as she pulled away, "But I need to borrow Alessandra because we don't know how exactly to categorize these things. She has a _specific _order, you know."

Alessandra nodded, "I will right back Tony." She said before she followed Genevieve into the kitchen.

"You've got a lot of people to meet." Cristian said. "Can I show her around?" he asked.

He shrugged and looked at Ziva, she nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, I'm going to go get the bags out the car." Tony reassured her before kissing her quickly before hurrying out the front door.

Cristian waved a hand over his shoulder for her to follow, "Come on, I'll introduce you to Damian and Felicia."

He walked through the living room into the foyer where two people were bending over sorting through the bags. "Hey, Dame. Have you met Tony's girlfriend?"

A somewhat older man looked up short black hair, brown eyes, and a smooth nose, along with fiar skin looked up. He grinned at Ziva before standing up, "Hi. I-I'm uh, Damian Conti." He waved a hand to the woman next to him. "This is my wife Felicia."

The woman had freckles. That was the first thing Ziva noticed. They weren't large but they complimented her sandy brown hair and conflicted with her hazel eyes.

"Hi," Felicia said as she shook Ziva's hand.

Damian shook his head, "Wow. I can't believe it. My Tony has found someone special like you." He kissed both of Ziva's cheeks. "You must be very special."

Ziva nodded, "Thank You."

"Do you know what you're having?" Felicia asked as she looked at Ziva's stomach.

"A girl." Ziva said as she put a hand on her stomach.

Felicia smiled, "We need more girls in this family."

Just then another when with light brown curls pulled into a ponytail with fair skin and green eyes, and a slender build jogged up.

She smiled at Ziva, "Hi. I'm Sofia Emilio's wife." She glared at Damian, "We do not have enough girls."

"We have like a million." Damian countered.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "There are never too many girls."

"Okay, you guys go fight somewhere else. Where's Gemma and Leonardo?"

"They are getting the luggage out of the car."

Cristian nodded, "Follow me." he led Ziva out the house once more and they met Tony at the car as he was talking to three men, and three women.

One woman was considerably younger than the other, Ziva learned later that she was Vincenzo's second wife and she was 29. Her name was Ana, she had curly brown hair almost similar to Ziva's and brown orbs and smooth skin even in the golden light.

Vincenzo was Tony's actual uncle who had short curls on top of his head, a long but smoothed chin, and green eyes.

The other woman, had golden blonde hair and green eyes that she could see matched Tony's almost and matching skin like everybody else's. Both women were laughing and smiling.

The men however, were all complete opposites.

Alessandra's husband, Dante, had a hairstyle similar to Tony's, and was rather in shape, and hazel eyes. They both looked like they could be brothers.

Gemma's husband, Leonardo, was scrubbly shaved and brown eyes along with brown hair. He seemingly looked like the prankster of the group as he picked his wife up and set her on his shoulders, against her will.

Emilio had dark brown hair that was swooped upward, with the usual blue eyes, and fair skin. He had a hefty laugh and it seemed as if he was the one who liked cars the most as she later learned the red sports car was his, and that he had brought two cars along.

Tony smiled as he pulled Ziva into his arms, "Hey." He murmured.

"Cris, didn't harass you to much did he?" he asked.

Cristian rolled his eyes, "I treated her like a lady."

"But she's not a lady; she's ninja, growing a ninja."

Ana nodded, "Oh yeah, congrats on the baby."

"Thank you." Ziva said.

They all played the introducing game once more before Emilio decided to help Tony get all the luggage out. Alessandra came to stand on the door step, "They're all asleep."

"You're kidding." Gemma said.

"No. I just checked. Every single one, even Romeo."

"Speaking of." Tony grunted as he lifted a suitcase out of the trunk. He turned and faced his Uncle, "He hates me now."

Vincenzo shrugged, "I don't know."

Tony scratched the side of his face, "I see."

"Come on, we'll worry about that in the morning." Alessandra said as she hurried them all inside. "Come on, it is very cold. Inside. Emilio, Cristian. Take their luggage upstairs, I want them in the guest room, on the left. Not the one on the right, Felicia and Damian are staying in that one, alright?" Alessandra directed.

Emilio pointed to Tony, "What are his arms broken?"

Alessandra hit his arm as he entered, "They are both very tired, Emilio. They will not have the strength to carry those bags up all those stairs."

"And I do?" Emilio questioned.

"I can carry my bag." Ziva said.

Alessandra shook her head, "No. You must relax, you are having a baby. Emilio is just stubborn and lazy."

Emilio rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Alessandra took Tony's hand, as he took hers, "Come, you have to pick what bedding you would like."

Ziva looked at Tony confused, he gave back the same look. They walked up the stairs and walked on the floor with a nice, elegant red and gold rug. She walked over a big closet in the wall and allowed the couple to pick which comforter they would like.

Ziva shrugged and chose the comfiest one she could find. Alessandra led them down the hallway, careful not to wake any of the children.

She opened a large door, that was a chocolate brown, inside was a room that was a nice cranberry red with a large King size bed with black linen sheets with a gold trim on the bed. Alessandra set the comforter on top of the bed.

The room had a plasma TV mounted on the wall and under it was a long dresser with six drawers. The room had it's own bathroom with a tub and two sinks. It also had a view of the backyard that was ten acres.

Ziva looked at Tony unsure, Alessandra smiled at them, "I'm sure Emilio is on his way up. But please do, make yourself at home." She gestured to the TV. "Watch whatever you like. And if you need anything, _please _ask."

Ziva nodded, "Okay, will do."

Alessandra smiled and hugged them both once more, "It's so nice to have you back." She murmured in Tony's ear before exiting quietly.

Ziva sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, "You were not kidding when you said your family _is rich._" She yawned. "I am so tired. You have a lot of people in your family."

Tony nodded, "And this isn't even my a sixth of them."

Ziva smirked, "I do not think I want to go to a reunion then."

"You really don't." Emilio said as he and Cristian lugged up their pieces of luggage. Cristian yawned and raised arms above his head. "I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning." He mumbled.

"Where do you want these?" Emilio asked.

Ziva shrugged, "Anywhere, but in the middle of the floor is fine."

"Alright," Emilio said as he set them against the wall next to the dresser. "'Night Tony, Goodnight Ziva."

"Night." Tony called as he began to dig through his bag. "Ziv, do you remember where I put my toothpaste? I seriously think jelly donuts were not a good idea. Even if you did have a super-oober craving. Ziv?" he turned and looked over his shoulder. "Ziv?"

He stood up.

She was snuggled up with one of the seven pillows on the bed, fast asleep.

He chuckled, he then thought about something for a moment, "I really don't think I can remember 23 names."

"Me neither." Ziva mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep."

She didn't answer back, instead she kicked off her shoes and wrapped herself up in the white comforter.

"Do I get any cover?" Tony asked as he untied one shoe.

She shook her head sleepily, "Can I go to sleep now?"

He kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"You are too rich to have bed bugs."

* * *

><p><strong>So, as I said previously, this is a filler chapter (sorda) and the next chapter is a little more different but the third chapter is definetly more of this kind of story. I hadn't really <em>planned <em>on making this whole 'DiNozzo reunion' three chapters, it was only supposed to be one but I mean, how can you resist?**

**But anyway, if you guys want the next chapter please do tell me so or I won't post it until Thursday (sad, I know). Even if it's just a small thing. Review! It helps, and I can promise TIVA filled chapter in the future if my goals are met. :) **

**And sorry, if I messed up any Italian phrases but Google Translate is sometimes _very _unreliable (even though my family is half Italian, and I don't speak Italian. I'm taking Chinese. Sad. I know.) **

**Until next time fellow readers,**

**!~Broken Piece~!**

**P.S. **A/N: I just noticed we're only 3 reviews until 300! Come on guys that's such a big goal! Make my dreams come true! Thank You to all you guys who review every chapter and please keep that going! ****

****再見/再见~ That's goodbye in Chinese lol. ****

****Bye!****

****P.S.S. Sorry, I forgot to add the link to Alessandra's house. I was trying to find one that fit my description and it was pretty close, obviously somethings like the Palm trees aren't in the story but it's still pretty close. Obviously has more five bedrooms, more like twelve or ten. ****

****Here's the link:****www (dot) (slash)plan-detail(slash)HOMEPW74438/five-bedroom-italiante-home

********P.S.S. S. I don't own that plan either (though I wish I did) ****

****P.S. S. S. I ran out of things to say. So, Ciao. ****


	29. Stuck In A Hole That's Only A Foot Deep

**As promised a double update. **

**Yay to 300! **

**Disclaimer still applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck In A Hole That's Only A Foot Deep<strong>

Instead of waking up to an alarm clock, they woke up to children running into their room and jumping on their bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Emery shouted.

"It's time to get up." Anabel murmured as she poked Tony's nose.

Callie slipped under the covers and snuggled next to Ziva, "Hi ZiZi."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Good morning...Callie?" she tried.

Callie nodded, "Very good."

"What time is it?" Ziva yawned.

"7 o'clock!" Emery shouted.

Tony groaned, "Go away! It's too early; you're kids you're supposed to sleep in late."

"That's the teenagers. Hunter kicked me when we tried to wake her up and Blaise threw a pillow at me. I fell and hit my knee, but it's okay now."

"And Isabella said she might cut my hair." Callie said.

"Well," Ziva said. "If you guys can be quiet you can watch TV in here."

"Yay." Siena clapped.

"Quietly." Emery reminded them.

Ziva handed them the remote and turned it down as low as it could go, but still be heard for their ears. Tony chuckled at her and shook his head as the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song started.

…

They were knocked up before Patrick got to say a stupid remark as usual, leaving them with a presumable three hours of sleep before they woke up again.

Tony had taken advantage of this and had fallen asleep instantly, Ziva on the other hand was already up and was unable, like her partner, she was unable to fall back asleep. After tossing and turning for almost an hour. She carefully slipped from the bed and tucked one hand under bulging belly as she tiptoed into the hallway.

She shut the door softly and crept downstairs. She hadn't expected anyone to be up, as her experiences with taught her that DiNozzo's slept late.

That wasn't the case with the women, she came to learn.

Alessandra, Felicia, Genevieve, Ana, Sofia, and Gemma were all sitting at the eating bar in the kitchen, laughing over coffee and Cinnamon buns.

"Ziva, hi," Felicia said as the Israeli walked cautiously into the living room. "Come over here. Have a seat." Felicia said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Yeah, Alessandra makes _the best _cinnamon buns." Genevieve said as Ziva sat down.

"That's probably because she owns a bakery." Gemma reminded her.

"They're still awesome." Genevieve said as Alessandra set down another plate of hot Cinnamon buns.

"Ziva, how would you like your tea? I know some people like differently." Alessandra said as she pulled down a box of tea bags.

"Um, decaffeinated would be fine and then I'll just add sugar myself."

"Alright, let me just boil the water. I would use the kettle but I would hate to wake them up."

"And by them," Genevieve said.

"She meant the men." Felicia finished.

"They always sleep in." Sofia said.

"When do they normally wake up?" Ziva asked.

Felicia shrugged, "When we're about to leave."

Ziva smiled as she tore apart a hot bun, "So I heard you guys had little visitors this morning." Genevieve said as she sipped on her mug of hot chocolate.

"Um, yes, I believe it was…Callie, Emery, Siena, and Mia?"

Felicia nodded, "That sounds about right. They're always up early. We normally just lock them in a room until noon and then by that time everyone's up and they can annoy everybody else."

Ziva laughed, "How often do they see each other?"

"Um, we get together every vacation. So, the summer, right now for their mid-winter breaks, and spring break."

"Do you all live far away?"

"Well, Damian and I live in Maine, G and Cris live two hours away, Ana and Vincenzo live in New Jersey and so do Gemma and Leonardo. Sofie and Emilio live in Michigan and Alessandra lives like twenty minutes away." Felicia explained.

"So, you do not live here?" Ziva asked Alessandra.

Alessandra shook her head, "God no. This house is too big for the five of us. We live a couple streets away and Dante visits on the weekends to make sure everything is working fine."

Ziva looked around in amazement, "How big is this place?"

"Ten thousand square feet." Ana answered, her head snapped quickly.

"_That is huge." _Ziva stated.

"I always knew our family would large so," she gestured to the house. "We made sure to always have room."

"Yes," Genevieve said. "So, just get with the fact that you'll probably have three kids."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "I know." Genevieve said. "I told Cris, there was _no way _we were having more than two. But, I caved because he wanted a boy." She smiled. "And now I have a child who will not sit _down _and likes to get stuck in trees. And every single time that happens I want to kill him."

Ziva laughed, "So Ziva, when are you due?" Felicia asked.

"Um, May 6th."

"Wow, so you're seven months." Genevieve said. "I wish I was looking like that at seven months. God knows, I was huge."

Felicia smirked, "That's what happens you carry Cristian's kids. It was all head."

"Well…No, you're probably right."

"All I know is that my pregnancy with Dakota was my favorite. He was such a nice baby. Unlike Blaise who refused to sleep for more than half an hour or Logan who could not sit still."

Genevieve smiled, "I don't really have a _favorite _pregnancy per say. I would take a little from each one, I liked that I didn't start showing until I was five months with Hunter. I liked my labor with August and I liked my _personality_ and_ physical_ changes with Matteo's pregnancy. I hated all of the morning sickness."

"I was blessed with not having morning sickness, with either of my pregnancies." Alessandra said as she placed a couple of tea in front of Ziva.

"Yes, Alessandra. We all hate you now." Genevieve joked.

Ziva smiled as Alessandra handed her the brown sugar container, "Did you have morning sickness, Ziva?"

Ziva nodded, "I did not like it, at all."

"Yes, I don't think anybody does."

"I certainly didn't." Sofia said as she chewed on one of her nails. "I had one baby kicking me in stomach, the other kicking my bladder." She smirked. "Take a guess at who was who."

"I don't want to guess." Genevieve said. "If I keep talking about my pregnancies I will never talk to my children again."

The seven women laughed, "I'm so serious though." Genevieve said between giggles. "Hunter and I are already at odds."

"I have a question, if you do not mind me asking." Ziva said.

"Sure, anything."

"How did you decide to name your daughter Hunter? Tony and I are at odds over this whole naming business."

Genevieve shrugged, "I guess, well, we didn't really have a name for her until she was maybe two months. We tried everything, Lily, Daisy, Sofia, Anamaria. Nothing really stuck. And then, one day I just looked at her and I was like I'm going to name you Hunter and I don't care what anybody thinks. And she just gave me a big toothless grin and that's when we gave her a name."

"It was the same way with Blaise." Felicia said.

"So," Genevieve shrugged. "Sometimes you just know. Have you guys thought of any good ones?"

Ziva shrugged, "I mean none that have _stuck." _

"Well, if need be just name her Bella. It a nice name that you can't really go wrong with. Unless your last name is like Stein or Katsopolis. It has to roll off the top."

"I think I went to school with a Katsopolis." Ziva said. "I'm not sure."

"Yeah, how was that? Growing up in Israel?"

"Um, it was okay. My father is very high up in the government so we always had to be in a safe place, so that meant background checks on everybody it was a very long and boring process."

"So, did you have a lot of friends?"

"I had a couple. But we never hung out outside of school because my father was afraid some kind of national intelligence might leak out."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a sister, Eden. She has a son, he is about Matteo's age, and a daughter she's still a baby."

"Aw! What's his name?"

"Um, he is named after his father Hunter. It is a tradition on his side of the family to name the first born male, Hunter, with a four letter middle name. Hunter Rhys and Hunter Jake."

"That's actually really cool." Felicia said. "Why can't our family be that cool?"

"Is Tony close with her?" Alessandra asked.

Ziva nodded, "Very."

"That is good. I was worried, him being an only child; I just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone." She smiled at Ziva. "I guess I do not have to worry anymore."

"Someone's up." Ana said as she watched the stairs.

"It's not one of the little ones." Sofia said.

"It's either Hunter or Blaise; the boys will not wake up until noon."

Sure enough, Hunter padded down the stairs, "Hi." She mumbled quietly as she hugged Alessandra.

She gave each woman a hug before climbing into her mother's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, we were going to cook you but we figured you wouldn't fit in the pot."

"Let's cook Matteo then." Hunter said.

"No, he's too adorable." Felicia said.

Hunter looked up at her, "I think he ate some of your pearls."

"Are you serious?" Felicia asked, alarmed.

Hunter laughed and shook her head, "No, of course not."

Genevieve ruffled her hair, "You are your father's child."

"Who else is up Hunter?" Ana asked.

Hunter rubbed her eyes, "I don't know."

Genevieve looked at the clock, "It's almost nine. Let's go see." She stood up and Hunter wrapped her legs around her mother's waist. "We're off to round up children." Genevieve called over her shoulder as they headed up the stairs.

"So, Ms. De Luca," Felicia said to Alessandra. "What is for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Who is mood for what?"

"I think I'll just eat cereal with the best of them." Sofia said.

"I just want some orange juice." Gemma said.

"What about you Ziva?"

Ziva rubbed her stomach, "I think the baby is in the mood for pancakes, if that is okay?"

Felicia grinned, "I like her. The baby has good taste."

"We DiNozzo's typically do." Tony yawned as he padded sleepy down the stairs along with a shirt less Cristian and Emilio. "What are you ladies talking about?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Ziva.

Ziva smiled up at him, "Your cousin woke you up?"

"Hell yeah." he glared at Cristian, "Get a quieter wife."

Cristian grinned as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice carton, "You gotta love her."

Tony rested his chin on the top of Ziva's head and played with one her loose curls, "How is El chipmunk?"

"Just because you had El- or –O to it doesn't make it Spanish." She reminded him.

"Can't you just play along for once?" he asked.

"No."

Cristian chuckled. "I like her. She's whipping you're A-S-S."

"Drink from a glass." Felicia reminded him; Cristian glared her before reaching into one of the cabinets and pulling down a glass.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Well, the baby was feeling pancakes, would you like anything?" Alessandra asked as she grabbed the supplies to make said pancakes.

"I want French toast."

"Yeah." Felicia said. "That sounds yummy."

"I've got seven out of twenty-three soldiers, ready for duty!" Genevieve said loudly as she led Emery, Natalia, Anastasia, Siena, Callie, Mia, and Valencia down the stairs.

"What Cadet?" Cristian shouted in a marine-like tone.

"Seven cadets, sir!"

The seven girls giggled as Genevieve marched around the kitchen table setting each one in a chair. "Okay," she said returning to a calm tone. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Callie wants cereal." Alessandra said. "It is in the pantry."

"I want cereal too." Anastasia said.

"Me three." Natalia added.

"Me four." Siena said.

"I want pancakes, please." Emery said.

"Mia, Valencia, what do you want?"

"Pancakes." Both Mia and Valencia said.

"Alright, so four cereals, three pancakes."

"What do you want to want to drink?" Cristian asked as he dug through the fridge pulling out all of the juice he could find.

"Callie wants chocolate milk, Emery wants Orange juice." Alessandra said.

"Siena, baby, what do you want?" Cristian asked.

Siena sat on her legs and kneeled in the chair, "Um…Apple Juice please."

"I want apple juice too." Valencia said.

"Natalia, Anastasia, what do you want?"

"Orange juice please." They both said at once.

"Mia, what do you want?" Ana asked.

"Flavored water."

Ana shook her head, "No more spending time with Aunt Silvia."

"Tony." Felicia said. "Stop standing around and help please."

"What do ya want me to do?" he asked in his best godfather impersonation.

The little girls giggled, "You're not godfather." Emery said.

Tony looked over his head before pointing to his chest, and added his godfather voice once more, "You talkin' to _me? _You talkin' to _me?" _

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Emery asked.

Tony chuckled, "And we're sure you two aren't related?" Tony asked as he pointed into between Ziva and Emery.

"Tony, just get a jug." Cristian said as he poured the orange juice in one glass container.

"Cris, there are children in the room." Tony scolded lightly.

Cristian rolled his eyes and chuckled, "So inappropriate." Tony muttered.

Felicia looked around, "Genevieve, where's Hunter?"

"Oh." Genevieve said. "She was too heavy so I dumped her back in her bed."

"She only weighs like a hundred pounds." Cristian said.

"But she's all muscle." Genevieve stated as she placed a cup of chocolate milk in front of Callie. "She plays Lacrosse, Girls Football, she does Gymnastics, she has Dance four days a week, and Swim. That girl is all muscle."

"Blaise is the same way." Felicia said. "She plays Lacrosse, does some Figure Skating, Martial Arts classes every week, and Field Hockey. She _loves _field hockey."

"Maybe I could come see them play some time." Tony said.

Felicia nodded, "I think they would like that. They're not the same seven year olds who only played with Barbie's, they're all grown up, with _boyfriends_."

"Or so Hunter denies." Cristian said as he poured drinks in glasses.

"Hunter is very opinionated remember?" Alessandra said quietly.

"Oh, yes, I know." Genevieve said.

"I had a good dream." Callie said, changing the conversation.

"Oh yeah, what was it?" Cristian asked as he began pouring glasses.

"I lived on a chicken farm."

"And?"

"That was it."

* * *

><p>It was a lazy breakfast and Alessandra made more than enough pancakes as she knew the boys would eat more than four each. By noon everyone was up and about, and they were able to go their somewhat grouped up ways.<p>

The women showered and Alessandra decided to give them the _full _tour of the house, all 10,178 square feet of it. The men, unlike them, retreated to the man cave, to discuss their cousin's return and his beauty that brought along. All the kids crashed on the couch in front of the large plasma TV, watching Toy Story while munching on popcorn and leftover breakfast.

"Alright," Cristian said as he flopped over the couch and laid out on it. "Spill. How'd you get such a _beautiful _woman like _that? _And you're so…you?"

Tony chuckled as he took a sip of the root beer, "Uh, we work together."

"And?" Cristian pushed.

"My boss had a rule that co-workers couldn't date each other…"

"And?" Emilio said.

"You know I think he just wants to be slapped." Vincenzo said.

"I mean, he retired we started having a relationship and then one time we just didn't use protection…"

Cristian glanced at Damian, "Why do I think there's more to this story? There's no way he got off that easy."

"Look." Tony said. "Some crap, happened, and I messed up. We had to work on it for a while. I made it up to her and proved to her that I was gonna be a good dad. We're better now. And that's all I want to say about it. We don't want to look back on the past."

"So what are we?" Dante asked.

"You're family." Tony stated.

Cristian raised his eyes, "We are? I'm sorry I thought family called each other on Christmas and didn't _disappear _off the face of the Earth."

"I wasn't trying to disappear, I just…I didn't feel like I belonged any more, you know like in-"

"Please, no movie references."

"Fine." Tony said. "But I mean, you guys have all this and I live in an apartment that's as big as this room. I don't have a seven figure salary. It's like I was out of place and it kinda sucked to be around you guys and all of your accomplishments."

"But you've got tons of accomplishments, like…you graduated from Ohio State."

"You graduated from Harvard, Cris."

"Oh yeah." Cristian said as the conversation grew quiet.

Cristian rubbed the back of his neck, "You know…When G told me she wanted to name the baby Hunter, I was opposed at first, because I mean she's a girl with a boy's name. What were people going to think? Were they going to tease her? How would she go through life? I didn't want my daughter to go through that."

He looked at Tony, "But you know what. You know what she said to me?"

"What?"

"She said, 'People shouldn't judge you on your name or your looks, or how much money you should have. They should judge you on what you bring to the table, and how you act.' And it stuck with me, and I let her name her Hunter. And I've never regretted it. I guess I never thought we judged you differently because you didn't have money. Look, I'm sorry that your dad cut you off and that you felt you were in our shadows, but it would have been nice to let us now!"

"What am I supposed to say? Hey guess could you stop being successful it's kinda difficult for me to keep up?" Tony asked angrily.

"Well, yeah." Damian said nonchalantly.

Tony's face cracked and he let a small smile slipped out, "You ruined my macho face."

"You don't see me apologizing." Damian said.

"You know Cris, my boss has a rule against apologizing too." Cris eyed him suspiciously. "And?" he asked.

"I think he won't mind this one time. I'm sorry for everything. We're a family, we gotta stick together. No matter what." Tony said quietly in a sincere tone of voice as he flipped his root bear top in the air.

"We're sorry." Vincenzo said.

"If ya'll start crying we'll have to rename it in the woman cave." Leonardo said.

They all chuckled, and Cristian hugged Tony tightly, "Maybe God made your dad cut you off so you'd go to DC and find Ziva."

"Yes, I'm sure that's why." Tony chuckled.

"I'm so serious. Crap happens for a reason. Like when-"

There was a soft knock at the door as Romeo leaned against it, "Hey Dad. They DVD player isn't working, can you fix it?"

Vincenzo glanced at Tony before he smiled, "You know, Rome, your Uncle Tony is great with his hands-"

"I am?" Tony butted in.

"Maybe he could fix it for you guys." Vincenzo said after he elbowed his nephew in the ribs. Romeo looked at his uncle before shaking his head, "I think I'll just ask Mom."

Tony stood up quickly, "I can do it."

Romeo sighed in an annoyed manner, "Sure."

Luca ran up next to Romeo, "Hey, Rome, Izzy got it. No need."

"Oh, thanks. Later." Romeo said as he waved and followed Luca quickly back towards the living room.

Tony sat down and shook his head, "I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"You were his favorite uncle, just get on his good side. Talk to him, do stuff he likes, he's Romeo. He's the simplest of the them all. Apologize, you know he's a sap."

"He's right." Cristian said as he propped his feet up. "I love that kid. Wanna trade?"

"I'm fine with having two girls, thank you very much." Vincenzo said.

Cristian punched Tony's arm lightly, "Speaking of Tony's having a baby _girl_. So, how does _that _feel."

He shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"You may wanna cherish this pregnancy because this is the only pregnancy where you won't have to worry about the other kids."

Tony nodded, "I hadn't really thought about it that way…"

"Yeah," Cristian sighed as he took a sip of root beer, "Me neither and then G threw a lamp at me because Hunter was playing with a lighter, not my fault, and August was in a tree, that one _maybe _was my fault."

They heard womanly laughing from upstairs, "What do you think they're talking about?" Tony asked.

Cristian shrugged, "Who else? Us."

* * *

><p>It was now almost five and nothing much had changed except for the fact that Toy Story had ended and the guys went through a whole six pack of root beer.<p>

Ziva learned quickly that as much as Tony made his family out to be, they were actually quite relaxed and kind. "So, Ziva," Genevieve said as she and the Israeli washed dishes together. "Are we as a crappy family as Tony made us out to be?"

Ziva smiled and laughed, "I do not see what he was talking about."

Genevieve smirked, "We're normally not as chillax. Just give us another day when everybody seven and younger is either walking in on you, _or _getting into everything. I hope you know what you're into."

Ziva laughed, "Living with Tony has given me a pretty good picture."

"But so far, be honest, do you like it here?"

Ziva nodded, "It is very entertaining and I've never seen so many children in one place, I actually really like it."

"Does it make you want to have more than two?"

Ziva scoffed in a playful tone, "I never said that." She rubbed her hands on a towel, "Okay, teteleh, calm down."

"What's she doing now?" Genevieve asked.

"She is trying to escape." Ziva laughed. "She pushing right here and kicking over there."

Genevieve laughed, "Can I feel?"

Ziva nodded, "Sure, I must warn you though. She might punch you back."

Genevieve bent down and placed one hand on either side of Ziva's tummy, "Hi little one." She murmured.

"Are you trying to _escape? _Is it tiny in there? Yes, well, if you that up and down like that you'll have a lot more room than how you are now. Trust me, I had a lot of difficult babies."

Genevieve rubbed one side, "We all can't wait to meet you. I'm sure you're going to be so precious." She looked up at Ziva. "You know what we should do?"

Ziva eyed her curiously, "What?"

"We should totally paint your belly. It would be _so cute." _

"What does it accomplish."

"Nothing," Genevieve shrugged. "It's just a fun memory. I painted a lady bug on my belly for Hunter. Maybe we could paint like a sunflower."

Ziva smiled, "I think perhaps that would be cute."

"Mom what are you doing?" Hunter asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"The baby was trying to break free, it was funny. She had an elbow on one side and a leg on the other."

Hunter smiled, "She sounds like she already sleeps like Uncle Tony."

Ziva nodded, "So true. She is probably just now waking up, she is up all night."

"Oh my gosh, how do you ever sleep?" Genevieve asked.

"I don't. I hit Tony all night."

Genevieve laughed, "Well, once she's born maybe Hunter and I could come down and babysit."

Hunter nodded, "I would _so _babysit, since _someone _won't buy me a car."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, "See, that was your cousin Hunter. By the time you're born she might not be _alive." _

Hunter smirked, "Ha-ha very funny."

Genevieve stood up, "I wonder what Alessandra has planned for tonight."

"She _plans _the nights?"

Genevieve nodded, "Sometimes, most of the time we don't pay attention but sometimes we actually go along."

"I think it's the big dinner tonight." Hunter said as she pulled out her phone to reply to a text.

"Who texted you?" Genevieve asked, leaning in to peer over her daughter's phone.

Hunter laughed at the message before hitting 'SEND' to answer a call she was getting.

"Hi. I'm sorry you must have lost your mind. Please go get it back from whoever you lent it to and call me back. Bye." She hung up with a smile.

"Who was that?" Genevieve asked.

"Brett."

"Brett's her guy friend." Genevieve explained to Ziva. "I would say _boyfriend _but someone thinks that it's too misleading."

"It is because, he's not a boy that I like, so he's not a boyfriend. He's just my friend who happens to be a guy." Hunter said.

"Who? I'll beat his head in." Cristian said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Brett dad." Hunter sighed.

"Oh, I hate that kid." Cristian grumbled.

Hunter sighed, "Anyway, Allie wants me to log on so we can chat I'll be upstairs." She said before she turned and left.

Once she was up the stairs Genevieve smirked at her husband, "You said you like Brett." She said.

Cristian took a sip from his water bottle, "Note to parents with teenage girls. If you like the boy they're 'dating' say you don't like them and they won't break up. Say you do and they're done." Cristian explained.

Ziva nodded, "Good to know, but I do think dating is more Tony's department."

Cristian shrugged, "I was just going to give him the book I wrote called: _The Guide To Living With A Girl, from Babyhood, Toddlerhood, Childhood, Teenagehood, and hopefully not Adulthood. _It's a killer read."

Genevieve nodded, "It's true. It puts Matteo to sleep every day."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"N.O." Luca shouted.

"Yes, and who says you're in charge?" Isabella challenged as Matthew took the toy story CD out of the DVD player, two hours later.

"Uh, because I'm the oldest." Luca said.

"_Technicially," _Isabella pointed out. "_Hunter _is the oldest."

"But I'm still older than you." Luca smirked.

Isabella groaned, "DAD! DAD Luca wants to a stupid R-Rated movie and we _all know _Matteo is going to cry if he sees someone D-I-E."

"Alright she spelled the right word." Romeo muttered as he pulled out his PSP and sprawled out on the couch.

"Daddy!" Isabella shouted again.

Instead of seeing her father, someone she desperately wanted to help mediate this situation, Tony appeared. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Luca wants to watch some stupid R-Rated movie and Matteo can't watch an R-rated movie. He's 3."

"So, why don't you guess do something else? Like go outside?"

"It's 20 degrees outside, and it's snowing." Tristian said.

"So…play a board game."

Isabella stepped closer to him and poked him in the gut, "Who are you and what have you done with my movie-loving uncle? Are you like anti-movie or something?"

"No…But I mean if you guys can't agree on a movie…"

"Well, _I _want to watch Shrek. Who doesn't love Shrek?"

Tony nodded, "She's got a point." He said to Luca.

"But we've _all _seen Shrek. Matteo can quote the whole movie." Luca said.

"Well, how about a mutual party just pick the movie?"

"We're having a _party?" _Callie gasped. "Yay! I _love _parties. Will there be cake?"

"A mutual party is someone who doesn't care what side their on." Romeo explained.

"Oh." Callie said. "Can I be on the party train?"

Tony picked Callie up from off the couch, "Okay, Mutual Party one." He put a hand on top of Romeo's head. "Mutual Party two."

"I'm good."

"Rome-o! Come." Callie demanded.

Romeo sighed and stood up, "Only because you're cute."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Callie lead the way. Where's the movie library? I know your mom has more movies than this." Tony said as he, Romeo, and Callie were walking down a long hallway, trying to find the other library in the house that was used to store all the movies.<p>

"It's down the hall." Callie skipped. "It's next to Daddy's office." She quickly ran up the hall and stopped at two large wooden doors with large handles.

She tugged on one handle and pulled it open, "Open!" she grunted as she swung the door open. It was a nice size library that he was sure, if it was full of books, Ziva would love it.

Instead of books, the entire room was lined with movies.

From black and white ones, to one he hadn't even known came out on DVD yet.

Callie explained that it was categorized by genre and alphabetized in the groups.

Tony looked around in awe before Callie squeezed his hand, "What now Uncle Tony?"

"Romeo, can you find like three movies that everyone will like?"

Romeo shrugged, "Whatever." He replied before walking towards the Comedy section of the library.

"Alright, Callie, where are some good movies?"

Callie dragged him to the right where a short bookshelf was stacked against the wall, "What about…The Incredibles?"

Tony shrugged, "Maybe."

The six year old handed him one DVD and stood on the latter and looked for more movies, "Cinderella."

Tony scrunched up his face, "I don't think so."

"Charlie Brown!"

"That's a good one."

"The Wizard of Oz."

"That movie is so stupid." Romeo called over his shoulder.

Callie frowned before sticking her tongue up at him, "Meanie." She grumbled as she ran over movie titles once more.

"The Parent Trap?"

"Okay."

"_And _Home Alone."

"Very good." Tony said. "It's a little more than three but sure. Hey, Romeo, let me see what you got."

Romeo walked over and Tony took notice of the movies he picked out.

The Friday The 13th, the first three movies.

Tony gave Romeo an 'are you serious' look, "Callie, can you go put these back." Tony said as he took the DVD's from Romeo and put them in Callie's arm.

"Yes, sir." Callie said before she skipped away.

"Alright," Tony said as he ran a finger over the selection of movies on the bookshelf in front of him. "Let's see if we can find some _appropriate _movies."

"Whatever."

"Is that your favorite word, now?"

Romeo sighed loudly, "Whatever."

"I can do that to you know," he sighed. "Whatever."

Romeo rolled his eyes, "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"In this library?"

"_Here. Now. _Why?"

"Alessandra wanted to meet Ziva."

"So? Why now? We haven't seen you in years and now you just _pop up _somewhere?"

"Rome, I know you're kinda mad at me."

"_Kinda? _We use to be super close and then you just up and left."

"I know, we were close. Heck, we even use to have matching haircuts. People thought you were my son."

"Yeah, and then you left, without saying goodbye." Romeo reminded him. "You were my superhero. I looked up to you. I wanted to be just like you."

"I know and-"

"You _don't _know! When you left it was like I flashed the Superman signal and you never came."

"Actually, it was Batman who had the signal-"

Romeo threw his hands up in the air, "How come I can grow up, but _you _can't? God." He muttered. "I…I used to look up to you. You were my cool uncle who knew who Beyoncé was, and not just the Beatles."

"I'm still that guy." Tony said. "I just…Our family is very difficult-"

"Ya think?"

"It is, and some things happened when you were little, okay? Things that you can't understand, things that I don't understand at times. But I'm trying to get better and make things better."

"Even if I was older you would still say I was too young." Romeo mumbled.

Tony mumbled, "I would. This doesn't involve you. And I don't _want _it to involve you. Now, if you want me to say I'm sorry I'll say I'm sorry for not calling on your birthday, or sending you presents. I'm sorry that we're not as close as we use to be. If you want me to buy you that new PlayStation or whatever, I'll do it. I just don't like my favorite nephew to be mad at me. I don't like people I love to be mad at me. Just ask Ziva. I'm sorry. I love you Rome, I just have a hard time showing it."

Romeo scuffed his foot against the rug, "I guess I'm sorry for being a little mean to you and Ziva. And I'll only accept yours if you promise to never do it again."

Tony smiled and pulled Romeo into his arms, "I got a question."

"What?" Romeo asked as he looked up at his uncle.

"How would _you _like to be the godfather?"

Romeo laughed, "I think I'll stick to being the god brother."

Tony chuckled before it slowly died off; a smile froze on his face as an idea popped into his head.

Callie walked up to both of them, "Did you break him?" she asked.

Romeo shrugged, "I hope not."

"I have an idea." Tony said quickly. "It's genius."

Romeo and Callie turned to look at each other, "Uh-oh."

"Okay, you wanna hear it?"

They both nodded, he grinned, "Who says we have to _watch _a movie? Why don't we _make _a movie?"

"_Make a movie?" _Callie questioned.

"Yeah. We're gonna need a notepad, some hair gel, and a camera." Tony said quickly before he ran out of the library to find such items.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" Romeo said.

"Because it probably is." Callie said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>I am currently in the middle of writing the third chapter and are doing the outline for the fourth so they should be out quickly. But I'll only post if you guys want me to. If you guys are getting bored with this story let me know and I'll try and make it more interesting I just need some kind of feedback. <strong>

**As usual. **

**!~Broken Piece~!**


	30. A Quilt Made With Family Faces

**Now this is a _true _double update. I hadn't expected to write this chapter this fast, but I did. And here it is. All I have to say is that this story is 'T' for a reason. **

**Disclaimer still applies...**

A/N: Okay, so fanfiction is being weird so please excuse the multiple uploadings.

* * *

><p><strong>A Quilt With Family Faces <strong>

"You want to rewrite the godfather?" Genevieve asked sarcastically.

Tony nodded eagerly, "Yeah. It could be like a family project."

"Isn't rewriting stuff illegal?" Felicia questioned.

"No, they have that website…um…FanFiction! Yeah, people rewrite stuff on there _all the time. _And it's not like we're selling it to Hollywood, or anything."

"Does it _have _to be the Godfather?" Gemma asked.

"I'm not doing Harry Potter." Tony stated flatly.

"She's right." Sofia said. "You can't _outdo _the grandfather."

"I agree." Genevieve said. "Start small first."

"Like what?"

Genevieve shrugged, she snapped her fingers moments later, "I've got it. Pirates of the Caribbean. The kids love pirates. We could find some old clothes, and I'm sure we have some play swords around here. Dakota and Matt use to play pirates all the time."

"We have to watch the movie first." Tony said. "So we can have an idea about what to write about."

Felicia shrugged, "Tonight?"

"Only if Alessandra doesn't have anything planned." Ana said kindly.

Alessandra shook her slowly, "No. I suppose this is a nice way to be together, as a family."

Genevieve nodded, "Yeah. So, pizza for dinner?"

"Piaza." Matteo yawned as he clung to his mother's leg.

Genevieve smiled down at him, "Pizza." She corrected. "It's pizza."

"Piaza!" he squealed.

"See, this is what I get for letting you people talk baby talk to my kid." She joked. Tony smiled, "I have no part in that." He joked.

Alessandra began checking the weather on her phone, "The storm is a couple hours away. Do we need anything before it comes?"

"Not that I know of." Gemma said.

"Tony, you and Cristian go move the cars. Put them in the garage because they will be buried if not."

Tony nodded, went and found Cristian, and they grabbed all the keys, sorted out whose was who's before pulling all the cars in the garage.

The sky was growing grey it was obvious that they only had mere hours to get the pizza.

"Hey, me and Emilio are going to go the pizza." Cristian said as he shrugged on his ski hat. Emilio met them in the third garage when Emilio's car was running.

"Don't forget the bread." Alessandra reminded them from the door.

"We're Italian we won't forget." Cristian said as he slid into the leather driver's seat. Emilio nervously slid in next to him and mouthed: 'Pray for me.' to Tony before Cristian backed up speedily and zoomed out of the driveway.

Alessandra shook her head and waved for Tony to come inside.

He walked into the kitchen and yawned and noticed that the group was missing a person, "Hey, where's Ziva?" he asked as he picked up an orange and tossed it up in the air.

"Oh, she was really tired; she went upstairs to take a nap." Gemma said.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay." Tony said as he set down the orange and walked up the stairs quickly. He walked down the hallway and knocked quietly on the bedroom door before entering.

"I thought you were asleep." He said as his eyes locked with the brown ones staring back at him.

"I was." She said quietly before patting the pillow next to her and he climbed into the bed next to her, "I love this bed." She murmured to him.

He nodded, "It's a nice bed."

She yawned and he laughed, "My family that tiring?"

"There are a lot of them." Ziva stated.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "They're not gossiping or anything?"

"No. They are extremely nice and welcoming, I am just tired, and…I love this bed.

He chuckled, "Maybe they'll give it to you as a present."

"You think?" she asked excitedly.

He laughed once more, "Maybe."

"I do not want to sound needy…"

"I feel a, but coming."

"How did you…?"

"You can normally tell when someone trails off like this…"

"I was not talking about that kind of but…"

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh _that _kid of…"

"Butt." She grinned.

He glanced at the clock on the side table, "We don't have that much time."

"Well, you see, I did some math. It takes about ten minutes to get all of our clothes off," she breathed against his cheek. "I already have half of that equation done."

He raised his eyebrows and lowered his hands below the covers, "Miss David do you really like this bed _that _much?"

"The bed, not so much, you perhaps a _little _more." She smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his softly.

She quickly began unbuttoning his shirt and grinned as he caressed her belly.

She moaned right before there was a knock at the door.

He pulled away, "I'm busy!" he called.

"Uncle Tony! Open the door."

"Callie, I'm a little busy right now."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Uh…" He glanced at Ziva. "Stuff."

"My dad says '_stuff' _a lot." Callie said.

"What do you want Cal?"

"Oh, my mom wanted to know if you guys wanted a bed-in-breakfast tomorrow."

"Uh…Sure." Tony called.

"Okay!"

He wanted to wait until he heard her footsteps on the carpet, he never did.

"Callie, get away from the door."

"I'm bored." She said. "Come play with me, please."

"Callie, there are twenty-two other kids here. Why do want to play with me so bad?"

He heard her sniffle, as she began to cry, "Be-because I haven't seen you in a-a while." She blubbered.

Tony sighed and held up a finger to Ziva before climbing out of bed and opening the door, "Okay, come here." He murmured as he picked the teary-eyed six year old up. "Okay, what do you want to play?"

"Candy land." Callie murmured.

He looked at Ziva sympathetically, "Alright," he sighed. "Go get it."

Callie jumped down and ran down the stairs into the living room.

Tony turned and sat on his side of the bed as he and Ziva dressed quickly, slipping on an old t-shirt and some lounging shorts, "Sorry." He told her.

She smirked at him, "We will have that happen to us pretty soon, no?"

"Probably not as aggressive." Tony said.

"I got it." Callie said as she walked up one stair at a time. "I got a lot of them actually."

She stumbled into the room and set the board game boxes on the bed, "You pick." She said excitedly.

"I thought we agreed on Candy land."

Callie shrugged, "That game is for babies, that's why Matteo likes it so much."

"Okay, so what game do you want to play?" Tony asked.

Callie shrugged, "You pick."

"Which one takes the littlest amount of time?"

Callie shrugged, "I never played any of these games before. I borrowed them from Cody. That's Dakota." She explained. She pointed to the Clue board game, "I wanna play _that _one."

"But it says for eight and up."

"That's just a _suggestion." _She sighed.

Tony shrugged, "Whatever you wish madam."

"Aw, cool are you playing Clue?" Logan asked as he walked into the room. "I wanna play!"

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Me…I don't know what number we're on."

Tony looked sheepishly at Ziva, "Whoops."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his ear, "You DiNozzo's cannot keep it in your damn pants."

* * *

><p>"Alright, there are <em>way <em>more than six players." Tony stated as he read the instructions.

"Well, usually we get more than one board game and just take all the pieces and play like that." Romeo explained.

"Or we could just play on teams." Isabella suggested.

"But there's an odd number." Dakota said.

"No."

"_Yes, _there are like twenty-five of us."

Isabella did a head count, "Twenty-_four." _

"Matteo, do you wanna play so everybody has an equal number of people?" Blaise asked as the three year old toddled into the room.

Matteo nodded and Blaise lifted him onto the bed.

"Okay, who wants to be captains?" Romeo asked. "I know _I _do."

"The three oldest can be captains, and me and Ziv." Tony stated as he turned a page.

"Hey! That's not fair, this was _my _idea." Callie shouted.

Tony grabbed onto her and pulled her into his lap, "You can be on my team."

"Okay." Callie said. "Can we be Mrs. Peacock?"

"Sure."

"Well, I want my own team." Romeo said.

"Fine. Pick." Tony said as he grabbed a notebook and a pen. He made a table with five slots. He wrote Hunter's name along with his, Ziva's, Blaise's, and Romeo's at the top.

"Alright, so we've got me and Callie." He said as he put Callie's name in his slot.

"I call Uncle Tony." Emery said as she crawled over to his side of the bed.

"And Emery too." He grinned, "It's a whole De Luca affair." He grinned at Anabel. "Anabel? Wanna make it official?"

She smiled and shook her head, "ZiZi." She said as she reached for the pregnant Israeli. Ziva stuck her tongue at him as she pulled the child into her lap.

Tony gasped, "Traitor."

"She has good taste." Ziva said as the three year old sat in her lap.

"Well, I want to be on Uncle Tony's team." Matthew said.

"Me too." Siena said.

"Alright, that's five players on my time." He said. "What about you Zi?"

Isabella smirked, "I wanna be on Ziva's team too."

Tony gasped again, "Traitors, all of you."

Isabella laughed.

"You know, just because she can do one of those cool ninja kicks on bad guys doesn't mean she won't do one on you." Tony said quietly as Isabella came on Ziva's side.

Ziva smirked, "I'll just do one to you." She told him.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes and soon, Anastasia and Lucia joined the Israeli forces and her team was set.

Tony was not happy.

"Okay, Romeo, what about you?"

"I wanna be on his team." Luca said. He and Romeo high-fived, "You're going down."

Tony shook his head, "Whatever."

"I wanna be on Romeo's team." Mia said.

"I wanna be on Romeo's team too." Valencia added.

"Natalia, come over to the good side." Romeo said as he pulled her over to his corner of the bed. "Okay, I got Luca, Valencia, Mia, and Natalia."

Tony chuckled, "Alright, three children under ten. Smooth." He said sarcastically.

Romeo rolled his eyes, "We'll see."

"Hunter, team members."

"I got Dominic, August, Logan, and Matteo."

Matteo clapped, "Yay." He murmured.

"Yeah, just don't eat the pieces." Hunter said.

"Yes, ma'am." Matteo shouted.

"Blaise, what about you?"

"Uh, me, Tristian, Leo, Dakota, and Adri."

"Alright, everybody has five. So, we only need five char-"

"We _call _Mrs. Peacock!" Callie interrupted loudly.

"And Mrs. Peacock is out of the running." Tony said as he placed the figurine on the board game.

"Ms. David, please choose your character."

"Miss Scarlet." Isabella said, and nodded at Ziva before she whispered something, Ziva nodded after hearing. "Miss Scaret." Ziva repeated.

He eyed the two carefully, they were good.

This was going to be a long game.

"Romeo, piece. Choose."

"Mr. Green."

Tony placed Mr. Green next to Miss Scarlet."

"Hunter."

"Professor Plum." Hunter said after a long debate with her team.

"And Blaise." Tony said as he fished around in the box for Professor Plum.

"Um…Mrs. White."

"Okay, now I gotta shuffle the cards without looking." Tony said as he pulled out a stack of cards. He separated them by category such as person, room, and weapon. He shuffled them rather quickly with his eyes shut.

He then grinned, "Okay, now we have to have one suspect card, one weapon card, and one location card." He laid them out next to Ziva, "Please choose Milady since you are carrying my baby and can possibly kill me."

"Bottom, Middle, Bottom." Isabella whispered. "It always works."

Ziva nodded and drew a suspect card, without looking, from the bottom. A weapon card from the middle of the stack, without looking. And a location card form the bottom, without looking.

Tony took the three cards and placed them in the top secret envelope and sealed it.

He then shuffled the rest of the cards together, and dealt them clockwise to the players until all cards were dealt.

He put one weapon in each room, randomly like the directions said.

Skipping the fact that they weren't supposed to pick which suspect they wanted to be, they let the game begin.

…

"Cheaters!" Logan shouted. "How _dare _you accuse me of murder?"

"Do you have the stupid card or not?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, no."

"So, then pass." Romeo said.

Ziva looked over the cards in her hand, "Pass."

"Damn." Tony stated.

"Bad word." Anabel said.

"Right, sorry." He reached into his pocket and placed a dollar to the side of the board game. The money now, for this cause, would go to the family trip to Hersey Park.

Hunter had contributed to more than half, along with Romeo.

"Uncle Tony you're losing." Valencia said.

"You can't _lose _in Clue, Allie."

"Well, you're the only person who doesn't have any real _clues." _Blaise pointed out.

"Yes, but I am on the only one with my detective notebook almost _full." _

"With the wrong suspects." Hunter laughed.

"And you do this for a living?" Tristian asked. "You must really suck at your job."

"Hey, hey, can we get back to the game?" Matthew asked.

"Please." Callie sighed.

"Okay, Romeo, you turn." Emery said as she handed him the dice.

In order to be fair and not cause any family deaths, every person on the team, no matter what age had to roll the dice at some point. In this case, it was Mia's turn.

"I…I don't want to." Mia murmured.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

Mia leaned up and whispered in Romeo's ear, "Here, I'll help you." He wrapped his hands around hers and shook them gently.

"Cheater!" Logan called.

"She can't roll dice." Romeo said. "I was helping her."

"Liar." Logan said.

"I'm serious." Romeo said. "Her hands are so tiny."

"Ah-ha! So that means you wanted your hands so that you can get a bigger variety of numbers!"

Romeo looked at him confused before turning to Tony, "And this is why DiNozzo's shouldn't reproduce."

"I will cut you." Logan hissed.

"Hey! No violence talk." Tony said. "Cough up a dollar."

"That was not part of the deal." Logan said as he threw in four quarters.

"We have this for a reason." Tony said.

"Oh yeah why?"

"I will _cut _you." Matteo repeated.

Tony pointed, "That's why."

"I will _cut _you." He said again.

"Matteo, hush." Hunter said.

"I will CUT you!"

"Matteo, hush or you have to give me something."

"I will cut you!"

"Matteo I will take away your dinosaurs."

"I will cut you!"

Hunter glared at Logan, "Real smooth."

Matteo opened his mouth and rubbed his eyes, and instead of repeating the forbidden sentence, he yawned. He curled up into Hunter, "I don't wanna cut people no more."

"You're so weird." Hunter said.

"Anyway," Romeo said. "I suggest the crime was committed by Miss Scarlet, in the kitchen, with a revolver."

Hunter smirked and held up the revolver card for him to see, "Live on Miss Scarlet." She grinned.

Romeo crossed the weapon off his detective notebook, "Your turn."

Hunter rolled the dice just as Cristian and Genevieve walked into the doorway, "Well, it looks like we found the party." Cristian said.

"Not now dad. I'm about to bust the murderer." Hunter moved her piece, "I suggest the crime was committed by Mrs. White, in the Study, with a…candlestick."

"You can't kill someone with a candle!" Dakota objected.

"Not unless you set them on fire." Hunter said.

"Well, you're wrong." Blaise said as she turned over the candlestick card.

Hunter gave her the 'I'm watching you' sign before handing Leo the dice.

"Okay, hold on. Who's winning?" Cristian asked as he kneeled on the side of the bed.

"Well," Blaise said suspiciously. "Everybody has made an accusation _except_ Miss Scarlet!"

Isabella grinned as she took the dice, "Perhaps you guys are smarter than you look." She rolled the dice, and called out, "We are making an accusation." She gave a smirking glare, "We state that it was Colonel Plum, who used the rope, in the study."

Tony let his head lower; he passed the envelope to Cristian, "Do us the bidding. Cristian, tell them they're fate."

Cristian chuckled and shook his head as he opened the envelope, he looked at the three cards before shaking his head, "They're good."

"Yes!" Isabella shouted as she and the rest of the winning team began jumping up and down, even Ziva.

"That's not fair! You have to make some suggestions." Leo shouted.

"We did." Isabella said. "We made two actually."

"When?" Romeo asked.

"One at the beginning and one in the middle. Both with _your_ character." Isabella said.

"Wait, didn't _they _pick the cards?" Dakota questioned.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "You're just a sore loser."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I say a rematch."

"Fine. Uncle Tony, deal."

"New rule." Tony said. "Izzy and Zi can't be on the same team. It's too much smartness for the universe."

"Yeah, but Anastasia, Lucia, and Anabel helped too."

"Okay, hold on." Cristian said. "Before we have world war three, come downstairs and eat pizza."

"I wanna play again." Callie said. "We can eat _later." _

"Well, how about we play downstairs?"

"NO." Isabella said quickly. "It's cooler on this big bed."

"Why can't we just eat in here?" Tony asked.

The children gasped, "Eat _pizza _on _white _sheets? Are you crazy?" Romeo asked.

"Okay, then." Tony said.

Ziva smiled, "DiNozzo's do have manners." She hit Tony lightly, "Now I know you can eat with a _fork." _

"Not everything is supposed to eaten with a fork, Zee-vah."

"Okay, the faster you eat, the faster you can get back to the game."

"Fine but I want the cards." Tony said as he shoved all the cards in his pockets. "No memorizing."

"Come on!" Isabella shouted as she and the rest of the children ran off the bed and downstairs.

Tony kneeled up under Ziva and tickled her, "Tony! Stop." She laughed. "You might break my water."

"Oh, that would really be bad." Tony said.

"And I'm not cleaning it up." Cristian said as he stood. "Or delivering a baby."

Tony helped lead her off the bed and the four adults walked down the stairs where pizza and breadsticks were being passed out along with bottles of Hawaiian Punch and soda.

"Mommy we won." Anabel said form her place on Alessandra's hip. "We found the murderer."

"I'm not sure I like this game." Emilio said as he leaned against Dominic's head.

"It's the only interesting game, Uncle Emilio." Emery said. "It was either that or Candy land and that game that's only two seconds. And there's only so many times I'm willing to go into the Gumdrop Forest."

"What's wrong with Monopoly?" Gemma asked.

"We go around a board and buy houses." Dakota said. "Woopee." He said sarcastically.

"Did you like the game?" Geneviève asked Matteo as she rubbed his back. Matteo nodded, "I will cut-"

"Matteo!" Hunter shouted.

"What?" he asked. "I want to cut the pizza."

"Oh." Hunter sighed. "Fine."

"You're gonna make the pizza bled." Callie said. "That's why it's red underneath. Because we have blood underneath and when we cut ourselves then we bleed. So the pizza has blood."

"Very good." Cristian said unsurely. "I think."

"Hey, wait a second…" Callie said. "Daddy you lied to me!"

The children continued talking while the adults grew quiet, "What do you mean, Cal?" Dante asked.

"You said, and I _quote, _that babies come from storks, and they leave the babies on the doorsteps. I have a question then, how did Aunt Ziva get a baby in her _belly?" _

Genevieve chuckled softly, "What 'cha gonna do about that?" Cristian laughed.

Dante cleared his throat and then scratched the back of his throat, "Uh…"

"See, this is what happens when you bring a pregnant person around a 6 year old." Cristian murmured in Tony's ear.

"I know where babies come from." Siena said.

"Oh lord." Alessandra murmured.

"No, no, I wanna hear this." Cristian said. "Go ahead Siena."

"Babies come from eggs and swimmers."

"I'm afraid to ask her to elaborate." Leonardo said.

Siena walked over to the counter and pulled out an egg from the carton, and got a Swedish fish from the package in the pantry. She broke open the egg, emptied the yolk, and placed the fish inside.

"And the mommy eats it and then the baby gets really big."

"How does the baby get out Siena?" Genevieve asked, trying to see the child's logic.

"Well, the mommy's belly button gets really big and then the doctor presses it and the baby pops out from a a top-secret vent that disappears after the baby is born."

Cristian nodded, "She's pretty dang close though."

"I'm not sure if I should have her give me a dollar or not." Tony said.

"Can I have pizza now?" Siena asked.

Alessandra nodded and handed her a plate, while Dakota stared at the egg. "Okay, I think I'm done with egg based products." He stated.

"Oh, just eat your pizza." Felicia said.

"No one under six is allowed to have soda." Ana said as she and Damian came around with liters of soda.

"Mia, August, Anabel, Matteo, here you go." Genevieve said as she placed four cups in front of the five and younger participants.

Genevieve kissed August's forehead before cutting up the pizza, "Okay, who, besides August, wants Ranch dressing?"

"I don't see how you can_ possibly, deface _pizza like that." Hunter said. "It was meant to eat with your hands and by itself. Alone. And most of the time with Lemonade." She added as she poured herself a glass of such liquid.

Tony nodded, "I agree. We're Italian for god's sake."

"It doesn't seem like it." Luca said.

"_Technically," _Blaise said. She pointed to her half of the table, "We're Italian-_Amercian. _We were born in America. The only people who are Italian-Italian are Emery, Callie, Anabel, Siena, Mia, Valencia and Matteo. With their Italian passports."

"What are you trying to say Blaise? I'm not Italian enough? I gotta question for you? Whatever happened to the Italian tradition of naming the first girl after the _paternal grandmother_, huh, _Hunter?" _

Hunter put down her spoon, from stirring her lemonade, "Hey, leave me out of this."

"Or you _Blaise?" _

"Hunter chose her name." Genevieve explained.

Hunter smiled, "Yeah, I smiled like this."

Dakota examined the smile, "Looks more like gas to me."

"Oh no he didn't just go there." Cristian said as Hunter smacked his face with the slice of pizza.

"Hurtful." Dakota said. "Just hurtful…and delicious."

"This is what you have to look forward to." Gemma said as she walked over to grab a stack of napkins.

Ziva glared at Tony, "No more than three." She told him sternly.

"I was thinking octuplets."

She punched his solder, "That is not even _funny." _She growled.

Genevieve hit him also, "She's right imagine how expensive that would be…and those stretch marks. I'm good with three."

Tony smiled and kissed her gently, "Okay, so we're down to nine so far."

"Three."

"Eight."

"Three."

"Seven."

"Three."

"Six. Come on, it would be like this all the time."

Genevieve shook her head, "I thought you were supposed to be _convincing _her."

"Okay, four."

"Three."

"Are you really gonna hold out on me like that?"

"Do it." Gemma said. "I held out and look what it got me."

"The most expensive ring in America and Italy." Leonardo said as he set his plate in the sink.

Ziva's cell phone began ringing, she checked the caller ID, smiled, and then answered.

"Hi. Eden." She said smoothly.

"Hi Eden!" Tony shouted into the phone.

Ziva shooed him away, "Yes that was Tony, being stupid, as usual."

"_What about the other DiNozzo's? Well, they must be fine since I haven't gotten a CALL." _

"I'm sorry but they are giving you a run for your money."

"_I'm offended." _

"I'm joking."

"_Why do I find that hard to believe?" _

"Because…you are you."

"_I'm confused but I don't care, how is my niece?"_

Ziva rubbed her stomach, "She is fine. She wanted pancakes earlier and she tried to escape too, but right now she is okay."

"_Well, tell her that if she escapes that she can't get very far because the umbilical cord is still attached._"

"I will do that." She laughed. "How is Hunter?"

"I'm fine." Hunter said.

"I meant her husband." Ziva said to the other Hunter.

"_Tony has a cousin named Hunter? Not really Italian." _

Ziva smiled, "Oh you'd be surprised at how similar she is to Tony."

"_She? Hunter's a girl?" _

"You do remember who was born on December 13th, correct?"

"_I'm just saying. Emersyn sounds more girlish than Hunter. But, hey, if you can work it." _

She heard Jake yelling about 'zip lining' in the background. She smiled at Anabel, "Is that Jake?"

"_Yes." _

Tony took the phone from her, "I think we've found Jake a girlfriend. Besides Gisella, that is."

"_Oh really?" _

"Yes."

"_You do realize they couldn't really marry, right? They'd be like cousins. By marriage."_

"Yeah, but some guy married his cousin."

"Franklin Roosevelt?" Dakota called.

"Whoever." Tony said. "Hey Anabel you wanna talk to Jake?"

Anabel nodded slowly.

Tony grinned, "Can Jake be put on the phone?"

"_Uh, sure. Jake, come here please." _

Tony handed the phone to Anabel who smiled as she answered it, "Hi. I'm Anabel." She grinned, "My cousin is named Hunter! Except, she's a _girl._" Alessandra put her down on the ground, Anabel shrugged, she looked up at her mother, "Hey mommy, do you think Hunter Zane is a good name for our baby?"

Tony grinned, "Am I a good matchmaker or what?"

* * *

><p>"So are we watching this movie or what?" Genevieve asked as she held up 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'<p>

"I don't know. Do you guys wanna _make a movie_ or play another game of clue?"

"_Make a movie!" _they all shouted at once.

"Wait," Tristian said once every one calmed down. "How are we gonna make a movie. It takes like a year."

"It's just going to be like five minutes." Tony explained. "We just need someone to write the script."

"I'll do it." Dakota said. "I take drama."

Tony looked at Damian, "He's taking Drama?"

"Ask him _why _he's taking Drama." Damian grinned.

"Why are you taking Drama?" Tony asked. "No offence, though, there are some totally man guys in drama."

Dakota grinned, "There are _a lot _of hot girls in Drama, Uncle Tony. And they can't slap you when you kiss them now."

"Alright, my man!" He said as he high fived the thirteen year old.

Ziva shook her head, "Too much DiNozzo." She said before exiting to use the restroom.

"But I do pay attention to the director." Dakota added.

"Alright," he pointed to Dakota. "Script writer. Romeo's the director."

"I am?"

"Yeah." Tony said. "You're good at that."

"Okay." Romeo shrugged.

"I want to be the Costume Designer." Blaise said.

"I'll be the set designer."

"Whoa. Whoa. It's not going to be high-budget."

"Why not? We're rich?" Dakota joked.

"No. No." Cristian said. "_You're _not rich. _I'm _rich. When I die and you get your inheritance they _you're _rich. But as of right now, I'm rich."

Dakota grinned, "Alrighty, then."

"Come on, it's almost eight. This movie is like 2 hours long." Genevieve said as she walked over to the DVD player. The mini-DiNozzos' dispersed. Some went to grab blankets, some went to bring food to the coffee table, and the others went and got pillows.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked as she returned from the bathroom.

"We're watching _Pirates of the Caribbean." _Tony explained.

Ziva ran a hand over her belly, "The classic?"

Tony sighed and shook his head, "It's about pirates, Ziv."

"Oh…Okay then. Have you seen Anabel? I never received my phone back."

Tony pointed over to the dining room table, where the 3 year old was sitting, still talking on the phone.

He smiled at her, "Am I good or what?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and titled her head to the side, "In the romance department? Not so much…"

Tony smirked, "I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered.

"I'm not." Ziva said. "That was better than sex."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not. You beat me. Hard."

"Well…if you are, perhaps I could make it up to you, tonight?" she murmured into his ear. "_With the door locked." _

"Oh really?"

She nodded and ran a finger across his chest, "Me and You. The bathtub. Midnight."

"You got it." He said slowly before kissed her softly.

"Ew." Callie said as she walked into the room.

Tony pulled away quickly, "You, kid, are a romance killer." He said as he scooped her into his arms.

"Am I going to go to jail?" Callie asked.

"Yes. And I'm here to arrest you."

"Aw." Callie said.

Suddenly, Anabel walked up and handed the phone back to Ziva, "Funny." She said.

"Is my nephew funny?" Ziva asked her.

Anabel nodded, "Maybe you could meet him someday." Ziva said.

Anabel nodded, "Yeah." she said excitedly.

Tony picked Anabel up also, "See. I think it's a miracle that you were born with romance killer here."

Callie giggled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be late." Ziva murmured as Alessandra asked her over.

"Oo! Where are we going?" Callie asked.

"Me? I'm going to this nice amusement park. You," he threw them both on the couch. "Are going to stay away from my amusement park."

"Aw! No fair! I wanna go." Callie said as she kneeled up on the couch.

"Sorry, you have to be this tall," he held up his hand near his head, "And 30 year olds to ride this rollercoaster, Cal."

"Aw." Callie sighed. "I wanted to ride that rollercoaster."

…

"Come on! We're starting in one minute!" Genevieve shouted as she picked up the DVD player remote.

"I'm sorry I can't find a notepad!" Dakota shouted.

"There's one down here." Hunter called as she hopped into a large lounging chair next to Blaise.

Dakota slid down the banister and quickly jumped over the couch and landed on his sleeping bag, "Okay, I'm ready."

Genevieve's finger brushed over the play button, "Wait." Alessandra said as she read over the DVD package. "This movie is PG-13."

"So?" Tony asked.

"Not all of these children are over thirteen."

"I've seen this movie before," Romeo said. "It's not scary at all. All they do is cuss, and we can hear _that_ from Uncle Cristian and then there's a dancing-Heads up. Spoiler Alert."

Tony took one hand and covered it and pressed the other against his shoulder as she sat in his lap, much to her objection, while he took the other and tried to determine where the baby's ears were so he could keep much of the movie a surprise, even if the baby couldn't see it.

"A dancing s-k-e-l-e-t-o-n."

Dante shrugged, "Not that bad."

"I went as one for Halloween." Dakota piped up.

"Fine." Alessandra said. "But they will not be sleeping in _my _bed if they have nightmares."

"Okay, just press play." Hunter said quickly.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Popcorn?"

"Yes."

"Soda."

"Yes."

"Pizza?"

"Can you just play the movie already?" Cristian said as he snatched the remote from her and pressed play. "I still love you though." He murmured as he pulled her into his lap. "Even if you take forever to come."

"Cristian, I swear you are so perverted." Leonardo joked.

"You know what-"

"Okay," Romeo said as he pressed paused. "There will be absolutely _no _talking during this movie. If I hear a word I'll send you to your room. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." Romeo said as he pressed play again.

"Vincenzo, I hate your kid."

* * *

><p>After multiple starting and stopping the movie finally finished at a five to twelve. Mindful of his commitment he was prepared to just call it a night then, but Dakota, Romeo, Blaise, and Hunter began asking questions about the movie.<p>

"Okay, I've got some of the script but I'm not done yet." Dakota said.

"How much do you have?" Hunter asked as they sat at the dining room table.

"Uh, the title."

Tony chuckled, "You keep working on that."

"I was thinking we could make a boat of boxes or something."

Tony nodded, "Okay."

"And I'll find some old century looking clothing." Blaise said. "I think there's some in the attic."

"Yeah, and I could use the boxes from the clothes."

Tony nodded as he glanced at his watch, two to twelve, "So, we're done here?"

Hunter shrugged, "I guess."

They all stood, he turned to rush up the stairs, when Dakota said, "So are we using the same names?"

"Uh…Your choice." Tony said quickly.

"Uh….I think I want to keep them. Are we naming the boat?"

"Your choice, or talk to the director." He began to bounce. "Okay, night buddy love you." He said before he dashed up the stairs stumbling on a few stairs.

He glanced at his watch as he ran into his room and was sure to lock the door. He glanced at the floor which had a trail of yellow rose pedals.

He followed them and pushed the door open the bathroom, "You're late." She stated.

"It's 11:59." He said.

She smirked and glanced at the clock, "I guess the monkey _can _tell time."

He pointed to the yellow rose petals on the floor, "Thought I'd get lost?" he asked.

She leaned against the edge of tub, suds covering her whole body, "Do you really want to know about some stupid flowers, _or _would you like to know what's in _that." _She pointed to the brown chest near the bathtub.

He grinned as he slipped off his shoes.

She reached up and grabbed the string on his hoodie, pulling him into the water.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You were taking too long." She stated as she pulled the sweatshirt over his head and threw the wet piece pf clothing on the floor.

"Now _you're _the one taking too long." He said as he unbuttoned his jeans and threw them out also.

He turned to the box, "What's in it."

She wiggled her finger, "You have to work for that box first."

"I thought you were the doing _me _a favor?" he asked.

"I think you were the one who said you were at my 'beck and call,' no?" she smirked. "I do believe I am calling."

He splashed some water at her before flipping themselves so he could be on the bottom as Natalie and Scott had directed.

She wrapped her arms once more today and kissed him, and once more, they were interrupted, by Callie.

"I wanna sleep with the boys!" they heard her whine from the hallway.

"Girls aren't allowed to sleep with boys until they're married." They also heard, Dante, tell her calmly.

"But Aunt Ziva sleeps with Uncle Tony and _they're not married."_

Ziva pulled her away and raised her eyebrows, "I think we are a bad role model."

"You ever heard the saying good is bad and bad is good?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Well, it is."

"So, sex is bad?" she asked confused.

Tony snapped a finger at her, "See, I knew you had DiNozzo in you. You just had to dig deep and think dirty."

Ziva kissed his lips once more, "Well, instead of _thinking _dirty, how about we make one of your dirty dream come true."

He grinned, "Another reason that I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So some TIVA-fluffness (I hope everybody thought of it that way) and the start of a movie. I can tell you right now I <em>might <em>have the next chapter up by Friday. And for all of my 'High School Is Another Word For Hell' readers, I have the next chapter almost done and will either post it tonight or tomorrow. I'm sorry it took so long but as some of you may know sometimes your muse disappears and my muse has revamped itself! THANK YOU WRITING GODS. **

**Maybe all of my writing gods should review, it feels so awesome to know you guys all still believe. **

**HA! We're TIVA-BeliDaviders (I don't know. If Justin Bieber can do it, so can we. No not really) **

**Until next time, **

**!~Broken Piece~!**


End file.
